Sólo fue un deseo
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Volver a la vida no es imposible, y sólo hay una simple condición: ser feliz.
1. Desde su cielo

**Sólo fue un deseo...**

_Volver a la vida no es imposible, y sólo hay una simple condición..._

Cáp. 1: "Desde su Cielo"

_**¿Quién soy? ¿Y por que lo hice? Que quede claro… No soy el ángel de la vida, ni el de la muerte. No pertenezco al diablo ni mucho menos a Dios, pero lo que hice, fue porque quise… Yo soy simplemente yo… llámenme como quieran, con el peor de los nombres o con el mas simple…Estoy en todas partes y en ninguna, puedo sentir y escuchar tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón… **__**  
**_

_**Pero lo que más me gusta, es visitar los cielos de los que murieron, donde muchos miran con melancolía sus anhelos rotos y el llanto familiar que caen como flores pétreas en su ahora mundo perfecto de colores del arcoiris y los ahoga en su no descanso eterno… **__**  
**_

_**Es ahí donde aparezco y les ofrezco una segunda oportunidad, la que a veces no da la vida ni da la muerte. Es ahí donde descubrí lo que las almas nobles son capaces de hacer y donde vagando en esos cielos lo encontré, hermoso de ángel, quizás igual de humano, pero con un problema…**_

Cedric Diggory, permanecía siempre asomado a la ventana humana, añoraba a sus padres y su alma se condenaba por ello…

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, le miré altiva, orgullosa y sonreí, lo rodeé, es alto, apenas y le llego a los hombros, su cabello es hermosos y le cae sobre su rostro amarfilado de ángel, sus ojos son limpios y con el brillo de una inteligencia perfecta, su nariz es recta, sus pómulos achatados pero bien cincelados, labios delgados y suaves, con una invitación a un beso siempre presente y al cual se niegan todas las pecadoras, evitando profanación, incluyéndome…

-¿Quién eres? - Me preguntó con extrañeza - No tienes alas - siguió.

-Es que no soy un ángel - respondí sonriente.

-Es mi lugar personal, me fue asignado.

-¿Añorando la vida humana? - Y me asomé a su visión - ¿Quieres regresar Cedric?

El me miró de modo desconfiado, suspicaz, sus ojos denotan en un instante la dureza misma del arcángel Gabriel en su faz de lucha, sopesó mis palabras y luego sonrió con ironía…

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

-Eso no existe- me dijo sin dudarlo

-Yo si puedo hacerlo - le sostuve

Su mirada de ángel se endureció y solté una carcajada para irritarle aún más, luego un engorroso silencio y sentí a través de sus ojos como me intentaba expulsar de su cielo personalizado, pero no podía y yo ni resistía siquiera, yo estaba ahí porque podía, controlé mi forma de ser y recalqué con severidad absoluta…

-¿Quieres regresar Cedric? Solo dilo… puedes regresar, yo te lo garantizo…

-Eso es antinatural - explicó

-No para mí, si quieres… puedes… ¿Sabes porque no estás con Dios en estos momentos y formando parte de sus coros de ángeles? Esto no es todo el cielo… Cedric…

-¿Y entonces?

-No estás con Dios por tu condición mágica en la tierra… la magia te ata, por eso los magos muertos, pueden "aparecer" en el mundo mágico… y tú aún sigues atado al mundo de los humanos, estás detenido…

El miró a sus adentros, quizás intentando conversar con Dios, porque sabemos que él da y quita la vida, pero en mi mundo, en mi esencia, sin ser Dios ni llegarle a los talones, lo puedo hacer.

-No necesitas consultarlo, si regresas nada malo te pasará… solo pídemelo… anda…

-¿Y que quieres a cambio? - preguntó

-Nada…

-¿Nada?

-No soy Lúcifer, Cedric, no te pediré tu alma a cambio de este favor, tampoco soy Dios, o un ángel de bondad compadecido de ti. Pero te puedo regresar a la vida, sin represalias, puedes reencontrarte con tus padres, vivir… Lord Voldemort está muerto, viviendo en el mismo infierno, de donde nunca podrá salir…

-Es que no te puedo creer… debes querer algo a cambio

-MMM… Quizás…

-¿Quizás? ¿Ves? ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada malo Cedric…solo dos cosas insignificantes…

Obvio, no se confiaba, pero la verdad yo no tenía ganas ni tiempo para perderlo con él, si no acepta simplemente, me iría a otros mundos, para tratar de convencer a alguien más… el cielo de Dumbledore, el cielo de Snape… de Lily y James… hasta el mismo infierno de Tom Riddle… me di la vuelta y comencé a desaparecer lentamente ante la negativa y fue que escuché de su ronco pecho las palabras anhelantes…

-¡Espera!

Me detuve y regresé en un haz de luz…

-Si quiero regresar… pero…

Sonreí, por fin, aunque sabía que posterior a eso, tendría que hacer una segunda visita la cual sería lastimosa pero fructífera…

-¿Pero?

-Yo no tengo cuerpo en la tierra… y… no se que _"cosas insignificantes quieres"_

-Si, tu cuerpo es comida de gusanos - dije con crueldad - pero para mi no hay imposibles… puedo hacer maravillas… y con respecto a lo otro… solo dos cosas mi querido muchacho…

-Dilas ya - murmuró con impaciencia

-La primera cosa es que no le dirás a nadie más sobre como volviste a la vida… solo lo sabrás tú y tus padres… ellos también tendrán que callar…

-¿Y lo segundo?

-La condición más importante… si regresas a la tierra… deberá ser feliz…

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que es fácil ser feliz en la tierra? Guerra, hambre, muerte, destrucción, maldad, infamia… engaños, pecados, maldiciones… y entre todos esos horrores, la única condición que te pongo, es que tienes que ser feliz…

No parecía un imposible… no, no lo parecía… pero la verdad, es que es la cosa más difícil que había en el mundo, tratar de ser feliz con tanta mierda que hay en el mundo…

-¿Solo ser feliz?

-Sí.

-¿Y si no logro ser feliz?

-Entonces mi querido Cédric, por segunda vez… morirás… porque si no eres feliz, no podrás vivir, así de simple… ¿Estás o no de acuerdo?

-Lo estoy…

-Entonces… esperarás, prepárate, porque cuando todo este listo, sentirás un tirón hacia abajo, no será agradable… pero se que lo resistirás…

Desaparecí y llegué a la tierra, encontrándome con la tumba de Cedric, la abrí inmediatamente… a un par de años de su muerte, solo huesos y ropas podridas y rotas… sus hermosos huesos largos retocados en una horrorosa máscara de muerte…

Invoque otra tumba y se abrió, la carne de aquel cadáver fresco, paso de una tumba a la de Cedric cubriendo huesos y formando su hermoso cuerpo, su perfecta anatomía delgada, dejando al otro cadáver en huesos, cerré la otra tumba, la cual ya nadie visitaría y deje listo el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Cedric… puse mi mano en lo alto y solo dije las palabras mágicas…

Vive Cedric Diggory…

El sintió el jalón en su cielo, cayó literalmente de él, su alma blanca y pura descendió a toda velocidad, pasando las atmósferas de la tierra y cayendo hacia su cuerpo renovado…

Y abrió los ojos…

No perdí mucho tiempo… llegué a la casa de los señores Diggory… para hablar sobre el Cedric que había vuelto a renacer… claro, al principio pensaron que era burla, amenazaron con llamar al ministerio de magia… pero finalmente cedieron…

Sobre todo ella, la madre… los dos estaban sumidos en una tristeza, su único hijo, pero ahora, cuando lo vislumbraron en la puerta, de nuevo la añoranza iluminó su vida… pero antes de ir a sus brazos, de nuevo puse mi condición… jamás, jamás deberían decir como es que Cedric regreso a la vida…Y los dejé solos, reencontrándose, en la intimidad de su regocijo, en la intimidad de su amor de familia… claro, no lo dejaría así, lo seguiría desde mi mundo… así fue que vi, como la familia huía de Londres a donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

* * *

Espero les guste este fic. ;) Yo no soy Sax, soy una de sus lectoras: Alkyon (mi nombre mágico). Antiguamente, cuando Sax publicaba los fics en los que se podía aparecer y nuestro hogar era el foro en español de la Warner, vivían borrando las historias de Sax. D; Y siempre los republicábamos entero cualquiera de las seguidoras que se diea cuenta de que el fic ya no estaba. Y cuando ya nos cansamos de copiar y pegar, decidimos que sería mucho mejor publicarlos por acá y ya luego sólo poner el link para quien deseara leer el fic. (: Fue algo muy bueno porque más gente pudo leer a Sax. ^^


	2. Llegando al paraíso

**Cáp. 2: "Llegando al Paraíso"**

Hermione Granger, alta, castaña, delgada y con una cara hermosa, era una muchacha con un cerebro privilegiado, una sabelotodo popular en su último año de escuela y en la academia, obtuvo un gran logro en el primer año y se fue a un viaje de estudios al final del mundo, claro, si nos referimos a que ella estudiaba en Londres.

Separarse de Ron fue traumático, el chico no podía seguirla porque estaba enfrascado en los nuevos negocios con el gemelo sobreviviente, además, su madre no deseaba tener a otros hijos lejos, había recuperado a Percy, y con uno muerto era suficiente.

De su otro mejor amigo, Harry, estaba en la academia de Aurores y su novia Ginny, ya había terminado el colegio y estaba en las ligas mayores de quiddicht, así que ella podía irse al fin del mundo, pues todos estaban demasiado ocupados, para verse.

Ronald le prometió a su novia que le escribiría cada semana, Hermy lo dudaba, sin duda, sabía lo flojito que era como para hacerlo pero… aun así le creyó y ella se dirigió a ese lugar, Chile; Coyhaique... en la Patagonia. En una zona en donde estaba localizado un campamento mágico que hacia investigaciones y donde ella estaría una temporada. Su llegada a la capital, en Santiago, recibió una calurosa bienvenida, por así decirlo, porque hacía un clima bastante gélido, claro, a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, de inmediato le dieron un tour breve por la ciudad a lo que ella quedo maravillada al ver las montañas llenas de nieve, que le hacían una postal maravillosa, el manto blanco caía suavemente combinándose con el cielo azul.

Le explicaron que hacía poco, se había reactivado un volcán situado en la localidad de Chaitén y había un grupo de hechiceros investigando el hecho, dado que se había descubierto que era la entrada a otros mundos.

Y si era así, su deber era cerrarlo para evitar escapes de criaturas peligrosas al mundo de los magos y de los muggles… Finalmente llegaron a la plaza de las armas, se acercaron al monumento a los pueblos, el cual se había convertido en un poderoso traslador, muy moderno, pues no era un traslador cualquiera, estaba modificado, para con solo tocarlo, los llevaba a donde deseaban, aun si eran varios y cada uno iba a otro destino.

-Señorita Granger – dijo uno de los hechiceros, el señor Carlos San Martin que era el encargado de llevarla con su guía en esa ciudad – A la cuenta de tres, tocamos el monumento y solo piense en Coyhaique, si se equivoca y la llevan a otro sitio, la buscaremos, no tema.

-Llámeme Hermione.

-¿Estamos listas, Hermione?

-Lista -Aspiró profundo, nunca eran sencillos los viajes por ese medio.

Pero en esa ocasión, al parecer, fue agradable, si se sintió el remolino vertiginoso, pero pudo controlarse y aparecer en tierra, junto a otra copia del monumento a los pueblos… y se encontró en medio de lo que parecía, un pueblito campirano, muy al estilo de Hosgmeade.

El paisaje era todo blanco, los árboles con sus hojas marchitas por la nieve, los troncos se pesaban y a su alrededor los techos de las casas y los campamentos, estaban cubiertos por la nieve, ya tendría oportunidad de pasear por aquellos lugares, ya tendría oportunidad de tomar fotos y disfrutar de aquel precioso lugar y sobre todo, de realizar sus investigaciones con las distintas especies mágicas que había en esos bosques mágicos.

-Hermione – regresó el hechicero San Martin acompañado con una muchacha, un poco mayor que ella, de rasgos normales, no eran ni fea ni bonita, y con un semblante serio, la recorrió de pies a cabeza – Ella es Javiera Peña, habla bien tu idioma, seguro te ayudará cuando no entiendas algo, dado que la mayoría esta en nuestro idioma y no en el tuyo. Javi, ella es Hermione Granger.

-Está bien, mucho gusto.

-Es un placer.

-Hay más que hablan inglés, pero no tan fluido, hay un grupo extranjero de americanos, pero esos son los que están cerca del volcán que despertó en febrero, pero Javi, te ayudará, ¿verdad? – se volvió a ver a Javiera que apenas y sonrió.

_**Y en ese momento, supe, que Hermione Granger representaría un gran problema, no supe de momento porqué, no estoy tampoco en todas partes, pero ella, me daba mala espina.**_

-Como ves, estamos en una zona despoblada, pero muy hermosa, la nieve poco a poco esta abandonando algunos sectores de esta región – dijo Javiera – pero en cuanto estés descansada, comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda.

-Vengo preparada – sonrió Hermione – tengo muchas ganas de comenzar.

-Las noches son largas, pero tenemos una gran cantidad de libros que quizás te interese leer.

-Gracias.

-Te enseñaré tu cabaña, estarás sola, así que nadie te molestará salvo que quieras que te acompañe o algo, pero ahora, con el viaje, supongo que quieres dormir.

-Por supuesto.

-Mañana por la mañana, te abrigarás bien y viajaremos con nuestras escobas por la carretera austral, no hay problema esta igual que aquí, casi despoblado, aparte no es época de turistas.

-¿Carretera Austral?

-Mañana te explico, anda, entra a tomar un baño caliente y luego te envío unas viandas, debes estar hambrienta.

-¡Claro!

Hermione miró emocionada aquella pequeña cabaña, con un bañito adentro con bañera, un cambiador y una pequeña cama con una chimenea a un extremo, al frente, una mesa y una silla, con un par de lámparas, todo de madera, en apariencia de sencillez.

Se tumbó en la cama e indudablemente cerró los ojos, quedando finalmente dormida.

Tuvo un extraño sueño: ella estaba en medio del espeso bosque, tan verde como los ojos de Harry, no había nieve, no hacía frío, ella caminaba buscando algo, algo que la llamaba… caminaba más a prisa, sosegada e inquieta ¿Qué la llamaba? Cuando al final del camino, estaba alguien de pie, ella hablo sin hablar, haciendo que esa persona se volviera indudablemente.

Era Cedric Diggory.

Hermione casi gimió, abrió los ojos en un siseo y miró que Javiera le miraba con seriedad absoluta y una charola en sus manos, con algunos manjares.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó sigilosa.

-S-sí.

-Estás pálida, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-No, no, no – negó pero su corazón palpitaba furioso – me dormí un ratito.

-Mj, mejor come algo, dúchate y descansa. Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, gracias.

Hermy se sentó en la mesa, mirando el chocolate caliente, los bollos con miel y un sándwich, pero no veía otra cosa que el rostro de Cédric. ¿Por qué soñar con los muertos? ¿Qué significaba eso? Su corazón seguía palpitando incansable y un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo.

-Descansa en Paz Cedric – Murmuró Hermione – Tu asesino yace muerto, descansa en paz.

Tras la puerta se quedo apoyada Javiera, frunciendo los labios, si, definitivamente, esperaba que Hermione no fuera un problema, no quería que nada destrozara la paz… la paz que hacía falta.

_**Sin embargo los caminos del destino son torcidos ¿Y si no puedo evitarlo? Sólo espero que no pase lo inevitable.**_

Hermione volvió a dormirse, soñando de nuevo con una larga carretera, estrecha, rodeada de montañas y árboles, con un clima escueto y frío, pero con combinaciones de tonos verdosos y verde azul, parecía interminable. ¿Cómo podrían existir esos paisajes? ¿Era el paraíso mismo? No podía haber nada mejor y deseó que Ron estuviese ahí, seguro hubiera compartido su visión, lo imaginó a su lado, tomándole la mano y besándola, pero de repente, algo la distrajo y se volvió, era una mariposa y al señalarla, se viró de nuevo a Ron, no era Ron, era Cedric el que tomaba su mano… y volvió a despertar.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, cuando publiqué se me olvidó editar. Yo soy Alkyon, seguidora de Sax. (: Cuando tenía más tiempo, los corregía un poco antes de publicarlos acá. ^^ Como lo de los espacios, las comas y los puntos y alguno que otro tilde, pero por lo general eran muchos capítulos y al final me dedicaba más a lo de los espacios. (: Pero ya no gozo de ese tiempo, igual intenté arreglar lo de los espacios y lo de los puntos consecutivos. ^^


	3. No es un sueño

**Cáp. 3: "No es un sueño"**

Cedric Diggory estaba irreconocible… llevaba una barba de un mes, con todo su hermoso rostro cubierto, en ese momento, andaba por una reserva boscosa cerca de Piedra de Indio, andando por aquellos parajes, podía caminar por horas sin preocuparse por nada, luego, regresaba a su casa, una cabaña mas o menos grandes, en donde sus padres, siempre estaban afuera, disfrutando el clima frío con su delicioso te y galletas horneadas…

Si… la Patagonia, el último lugar al que pensarían buscarlos, su ultima nota en su casa puesta en venta, era: "Deseamos no saber nada del mundo, nos iremos en un largo viaje y tal vez nunca regresemos, agradezco sus oraciones y su amistad. Amos Diggory y Señora"

Vivirían de la naturaleza, claro, con algunos viajes a las pequeñas comunidades mágicas para abastecerse, pero en sus recorridos, Cedric siempre llevaba algo para la cena o para el almuerzo, no era fácil estar alejados del mundo, pero era necesario…

Sabían que estar en Londres les provocarían dificultades, todos querrían saber como es que después de unos años, Cedric estaba vivo, si no era cosa de magia oscura, quizás lo querrían investigar como a un extraterrestre y eso, eso no lo podían permitir…

_**Además yo quería que Cedric fuera feliz, pero mi egoísmo natural le había impuesto no decir como había revivido… pero estaba bien, vivo y podía hasta encontrar entretención, nada le estaba prohibido.**_

Vivían entre el bosque, mirando a lo alto, la zona montañosa, de vez en cuando, algún turista extraviado llegaba a esa zona y cuando lo veían en mal estado, quitaban el cerco mágico y le brindaban ayuda, las monedas nunca estaban demás…

Cedric parecía mas una mezcla entre un montañés y un vagabundo, pero al menos así, cuando sabían de alguien que fuese inglés y mago, no podía reconocerlo, poco a poco su hermoso rostro había madurado, pero lo ocultaba en esa atiborrada barba…

_**Pero indudablemente, yo sabía una cosa… Cedric era humano, tenía necesidades, sus padres no serían eternos y entonces ¿El que haría? Yo no podía ayudarle en ese aspecto…**_

Cedric había cazado un conejo, y estaba sentado al borde de un riachuelo, mirando su reflejo en el fondo de la cristalina agua, se rasco la barba y supo que quizás, era hora de afeitarse… se distrajo mirándose, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba…

Aun por las mañanas pasaba horas frente al espejo, mirándose, y no por vanidad, porque bien lo valía, si no porque aun no podía creer que después de haber tocado el cielo, estaba de vuelta a la tierra, con una carne que no era suya… pero si el alma, si los sentimientos, si los ojos…

-Cedric – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

El se volvió lentamente, conocía demasiado aquella voz

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto incorporándose

-Acaba de llegar una estudiante de Londres al campamento

-Bien – Asintió

-Temo que pueda reconocerte, lo mejor será que te mantengas alejado… creo que estudio en un colegio llamado Hogwarts… no he leído mucho sobre ella, pero seguro te conoció, así que mejor no te le aparezcas…

-¿Quién es?

-¿Importa el nombre?

-No – dijo de inmediato – No quiero saber, eso me inquietaría…

-Bien, ya te avisé… cuando se marche podrás regresar al campamento para seguir charlando con Carlos, le diré que has estado ocupado ¿vale?

-Está bien

-Y Cedric…

-¿Qué?

-¡Por amor de todos los cielos, rasúrate! Pareces vagabundo

_**La sonrisa de Cedric era tan cautivadora aún debajo de esas barbas felpudas, su rostro de hombre en plena juventud me aludía en ocasiones… sus dientes eran tan perfectos que aun en su cadáver permanecían intactos…**_

-Oye Javiera – se volvió Cedric de repente, antes que desapareciera

-¿Qué? – le toco volverse

-¿No pudiste haber escogido otro nombre?

-Se Feliz Cedric – respondió desapareciendo entre la maleza, disolviéndose con la luz crepuscular que se filtraba por las estrechas veredas que las copas de los árboles dejaban en ocasiones - ¡Y ten cuidado con las criaturas mágicas peligrosas, ten cuidado con Pie Grande!

Ya no se vieron, Javiera desapareció en la bruma, Cedric entre los árboles, pero su corazón latía con fuerza… ¡Ah! Era maravilloso sentirlo… pero el motivo era saber que una muchacha que había estudiado en Hogwarts estaba cerca…

Pero esperaba no verla… la imagen de Cho Chang voló en su mente ¿Cómo estaría ella? Sabía que la había pasado mal, pero en esos momentos, aunque sentía cariño con ella, no podría retomar algo que había muerto junto con él.

Al llegar, hizo lo que debía, se desnudó por completo, se metió a una tina de agua caliente y tomo su navaja de rasurar… silbando alegres melodías que sus padres escuchaban afuera mientras cortaban leños con magia y su madre daba de comer a algunos pollos, su vida parecía como de cuento de hadas…

Y Cedric poco a poco, recuperó su rostro limpio y cándido de siempre, se puso una loción y para acallar su corazón y sus ansias de espiar en el campamento a aquella recién llegada, se dispuso a leer un libro y poner una estación de radio, de las pocas que agarraban a esa altura de la montaña, mientras su bella madre, hacia el te de la tarde…

Sus padres no lo decían pero…

Ellos deseaban que Cedric si siguiera adelante con su segunda vida, que encontrara una muchacha, que lo amara y tuviera familia con él, pero no cualquier chica se quedaría en un bosque en medio de la nada, sin lujos quizás, pero cómoda a la vez…

No perdían las esperanzas…

En algún lugar, debía estar, la destinada a llevar a su hijo a una vida feliz, la que exigía la que se la había otorgado…

_**Y sin embargo, cualquiera que sepa que Cedric llevaba mas de cinco años muerto y ahora había revivido… era tremenda desventaja… yo lo sabía bien, pero ni modos, era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar y aquella que lo amara realmente por lo que era y no por lo que fue, podría ser acreedora a su corazón…**_

Hermione seguía en las mismas… cada que cerraba los ojos, cada que comenzaba a soñar, Cedric estaba en sus sueños… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ellos nunca fueron amigos… solo conocidos… ¡Seguramente ni Cho podía soñar con él, tanto como ella lo hacía!

Salió de la cabaña, estaba amaneciendo, no despertó a nadie, tomó un poco de café que alguno del campamento dejo en un termo sobre una mesa en las afueras y salió a caminar… no supo cuantas horas, porque indudablemente se había perdido…

Llegó a otro campamento en medio del bosque…. En el cual, no hablaban inglés, solo un par de turistas franceses que habían ido a investigar a unos erumpent que se decían vagaban por esas tierras, en un francés medio deslenguado se comunicaron…

Ella se dio la vuelta para regresar, gracias a un mapa que le habían dado… cuando a su paso tuvo una visión… frente a ella, pasó un muchacho, alto, guapo, distraído… alguien lo detuvo y el sonrió…

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, un zumbido se dejo sentir en sus oídos, un mareo vertiginoso se apoderó de ella… sus sueños se volvían pesadillas… No era posible revivir a los muertos… por ende, Cedric no podía estar vivo…

Pero era tan real, sus modos, sus gestos, sus rasgos, mas vivo que nunca… No lo soportó más y se desvaneció en medio de la escasa aguanieve que había, la impresión era tal que ni ella misma lo había resistido… podría aguantar de todo, menos que le dijesen que Cedric Diggory estaba vivo después de tantos, tantos años de muerto.

El susodicho no se dio por enterado, había bajado solo a buscar unos ingredientes para unas galletas que horneaba su madre y regresaba de inmediato, a él no le era difícil comunicarse, ya sabía español.

_**Lo digo y los sostengo… Hermione Granger es un gran problema…**_

_**

* * *

**_Ah, Cedric! Para mí es imposible no pensar en él y soltar un supiro!!!!! Chicas, no crean que en Chile está lleno de resucitados! Yo a penas me aguanto las ganas de irme a la Patagonia a ver si lo encuentro en una de las montañas!

Pero bueno... Por si las dudas, Sax es de México! ^^ Y yo, Alkyon, siendo chilena, pues, también me sorprendió bastante que los trajera a sudamérica. ¡Pero me encanta!


	4. Y te vi

**Cáp. 4: "Y te vi…"**

-¿Hermione? – Ella escuchó entre penumbras que alguien mencionaba su nombre y pesadamente abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio, fueron los ojos de Javi, ella la miraba con seriedad, estaba en una cabaña…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Te desmayaste…

-¡Oh! – Musitó y se quiso levantar pero un fuerte mareo lo siguió

-Tranquila… - y Javi se volvió hacia los otros pobladores – seguro fue la altura… en cuanto este mejor me la llevo, de hecho ya estábamos preocupados por ella…

Hermy recorrió la habitación, pero no encontró lo que buscaba ¡Ay por Dios! Cedric estaba muerto ¡Muerto! Seguro había sido alguien parecido a él y eso lo había impresionado de tal modo que había caído como costal de papas en el suelo.

-Te iba a llevar a la carretera austral, pero mejor no, hasta que te aclimates – menciono Javi – no me arriesgaré a que te haga daño la altura y regrese mal a tu país…

-No, no, estoy bien solo que… me pareció…

-¿Qué?

-Me pareció ver a alguien que conocía… pero que ya falleció

_**Si, definitivamente ella no era tonta, lo había visto, ahora me quedo la disyuntiva ¿hacia algo truculento para regresarla a Londres? En ese momento podría… o bien, dejaba que todo siguiera su curso, pero, no quería que nada dañara a Cedric…**_

Pero con lo que no contaba Javi, ya que el destino es un bandido, pues que los investigadores, habían decidido escalar una de las montañas cercanas, para buscar unas especies raras de plantas mágicas…

-Claro que quiero ir – dijo la castaña – me siento bien, solo fue una impresión, de verdad… puedo ir… - Insistió

-¿Qué piensas Javi?

-Por mi esta bien… - pensando que si se ponía mal, estaría de vuelta en un avión a casa

Así que prepararon sus mochilas y se las pusieron al hombro, el grupo se marchó para escalar la montaña, aunque a decir verdad, no era tan sinuosa, y las veredas que había les significaban que muchos otros campistas habían cruzado por ahí.

El paisaje cada vez era más extenso y precioso, ella estaba fascinada y solía caminar mucho más que los demás, esperando encontrar los especímenes que estudiaría en el laboratorio mágico, el cual tenía fabulosos instrumentos de investigación…

-No te acerques mucho a las rocas – dijo Carlos – pueden estar sueltas

-¡Está bien! – asintió

Llegaron a una altura considerable, comenzando a escarbar entre los zarzales, plantas enredadoras y algunas otras que tenían aspecto de venenosas, buscando diminutas plantitas que según, eran especificas para pociones contra el insomnio.

Todos se desperdigaron buscando entre los matorrales, bajo esas enormes plantas, cuidándose del polen y de las alergias de algunas raras flores, algunas que parecían estar tan vivas que se viraban a verlos y se escondían en la tierra.

Hermione se alejó un poco más de ellos, se dedicó a buscar en otros matorrales, hasta que encontró una planta que se le hizo conocida, en su afán por investigar, se inclino demasiado sobre el zarzal, pero una de las plantas traviesas, le enredo el pie y le dio un fuerte tirón…

No tuvo tiempo de gritar, porque al caer del otro lado del zarzal, se encontró con una alfombra de lo que parecía ser enredaderas, que se abrieron paso y ella cayó dentro del boquete… entonces emitió un chillido que pocos escucharon…

Quizás Javiera que se levantó a prisa y la buscó, pero no dio con ella, Carlos la había entretenido junto con un investigador nipón que la había perdido de vista…

Mientras que Hermione caía por un túnel de tierra raspándose su rostro, codos y rodillas, así que las ropas se le rasgaron inevitablemente, ella gritó todo lo que pudo, porque caía y caía, sin que nada lo pudiera evitar… porque su varita se había quedado al lado de su mochila

El túnel terminó y ella fue directo a una poza de agua natural que tenia una corriente creciente y que la siguió arrastrando por el cauce, hasta salir a una cascada… fue escupida y ella se azotó con fiereza sobre el ojo de agua

Por un segundo se sintió hundir, sus ojos velados por el agua, solo le hacían mirar la luz que se filtraba e iba a dar hacia ese sitio, cuando intento nadar al exterior, no supo que era o donde exactamente sentí mas dolor…

Pero sus pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire y tuvo que ascender… al salir a la superficie y sentir el aire todo se le heló, no eran aguas termales, y comenzó a titiritar de frío y casi se congelaba hasta los huesos…

Antes que le diera un calambre, se arrastró hacia la orilla, y aspiró todo el aire que pudo, se sintió muy mal, le iba a dar una hipotermia y no tenia su varita para darse calor… y no sabía ni donde andaba, sentía un frío gélido que le estaba cortando la respiración…

Su corazón comenzaba a disminuir sus latidos y ella no se veía pero… sus labios estaban azules, el oxígeno se le estaba terminando, estaba toda mojada, y aunque se desnudara, no había nada con que calentarse, porque estaba todo con una niebla baja y gélida…

Ella temblaba, mucho… no podía ni moverse, no podía sentir ni sus manos ni sus pies, ni nada, se acurrucó en su lugar, temblando toda, sus dientes castañeaban, su mirada se dilataba ¿Iba a morir en ese paraíso?

Si… porque en ese sitio, no podía haber nadie a la redonda, se dejo caer, sintiendo como poco a poco, la visión se le nublaba, en eso estaba cuando vio unos pies que corrían hacia ella, sintió como unas manos cálidas le frotaban y fue cargada…

Y después, simplemente no supo más…

_**¡Ay no! Ya decía yo… debí presentirlo, yo que estaba con esos investigadores solo por hacer algo, porque no necesitaba ni dinero, ni comer, ni respirar… y cuando supe de que pensaban invitar a un estudiante de investigación inglés, debí hacer algo, o sea, si pude volver a la vida a Cedric que no hiciera algo más… ¡me llevo a mi misma!**_

Hermione flotaba entre nubes, sentía un calorcito agradable ¡Oh, si! Estaba muerta, en el cielo, pero… ¿Acaso en el cielo escuchaban a Bach, Vivaldi? O acaso había el olor a tarta de manzana o te de canela con limón…

Se negaba a abrir los ojos y torturarse con aquellos sentimientos, con pensar que estaba en el cielo y sin duda, temía enfrentarse a ese mundo… a ese cielo…

Y había un silencio espectral… entreabrió los ojos de modo que sus pestañas aun le cubrieran su mirada vigilante, pero solo vio figuras borrosas que se daban vueltas a su alrededor, sin hablar, solo escuchaba susurros…

Entonces dudó que estuviera muerta… pero no se animaba a abrir más los ojos, hasta que alguien se inclinó a su lado y le hablo quedamente…

-Señorita… ¿Está usted bien?

Entonces ella se animó a abrir sus ojos y vio a alguien conocido, demasiado bien, su mente se remonto cuando viajo por primera vez en un traslador a la copa mundial de quiddicht…

El señor Amos Diggory

-¿Señor Diggory? – gruñó ronca

-Te encontré cerca del ojo de agua niña… ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

Ella comenzó a hilar cosas en su mente turbada pero alerta en ese momento… ¿Por qué el señor Diggory y señora suponía, estaba en ese sitio? Quiso hablar más pero un dolor tedioso surgió en su garganta, sus cuerdas vocales se habían lastimado por el frío

-No te esfuerces… tranquila…

-¡Oye padre! ¿Dónde esta mama? – De pronto entró Cedric al cuarto y el señor Amos se quedo mudo… Hermione sintió un vuelco… Cedric Diggory, de pie sobre la puerta ¡VIVO! Entonces no había sido un sueño y vio claramente como Cedric hizo un gesto y se quitó, ella volvió a desmayarse…

_**Y es que la madre de Cedric debía atajarlo antes que entrara y pedirle que se escondiera… pero su hijo entró por otro sitio ¡Demonios!**_

_**

* * *

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EN LA MISMA CASA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh! jojo! Cómo me gusta este fic! :D!


	5. Agonía afónica

**Cáp. 5: "Agonía Afónica"**

Hermione se perdió la discusión que había tenido Cedric con sus padres, sabiendo que quizás sería imposible ocultar lo sucedido, esperaron que despertara y así poder saber si recordaba algo, rezaban porque pensara ella misma que era un mal sueño…

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, emitiendo un gruñido, mirando al fondo de aquella habitación rustica, al señor Diggory que leía un libro, ella hizo un ruido y miró a todas partes buscando a Cedric… sabía que no había sido un sueño por muy imposible que pareciera…

-¡Oh, señorita Granger! Que bueno que ya despertó

-¿Dónde esta? – quiso preguntar Hermione, pero sintió como en su garganta las palabras se estancaban, y no le salió la pregunta, un terrible ardor siguió y la afonía se hizo presente…

-¿Hermione?

-¡No puedo hablar! – Masculló como pudo, pese a que la voz le salía forzada

-El agua helada te lastimo la garganta querida, está afónica, lo mejor será que no hables mucho o nada…

-Cedric – Insistió Hermione

-Cedric está muerto – Respondió Amos y su voz tembló

-Lo vi dos veces – Dijo con dificultad - ¿Qué pasa? – Su voz era cada vez más inaudible…

Amos vio en los ojos de la castaña, la determinación… sabía que era una chica inteligente, sabía que si le negaban todo, comenzaría una búsqueda y echaría todo por la borda… se puso en pie y salió de la casa, en donde Cedric estaba esperando junto con su madre…

-Será imposible negarle tu presencia… ya te ha visto

-Maldición…

-Está afónica, se quedará sin voz unos días… por lo menos eso nos ayudará a que no haga demasiadas preguntas…

-Siempre queda el de negarlo y que Cedric se desaparezca unos días

-Imposible madre… es Hermione Granger, la conocí en cuarto año, de vista, pero es una chica muy inteligente… no será fácil, una vez que regrese, seguro lo comentará y regresarán a investigar… no creo que se quede así…

-¿Entonces?

-Será mejor que hable con ella… y le pida por favor, que guarde silencio

-Será imposible…

-Al menos tengo que tratar… tengo la ventaja de que esa afonía…

Los tres Diggory se miraron largamente…

Amos regresó a donde Hermione, que estaba poniéndose en pie y se examinaba la garganta, se veía hinchada, se maldijo ¿Cómo preguntar si ni se escuchaba? Al verlo, ella se volvió a verlo con ansias…

-Sígueme – le dijo Amos y ella fue tras el…

De repente notó que tenía ropa seca… la suya se veía tendida en el exterior, toda, Hermy solo esperaba que hubiese sido la señora Diggory quien la cambiara, al salir, notó el frío vientecillo calar sus huesos, y tembló mucho más al ver a un muchacho alto que le daba la espalda y miraba el horizonte

Amos le ofreció un abrigo y un cuaderno con un lápiz, ella los tomo como autómata, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir… sus pasos automáticos siguieron lentamente, mirándolo, su cerebro se negaba, simplemente se negaba…

Lentamente Cedric se dio la vuelta, un rayo de sol que se escapó bajo el cielo encapotado de nubes, le dio en la cara, haciendo un cuadro maravilloso, si… era él… era Cedric, no podía haber otro igual… tenía la misma edad a la que murió…

Su instinto le hizo de repente gritar, que se diera la vuelta y huyera porque eso no podía estar pasando, pero se mantuvo fuerte, ahogo un gemido y de repente se sentía como que las piernas le pesaban y se negaban a avanzar… Mirar a Cedric era… casi imposible, se negaba a creer que él estuviese vivo… debía ser una pesadilla…

Su mundo comenzó a girar, sintió que se iba de nuevo en aquel pozo oscuro y se perdería nuevamente… pero justo cuando sus piernas se doblaban, unas manos juveniles y fuertes la sostuvieron, ella pareció volver al ser rescatada… y se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que poseía…

Sin duda… era Cedric Diggory, con sus 18 años… los que tenía al fallecer, los que tenía ahora al estar vivo, el pelo castaño le caía sobre su rostro, el cual no denotaba miedo, ni enojo, si no como especie de ensimismamiento, como una especie de paz forzada.

Hermione, como científica, investigadora de lo posible y lo real, en su parte escéptica se negaba a creer lo que veía ¡En ningún libro se decía que se podía volver a los muertos a la vida! Mucho menos de ese modo… tan… perfecto…

El hermoso rostro de Cedric estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella, podía sentir su aliento, su respiración ¡Estaba vivo! Y escuchaba un repiqueteo frenético de un corazón que no supo si era de ella o de él, pero las mejillas sonrosadas le denotaban que había sangre en sus venas, la coloración pálida se contrastaba…

Ella alzó las manos y sus dedos fríos tocaron sus pómulos con un fino temblor… Cedric le miró directamente, esos ojos castaños que poco recordaba porque no era su amiga… solo la conocía, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y la última persona que el imaginaba encontrarse…

Cuando sus manos rozaron los pomulos, el chico dio un respingo, pues ella tenia los dedos helados, Hermy aparto sus dedos unos centímetros y luego continuó con su labor, volvió a tocarlo… lentamente… cierto, Cedric era tan guapo como lo recordaba… pero aún no se podía creer que estuviese vivo…

_**¡Bueno! Eso es todo, solo espero que esta niña no eche a perder mi creación… Cedric me había dicho que buscarían un sitio a donde nadie los pudiera encontrar, para evitar especulaciones y presión de la prensa… de todos modos, aunque él les hablara de mí, yo no hablaría con ellos ¿Con simples magos? ¡Puf! **_

-Hola Hermione – le saludó Cedric

Ella quiso hablar, pero las palabras no le salieron… ahora si, su afonía estaba matándola… pero no pudo ni sonreírle, el chico la soltó, conciente que ya no se desmayaría y se apartó de ella con delicadeza, por si las dudas.

_"¿Hola?" _– pensó Hermy en su cabeza, a duras penas esbozo una sonrisa escueta malograda, porque la mueca de impacto se hizo presente y Cedric sonrió…

_**¡Ah, si tengo que reconocerlo! Cuando Cedric sonríe el mundo se detiene y se ilumina, bueno, es que el muchacho es tan guapo, es un encanto, como para empaquetarlo en papel celofán y conservarlo por siempre…**_

-No te fuerces a hablar, será mejor que permanezcas en silencio lo más que puedas y cuando estés mejor, tus cuerdas vocales aflojarán.

Ella asintió…

-Supongo que lo primero que se te viene a la mente es que es imposible que esté vivo – explicó y le miró largamente, analizando a la castaña… jamás le había parecido bonita como ahora, quizás era porque era una chica madura y casi de su misma edad, o un año mayor…

_"¡Vamos! ¿Dime como es que estás vivo?" _– Se preguntaba Hermione y se maldecía por haberse quedado afónica

-Seré sincero contigo Hermione… No puedo decirte porque estoy vivo… indudablemente, morí… y reviví… hace poco tiempo… pero no puedo decirte cómo es que sucedió… todos en el mundo mágico sabemos que es imposible revivir a los muertos… pero sierre hay una excepción a la regla según parece

_"¿Qué?"_ – chilló la castaña poniendo un gesto dubitativo

-Siempre hay reglas para estos casos… estoy vivo, pero no puedo hablar de ello… por eso es que salimos de Londres, para no tener que dar explicaciones que ninguno puede dar…

_"No, no, no" _– negó con la cabeza y escribió algo rápidamente en el cuaderno que el señor Diggory le había dado, con mala letra por supuesto, porque sus dedos aún estaban congelados

Cedric tomó el cuaderno y leyó la pregunta…

¿Por qué no puedes hablar de porque estás vivo? ¿Acaso eso esta implicado en que estés erróneamente vivo?

Cedric alzó una ceja ¿Erróneamente vivo? Esas crueles y duras palabras le indicaron precisamente porqué no podía estar en Londres con sus conocidos…

Y con el montón de cazafortunas tras ellos, pidiendo la fórmula para volver a vivir después de la muerte, contuvo una rabia ligera, sin duda, la prensa hubiese sido más cruel y la palabra _"aberración, antinatural" _sonaría en la familia Diggory

-No soy un error Hermione – Respondió Cedric entre dientes y una chispa saltó en sus ojos grises, ella supo que debía medir sus palabras…

-Lo siento – Dijo con aquella voz herrumbrosa, inaudible y que le provocaban un ardor terrible y una punzada en su garganta

-Por favor no hables, no debes hacerlo…

Ella volvió a escribir en el cuaderno

_"¿Es tan grave lo sucedido que no puedes hablar de ello? ¿Por eso no estás en el mundo mágico, tu mundo? Es que es increíble Cedric ¡Tienes mas de cinco años de muerto! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Y que estés bien sobre todo!"_

-Tu me lo acabas de demostrar con tus preguntas hirientes Hermione… yo no estoy _"erróneamente vivo", _estoy vivo por… por ciertas cuestiones…

Hermione se negaba a aceptar esto… el cuerpo de Cedric debía ser solo huesos y dientes ¿Quién podría reconstituirlo de modo tan magnífico? ¡Simplemente magia negra! Ella escribió rápidamente en la libreta

_"¿Magia negra? ¡Solo di si o no con la cabeza si no quieres hablar de ello!"_

Cedric volvió a sonreír y Hermy imagino que quizás seguía siendo un ángel que había bajado del cielo para hacer sentir mal a los comunes y miserables mortales poco agraciados… ¡Ella se estaba perdiendo en esa sonrisa perfecta y amable! Y no podía dejar de mirarle, por dos cosas… una, el que estuviera vivo, dos… ¡Que sonrisa!

-No Hermione, no es magia negra

_**¡Claro que no es magia negra! ¡Pero que pensamientos más torpes de esta niña! ¿Y así se dice ser muy inteligente? ¡Bien, veremos que tal inteligente es esta muchacha para descubrirme! Por mas inteligente que sea, no aparezco en los libros, nadie me conoce… no tiene la menor posibilidad…**_

Hermy se alzó de hombros y lo miró interrogante… ¡Ansiaba poder hablar bien y preguntarle mil cosas! Pero sus dedos fríos se negaban a avanzar mucho y rasgaban las hojas del cuaderno… ella estaba a punto de gritar, pero la voz no le salía para nada

-No te esfuerces Hermione… no te puedo decir cómo es que estoy vivo a cinco años de mi muerte… pero soy yo… no he regresado como un ser maldito o algo por el estilo… lo único que te suplico – y se acercó a ella tomando su rostro – Es que no digas nada, por favor, no puedes decir… que me has visto…

Hermione pensó que eso era prácticamente… imposible…

* * *

Jo, jo, jo! Misma casa! Sí, sí, sí! Me encaaanta esto! Pero no que Hermione sea tan preguntona. u.u Digo, no podría disfrutar de la presencia de Cedric y ya? *-*!

A poco nosotras no lo disfrutaríamos? xD!

Muchas gracias por dejar reviews! Es genial saber que hay más gente leyendo a Sax. ^^

Espero disfruten del capítulo. ;)


	6. Deshacerse de problemas

**Cáp. 6: "Deshacerse de problemas"**

-Tengo una idea – dijo Javiera - ¿Y si la asfixiamos y la tiramos al río, hasta que encuentren su cadáver?

Cedric se volvió a verla con un semblante intrigante, pero más le pareció cuando vio que ella no parecía bromear y entonces se plantó frente a ella… soltó un delicioso suspiro humano. Javi había llegado justo cuando Hermy había tomado un par de pociones para descansar su cuerpo y su garganta

Había sido todo un show que lo bebiera, puesto que temía que al despertar no encontrase vestigios de Cedric y su familia, pero el chico había dicho que no irían a ninguna parte… justo fue que apareció Javi, si, ella al parecer había dado con Hermione rápidamente, en tanto que los otros la seguían buscando en el lado oeste de la montaña.

-No eres graciosa…

-No pretendo serlo… nos deshacemos de ella… yo me deshago de ella y no dejaré huellas que delaten…

-Pensé en borrarle la memoria – Murmuró Cedric y Javi soltó una risotada

-Esa chica tiene un cerebro impresionante… es impenetrable, intenté dilucidar sus pensamientos cuando la conocí, pero solo te deja saber lo indispensable, el resto está resguardado bajo algún hechizo que ella misma se impuso…

-Quise intentarlo mientras dormía…

-Podría intentar, adentrarme en su mente y romper sus barreras, derribar la pared y buscar los pensamientos necesarios y destruirlos, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Si algo sale mal… no quedaría bien…

Cedric recordó lo sucedido con el profesor Lockhart y supuso que si intentaban borrarle la memoria a Hermione, podría quedar insana, entonces, el no podría vivir con eso… Una muchacha como ella, no merecía un destino cruel y no le apetecía que Javi rondara sus pensamientos…

-Confío en ella – dijo Cedric – No dirá nada…

-Mentiroso – sonrió Javi y rodeó a Cedric tomándolo por los hombros y levantándose de puntas para decirle al oído – Tienes miedo, miedo de que ella los delate… o se le escape algo y todos queden al descubierto… tienes miedo de ser infeliz y que yo te vuelva a quitar la vida…

Cedric hizo un gesto y su mirada se perdió, a lo lejos, ajenos a eso, los padres de Cedric dormían una siesta… una siesta que Javi les había impuesto para hablar solo con el chico… Y sin embargo, a esas alturas, Hermione se había levantado y miró a la pareja por la ventana, se extraño de ver a Javi ahí, con Cedric en una actitud muy sospechosa

_"¿Ella lo conoce?"_ – pensó intensamente

-Ya nos vio – se separó Javi de repente sin mirar a donde ella – Pensemos algo rápido para salir de esta, al parecer, la pócima no fue suficiente, te lo digo, es fuerte…

-¿Qué haremos?

-Déjala que se quede con ustedes, tienen espacio de sobra

-¿Y que pasará con lo de su campamento de estudios?

-No se quedará eternamente, a lo mucho una semana… escucha… diré que se fracturó una pierna y es imposible sacarla por el momento, que en cuanto este mejor regresa… ella viene por tres meses y seguro recupera la semana perdida.

-¿Y con que finalidad dejas que se quede? Pensé que te la llevarías de regreso

-Puedo llevármela – alzó una ceja – pero cuando comience con sus preguntas e insista en venir a buscarte para interrogarte… no creo que la deje viva… tu decides…

-Pero…

-Escucha ¡No puede hablar! Y eso la mata… así que sigue con tu lavado de cerebro, pon cara de niño bueno y hazte el sufrido, que se compadezca de ti… así cuando pueda hablar… ¡No encontrará nada mas que quiera preguntarte!

Cedric hizo un gesto molesto que más bien resultó una atractiva mueca y su pelo castaño cayó sobre su rostro completando el cuadro, sin dejar pasar la sombra de la barba…

-¿No hablaras con ella?

-Créeme, está más interesada en hablar contigo que conmigo y… tengo que ir a calmar a Carlos y su gente… no los quiero por aquí, encontrándote, si bien no te conocen, no faltará… y esa chica que esta arreglándose dentro de la cabaña es la mejor prueba…

Javi desapareció y si, era cierto… Hermy se alisaba el pelo, mirando su libreta… l86 preguntas escritas, con su horrorosa letra por el congelamiento de sus articulaciones, todas hacia Cedric, lo que quería saber, lo que quería que le contestaran… y agregó una más _"¿De donde conoces a Javiera Peña?"_

_**Conozco a Javiera Peña, cuyo nombre real es otro, la vi en mi cielo y me dio vida… si, eso pudiera decirle Cedric, que yo le di una segunda oportunidad y enseguida ¡Pum! Le quitaba la vida de nuevo y a ella, me introduciría en su cerebro destruyendo su pared y sus recuerdos, sin importarme si se volviera loca… ¡Claro! No era mala idea esa de asfixiarla con una almohada, como una psicópata humana… pero me contuve y ahora tendría que quitármela de encima cuando regresara al campamento… o la eliminaba… Cedric no se tendría porque enterar jamás de mis decisiones… MMMM… ¡Lo pensaré!**_

Cuando Hermione salió, Javi ya no estaba… ella se acercó a Cedric que seguía mirando el camino por donde ella había desaparecido, se había quedado tan absorto, que no se había percatado de ella…

-Cedric – quiso hablar pero… su mutismo era total…

-Javiera Peña vino a verte – dijo de inmediato Cedric mirando de reojo el cuaderno lleno de preguntas – Te encontró rápidamente… Eh… quería llevarte pero… le dije que te dejara quedarte unos días… estuvo de acuerdo, pero vendrá a verte en ocasiones…

Ella le mostró su pregunta _"¿De donde conoces a Javiera Peña?"_ y Cedric lo pensó un momento… el rostro de Hermione era inquisitivo, ella deseaba saber todo en ese momento

-La conocí cuando llegamos aquí, gracias a ella conseguimos este lugar…

Hermione escribió otra pregunta aparte de las 187 ya escritas

_"¿Sabe quien eres?"_

-Ella sabe mi nombre, si, pero no esta muy enterada de los acontecimientos a lo del torneo de los tres magos… solo sabe que siempre hay gente muerta en los torneos pero… ella dice que las noticias del extranjero nunca le han importado…

Esa no se la creyó la castaña ni en mil años luz… supuso que entre esos dos había algo, Javi debía saber quién había sido Cedric y por alguna cuestión lo ocultaba… y si era muy inteligente y perspicaz, debería comenzar a investigar sobre lo que en realidad pasaba…

Pero al menos estaba contenta por quedarse a escudriñar aquella conmoción, el encuentro con un Cedric vivo… tan hermoso y tan sereno, porque pese a todo, no perdía los estribos… y se apretó los nudillos, se contuvo para evitar escribirle a Harry y decirle _"¡Oye, Cedric está vivo, no tienes que seguir pensando en su fantasma y el pasado!"_

O escribirle a Cho Chang _"¡Oye Chang, Cedric está vivo, así que todas esas lágrimas derramadas por él, son mas que suficientes para hacerlo sentir dichoso!"_

Pero estaba ahí, en la cabaña en donde vivían ahora los Diggory, en donde veía como Amos y su esposa llevaba una vida apacible, cazando de la naturaleza o bajando por víveres, disfrutando aquel paisaje, aquel clima siempre bajo, contemplando a su maravilloso hijo, teniéndolo de nuevo.

¿Cómo romper eso? Si hasta ella se sorprendía mirarlo hablando con sus padres, tan hermoso, tan varonil, con ese rostro porcelanizado que se veía más nítido y mas vivo que nunca…

_**¿Qué es eso? ¡Esa mujercita tiene un novio esperándola en Europa! ¡Que no se atreva a ponerle un ojo a Cedric! ¡Ella no me gusta para él! Aunque pensándolo bien… Ella no es su tipo, Cedric tiene buenos gustos y esa chica toda desparpajada no es una belleza, no es de su tipo… y aunque lo fuera, si ella predispone un peligro, tendría que actuar… traje de nuevo a Cedric a este mundo para que viva feliz, no para que sufra por la gran boca de alguien como Hermione Granger ¡Y sigo pensando que eso de asfixiarla no es mala idea! Aunque quien sabe… siempre quedan otros recursos para deshacernos de ella… como el volcán activo…**_

_**

* * *

**_Ohhhhhh! Ya nos falta poco para alcanzar a Sax que ya va en el capítulo 10! :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y no sé si ponerles el spoiler que dejó Sax en uno de los comentarios que le hicieron!!!!!

Ustedes me dicen si quieren leer el spoiler o no! Así se los subo junto con el 7mo capítulo! :D!

Lo sieeeento, les iba a subir este capítulo ayer, pero me traspapelé. xD!

Diiiisfrútenlo! :D!


	7. Miradas indiscretas

_**Cáp. 7: "Miradas Indiscretas"**_

Obviamente… para Cedric no pasaba desapercibida Hermione… después de todo, el casi no socializaba con los campamentos mágicos, por miedo a ser reconocido… y tener a Hermy ahí, tan cercana, hacían que sus hormonas despertaran… y es que le miró mientras escribía una carta…

Recorrió suavemente con la mirada, el pelo castaño, alborotado, su rostro femenino curveado al igual que su cuerpo, esos ojos castaños que quizás no eran los más bonitos, pero sin duda, llenos de femineidad y sin duda, sus labios… esos labios generosos tan besables ¡Ah!

No había besado a una chica en… ¿Cinco años? Sonrió con ironía, aunque dejo sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza aterrizó cerca de ella, con una carta, eso lo llenó de tensión, seguro era una carta de sus amigos… o de su novio… ¿Y si le contaba lo que pasaba? Pero no quiso acercarse, se mantuvo distante, esperando…

_**Si, era una carta de su "noviecito" ¡Pero pobre de ella si al responderle contaba sobre Cedric, porque entonces, yo misma la tiraba de cabeza al volcán activo, finalmente tenía que ir por esos lugares en cuanto se recuperara…**_

Hermy leyó ávidamente la escueta carta de Ron ¡Nunca había sido tan buen escritor! Había muchos manchones ¿Hasta cuando aprendería a hacer una buena carta? Suspiró y pensó en la carta que estaba escribiendo ella… llevaba dos pergaminos y aún no se atrevía a mencionar siguiera la palabra "Cedric"

Y éste, se puso nervioso, pero decidido se acercó a ella, la castaña alzó la vista y lo contemplo ¡Estaba vivo por Dios Santo! Y no era ninguna aparición… el viento ondeó su pelo castaño claro y se meció con suavidad sobre su rostro, enmarcándoselo, los ojos de ella se entornaron ante tal maravilloso cuadro.

-Hermione - suspiró Cedric - te suplico que…

-Si - lo cortó asintiendo y escribió ávidamente en su libreta de notas - se que no debo contarles nada… aún

_"Aun"_ ese aún retumbó los oídos de Cedric, quien se volvió hacia la hermosa lechuza, ellos no tenían una, y a veces si llegaban por los paquetes o cartas que le enviaban a Amos sus amistades, finalmente, las lechuzas siempre encontraban al destinatario.

-Aprovecha esta lechuza… porque nosotros no tenemos

Ella volvió a asentir y lo vio alejarse… por un momento se perdió en la alta y figura esbelta de Cedric, el chico no portaba la típica ropa de los magos, mas bien, llevaba ropa autóctona del lugar, así como unos gorros que mas bien, parecían del Perú…

Pero se lucía atractivo… aún cuando se paraba en la loma, mirando el paisaje, ella no se dejaba de decir, que era maravilloso y escalofriante que siguiera vivo…

Un par de días mas tarde, la voz seguía ronca, pero al menos ya podía articular algunas palabras… Javiera la visitó y se reía entre dientes al verla desesperada por saber mil cosas, que ella por supuesto, no le diría…

-Espero que estés bien Hermione - le decía Javi - Carlos esta mas tranquilo al saber que estás con unos montañeses - sonrió con cierta ironía que a la castaña no le paso desapercibida - Pero sabe que en cuanto te reincorpores avanzarás rápidamente con tus investigaciones, mientras tanto, disfruta el paraíso…

Iba a retirarse, cuando ella la detuvo y le mostró una pregunta importante, aunque sabía que, quizás, ella no le hablaría con la verdad, comenzaba a sospechar…

_"¿De donde conoces a Cedric y su familia?"_

Javi suspiró y sonrió como si nada…

-El señor Amos me dijo que venían de Reino Unido… querían alejarse del ambiente mundano, que su hijo había estado muy grave y todos pensaron que había muerto pero que milagrosamente sobrevivió… pero saben que el ambiente del campo le hace bien y decidieron alejarse del mundo mágico europeo…

Hermy alzó una ceja con desconfianza, pese a que su explicación era muy buena, algo no cuadraba, pero no quiso presionar mucho en ese momento ¡y ni podía por muda! Aceptó esa cuestión, pensando que no descuidaría a Cedric y en cuanto a Javi, al momento de recuperar su voz, le sacaría la verdad…

_**¡Esa Hermione! Tendrá que carnearme muy bien si quiere saber algo más de mi o de lo que paso con Cedric, pero no dejare que eso suceda, aunque a ella no le guste, aunque tenga que aventarla al volcán en erupción… Definitivamente debo tomar en cuenta que la chica investigará y de mi depende que ella no llegue a averiguar nada aunque no haya nada escrito…**_

Esos días fueron un poco de tensiones… de repente, Cedric miraba a Hermione contemplar el paisaje… la recorría con soltura, la chica era delgada, no muy alta, con los jeans ajustados que le marcaban su delicada silueta… siendo la primera mujer a la que tenía por varios días cerca, Cedric sentía que sus hormonas explotarían de un momento a otro…

Pero no se aguantaría por mucho tiempo… porque aunque sabía que ella estaba infectada de la garganta y lo podría contagiar, no le interesaba, lo necesitaba… decidido se acercó a ella… esa mañana se había afeitado y su rostro lucia espectacular y limpio como siempre.

-Hermione…

Ella alzó la vista, estaba sentada en una silla de jardín echa con troncos huecos, que denotaban la vista a las montañas y la espesa vegetación. Le sonrió y él se sentó a su lado… suspiró

-Tengo que pedirte algo

Ella asintió fervorosamente

-Es algo muy íntimo y delicado ¡Si me dices que no yo lo entiendo pero es que! - gimió desesperado y ella hizo un gesto al estilo de ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Se que tienes novio… me lo has dicho, pero yo necesito…

_"¿Qué?"_ - se alzó de hombros y quiso hablar con su voz ronca

-Quiero besarte…

Hermy se quedó muda y lo miró atónita ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué quería besarla?

-Se que es una estupidez - sonrío el acicalando su pelo castaño claro suave y sedoso - Pero hace mucho que no beso a nadie… discúlpame en verdad… yo solo quería, quiero besarte… ¡Sin compromisos!

¿Cedric se había vuelto loco? ¿Quería besarla? ¡Ella tenía novio! Aunque la idea era muy tentadora… admiró su rostro, su nariz, sus labios delgados húmedos… un beso… un simple beso…

No dijo nada… solo miró como hipnotizada el rostro de Cedric descender sobre ella, lentamente, ella mantuvo la vista en sus labios… contuvo la respiración… al sentir como los labios del chico rozaban los suyos… otros labios que no eran los de Ron…

Lentamente, los labios de Cedric presionaron los suyos, el trató de portarse lo más caballeroso que pudo, dándole el beso mas tierno y delicado que pudiese existir, restregando con una suavidad, esa piel, frotando sus dulces labios sobre los de la castaña…

Con una presión obstinada, con una delicadeza absoluta, ella lentamente entreabrió su boca, provocando que el beso no se rompiera, al contrario, que Cedric lamiera sus labios por separado, que los chupara con extrema suavidad…

Ella aflojó las manos, su cuerpo se venció, su corazón palpitó con avidez, la embriagadora esencia de Cedric la envolvía, su suave y parsimonioso aliento… La estaba besando un ángel, un maravilloso ángel que bajaba del cielo, para estar entre los humanos…

Y poquito a poquito, abría más sus labios… si Cedric se contagiaba de la infección de su garganta, era su problema, la boca entreabierta, los labios exploradores de Cedric le provocaban un vértigo en el estómago… y se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos… ¿Quién era Ron? ¡No se acordaba de nada!

Lentamente, Cedric tomaba el rostro de la castaña, acariciando su mejilla, su cuello, su cabello, sus alientos se confundieron, ella cerraba los ojos con fuerzas, mientras nacía en su ser, un deseo inconfundible, no quería que ese beso terminara, quería que Cedric siguiera… ¿Cho Chang sentiría lo mismo cuando la besaba? Si, a lo mejor por eso siempre le lloraba y no pasó lo mismo que cuando besaba a Harry…

Cedric era un pecado de los Dioses, estaba vivo, su corazón latía, sus labios eran eximes, su presencia, su guapura, todo se conjuntaba en ese momento… y ella estaba ahí, para constatar que era carne y huesos, corazón y sentimientos… Pero estaba pecando al besarlo teniendo ella un novio…

* * *

AH! Gritos! Gritos! Gritos! Yo amé ese beso! Aw! Era lo que estaba esperando!

Ohhhh! Amo a Sax por escribir sobre ellos dos!

Recuerden que la que publica los fics en (o sea yo) no es Sax. Yo sólo soy una humilde servidora a quien le gusta que los fics de Sax se den a conocer. ^^

Acá les pongo el Spoiler que dejó Sax! Lo pondré con espacios así quien no quiere, pues, no se entera. (:

Ohhh! Ahora puedo quedar en paz sabiendo que ya han leído este capítulo! No saben las ganas que tenía de que leyeran el beso! Alguien que le diga a Hermione que deje a Ro-Ro y se quede con el Zombie! Bueno... resucitado, suena más bonito. xD!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler

Spoiler.

Spoiler..

Spoiler...

Spoiler....

Spoiler.....

Spoiler......

_Ese Aja significa que ya parece que el chico tan facilmente se olvidara de ella... aunque... surgirán nuecas tentaciones... jejejeje  
por ejemplo... antiguos amores ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! ya les di una pistota... con lo mal que me cae, ¡habra que tirarla a ella y al roro al volcan!_

_Spoiler......._

_Spoiler......_

_Spoiler....._

_Spoiler...._

_Spoiler..._

_Spoiler.._

_Spoiler._

_Spoiler_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	8. Complicándose

_**Cáp. 8: "Complicándose"**_

_**¿Pero que se creía esa mujercita? ¡Dejarse besar así por Cedric! ¡Sin oponer resistencia o por lo menos abofetearlo! ¡Por mi, que esto no debería estar pasando! Y si Cedric quería "estrenarse" y tenia esos deseos biológicos humanos de aparearse ¡me hubiese dicho! No, no, no para que conmigo se satisficiera, por muy guapo que este el muchacho… ¡Si no para llevarlo a un antro de mala muerte donde puede encontrar sexo gratis y sin compromisos!**_

Cedric rompió el beso al instante, sobre todo cuando escuchó la frase _"¿Cedric que haces?"_ en su cerebro… por supuesto que Hermione permaneció con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos segundos mas tarde que Cedric… deseando que aquello no terminara.

-¡Perdóname! - Gimió el chico y se alejo de Hermione, muy consternado… se esfumó dentro del bosque el cual ya conocía demasiado bien…

Ella que permaneció de puntas… ¡Porque Cedric era muy alto y ella prácticamente tuvo que pararse en puntas! Cuando sintió el dolor en los dedos y una punzada, volvió a la realidad abriendo los ojos, trastabillándose y mareándose…

-¿Qué paso? - pensó con desespero y se toco los labios, aún estaban húmedos y tibios, sintiendo el sabor y el peso de la boca del muchacho apuesto sobre la suya, su corazón latía desbocado y sin duda, aquello la había alterado…

Rezaba porque los padres del chico no hubiesen visto nada… pero afortunadamente, Amos y Señora habían bajado a los campamentos en busca de algunos artículos esenciales…

Cedric corrió al interior del bosque, llegó jadeante hasta el arrollo… se inclinó exhalando ávidamente pues el correr tanto lo había dejado exhausto… en su mente, lo único que imperaba era el beso, ese maldito beso… los labios de la castaña lo estaban martirizando, los labios de Hermione Granger eran fuego puro, veneno…

-Solo fue un beso - susurró Cedric mirando su reflejo en el agua fresca y cristalina - Solo fue un deseo… no fue nada… solo quería volver a recordar como era un beso… solo eso… solo fue un deseo…

Tomo un poco de agua y se la hecho a la cara, comprobando que estaba helada, demasiado fresca… su rostro se tornó rojizo por la heladez, pero permaneció mirando su reflejo… su rostro reflejaba un dolor sincero…

Señal de que estaba vivo…

¡Cedric! - de pronto, su rostro se distorsionó y ante su imagen apareció la de Javiera y él retrocedió de la orilla… espantándose un poco a la aparición…

Javiera salió del agua, como su fuese el agua misma y tomó su forma sólida y seca, le miró de soslayo y emitió un profundo suspiro, se arrodillo a su lado y contempló el entorno, lleno de hadas, de criaturas, que miraban todos expectantes…

-¿Has visto que cantidad de criaturas hay en este bosque? - Pregunto Javiera - Me extraña que no haya ondinas en este río… de hecho al principio pensé que ellas habían sacado a Hermione de las aguas… claro, a veces en vez de ayudar, te hunden…

-No he visto ninguna desde que llegue a este sitio… solo otro tipo de criaturas… menos ondinas…

-Seguro están pegadas a los arroyos del volcán activo… el agua es más cálida y llena de vida… aquí no hay muchos peces que les gusten, es curioso, esos peces los alimentan a ustedes, pero no a ellas…

-Podría ser…

-Cedric… mejor me llevo a Hermione al campamento, Carlos o el Sanador Santaolalla que acaba de llegar, podrían darle algún remedio para su garganta…

-No querrá irse…

-Después de ese beso, hasta yo no me iría - sonrió Javiera y Cedric se sonrojó levemente y luego tragó saliva, ella observó como la manzana de adán, subía y descendía con parsimonia.

-Lo lamento - Suspiró al fin…

-Creo que no es tan buena idea que te mantengas en solitario… puedes… puedes bajar a los campamentos o poblados mágicos y conocer chicas… alguna habrá que no sepa de ti y que pueda quererte Cedric…

El chico estuvo pensativo por unos momentos

-O bien, la otra opción es que regreses a Londres… te propongo esto… puedes decirle al mundo que estás vivo pero por ningún motivo puedes dar la razón de tu regreso… a lo mejor lo entiendan…

-Nadie regresa de la muerte - Murmuró Cedric

-Lo se perfectamente… pero tu si… podría decirte que lo hice por ti, por tu infinita nostalgia en tus ojos de cielo al verte desde mi mundo al tuyo… la añoranza, tu muerte tan prematura a manos de un ser malvado… pero la verdad es que no… solo pasó, hay tantos que desearían poder regresar pero…

-Pero…

-Ya no se si es una maldición lo que te hice, a veces pienso que te perjudiqué, a veces creo que no debí remover esto…

-Mis padres están felices conmigo de vuelta - Dijo Cedric sonriendo maravillosamente con esos labios delgados envueltos en una sonrisa contraída que hacían brillar sus ojos grises…

Los mechones de su pelo mojado cayeron pesadamente sobre su rostro en un movimiento y se apresuré a apartarlos de su cara, para que su atractivo rostro no se empapara más mientras él seguía hablando…

-Mis padres morían lentamente desde mi pérdida, nunca se resignaron… cuando volví, la impresión fue grande, más la de mi madre, pero a ella no le importó huir de Londres e irse a Patagonia o al fin del mundo…

-Pero no merecen el auto-exilio…

-¿Por qué no puedo decir que tú fuiste la que me devolvió a la vida?

-Porque comenzarían a buscarme… encontrarían el modo de invocarme… y entorpecería mi existencia ¡No porque les tuviera que hacer caso a sus invocaciones o llamados! Pero odiaría estar escuchando sus voces todo el tiempo…

-¿Te han llamado alguna otra vez?

-Si… han sido tan pocos los que han descubierto mi identidad…

Un silencio de nuevo, Cedric se concentró a mirar algunos guijarros de colores y a tirarlos al otro lado del arroyo y eran devueltos con una risita burlona… hadas o trasgos sin duda… eran muy traviesos y algunos malévolos…

Javi se volvió a el y comenzó a quitarle los mechones de su rostro y alborotarle sus sedosos cabellos castaño dorado para que se secaran, no había un sol intenso así que tardaría sin duda, rieron al unísono… al tiempo que Hermy bajaba buscándolo y a lo lejos veía a los dos, a Cedric y Javiera juntos, sentados, ella acicalando su cabello…

Una duda celosa la llenó en ese instante ¿Acaso Javi y Cedric salían juntos? Imposible, Cedric era leal, lo hubiese dicho… entonces ¡Entonces ella estaba enamorada de Cedric! Era la única explicación, de mirarlos a lo lejos, conversando, siendo ella cariñosa apoyándose en su hombro…

_**¡Ya valió! ¿Acaso esa niña no se puede quedar en la cabaña esperando pacientemente a que Cedric regrese? ¡La besa y ahora se mantiene obsesionada! Solo porque se que su noviecito y su mejor amigo son un incordio… ella sin duda confesaría lo de Cedric y ese par haría hasta lo imposible por desenmarañar el misterio… por eso no hago porque vengan por ella y la regresen… ¡Debo tirarla al volcán, definitivamente!**_

Javiera se percató que Hermione andaba cerca, se separó del hombro de Cedric y agudizó sus sentidos hasta que la sintió regresar a la cabaña… suspiró… también odiaba que pensara que ella estaba interesada sentimentalmente en Cedric… lo estimaba, pues lo había devuelto a la vida y no podía dejarlo solo hasta que su vida estuviera plena…

Se despidieron al atardecer, justo cuando ella avisó que los padres de Cedric ya regresaban del pueblo y el chico se apresuró a volver a la cabaña… en esos momentos, Hermione ayudaba a colocar los víveres en la cocina, mientras que la señora Diggory preparaba té y algunos canelones…

Cedric asomó a la puerta y vio el cuadro… su padre, leía un libro frente a la chimenea, en ese momento, apagada, a un costado, un perro que no conocía, era pequeño, seguramente lo había adquirido, se notaba que era de caza… Hermione en la cocina con su madre… como… como si fuese una nuera conveniente…

Una punzada de dolor cruzó por su ser… por ella…

* * *

Ay, Cedric! Quédate con Hermy! Todas acá sabemos que la deseas!


	9. Una pista entre la bruma

_**Cáp. 9: "Una pista entre la bruma"**_

Hermy no le preguntó nada a Cedric sobre su relación con Javiera, se limitó a mostrarle todas las preguntas y esperar a que él les contestara… sin embargo, al paso de las preguntas, poco a poco se tardaba más, demoraba sus respuestas… cosa que le disgustaba cuando no obtenía una respuesta coherente y una cuestión que le había dejado en claro Cedric… Nada de preguntar a sus padres o la echaría de inmediato…

Claro… el muchacho casi ni la miraba, sus ojos miraban de reojo los cabellos castaños y su piel clara, sus labios generosos… ansiaba en ese momento, poder darle otro beso, pero sabia que eso no era tan posible, ella tenía novio, ella era un potencial peligro, ella era todo eso y más…

Claro, Hermione también miraba ese perfil y esos labios delgados, se fijaba sin duda en que no le caería mal que se le diera otro beso… otro beso… ¡Cielos, procuraba no pensar en ello! Su novio era Ronald ¡Le estaba siendo infiel tanto con el pensamiento como con las acciones al dejar besarse!

Al cabo de unos días, en lo que se pasaban lentamente en ese paraíso, la garganta de Hermione mejoraba y Javiera fue por ella, era necesario que comenzara con sus investigaciones y su capacitación, Carlos la reclamaba y el sanador Santaolalla estaría con ella en la final de su recuperación…

Pero ella no quería despedirse de Cedric… se negaba a dejar esa cabaña… pensaba que en cuanto ella se marchara, no lo vería más, que se esfumaría como en un sueño… miró al chico con desesperación, con aprensión, a punto de decirle a Javiera que no se iba sin Cedric…

Y era mutuo… porque Cedric en una semana se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado, mirarla, desearla y no poder tocarla más, pero estaba ahí, a alguien de su pasado viviendo en su presente, pasando a ser parte importante del chico…

Sus manos al despedirse permanecieron unidas por largo rato, sus ojos se cruzaron infinidad de veces, él le dijo que no tenía pensado escapar más… que ese ambiente era el suyo y se quedaría ahí siempre… ella dijo que lo visitaría seguido, que aún faltaban cosas por decirse…

Javi le dio una escoba y le dijo que al remontar el vuelo no la perdiera de vista o se perdería, claro, Hermione tenía intensiones de memorizar el camino, pues no se quedaría sin ver a Cedric y poder hablar con él de nuevo…

Y sin embargo, al mirar a Javiera que iba al frente, se hizo mil preguntas acerca de ella… seguía sin convencerla en lo mínimo lo que le había dicho sobre Cedric, no la creía tan inocente… la alcanzó en pleno vuelo, tenía que quitarse una duda…

-Oye Javiera…

-Dime…

-¿Estás enamorada de Cedric? - preguntó la castaña sin miramientos

Javi esbozó una sonrisa y evito soltar una risotada

-Cedric me gusta si… - Dijo con sinceridad y miró a Hermy que se había quedado estática - Pero no del modo que te imaginas… Es un muchacho muy guapo, de buenos sentimientos… merece ser feliz… y que nadie, nadie le estropee la felicidad…

-¿Por qué dices eso? - Volvió a la carga

-Porque se lo merece… además, si alguien le estropea su estancia, seguro, terribles cosas pasarán…

Javi aceleró más el vuelo, dejando a Hermione con un mal sabor de boca, sin duda, ella sabía más de lo que mencionaba, pero no quitaría el dedo del renglón… o Cedric o Javiera tendrían que soltar prenda…

De regreso al campamento…

Hermy supo que sus planes no serían como ella lo pretendía, Javi la soltó como papa caliente y le presentó a una nueva compañera de estudios… Emilie Martinolli una italiana que también estaba por intercambio y había regresado del volcán activo junto con el resto de los científicos…

Así se deshacía de ella… Hermy frunció los labios, sospechando más de Javi, pero no se daría por vencida, por lo menos Emilie era como ella, una comelibros, hablaba perfecto varios idiomas, entre ellos el inglés y el español y lo más maravilloso, es que llevaba un baúl mágico biblioteca…

Jamás en su vida Hermione pensaba que algo así pudiera existir, pero Emilie le había dicho que a sus padres les había salido una fortuna por el tipo de magia, el baúl a simple vista parecía común y corriente… al abrirlo había una escalerilla que daba al fondo y al bajar se encontraban con toda una biblioteca…

Sin duda, ellas dos se llevarían de maravillas, aparte que Emilie era un desastre en moda, en belleza y su único interés, los volcanes y sus misterios… recorrer aquella biblioteca mágica provocó en Hermy grandes esperanzas…

Mientras Emilie guardaba sus apuntes en su caja secreta, la castaña la recorría, hasta llegar a una sección extraña que era, obvio de magia avanzada, un libro brillaba, se llamaba "Otros Mundos, Muertos y vivos"

Lo abrió, una capa de polvo ambientó la tenue luz que había y fue pasándolo lentamente, como esperando algo… y sin duda, encontró algo que llamó su atención… mas o menos decía: _**"La que traza el destino"**_

_**"Se dice que en otros mundos y otros tiempos, se encuentra un ente, que puede trazar el destino de una persona, muerta o no muerta, que lo cambia a su antojo, para bien o para mal, sin duda, muchos han querido encontrarla, pero hasta el momento, ninguno lo ha hallado, se recomiendan algunos ritos para atraerla, pero no se ha comprobado algún resultado… a continuación, se los damos a conocer…"**_

-¿Granger? - De pronto le habló Emilie

-¡Ah! - se sobresaltó cerrando el libro y dejando que una gruesa capa de polvo le salpicara la cara y comenzara a toser con furia…

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, este polvo es malo para tu garganta! - y le quitó el libro devolviéndolo a la estantería y sacándola de ahí - Regresemos o me llamarán la atención por dejar que bajaras a este lugar polvoriento…

-¡Cof, cof, cof!

Después de un ataque de tos, tomarse cuatro tazas de te y dos pociones, Hermy sentía solo un ligero ardor en su garganta, recostada pensaba en todo, en su mágico encuentro con Cedric, los días que paso a su lado, en silencio porque no podía hablar…

Ese secreto de su resurrección que él conocía pero no podía decirlo… era indudable debido a que habían salido huyendo de Londres, su corazón que saltaba con cada mención de su nombre en su cerebro… el libro que Emilie tenía en su biblioteca privada portátil y que hablaba de algo que quizás vinculaba a Cedric… de lo misteriosa que Javiera se portaba…

¡Y ella no se iría y no se detendría sin investigar!

Aunque toda la noche soñó más con el beso corto que Cedric le había dado que por otra situación… y lo soñaba, lo soñaba con unas alas de ángel, envuelto en una luz dorada que brillaba sobre sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos grises parecían mas claros e intensos…

De pronto le pareció mirarlo en un cielo lleno de nubes y de flores, con una fuente clara al que él asomaba y exhalaba suspiros extrañando algo… a lo lejos podía ver una silueta acercándose, envuelta en una bruma negra y menos visible, que le hablaba y le preguntaba cosas que ella no entendía…

Eso la despertó de golpe ¿Por qué tenía esos sueños? Incluso desde antes de saber de Cedric vivo, soñaba con él… sin duda, tenía que haber relación entre sus sueños y Cedric… a lo mejor él estaba atrapado en algo y necesitaba ayuda… y eso pensó, sería un buen pretexto para verlo… eh…

-¡Ay no! - Suspiró la castaña hundiendo su rostro en la cama - ¡Lo único que me faltaba era estar deseando verlo!

-¡Granger! - De pronto tocó la puerta Emilie - ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿A que hora son? Pasa…

-Las seis, tienes una hora para arreglarte y desayunar, hoy regresamos a los volcanes y tienes que ir para comenzar las investigaciones que te corresponden…

-¿Hoy?

-Si Granger…

-¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre, Hermione?

-Herrrr… Hellll…. Umh… tu nombre es un poco confuso - masculló entre dientes

La castaña le sonrió y le hizo señas de que se apuraría para salir lo antes posible, odiaba no poder ver a Cedric ese día, pero era necesario amistarse bien con Emilie… por sus libros…

* * *

Ay, Hermy! No sé si alentarte en tu búsqueda o decirte: "¡Deja de buscar y acepta que Cedric está vivo! ¡No pierdas el tiempo y ve por él!"

Porque la verdad es que no quiero que te tiren al volcán, querida. u.u


	10. Un segundo beso

_**Cáp. 10: "Un segundo beso"**_

Cedric había permanecido por largo rato mirando el paisaje montañoso… sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas esa mañana por el aire gélido de la mañana… toda la noche no había podido dormir por pensar en el beso que le había dado a Hermione…

Quería creer que eso no había significado mucho pero… por menos importancia que le quisiera dar al asunto, más pensaba en ella y unas ansias terribles se apoderaban de él… se meció sus cabellos castaños, se puso el poncho y se acomodó el chullo sobre sus preciosos cabellos y salió temprano…

¿A dónde?

En busca del campamento en donde estaba Hermione, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que quitarse de la cabeza que ella le estaba comenzando a atraer, a lo mejor si conocía a otra chica ese beso desaparecía de su mente…

Sin embargo, al llegar, se enteró que los chicos se habían ido a los volcanes para realizar sus investigaciones… pero a Cedric le urgía, necesitaba verla ¡maldición! No dudo en pegarse al otro grupo de investigadores que ya se iba hacia ese sitio, aprovechando el poco español que sabía…

Una par de horas mas tarde, llegaron a las faldas del volcán, el muchacho se separó del grupo y tras pedir prestado una escoba, sobrevoló hacia la boca del volcán activo… una gruesa fumarola se dejaba escapar, el calor comenzaba a ser un poco más intenso, de pronto el poncho y el chullo le daba calor…

Descendió donde entendía que realizaban sus investigaciones, miró hacia arriba y en la orilla, vio a algunos hechiceros, tomando muestras, otros enviando hechizos y algunos aventando algunos tomando notas y fotos…

Buscó ávidamente a Hermione por el entorno, sin duda, se arriesgaba demasiado a que alguien le reconociera… de pronto la reconoció, era su cabellera alborotada que portaba bajo un gorrito, la vio alejarse de ese sitio a otro, sola…

Era perfecto…

Se fue tras ella, todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta, sobre todos aquellos que estaban jalando la energía del volcán y se llenaban de sus vibras, un par de temblores se sintieron estando ahí…

Hermy no se lo esperaba… cuando alzó la vista, lo vio y su corazón se desbocó ¿Qué hacía Cedric en ese sitio? ¡Se supone que se estaba escondiendo! ¿Qué pensaba ahora?

-¿Cedric?

-Lo lamento, tenía que verte… aclarar las cosas…

-No era necesario, mira yo te entiendo…

-No, no entiendes Hermione… Esto me está superando…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Lo siento… - se disculpó

Y la tomó en brazos y le buscó desesperadamente los labios, se fundió en un beso ávido, casi hambriento y ella lo único que hizo fue abrir los labios… de nuevo, Hermione volvía a sentir unos labios que no eran los de Ron, de nuevo volvía a tener ese golpeteo en el pecho que le indicaba su ansiedad…

El beso fue intensificándose, ella sentía calor, pero no sabía si por el volcán o por el calor de Cedric, pero el caso era que el beso la estaba matando, el muchacho besaba tan delicioso, sabía como mover sus labios, su lengua, cambiando de posición, mordisqueando los labios de Hermione… delineándola con la lengua…

Ella solo sentía el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, sus ansias de querer más y que no terminara… su cuerpo pegado al de Cedric… el sentía apretado a su torso, los pechos de la castaña y eso era más que suficiente para que su líbido explotara…

No quería dejar de besarla, no quería, se negaba a soltar esos labios dulces y húmedos, que denotaban tanta ansiedad y urgencia… las lenguas entrelazadas… dejaba de ser un beso casto y puro para pasar a ser turgente y candoroso… el mecía su cabello entre sus dedos con furia… ¡La deseaba!

-Lo siento, lo siento - volvía a disculparse mientras sostenía su rostro y no dejaba darle de besos - se que tienes novio… lo siento… perdóname…

-C-Cedric…

-Por Dios, me estoy volviendo loco…

¡Y por Dios que ella también! No es que Ronald no besara bien, pero… definitivamente, Cedric era otra región… volvió a besarla y ella a dejarse, sin percatarse, que uno de los investigadores, estaba tomando fotos a los alrededores… y una les tocaba a ellos, no cuando se besaban, pero estaban muy juntos y Cedric le tomaba el rostro…

Claro, sin ser a propósito, es más, el que las tomaba ni siquiera pensaba revelar el rollo ahí mismo, si no que lo enviaría a su país de origen… no era Londres, pero estaba a un paso, en España…

Cuando Cedric sintió que sus labios estaban muy hinchados por tantos besos, se separó de Hermione y los dos tenían las pupilas muy dilatadas, estaban acalorados… sus pechos subían y bajaban por las respiraciones tan agitados…

Fue cuando ella sintió un dolor en los hombros, Cedric la sostenía con fuerza… el se percato y la soltó de inmediato, pero seguía aturdido ¿Y ahora que?

-No se que me pasa contigo Hermione… tal vez…

-¿Tal vez que?

-¡A lo mejor es solo porque eres alguien a quien conocí!… ¡Ay muchas chicas por ahí! Pero es que… tú… no lo sé…

-Cedric…

-Te estoy deseando tanto - dijo el chico con los dientes apretados - mientras cerraba los ojos y le volvía a ceñir los hombros - ¡Juro por Dios que estoy tratando de no pensar en ti de otro modo! ¡Pero no puedo!

Ella quiso hablar, decir algo, pero no pudo decir nada… un nudo se hizo en la garganta… las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, sobre todo porque los ojos de Cedric ya brillaban… y descendieron por su rostro… Hermy se quedó boquiabierta al mirarlo así, vencido, y lo pero ¡El chico parecía mas hermoso aún, con ese brillo por las lágrimas!

-No me busques - le dijo Cedric

-Pero…

-¡Si me buscas, yo no se que podría hacerte! Me estás volviendo loco Hermione… mejor aléjate de mi, antes que cometa una locura - y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta, tomo su escoba y se alejó de ahí, dejando a Hermy atónita, nerviosa, descontrolada…

Hasta tuvo que sentarse y respirar profundo, aún estaba ruborizada por los besos… y ya no iba a poder concentrarse en nada, porque el muchacho la había dejado descontrolada por ese modo tan candente de besarla…

Cedric bajaba a prisa del volcán, sintiendo como el aire golpeaba su rostro sudoroso… cuando Javiera le dio alcance… ella no volaba en escoba y lo miró con decepción…

-¡Creo que no estoy siendo feliz! - Dijo el chico entre dientes - ¡Tal ves deberías de deshacerte de mí ahora mismo!

-Estás un poco confundido Cedric, pero no es algo tan importante como para confirmar que no eres feliz… Todos tienen derecho a sufrir por amor…

-¡No te comprendo! - gruñó

-¡Ya! - Suspiró Javi - Ella no es para ti, tiene novio, debes dejarla en paz y buscarte otra muchacha… lo que pasa es que es normal… ella te recuerda tu vida pasada…

-¿No puedes dejarla sin novio? - mascullo entre dientes

Suficiente para soltar una carcajada…

-Cedric… baja al pueblo, nadie te lo prohíbe, eres guapo, conocerás a una guapa muchacha, le invitarás una cerveza, platicarás con ella en tu mal español y ella en su pésimo inglés, luego, te lleva a la cama, desfogas tus pasiones ¡Y listo!

-¡No voy a acostarme con cualquiera!

-¡Joder! ¡Ahora me resultas un santo! ¿A poco tu nunca…? ¡Moriste a los 17, Dios Santo!

-¡Soy un muchacho con preceptos y educación!

-¡Entonces les das las gracias después de hacer el amor! Educadamente…

-¡Déjame en paz, estás imposible! - gruñó Cedric a Javi y desvió su camino alejándose de ella…

_**¡Ay Cedric! Me obligas a subir y tirar a Hermione a la boca del volcán ¿Qué tienes tu que estarla buscando? ¡Si ya la habías besado una vez porque repetirla! ¿Qué tiene esa muchacha que te está volviendo loco y te hace desearla? ¡Esos deseos humanos que no comprendo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Con preceptos y educación! Y eso que conste! xD!

No pues, aún así ni las gracias le da a Granger cuando la besuquea!

Ah! Yo sé que este capítulo lo esperábamos todas! Y todos! En el caso de que haya algún varón leyendo también. ^^

Un beso para ustedes! ^^ Y espero estén disfrutando del fic de Sax. (:

Y Sax se pasa a leer los Reviews! Así que todo lo que ustedes le escriben ella lo sabe! ^^


	11. Aviso a quien lo encuentre en un bar

_**Cáp. 11: "…Aviso a quien lo encuentre en un bar"**_

Hizo todo lo humanamente posible… una semana sin verla, aquello fue un infierno para Cedric… su angustia se desbordó de tal modo que fue capaz de bajar a una especie de pub chilena en busca de compañía femenina…

OBVIO… con esos ojos y esa boca besable de terciopelo, atrajo las miradas femeninas como un imán, aparte, su estatura y su adorable cara de niño-adolescente-en plena revolución sexual atrajo a más de una muchacha… desde rubias, morenas y castañas…

¡Pero ninguna como Hermione! ¡Joder! ¿Qué podría tener ella que no tengan las demás? El caso es que pidió un trago… finalmente el ya tenía más de sus 17 aparentes años, a unos días de los 18… portaba una credencial falsa de no se donde lo había sacado Javiera…

Yo creo que de México porque aquí le falsifican a uno hasta la virginidad… Mj… por así decirlo… en fin

El no acostumbraba a beber mucho alcohol, solo cerveza de mantequilla, pero aquí, la cebada no le agradaba mucho por su sabor tan amargo, pidió un whisky en las rocas, lo dejó a medias… notaba como las miradas se hacían cada vez más insistentes, ahora muchas de ella pasaban a su lado, rozándolo…

¡Y quien no! Aquél niñato parecía más un ángel caído que cualquier otro extranjero, con esa piel tan blanca y cremosa, con ese cabello castaño cobrizo y esos ojos grises que estaban fríamente protegidos por pestañas espesas…

El acabose era cuando reía con la barman, una chica medio gótica que estaba atendiéndolo como rey, porque las otras, al verlo tan sexy, seductor y riéndose… en ese momento se rendían y querían con él, querían conocerlo… echarle montón

El problema era que no era un bar mágico, era uno común y corriente, así que no faltó la tecnología, no faltó una de ellas que le tomara una foto con su móvil y lo enviara por Facebook diciéndole "¡Y todo esto y más, hay en Chile!" (Se me hace que fue alguien que se llama Alkyon)

Pero definitivamente… Cedric no encontró a alguien con quien desfogar sus bajas pasiones… encontró un par con quien conversar unos minutos, pero eran conversaciones tan banales, luego notaba en sus miradas vidriosas y subidas de copas, que solo les interesaba llevarse a alguien a la cama y sin importar mucho los sentimientos… ¿En que estaba pensando al hacerle caso a Javiera?

¡Como si fuera tan fácil soltar su cuerpo ahora que ya había besado a Hermione! Ahora, si algo quería con toda el alma, era a ella, toda para él, completita… ¡Maldito sea su novio! ¿Por qué no lo mandaba al carajo y le decía que estaba loca por otro?

**¡JA!** - Soltó su risotada una vez alejado del bar… Que idiota e ingenuo era… ¿Cómo podría pensar que Hermione aceptaría un amor a escondidas, alejada del mundo mágico? _"Como si no hubiera miles de chicas"_ se repetía una y otra vez…

Cerró los ojos un momento, sintió el ligero mareo por el alcohol que corría por sus venas, aspiró fuerte y el fresco vientecillo de la madrugada, le alborotó los cabellos… se acomodó su chamarra y se perdió entre las callejuelas del pequeño pueblo turístico…

Lo que no contaba…

Era que esa foto que estaba ahora corriendo por Facebook fuera a ser visto por alguien del pasado… Era mas de medio día en Francia, un grupo de mágicos había tenido que hacer una parada en el ambiente muggle…

Una de ellas, conocedora de la tecnología muggle porque era de padres muggles, sacó su laptop, dispuesta a checar su correo, aprovechando que no había magia en esa habitación de hotel que le impidiera usarla…

Desde la otra cama, la otra muchacha, que si era una bruja pura, le miró abrir aquella caja metálica, teclear ávidamente algo y leer como posesa a su compañera… las dos eran modelos de túnicas, junto con otras trece chicas y cuatro muchachos…

Pero ahora estaban varados en ese hotel, por un día, hasta que su agencia de modelaje mágico las sacara de ahí y las enviara a Londres de nuevo… en ese momento modelaban túnicas de la diseñadora de moda, Lavender Brawn…

-¿Qué tanto haces? - bufó la chica mirando a su compañera teclear

-¡Estoy revisando mi correo y mi Facebook!

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Amigos en línea! ¡Una fabulosa red de amigos!

La chica sonrió ¡Los muggles y sus locos inventos! Tomó su revista Corazón de Brujas edición especial para leer algo, mientras escuchaba exhalaciones, gemidos y bramidos de su compañera…

-¡Ah! - Gritó de repente

-¿Qué tienes Kelly?

-¡Un bello espécimen en Chile! La amiga de una amiga, ha enviado una fotito de un muchacho muy guapo, tiene porte de un Lord Inglés, y creo que es inglés por el acento.

-Si claro - sonrió

-¡Ven Mariposa! Mira la foto, apuesto a que no hemos visto chico más guaperas… ni siquiera los que modelan con nosotras son tan guapos como éste tipazo…

-No me digas mariposa - bufó la chica

-¡Mariposa en japonés es Cho… tú eres Cho! ¿Por qué no decirte mariposa Cho Chang?

Ella negó con la cabeza… Cho seguían siendo la misma chica esbelta de largas piernas y cabello negrísimo que ahora llevaba hasta la cintura y se lo levantaba con agujas, su rostro estaba más acentuado y más hermoso que nunca, maduro para su edad pero exótico y llamativo.

-Ven a verlo y te dejo de decir mariposa, mariposa…

Cho saltó de la cama y se asomó a la laptop de Kelly, una bruja estadounidense, en el grupo de modelos había de todos lados.

-¡Es este, mira! ¿A que no es lindo?

La foto era pequeña cierto… pero era un buen ángulo, el rostro de Cedric de tres cuartos hablando con la gótica barman, se veía muy bien gracias al móvil con el que se lo habían tomado… Cho abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, las lágrimas afloraron y su corazón golpeteó con fuerza…

-¿Qué te pasa Cho? ¿Lo conoces?

-¿Quién… quien es?

-No lo se… la amiga de mi amiga dice que se lo encontró en un bar chileno… no sabe su nombre…

-¡Pregúntale!

-Eh… intentaré… pero… no creo que me conteste, la diferencia de horarios… el que no es mi conocida… el que en unas horas nos vamos y con la magia a nuestro alrededor no puedo accesar…

-¿Cómo se llama el lugar por lo menos donde le tomó la foto?

-No lo se, le pregunto también pero ¿Lo conoces?

-Es que es imposible… se parece tanto - y sus ojos parecían cascadas - Pero el… el murió hace cinco años… se parece tanto… tanto…

Kelly agradó la foto… claro, el tamaño original tampoco era gran cosa, la copió y la pasó a imágenes, para que Cho mirara mejor la imagen, con sus errores y todo, el parecido era extraordinario…

Con esa angustia, Cho intentó dormir, pero no pudo, esa noche, recordó todos, todos los detalles de su vida estudiantil en Hogwarts, desde su inicio, el conocer a Cedric, su breve pero valioso romance, el trago amargo cuando murió… Por eso se le hacía imposible que ese muchacho se le pareciera tanto…

Las lágrimas no dejaron de fluir y quiso pensar que solo era el parecido, de hecho, sabía que en el mundo, podía haber personas que se parecen a otras, así que no era extraño que ese chico se pareciese tanto a Cedric…

Quien murió… lo vieron muerto… ella vio su cuerpo inerte sin vida... y los muertos no regresaban al mundo de los vivos, por ende, ese muchacho solo se parecía pero nada más… no era Cedric, el chico por el que había sufrido tanto, malogrando su noviazgo con Harry y hasta el momento, sin encontrar un buen amor…

Ajeno a esto… Cedric había bajado al extenso bosque para distraerse, llevaba un libro muggle para entretenerse y algunas redes por si cazaba algo, claro que siempre llegaba al río, dejo sus cosas y se acostó en las orillas, cerrando los ojos y recibiendo los escuetos rayos de sol en su perfecto rostro…

Su cuerpo largo ocupaba una gran proporción, se dejo consentir por algunas hadas que sobrevolaban y comenzaron a jalarle su sedoso cabello, dejo que algunas criaturas mágicas lo olfatearan con curiosidad… definitivamente ese era su mundo…

Solo le faltaba una cosa, porque se sentía incompleto, solo una cosa más… otra mitad de un corazón… sabía que era joven pero… presentía que la soledad sería su única compañera…

* * *

Nooooo! Chooooo!!!!!!

La verdad es que aunque no lo parezca, yo estaría muy feliz si Cho se fuera a buscar a Cedric. Así aclararían las cosas porque yo nunca voya aceptar de que Cedric haya muerto enamorado de Cho. u.u!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Hace unos días me puse a buscar en eldiccionario punto org, y di con la ficha de Cho, y decía que se había casado con un muggle, esto fue lo que Sax me contestó cuando le conté. xD

_jejejeje...¿¿¿Como que Cho se casose con uno muggle??? ¡¡Maldita, si de por si no sobran si no que hacen falta y ahora me dices que se apropió de uno de los que nos pertenecen!!!¡¡¡que le corten la cabeza!!!_

Ya me gustaría decirles yo a ustedes, como Alkyon, que: "¡Todo esto y más hay en Chile!" pero pa' qué les voy a mentir. xD!


	12. Algo por hacer

_**Cáp. 12: "Algo por hacer"**_

Cuando Cedric abrió sus ojos grises, fue a causa de una sombra que le tapó de inmediato la luz del sol, por un momento, no distinguió la figura oscura que se erigía frente a él y de sus hermosos labios, brotó un nombre…

-¿Hermione?

Se escuchó un bufido y luego una risita burlona… el chico escudriñó los ojos y luego se dio cuenta de su error… era Javiera que se cruzaba de brazos mientras hablaba con el viento

-¿Y si la tiro al volcán?

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías Javiera! - se quejó Cedric poniéndose en pie con la mirada sombría… Javi se volvió a medir ¿Estaba mas alto? Bueno, según que dejan de crecer hasta los 21 los varones pero…

-Que geniecito…

-Me fui a un bar… no encontré nada…

-¿Y a que bar te fuiste a meter? ¿A uno de lesbianas? Oye… en uno de gays hubieras conseguido más citas y tu éxito sería rotundo…

-¡No seas infantil!

-Tengo mas años que tú Cedric, puedo ser todo lo sarcástica que quiero… ¿Qué quieres Cedric? ¿Qué? ¿En serio quieres que me deshaga del novio de Hermione?

Lo dudó…

-¡No! - Masculló entre dientes ¿Cómo era posible que dudara? - claro que no… no me gusta que muera la gente…

-Aún cuando sea lo único que se interpone entre Hermione y tu…

-No hay nada entre ella y yo…

-Exacto… un par de besos no significan nada… ¿o significan todo?

-Si te pidiera…

-Dime…

-Si te pidiera que buscaras otro sitio igual de alejado… ¿pudieras?

-Conozco una familia de magos que vive en territorio inuit… pero es muy inhóspito, lo sabes… la tundra no es lo mejor para tu naturaleza, no te imagino en el desierto de hielo…

-Será mi última opción si esto se sale fuera de control… pero solo…

-¿Solo?

-Esta vez mis padres no tendrán porque sufrir el mundo en el que he caído de nuevo… si todo se sale de control, me iré solo… a vivir… o a dejarme morir por segunda vez…

-¡No seas melodramático! - le palmeó la espalda - Quizás sea momento de que me enternezca contigo… te traje a la vida como una madre…

Cedric alzó una ceja

-¡Si, aunque suene ridículo! Bien… me he puesto exigente, porque no deseo ser molestada… pero entiendo, que si caes en algún lío, es mi deber salvarte chico… al menos hasta donde pueda hacerlo, siempre y cuando no rompas la única regla de este juego… no hablar de mí y de cómo te volví a la vida…

-¿Y ahora que hago? Me aburro enormidades, aunque este lugar es fabuloso… pero creo que yo debo hacer algo más que estar estático ¿No hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

Javiera lo pensó un momento… ¡Los humanos y sus problemas!

-Dame un par de días… a lo mejor te encuentro un trabajo… algo que puedas hacer sin que haya alguien que te reconozca… pero con lo guapo que eres, dudo mucho que pases desapercibido…

Cedric volvió a reír luciendo todos sus perfectos dientes blancos… ¡Que lo encierren en una cárcel! Porque es un delito ser tan guapo. Javi lo dejo solo, pensando en qué podría hacer en el pueblo o en el campamento mágico, cierto que era un riesgo pero…

Hermione…

Ella estaba en una de esas fases en que su inteligencia se veía rebasada por sus expectativas fantasiosas románticas… mientras sus investigaciones eran más escuetas y pobres, cuando Emilie tenía doce pergaminos de una y ella solo dos… eso significaba que estaba mal.

Emilie sabía que algo estaba mal, pero como no era su mejor amiga, no se animaba a invadir su intimidad con esa pregunta, pero le incomodaba que ella no estuviese cumpliendo con su tarea… por lo que prefirió informarle algo…

-San Martín me ha pedido algo - dijo Emilie

-¿Eh? - ella reaccionó tontamente

-El profesor San Martín me ha pedido algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiere que en el tiempo que esté aquí… expanda mi biblioteca… la otra vez lo invité y me dijo que hay muchas cosas aquí para revisar durante las investigaciones…

-Que bien…

-La acomodará en una tienda de campaña y buscará a alguien que se haga cargo de ella… así al menos no tendrán que ir hasta la biblioteca del otro campamento… la suma que me ofreció por prestarla no es despreciable…

-¿Cuándo la pondrá?

-Mañana en cuanto salgamos al próximo volcán… nos han indicado que el magma esta fluctuando demasiado y liberando fuerzas oscuras que deben contenerse.

Ella le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, en ese momento su cerebro era una maraña de confusiones y solo pensaba en Cedric… el muchacho vivo, el muchacho atractivo, el muchacho que con esa boca que sabía hacer maravillas y ella que jamás la habían besado así… y no porque Ron no supiera besarla… pero… en Cedric había algo distinto…

Luego se lo imaginó en la intimidad y se ruborizó… ella por supuesto que no era ninguna doncella… su amorió con Ron había iniciado en la batalla contra Voldemort y terminado en una cama un par de años después… a partir de ese momento habían sido inseparables hasta que la enviaron a ese sitio como aliciente a su magnífico trabajo en la universidad mágica…

Bien, entonces…

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿En que momento la perfecta relación que tenía con Ron se fue al carajo al momento en que sus ojos posaron sobre Cedric?

Mordisqueó un lápiz y se puso en pie, se puso a dar vueltas y tomó de nuevo el libro que le había llamado la atención, así mismo, leyó de nuevo aquello de "La que traza el destino" y no supo porqué, pero se imaginó a Javiera en ese papel…

Tenía días de no ver a Cedric… y la verdad, es que sentía una desesperación, temía que al subir a buscarlo o ya no diera con la cabaña o no lo encontrara en ese sitio… tenía que verlo… odiaba tener que cumplir su promesa… a Harry le hubiera dado tanto gusto saberlo increíble y extrañamente vivo.

Pero cuando se percató de todo lo que Emilie iba avanzando, se sintió avergonzada y decidió que por más que Cedric estuviese en sus pensamientos, debía ponerle mas ganas al trabajo o la regresarían por incompetente…

¿Ella incompetente? ¡Jamás!

_**Bien… no me quedó otro remedio, Cedric quería ser útil y no estar contemplando el bosque todo el día… su padre y madre iban a reuniones con algunos hechiceros retirados y se entretenían jugando y platicando… el castañito sensual, se quedaba solo… así que a pesar de que me negaba, tuve que hacerlo… por el**_

-Ya tienes un trabajo Cedric - le dije esa noche mientras esperábamos el regreso de sus padres con antorchas encendidas en el camino

-¿Qué haré?

-Trabajarás en una librería muggle y biblioteca mágica… no será mucho tiempo, a lo menos seis meses en lo que te buscamos algo mejor ¿Qué te parece?

-Bibliotecario…

-Si… he visto que te gusta leer, será buena entretención para ti…

-¿hay biblioteca en el pueblo?

-No, es una librería pequeña que se conectará con la de Emilie, una chica italiana, así que los hechiceros que anden por el pueblo, podrán entrar a la librería muggle y entrar a la parte mágica de la biblioteca… y salir directamente al campamento. Se le ocurrió a Carlos conectarlas…

-Mi sueño no era ser bibliotecario…

-¡Anímate! Seguro comenzarán a acudir muchas chicas y entre ellas descubres a la indicada… ¿A que no esperas eso? O si no quieres, le digo a Carlos y te consigo un trabajo en algún bar… tal vez junto a la chica gótica de la otra vez…

-Odio desvelarme - sonrió Cedric - No, esta bien, me quedo con el trabajo de la librería… es mejor a nada… por lo menos me entretendré leyendo cosas muggles… y mágicas…

* * *

Sí, sí, sí! A ver como Hermione se resiste ahora a "Cedric más Biblioteca".

El que Cedric se ponga a trabajar ahí es una pura invitación sexual! Bien debería saber él lo que le encantan las Bibliotecas a Hermione!!!! xDDD!


	13. El poder del deseo

_**Cáp. 13: "El poder del deseo"**_

Esto que voy a decir… no es muy bonito…

Pero Hermione Granger casi se puede decir que tuvo un orgasmo placentero, de ver a Cedric sentado al frente de la librería-Biblioteca… pese a su aspecto desaliñado que le daba un toque sensual, su barba de tres días de un color dorado oscuro, enloquecía a más de una que quería que aquella barba hirsuta le raspase la mejilla…

A solo tres días, tanto una como otra lucían más o menos con clientela… femenina (Y uno que otro raro colado… o algún chico solitario que entraba al ver tanta fémina esperando picar algo) Esa odiosamente perfecta sonrisa que poseía Cedric arrastraba a todas al infierno de la lujuria y del deseo…

**AAAAAAAAAAAH** ahora si me proyecté… Mj…

¡Pero era la verdad! Solo bastó un día para que una chica perdida buscara un libro y viera al precioso ejemplar masculino tras el mostrador, para que corriera la voz de que en la pequeña librería del pueblo, había un príncipe sin reino, despachando.

Al tercer día, a la mayoría de las muchachas y no tan muchachas, el atrayente muñeco, las invitaba a recorrer los pasillos escasos de los libros en venta… Cedrid se limitaba a sonreír, y claro que la pequeña área de lectura, siempre estaba atestada con sus cinco mesitas, llenas de tazas de te y café…

El rumor había llegado hasta las brujas que no se hicieron esperar para mezclarse con ellos, descubriendo al nuevo chico de la librería, que dijo llamarse Albert Diggory, sobrino de Amos y Elisa Diggory. Como no podían ocultar por completo su identidad, pues muchos sabían que su hijo había muerto y que habían acogido por piedad a un sobrino huérfano…

Y las mágicas pensaban que al huerfanito le ponían comida, techo y oro a su disposición… Así es que lo había descubierto Hermione tres días después de regresar de otro de los volcanes activos… Emilie frunció los labios al ver tanta mujercita pululando el área de la biblioteca…

Pero al menos Cedric "Albert" Diggory era muy exigente y procuraba que todas respetaran la norma de la biblioteca, por lo que la mayoría estaba en la librería, en donde se perdía el silencio y los murmullos y las risas eran constantes…

La primera vez que lo vio tras el mostrador… dudó… por la barba… le daba un toque distinto a su rostro y lo alejaba de su aspecto juvenil para pasar a uno maduro… pero era imposible que ocultara esa sonrisa, podría reconocerla a un kilómetro, el modo de inclinar su rostro, el modo de morder sus labios…

Por un momento se perdió en sus fantasías más eróticas… sus dos amores, sus dos pasiones… juntas… luego reaccionó ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba considerando a Cedric como una… pasión? Y odió los cuchicheos de todas las chicas que decían cosas indecentes sobre el chico…

Pero si pensaba que hablaría fácilmente con él, se equivocaba, las muchachas estaban posicionadas de él, lo entretenían, le preguntaban cosas, por un lado las mágicas, por el otro, las no mágicas… y si él la vio a través de sus espesas pestañas, la ignoró porque no le habló…

Supo que se había cambiado el nombre cuando todas decían "Albert" se enteró de inmediato que se decía sobrino de los Diggory y que estaban en la Patagonia, por huir de Europa y todas sus urbes congestionadas y contaminadas.

Ella rabió, Hermione pasó de la excitación a la rabia, al ser ignorada por el guapo muchacho, pasó al área de la biblioteca, sacó un libro y lo azotó en una mesa vacía, como ya había dicho, en la biblioteca eran pocas las asistentes… lo que menos querían, era estar en silencio.

Hermy abrió el libro y leyó… nada… su mente no se concentraba, su mente estaba irritada, rabiaba… todas esas tipejas siendo zalameras y en extremo coquetas y ofrecidas con el muchacho… luego reaccionaba ¿A ella que le importaba? Como no le importó quedarse en penumbras por no prender la antorcha en esa área, cuando la luz que se filtraba cesó.

Lo miraba pasar de vez en cuando a la biblioteca mágica, con algunas chicas que le solicitaban prestados libros ¿Cuáles? Libros de hechizos de amor… Emilie tenía una buena cantidad de esos tomos en alguna área de la biblioteca… Cedric ya estaba familiarizado con las áreas en los tres días que llevaba laborando, era muy inteligente y ágil.

Ella veía pasar en las penumbras la larga figura, enfundada en el poncho típico de la región y con el cabello castaño cobrizo sobre su rostro, su barba visible y su porte de príncipe inglés que era tan inconfundible, en ese momento, la figura de Ron Weasley parecía ser más la del mendigo y la de Cedric, del príncipe por supuesto.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció ahí sentada… con el libro abierto en la misma página, en medio de la oscuridad, sin pensar en comer o en ir a asearse… con su cerebro, parcialmente desconectado, y como esperando que Cedric pasara cerca para activarse…

-¿Hermione?

De repente una antorcha se encendió a su costado e iluminó el hueco en el que estaba metida, en esos cubículos casi íntimos para estudiar mejor… ella parpadeó, la luz le lastimó los ojos y oculto su rostro hasta que se acostumbró.

Cedric estaba de pie, mirándola con paciencia, como ya era hora de cerrar, estaba revisando que no se quedara ninguna rezagada, ya que le había pasado el primer día, que un par de atrevidas muchachas se habían escondido, esperando que el cerrara para poder hacerle algunas propuestas indecorosas.

Hermione se sintió tonta en ese momento…

¿Qué explicación le daría de porque estaba en las penumbras?

-Lo siento - murmuró - me quedé dormida… como acabamos de llegar… quise investigar algo que me quedé con dudas…

-Es muy tarde Hermione… son las diez…

-¡Oh!

-Creo que necesitas un baño - sonrió al verla un poco sucia y despeinada

Hermy pensó que no podía llegar así al campamento, cuando seguro todos ya cenaban limpios, ella estaba toda… sucia... pues tenía horas sentada en aquel lugar.

-Hay un baño en este sitio, tiene agua caliente…

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, pensaba lavarme antes de irme a casa pero… creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo…

-No creo que…

-Te presto un suéter… supongo que tu ropa está un poco, sudada…

Ella aceptó débilmente, necesitaba limpiarse, el baño era rústico, pero si, efectivamente, había una tina con agua tibia y toallas limpias… Hermy no lo dudó, sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, degradando la mugre acumulada, era una delicia… Pensar en Cedric enfundado en bibliotecario, era otro placer innecesario…

No pudo evitar tocarse…

Luego se sintió avergonzada… y procurando no tener esos pensamientos, terminó de asearse y salió de la tina… Claro, como eran puertas viejas, supuestamente la había cerrado, pero la cerradura venció y lentamente se entreabrió…

Cedric hiba a dejarle en la entrada un par de suéteres para que se cubriera bien, le iban a quedar grandes, pero era para que no le afectara el agua tibia con el aire fresco de la noche… cuando dio la vuelta, se quedó absorto… con la puerta así, pudo admirar cuando ella estaba de perfil, frente al espejo, secándose el cabello…

Desnuda…

La boca se le secó… se quedó estático, observó la perfecta figura delgada y delineada de Hermione… con su piel tan firme mientras pasaba la toalla por todos lados, sus ojos grises recorrieron ávidamente desde su rostro porcelanizado, su cuello de gacela… los senos pequeños pero turgentes, su abdomen casi plano, la línea de su trasero firme…

Casi se sintió un pecador… un maldito fisgón, sus mejillas le ardían, el deseo lo corrió de punta a punta y haciendo todo lo posible, se retiró de ese sitio… las manos le temblaron… carraspeó… tenía que decirle que… llevaba los suéteres, para que ella se cubriera con la toalla o con lo que fuera… Pero de solo recordar ese cuerpecito con gotas de agua como perla en todos lados, era como ver a la Venus del Nilo… era una obra de arte… era algo maravilloso a sus ojos ¡Era un pecado, un sacrilegio haberla visto así!

_**¡Ay mi querido Cedric! A cualquier cosa con ropa o sin ella, la ves con ojos de deseo… pero si, definitivamente, te hace falta desahogar tus penas y tus guardados deseos juveniles sexuales…**_

_**

* * *

**_Ay, Cedric! Hubieses aprovechado el agua y te bañabas con ella! xD!

Eso te pasa por ignorarla! u.u


	14. El despertar de los volcanes

_**Cáp. 14: "El Despertar de los Volcanes"**_

_****A lo mejor les parezca un poco aburridito este cap. pero mas adelante tendrá mucho que ver..._

Moriría sin duda de un resfriado… después de dejar a Hermione en su campamento se despidió a toda prisa, de inmediato marchó a su casa, en donde su madre le preparó una cena ligera, incluso esa noche, fue a darle un beso en la frente y le dijo que lo amaba y que era y sería siempre su mayor tesoro.

Pero Cedric no se quedo a dormir, se puso de nuevo su poncho, su gorro y salió de la casa, internándose en medio de la oscuridad hasta llegar a una cima, se quedó sentado en la orilla, contemplando el oscuro paisaje, mirando al cielo… quizás añorándolo… pero sobre todo, pensando en ella…

Hermione…

Un nombre tan complicado como su dueña, un nombre enigmático y a la vez dulce al mencionar, Cedric cerraba los ojos y recordaba extasiado la figura de la castaña, lo juntaba con el beso y la mezcla era más dolorosa que nunca.

-¿Añorando algo que no es tuyo, Cedric? - Apareció Javiera

-Si - sonrió con sus mejillas sonrosadas

-Sucede a veces…

-¿Nunca duermes?

-Por lo común, no… ahora… tú eres el que me preocupa, los humanos necesitan dormir… y mucho…

-No tanto…

-Oye… habiendo tantas muchachas, tantas chicas que te rodean, que estarían dispuestas a todo por ti, que no te preguntarían nunca, que se pondrían a tus pies ¿Por qué ella?

-¡Es que no lo se! Te lo juro Javiera, quisiera poder entender qué es lo que me sucede… ¡Esto me tiene descontrolado! ¡La deseo! - Chilló - ¡Y me niego a la vez! Porque es prohibida, porque yo no debo, no puedo… porque yo ya no estoy a su nivel, porque no puedo decirle la verdad a ella… y ella, no se conformaría con mentiras…

-¿Quieres dar un paseo entonces? ¿Un mágico paseo?

Cedric sonrió y asintió

Javi le tomó la mano y cuando se percató estaban en la boca del volcán… pero éste echaba fumarolas, el calor era intenso, se escuchaba el borbotar de la lava ardiendo… como el cuerpo del chico al recordar a Hermione… miró a Javi quien sonreía

-Bienvenido al Tacora… estamos en la frontera entre Chile y Perú

-¿No debería estar apagado?

-Dormía, ha despertado… ¿Sabes que se cuenta? ¿De porque se apagó?

-No…

-Un gobernante inca gozaba de bajar al mar de Arica, rodeado de mujeres hermosas que despertaban la envidia de las sirenas… sobre todo porque la corte submarina subía también a admirarlas… pero en una noche de locura, tanto las sirenas como los otros seres del mar, formaron tsunamis que arrasaron con el gobernante y sus súbditos, fue entonces que el Tacora apagó su fuego…

Cedric se volvió a admirar todo, estaban en la cima del mundo, junto a la tranquilidad y nadie que les viera… el volcán parecía dormitar, pese a las exhalaciones… ellos eran apenas una gotita en aquel gigante imponente.

-Tacora me recuerda a ti en cierto modo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eras como un volcán activo, imponente, ardiente, salvaje, invencible… rodeado de bellas doncellas… todos te querían, te admiraban y te envidiaban… mirando siempre con altivez a tu alrededor… sin imaginar que a tu alrededor, se maquinaba el horror, la muerte… te viste envuelto en ella y tu fuego se extinguió…

Un silencio se apoderó en todo aquello

-Ahora volviste Cedric, has vuelto a despertar… por eso quizás intento sobreprotegerte, quiero que seas feliz pero… no lo consigo… por eso te he sacado a pasear… te propongo un trato…

-¿Qué trato?

-Se dice que si sobrevuelas el mar - Señaló sin responder - En la aurora se puede ver a la corte sepultada en el fondo del mar… Pero no esperaremos, toma mi mano…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Saltaremos - sonrió

-¿Saltar?

-¿Quieres saber de los secretos de los volcanes?

-Pues…

-Solo tú lo sabrías… los mágicos, no tienen ni idea, yo solo espero que ninguno rompa el cerco mágico que impide que el despertar implique abrir puertas…

-¿De que hablas?

-Dame tu mano - y se la tomó avanzando más a la orilla, Cedric quiso negarse pero de pronto, ya no sentía el calor ni el olor azufroso, es más, ni la ceniza que exhalaba los tocaba… llegaron a la orilla y el muchacho se tensó apretando la mano de Javi

-¿Tienes miedo a morir?

Cedric iluminó la noche con su sonrisa, pero no dejó de apretar su mano, sobre todo cuando ella lo jaló directo a la boca del volcán, que supuestamente debía estar dormido, pero ahora parecía mas despierto… el quiso gritar, pero no pudo, solo vio ante sus ojos la lava ardiendo…

Pero nada pasó…

Se introdujeron en la lava y a través de aquello, como si fuese un río, comenzaron a navegar, dando vueltas, mirando a los costados miles de hoyos negros, así como puertas, con muchos espectros, seres nefastos, y algunas otras criaturas hermosas volando alrededor de ellos…

El no soltaba para nada a Javiera, pensaba que si lo hacía se perdería, de repente, alzó la vista y observó una luz, hacia allá se dirigían, y salieron a la superficie en un vaporoso y elegante vuelo, cayendo a un costado de la boca del volcán y el paisaje cambiaba.

-¿Qué es todo esto? - Susurró Cedric incrédulo al ver el paisaje blanco…

-¡Bienvenido al volcán glacial Eyjafjallajokull, estamos en el Monte Katla, Islandia! ¡Ah! ¿No es divino? Admira el paisaje

En realidad por las horas de diferencia, había mucho que ver, el ambiente árido y blanco, era tan hermoso como el verde y exuberante de Chile…

-¿Islandia?

-Eyjafjallajokull… Te dejaré solo unos momentos… para que pienses…

Javi desapareció… Mientras que Cedric se dedicó a recorrer el área, el frío era intenso, pero el iba bien cubierto, llevaba sus guantes y aquel gorro que le cubría las orejas, aunque su rostro estaba sonrosado. Al quedarse solo…

Solo pensó en ella…

Se sentó en las piedras escarchadas con nieve, al horizonte blanquecino veía su imagen, su cuerpo desnudo, su cabello castaño mojado, la deseó como nunca, la quería, pero se negaba a admitirlo… en realidad, mas que un volcán activo, se sentía como un volcán apagado…

-Hermione…

Su nombre rebosaba en sus pensamientos y en sus sentidos… la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro, en esa soledad, claro que Javi regresó y le sonrió.

-Te dije que te proponía un trato…

-¿Cuál?

-Te daré luz verde, como dicen los muggles… te dejaré Cedric

-¿Dejarme que?

-Que hagas lo que quieras con Hermione Granger… si tanto es tu deseo por ella, no me meteré… solo intervendré si te metes en algún lío… si tu vida se pone en peligro…

-Pero…

-Siempre estarán los volcanes Cedric… me alejaré de ti un buen tiempo, solo te veré… si me necesitas y no me he presentado, búscame en los volcanes, ellos te llevarán a otros lugares… todos están conectados… desde el Vesubio en Italia… el Krakatoa en Indonesia, el Kilauea en Hawai, el Fuji Jama en Japón… pero como éste último es un volcán sagrado, hay que tener mas cuidado con él…

-Me abandonas entonces…

-Lo lamento - sonrió Javi - solo será un tiempo, pero como te digo, si te siento en peligro, te ayudaré… porque la verdad, puede que sea una aguafiestas, pero… no me gusta nada que Hermione haya aparecido y que te haya removido los sentimientos…

-A mi tampoco

-Pero sé también que nadie puede programar a quien amar… y ten mucho cuidado Cedric… ella es un potencial peligro…

* * *

¡La nota de arriba la escribió Sax! A mí me encantó este capi! *-*!

Espero que a ustedes también! ;D!

Yo igual quiero que pase algo entre Hermy y Cedric! *-*! Esta no es ninguna pista de mi parte porque sólo he leído hasta acá. o.o! Aún me quedan otros dos capis por leer y subir! :D!


	15. Fantasía en el baño

_**Cáp. 15: "Fantasía en el baño"**_

De regreso a la cabaña, Cedric se sentía un poco liberado, y muy temprano se fue a abrir los negocios. Las chicas comenzaron a pulular muy temprano, a veces se distraía platicando con alguna, otras se dedicaba a leer algo… o simplemente acomodaba los libros y cuando no había nadie en la cafetería, les daba el café a las chicas.

Pensaba en Hermione como nunca, pero se mantenía sereno y la imagen de ella desnuda, le daba para mantenerse tranquilo, ya no desesperado… finalmente ella tenía novio, no se le olvidaba, aunque el sentía que la merecía más… sonrió ante sus ideas, aquella risa serena provocó que a más de una le diera algo…

Lentamente pasaron las horas, pasaron las chicas, hasta que anocheció, Hermy no apareció y el pensó que era mejor así, cerró todo, revisó estanterías y se metió al baño, el agua tibia estaba lista, así que lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa…

El poncho, el suéter, la camisa, dejando libre su torso, su espalda desnuda se notaba suave, hizo un ejercicio que les saltó los omóplatos y se vio mas ancho, la piel nacarada parecía brillar, en el espejo que había al frente de él, se vio así mismo… su tórax parecía mas embarnecido, mas fuerte, sus brazos eran delgados pero marcados…

Pese a todo, no había mucho vello, o quizás es que eran muy claros como su cabello y por ello parecían invisibles… se quitó el cinturón, y dejo caer los pantalones, quedando solo en calzoncillos, se miró las piernas, no le gustaban mucho, notaba sus muslos delgados, quizás trabajar sobre ejercicios de pierna…

Y cayeron los calzoncillos…

Inclinó la cabeza… bueno, tal vez sus piernas eran delgadas ¡Pero no se podía quejar por lo otro! Sonrió y se volvió a la tina, se metió dentro de ella y al introducirse, gimió placenteramente, cerró los ojos y se relajó…

Todo lo contrario de los ojos castaños que estaban mirando a Cedric en su strip tease… ver caer ropa, tras ropa, hasta dejar a la vista su piel porcelanizada tan adorable… era lo que menos pensaba ver Hermione escondida ahí…

La idea no era verlo desnudarse, la idea era permanecer escondida sin que él se diera cuenta y salir justo cuando cerrara… para hablar con él, en privado pero… no esperaba que él inmediatamente se metiera al baño para asearse antes de irse…

No esperaba verlo tan bien, en aquella puerta falsa del baño de la biblioteca de Emilie, claro, ella le había dado el dato en la mañana al estar examinando otro volcán, pero Emilie no sabía que le daba información importante.

Ahora bien… ¿Por qué esconderse para hablar con el? ¡Que estúpida! ¿Por qué no simplemente decirle: Cedric, quiero verte a la salida? ¡Por favor! Se sentía tan mal… y luego… mirarlo en esas circunstancias no era nada fácil.

Pero no le quitó la vista, luciendo adorable en la tina, con su cabello mojado escurriendo agua sobre su rostro perfecto, las gotas que se deslizaban sobre sus pómulos daban pie a quitárselo con la lengua ¡Oh! Sacudió su cabeza ¿En que estaba pensando? Pero estaba ahí, petrificada… sin mover un músculo, ni respiraba por verlo…

Media hora más tarde, ella sentía los músculos engarrotados, estática como estaba, se le había entumecido la mayor parte del cuerpo. Cedric se puso de pie en la tina en ese momento, buscando su toalla, Hermy volvió a mirar… pero sus ojos no miraban como por ejemplo, el agua de su cabeza escurría formando surcos en su piel

Sus ojos se centraron… y se ruborizaron…

¡Era una pervertida! ¿Cómo era posible que sus ojos se centraran y no pudiera ver a otra parte? pero se maravilló de la cintura hacia abajo, las caderas afiladas, el vello naciente, la virilidad, gustosa por cierto… los muslos delgados, pero no esqueléticos, tenía buena pierna pese a todo, y el vello que lucía enmarañado… sus pies tan pulcros…

Se mordió los labios…

Era una maldita traidora, no merecía a Ron, cuando era evidente que deseaba posarse sobre el cuerpo de Cedric, deseaba acariciarlo, besar cada centímetro de su piel, mordisquearlo… hacerle el amor y hacerlo gritar… ¡Oh, si! Ella era la que quería… poseerlo

Cedric se secó con una toalla y se inclinó un poco, mostrando su trasero, claro, ella no pudo aguantar un gemido al descubrir un lunar en la nalga izquierda… Cedric se incorporó de inmediato y se quedó quieto ¿Aquello había sido un suspiro asustadizo?

Se cubrió con la toalla su cintura, y miró a todos lados, se alisó el cabello y se extrañó… lo había escuchado demasiado bien, pero, se supone que estaba solo, había revisado todo… ¿Sería que alguna chica se había escondido en un lugar que él no sabía?

Los minutos fueron eternos, el se quedó en silencio, de pie, mientras que la que no aguantó mucho fue Hermione, ya no sentía la circulación en una pierna, tenía un terrible hormigueo en la planta del pie y al intentar moverla para que comenzara a circular, de pronto ya no sintió la pierna, la fuerza y se fue de bruces…

Cedric se pegó al lavabo cuando escuchó el fuerte sonido y se volvió, asombrado vio como de una puerta secreta se escurría al piso con tremendo sopetón, pero ella tenía la pierna adormecida y luego comenzó el ardoroso hormigueo y se encogió jalando su pierna y sobándola…

El muchacho no pudo ni siquiera quejarse o decir algo… Hermione Granger, escondida, lo había espiado… cuando él, se bañaba… ¿Acaso era un mano a mano? ¡Pero ella no lo había sorprendido mirándola! Y no había sido a propósito…

Reaccionó y se acercó a ella, notó que se quejaba y aún sostenía su pierna, le quitó el zapato de inmediato y le dio un masaje, el color volvía y la sensación también… Hermy de repente estuvo conciente que ese olor que comenzaba a embriagarla, era del jabón que corría fragantemente por el cuerpo de Cedric.

Lo sentía tan cercano, su rostro, su aliento, su cuerpo… el estaba inclinado, no la veía, solo masajeaba su pie y le devolvía la estabilidad… Pero ella la perdió, se venció, no luchó por el amor que decía sentir por Ron, por la pasión que él había desatado en ella, ahora todos sus pensamientos eran para Cedric…

De repente los brazos de Hermione se alzaron y tomaron el cuello del muchacho y lo jaló hacia ella, quien hundió su rostro en el hueco que formaba cuello y clavícula… y le dio pequeños mordiscos siguiendo besos ansiosos hasta dar con sus labios…

Los dos se miraron, con intensidad, con hambre, los ojos grises de Cedric se dilataron, se volvieron dos gotas de agua clara, el deseo volvió a arder en ellos, su respiración se detuvo unos instantes, la gloria por el infierno… Los ojos castaños de Hermione eran fuego puro, también lo deseaba…

Lentamente se levantaron del suelo sin dejar de mirarse y sin decir una palabra, ella era conciente que sus manos le quitaban la toalla al chico… el sintió un frío airecito recorrer sus intimidades al saberse totalmente desnudo.

Ella no lo besó inmediatamente, pero posó sus manos sobre su espalda, y lo acarició, sus dedos descendieron sobre su larga espalda arañándola con las yemas de los dedos, llegó hasta la cintura y siguió posando sus manos por su trasero… el chico estaba quieto, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente…

Aún no se besaban…

Ella posó sus manos en el pecho de Cedric, lentamente descendió y se entretuvo en las tetillas, eran tan suaves, rosaditas, perfectas, contrastaban con su piel tan blanca, suavemente siguió con el abdomen, plano, ligeramente marcado, hasta llegar al pubis… en donde sus manos descendieron más…

Hermione no era una niña, sabía lo que hacía, tenía algo de experiencia por lo suyo con Ron, por eso solo hubo un ligero rubor en ella al tocar sitio prohibido… Cedric emitió un gemido placentero y sus mejillas si estaban muy arreboladas… tragó saliva… ella lo acariciaba de un modo que… de un modo que…

-H-Hermione - susurró Cedric a punto de dejarse llevar…

-Eres tan hermoso - musitó ella

-Por favor - suspiró el muchacho… ella no dejaba su labor… ella lo manipulaba, ella era la experta y él, el muchacho primerizo que jamás había sentido el placer de estar en los brazos de un mujer, solo noviazgos tiernos y sin sentido…

Y vino el beso…

El buscó ávidamente la boca de la castaña, ella dejo su labor y le paso las manos en su cuello, sus labios se fundieron en uno solo, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, ella se pegó a su cuerpo sintiendo claramente la excitación del muchacho… Los chasquidos de los labios, la lengua, los gemidos, las ansias, todo se junto en ese cuarto de baño… Ella lo deseaba… ¿Lo tendría?

* * *

Ahhhhh! No tengo palabras! Al fiiiiin!

Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Pero con todo esto de hacer maletas para regresar a la Uni y que en mi Pensión no tuviera aún internet, pues, no había podido subirles este capítulo maravilloso.


	16. Apasionádamente tuyo

_**Cáp. 16: "Apasionadamente tuyo"**_

Maldita sea… Maldita ropa… ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que llevar tantos trapos encima? Fue el pensamiento de Cedric mientras la arrinconaba en la fría pared rugosa del baño… aquellos besos eran excesivamente escandalosos… el luchaba por bajarle la chaqueta y la blusa, pero parecía que no querían despegar sus bocas…

Por la mente de Hermy solo pasaban las imágenes de Cedric, desde el torneo de los tres magos, tenía el mismo carisma, la misma galanura, jamás pensó en sentir por el nada, ni esa pasión desatada que los consumía.

En cuanto uno de los hombros de la castaña estuvo libre el atacó con urgencia esa parte descubierta, chupando y mordisqueándole, ella se aferraba a su maravillosa y sedosa cabellera… casi, casi arrancaba su ropa para descubrirle lo más que podía, de nuevo los besos ardientes continuaron mientras metía sus manos para acariciarla.

La ropa cayó al suelo y el pudo recorrerla a su antojo… pero resultaba que el grado de excitación era tal que necesitaba tenerla, poseerla, estar dentro de ella, así que ya comenzaba con los jeans y ella miró a todos lados ¿En dónde? ¿En el suelo, encima de los lavabos? ¿Sobre la bañera?

-C-Cedric - Masculló Hermy de modo febril, a ella también le urgía

-Lo lamento - Dijo el entre dientes apoyándose en la pared ¡Le estaba costando controlarse!

-Está bien - Sonrió - Bésame… hazme el amor…

Si, si eso era lo que Cedric quería, pero de manera torpe, porque no encontraba el modo, sus manos le temblaban, todo su cuerpo le reclamaba satisfacción, pero dudaba, temía que Hermione de pronto se fastidiara al no poder responderle como un hombre…

Pero ella tuvo que hacerse cargo al principio, porque se quitó los jeans con rapidez mientras que Cedric tiraba toallas al piso y hasta las cortinas del baño… desnuda por fin, Hermione se pego a la piel de Cedric mientras lo tumbaba en las toallas…

Ella no lo dejo de besar, intensificando los besos, la pasión, las caricias, sentía como el muchacho se estremecía y como perdía los estribos por momentos, quería tenerla, poseerla, quería entregarse a ella con toda la adoración que sentía…

Hermione se encargó de que el no errara el sitio, que fuera el correcto, que el entrara en ella, que ella poseyera ese cuerpo tan adorable que poseía Cedric, que con su hombría y virilidad, borrara de su cuerpo, las marcas de sus amoríos con Ron…

-Hermione - gimió Cedric sumamente excitado… estar dentro de Hermy era un sueño tan loco, como cumplido, su diosa castaña se erguía sobre él, mostrando su silueta femenina, mostrando sus redondeces y enseñándole el placer que era, tenerla al fin.

Lentamente, los movimientos, la pasión, el sentir lo que era entregarse por amor, por supuesto, Cedric estaba gozando como nunca, con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo como era ella la que arremetía una y otra vez, la que llevaba la voz cantante y de experiencia, la que le arrancaba esos suspiros ahogados y dolorosos de placer.

En ocasiones, se inclinaba y se besaban con descaro, con furia, los dos estaban sonrojados, respirando agitadamente, el chico no se mantenía sin hacer nada, con sus manos recorría el torso de Hermione y apretujaba sus concavidades, acariciando su cuello y otras partes más íntimas…

Fue… Obvio, era su primera vez… con una chica claro… la pasión reprimida que explotaba, el gozo de tener a la mujer con la que soñaba… Cedric no pudo aguantarse…

-¡Oh Hermione, te amo! - Gimoteó con fuerza mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo con furia y urgencia… y luego su cuerpo dejó de dar espasmos placenteros y todo terminó…

Al menos para él…

Pero ella sabía, así que no le molestó, solo era el principio… y ahora Cedric era todo para ella… le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, permanecieron abrazados, con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, acariciándose mutuamente… ella mecía el cabello fabuloso que tenía el muchacho…

Se besaban, se saboreaban, los dos exploraban sus bocas, sus lenguas eran como serpientes, los dos se mordían los labios y deseaban comerse uno al otro… luego fundieron sus miradas y sonrieron, los ojos de Cedric brillaban como estrellas… era un hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra… Hermione era suya…

Ella parecía para él, una diosa, con el rostro transformado, era otra cosa, era una criatura deseosa de más placer, sus ojos castaños eran como el ámbar oscuro, notaba la pasión desatada, notaba el calor excesivo de su magnífico cuerpo… quería más de él, quería que él le diera todo…

-Hermione - susurró el muchacho - Lo lamento…

-Tranquilo - sonrió ella besando entonces con suavidad sus labios y le acarició sus pómulos - No pasa nada… solo es el principio ¿O qué? ¿Ya te cansaste?

-No - Murmuró - Pero creo que te esperan y…

-No me espera nadie - le puso sus dedos en los preciosos labios de Cedric - Ahora estoy contigo solamente…

-Yo… yo tengo que…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que enviarle un mensaje a mis padres… no avisé, no quiero que se preocupen… ¿Me esperarás?

-No pienso irme a ninguna parte, además… en la estancia hay un sofá grande y cómodo… - Y se puso de pie, mostrando su espléndida anatomía a Cedric - Ahí te espero - y se dio vuelta, saliendo desnuda del baño…

Cedric se puso de pie inmediatamente… enviaría esa nota de una vez y se iría con Hermy, al cómodo sofá… sin pensar tampoco en vestirse, si ella se iba así ¿Por qué el no? Además, quería repetir…

Si Emilie viera la escena, dos individuos desnudos profanando su sacrosanta biblioteca, en su vida le hablaría a Hermione, o la dejaba entrar…

Cedric volvió a sentir que la sangre le hervía al ver a Hermy recostada en el sillón, esperándolo, quizás era hora de que él fuera el que se encargara de satisfacer a su dama… claro, no es que se volviera experto con solo una vez… y un poco fallida, pero si ella estaba dispuesta y él también…

Su cuerpo tembló del deseo, jamás, jamás había visto a la castaña tan mujer, tan sensual, tan voluptuosa (¡Ay la imaginación masculina!) y no pudo sentirse excitado de nuevo, sin que ella lo tocara, solo con la mirada aterciopelada con ella lo veía…

A ella también se le secó la boca, ver a Cedric, mirándola de modo febril, de pie, excitado, como un semental principiante, como un Casanova indeciso… los ojos de la castaña volaron de nuevo a otros lados, a eso que había sido suyo por primera vez, que ninguna otra le había puesto la mano encima…

Se sintió un poco culpable por no entregarle a él su primera vez, por lo que se había propuesto hacerlo dichoso, gozar como nunca, hacerle ver que ella valoraba su entrega… él se acostó en el amplio sillón a un costado de ella, contemplándola y acariciándole el cabello largo y alborotado.

-Te recuerdo en el baile del torneo de los tres magos… aunque yo solo tenía ojos para Cho… te noté, te veías hermosa, muy, muy hermosa…

-¿Por qué estaba peinada?

El soltó una risita encantadora mostrando sus dientes perfectos mientras inclinaba su cabeza para abrazarla y besarla, ella pasó una pierna alrededor de su cadera, dándole la pauta para que él, fuera el que comenzara con la posesión…

Cedric la estrechó aún más y se introdujo en su cuerpo de nuevo, haciéndola gemir de placer, ella se arqueó más, mientras se hundía en su cuello y mordisqueaba sus orejas… a él, le gustaba todo de ella, hasta su olor tan particular. Pero claro que aquello era solo el principio, porque el se acomodó de tal modo, de quedar sobre ella…

Y así, ser el, quien llevara la pauta de la relación, lentamente, en ocasiones agitadamente, luego igual de lento… perdiéndose dentro de ella, dentro de su alma, de su corazón, haciendo que los dos gimieran placenteramente… No era solo sexo, era más que eso, era amor… un amor que estaba ahí, dando vueltas…

-Te amo Hermione - le dijo a su oído

-Yo también te amo - Murmuró la castaña, casi cuatro horas más tarde, dormitando en sus brazos… habían hecho el amor hasta decir ¡basta! En pocas horas, sin que a Cedric le importara el cansancio.

Ella no lo notó, y puede sonar ridículo quizás para que un hombre lo haga, pero una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de Cedric, rozando el rostro de Hermione… la amaba, de eso, no había ninguna duda.

* * *

¡Yo amé este capítulo! Y de verdad que no tengo más palabras para describirlo que decir que lo amé.


	17. No quiero ver la realidad

_**Cáp. 17: "No quiero ver la realidad"**_

Los ojos grises brillaban relucientes… eran otra cosa, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo… casi en la madrugada, los dos regresaron furtivamente, después de darse un beso intenso a la salida, ella entró a su cabaña, sin que aparentemente nadie lo notara, pero no durmió, se duchó, se cambió de ropa y esperó al amanecer, recostada en la cama, con dos terribles incertidumbres…

La primera, le había sido infiel a Ronald… con un muchacho, técnicamente muerto… ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Ella que había estado enamorada de Ron de siempre y ahora, lejos de él, se había encontrado con que… el amor no había sido suficiente… y eso por la segunda, se había entregado a Cedric sin el menor pudor y restricción, habían echo el amor varias veces…

Si, quizás si tenía remordimientos… pero no un arrepentimiento total, porque eran muy diferentes, Ron era rudimentario, poco cariñoso quizás… pero sabía que la quería. Pero Cedric, él era otra cosa, su forma inexperta de hacerle el amor la había enloquecido, sus labios, sus maneras, sus caricias, hasta sus gemidos lograron que ella perdiera la noción y se olvidare de Ron.

Se puso de pie y se fue al escritorio, tomó pergamino y pluma, comenzando a escribir… una carta para Ron, para decirle que se lo diría en persona pero que daba por terminada la relación, ella no se fue con rodeos… técnicamente le dijo que le había fallado, le había sido infiel y que debido a su traición, era necesario e inminente terminar…

Rezó porque él lo entendiera, porque pasara su etapa de rabia y de dolor y cuando ella volviera, hablaran… aún no sabía lo que el destino le esperaba para ella y para Cedric, porque el que estuviese vivo representaba un misterio y un secreto enorme, por eso entendía que estuviesen escondidos en la Patagonia…

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, la contempló por largo rato, se sentía por un lado, deprimida por tener que ser sincera con Ron, pero por el otro lado, añoraba de nuevo, estar en los brazos de Cedric y se preguntó si al final del día, el sueño se esfumaba y la dolorosa realidad se presentaba…

Con Cedric la cosa era distinta…

Llegó a la cabaña aún a oscuras, puso agua a calentar y con una sonrisa enorme, toda dientes, no deseaba dormir, además, pronto tendría que regresar a la librería, se preparó un café mientras el agua de la tina entibiaba, y se recostó en una mecedora en medio de la oscuridad.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras bebía su café, se mecía suavemente y suspiraba, rememorando toda su odisea, todo el proceso, los besos, las caricias, la experiencia de Hermione que lo había vuelto hombre y lo había enloquecido… tenerla a ella, desnuda, entre sus brazos, hacerla suya, era algo que no se podía comparar ni con el mejor de los paraísos…

-¿Cedric? - la voz de su padre lo interrumpió en las penumbras

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… muy bien, no te preocupes… solo que no tengo sueño y pronto amanecerá, creo que no tiene caso dormir, pero me dará tiempo de preparar todo y desayunar.

-¿Estuviste con ella, verdad?

Hubo un silencio y el muchacho contempló su café…

-Si…

-Esa muchacha tiene novio hijo…

-Estoy seguro que lo dejará…

-Cedric… No quiero que te rompan el corazón - Murmuró Amos con mucha ternura y los ojos vidriosos - Yo se que ya no tendremos una vida como antes… pero se que podrías encontrar una buena muchacha, con la que tengas una relación bonita y quizás te llegues a casar, pero…

Hubo un suspiro callado, Cedric odiaba tener que regresar a la realidad, porque se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, su resucitación nunca sería bien vista, todo lo relacionarían siempre con magia oscura.

-Yo la quiero - dijo Cedric calladamente

-Y yo lo se, si no me pasa desapercibido - sonrió tristemente Amos - Te enamoraste de ella desde que la viste por primera vez…

-No…

-¡Oh, si que sí muchacho! Eres mi hijo, te conozco, somos los mejores amigos ¿No es así? Y es lógico, ella pertenece a tu pasado, es la mejor amiga de Potter, siempre añoras las cosas de antaño… te comprendo Cedric… Pero… es que con ella no tendrás nada serio…

El chico terminó de beber su café…

-No quiero pensar en eso…

-Tienes qué, sobre todo si los dos ya pasaron a otro tipo de relación, por lo visto… es genial, no lo dudo, porque yo quiero que vivas y recuperes todo lo que te perdiste, pero, hay cosas que son imposibles de recuperar, como el estar en nuestro país sin ser acosados…

-Quiero estar con ella, mientras esté aquí…

-¿Y cuando se vaya?

Cedric no respondió, aún no estaba preparado para pensar en ello.

-Bien - sonrió Amos - No pensaremos en eso ahora… anda, vete a bañar que el agua ya debe estar hirviendo, tu madre no tarda en levantarse para prepararte desayuno

-Gracias papá…

-Te quiero - le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró

El muchacho se metió en la bañera y disfrutó del agua caliente, estaba perfecta, cerraba los ojos mientras se introducía bajo el agua, sintiendo su rostro hervir y sin embargo, su mente volvía a retroceder y recordaba todo de nuevo…

Ella era tan sensual, una diosa, el un pobre mortal, un resucitado que la amaba como nunca, que la quería por encima de todas las cosas, que tenía la esperanza que se quedara con él, en la Patagonia y que renunciara a todo, tal como él lo había echo, eso lo haría muy dichoso, los dos juntos para siempre… para siempre…

Al otro lado del mundo…

Cho veía y veía la foto que su amiga Kelly había bajado de la web, la impresión digital era perfecta y amplificada mejor… por lo que los ojos de la chica recorrían una y otra vez la foto… era idéntico… era imposible que existiera otro igual

Bueno, por un lado, su lado racional le decía que si había esa posibilidad, pero la esperanza quizás, de que un antiguo amor hubiese fingido su muerte y viviera… su corazón galopó con fuerza, y se decidió… iría a Chile y lo buscaría por todo el país si era necesario, hasta dar con el…

Y saldría de dudas, solo quería… solo deseaba que se pareciera… y esa misma tarde se entrevistó con su jefa, para decirle que tomaría al fin sus vacaciones y volvería en tres semanas… sola… o con la imitación de Cedric o con Cedric…

En tanto el susodicho llegaba muy temprano a la librería, con un café de moka en la mano, su mochila y luciendo más guapo que nunca, no sé, quizás mas varonil, mas hombre, ya no iba tan descuidado y lucía con el rostro tan limpio con el rostro rasurado, ya no usaba el gorro para cubrir su cabeza por lo que su cabello genial lucía en su esplendor.

También por su parte, Hermione pasó su día entre los volcanes y pensando en Cedric, avanzando con su investigación para terminar lo antes posible, porque en esos momentos ella solo tenía un solo deseo, estar con el de nuevo por la tarde…

Hasta Emilie se sorprendió de lo rápida que era Hermione para resolver algunas situaciones, por lo que de lo atrasada que iba, ahora la adelantaba en las investigaciones… Pero sin duda, era por sus otras urgencias… quería ver a Cedric a la hora de comer…

Quizás para comérselo a él…

Sin pensar en que la carta que aún dudaba en mandar, estaba siendo vista por la chica que hacía el aseo en las cabañas y al verla, supuso que no le había dado tiempo a Hermione de enviarla, por lo que fue a las lechucerías y la envió sin dudar…

Quizás Hermione aún no lo tenía pensado, pero cuando ella bajaba de los volcanes, buscando encontrarse con Cedric, la carta para Ron iba en camino, sin duda, el chico la recibiría esperanzado sin pensar en lo que contenía…

Mientras que ella, llegaba a las puertas de la librería, en donde él ya cerraba y sonrió al verla, tímidamente, Hermy se acercó y los dos se dieron un beso tierno en los labios, rápido y fugaz.

-Te invito a comer - murmuró la castaña

-Acepto - sonrió Cedric. Y tomados de las manos, los dos se encaminaron al interior del pueblo, para buscar un lugar adecuado para comer… en donde tuvieran un poco de intimidad…

* * *

Ohhhhhh! Cho se viene a Chile! S: Y la Hermy que ya termina con Ron! o.o!


	18. Minutos de felicidad

_**Cáp. 18: "Minutos de Felicidad"**_

En aquel restaurantito encontraron una mesa apartada de las demás, escondido entre una pared de madera, en donde pidieron de comer y se tomaron de las manos, muy juntos, dándose besos furtivos y mirándose con pasión…

Después de comer, se escabulleron del restaurante ante la mirada suspirante y decepcionada de un par de chicas al ver a "Albert" de la mano con aquella muchacha castaña a la que consideraron poca cosa pero no por eso de darían por vencidas…

Claro, por mas que Hermy intentaba que el le contara más sobre su resurrección, el solo le contaba lo que recordaba vagamente sobre el estar muerto, pues poco a poco, esas memorias se iban desvaneciendo… y no erraba, siempre mantenía oculto el nombre de Javiera, ya que éste no era su verdadero nombre, aunque… ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Regresando a la librería pero se pasaron al lado de la biblioteca en donde primero revisaron que Emilie no anduviera por ahí y luego los dos se escondieron en medio de unas estanterías oscuras en donde se comieron a besos… en donde las ropas cayeron y en donde volvieron a entregarse mutuamente…

Sin duda, la pasión que los dos se tenían iba más allá de toda lógica, sin pensar siquiera que Cho Chang preparaba sus maletas de viaje para ir a Chile y que en pocas horas quizás, Ron recibiría la misiva en donde informaba de su rompimiento.

Cuando cerraron la librería… si, "cerraron" porque Hermy se quedó en ese rincón oscuro, esperando pacientemente a que él cerrara, no se quedaron ahí, se arriesgaban a que los cacharan en plenos actos amorosos, se marcharon rumbo a la cabaña de los Diggory, pero no llegaron, se quedaron junto al famoso riachuelo en donde Cedric acostumbraba a relajarse…

Pero iban con mantas e hicieron una fogata, en donde muchas criaturas mágicas llegaron a bailar alrededor del fuego, también, se acomodaron junto a las rocas, llevaban te en un termo y un poco de pan y frutas, claro, no les importaba no comer, sus besos las alimentaban…

Hermione vio con asombro que la magia de Cedric era muy fuerte, pues los rodeó con un halo tenue para evitar que los mosquitos u otras criaturas los lastimaran, así mismo, hizo otro hechizo en donde parecían llover estrellas en lo alto, una hermosa imagen y los dos, abrazados, se sentían el uno al otro.

-Albert - murmuró Hermy y Cedric sonrió

-No se nos ocurrió otro nombre… no me iba a presentar como Cedric, el hijo…

-Cedric… ¿Nunca han pensado en… regresar a Londres?

-No…

-Pero es tu mundo… yo se que… quizás no sea lo más loable porque ni yo misma entiendo porqué estas vivo…

-Lo estoy - dijo incómodo - soy Cedric, con mi cuerpo, con mi esencia, con mi alma, quizás la carne no sea la mía, ni el corazón, pero ya los hice mío… ya son míos… y yo soy este que vez ahora, de aquí y hasta que la muerte no disponga otra cosa

Hermione se revolvió en sus brazos y lo miró fijamente… ¡Por Dios Santo! Era tan hermoso, su cabello sobre su frente, sus ojos acuosos de lágrimas insurrectas, el gris perlado que era tan brillante, la nariz recta sin imperfecciones y sus labios delgados, que besaban de manera fascinante…

-No me mal interpretes - Susurró ella tomándolo por el rostro - Aunque aún me sorprende, sé que estás vivo… porque te he sentido, porque hemos hecho el amor… pero aún hay cosas que…

Y pegó su frente a la de él y suspiró…

-Te quiero - Mejor le dijo Hermione abrazándolo y buscando su boca, dándole un beso apasionado, con fuerza, con determinación, de modo tan urgente, como si ese momento se fuera a acabar de un momento a otro…

Cedric se dejó querer y besuquear, cerrando los ojos y dejando que ella le besara los labios, su rostro, su cuello y le cuchicheara cosas al oído… luego, lentamente le quitaba el poncho, el suéter y lentamente, le desabotonaba la camisa…

El sonrió al sentir el fresco de la noche y sus vellos se erizaron, emitió una débil protesta que calló cuando la castaña se quedó igual, con el torso desnudo… mientras le sonreía amenamente… sin duda, la pasión era descontrolada, tanto de ella, como de él, en medio de aquel bosquecillo, sin importar las inclemencias, los dos volvieron a amarse en las penumbras sin que les importaran que las criaturas del bosque lo presenciaran…

Cuando Hermy fue devuelta a su cabaña, su sonrisa era de satisfacción, cerró la puerta tras ella, sonrió ampliamente, como nunca y se tumbó a la cama cerrando los ojos, estirándose y retorciéndose como un gusanito en comal…

-¡Oh, Cedric! - Casi gritó y luego abrió los ojos mirando el mundo de modo distinto… hasta que se acordó de algo y se puso en pie, fue al escritorio y buscó, pero no encontró la carta… se extrañó y se quedó quieta un momento.

Rebuscó por todos lados sin dar con ella y le quedó la duda ¿La había destruido después de escribirla? Porque no recordaba haberla enviado y además… no podía preguntar a nadie por las horas que eran… Emilie no se lo perdonaría…

-No recuerdo que hice con ella - suspiró Hermione sentándose y rascándose la cabeza - ¡Bueno! Por la mañana le pregunto a Emilie si la vio de pura casualidad…

Pero la casualidad no se dio, porque muy temprano, sonriente, bella, jovial y con unos ojos castaños muy brillantes, ella se marchó a realizar sus investigaciones, cargando sus montones de libros y los utensilios para recabar muestras e informaciones de piedras, plantas o energía mágica irradiada por los volcanes.

Cedric por su parte, desayunó muy contento, su madre le preparaba siempre sus platillos preferidos y no le preguntaban nada sobre dónde había estado o con quién, Amos ya le había comentado y puesto de acuerdo que con la vida íntima de Cedric no se meterían, lo dejarían vivir…

Una criatura extraña lo había devuelto a la vida y como tal, el muchacho debería vivirla… por más extraño que pareciese, finalmente no regresaba cambiado, era él, era Cedric… claro, un poco más melancólico por la vida errante, pero ahora, estaba feliz…

El único problema era que por ser tan "llamativo", por que era fino, elegante, hermoso como el solo, se corría la voz que en el pueblo, había un muñequito atendiendo la librería, y ya no solo llegaban de los alrededores… si no de otros pueblos más alejados o de otros campamentos mágicos…

Y es que ¿Acaso no habían visto a un chico como el? ¿Por qué las chicas se obsesionaban con verlo y desearlo? Sin duda, alguna explicación habría…

_**Bien, solo porque esto se está descontrolando, debí imaginarlo, Cedric se fue al cielo siendo inocente, era un ángel, al volver a la tierra, esa parte esta en su ser, por eso llama tantísimo la atención, no es que hubiese más guapos que él, pero quizás el carisma, o esa aura angelical que las llamaba como moscas a la miel…**_

Lentamente los días avanzaron… una carta llegó a manos de Ron en la tienda de bromas que tenía junto a su hermano George. Al principio se alegró, porque era de Hermione, de inmediato se apartó de todos para leer…

Y su rostro se ensombreció… sus ojos se dilataron, y arrugó la carta en sus manos, los labios temblaron y la respiración disminuyó, se hizo un silencio sordo a su alrededor, mientras a lo lejos, el bullicio de los compradores y las risas se apagaban…

Hermione Granger, lo dejaba…

Y en esos momentos, ella jugueteaba con Cedric en su habitación, era su día libre y lo aprovechaban, finalmente, Amos y Elisa no la miraban con malos ojos, les preocupaba, sin embargo el que ella tuviera compromisos… hasta ella se había olvidado de Ron, o simplemente quería no pensarlo.

-¡Ah! - Saltaba Hermy cuando se encargaba de meterle mano a la ropa de Cedric y sacarle notas de amor que las muchachas le ponían entre sus cosas, esperanzados con que el dejara a la castaña con la que salía mucho…

El reía afanosamente, se dejaba manosear y luego le tomaba el rostro y la besaba con intensidad, luego jugaban luchitas y ella siempre quedaba sobre él, con la llama de la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos, pero se controlaban, ya que estaban en casa de los padres de Cedric y ante todo ¡El respeto a sus canas!

* * *

Para quienes piensan que tal vez este fic termine pronto, la verdad es que creo que no. xD! Sax ha publicado hasta el capítulo 22 en Potterfics (recuerden que su nick allí es Isuzu). Yo sólo he alcanzado leer hasta el capítulo 20, pero estoy segura de que el fic tendrá, por lo menos, veinte capítulos más como mínimo. (: Así que no se preocupen, aún quedan aventuras, estoy segura. :D!


	19. Sí, estoy enamorado

_**Cáp. 19: "Sí, estoy enamorado"**_

Con un corazón rebosante de felicidad, Cedric se olvidó de todo… de todos… para él solo existían tres cosas en su mundo, ahora perfecto, Amos, Elisa y Hermione, lo tenía todo, lo demás no importaba… sus días eran espléndidos, siempre al terminar sus labores, se iba a comer con Hermione… hacían el amor en el bosque o donde fuera y luego ella se iba satisfecha al campamento y el se regresaba a la librería.

Jamás en la vida, alguien había podido ver los ojos más brillantes en Cedric, relucientes, limpios, llenos de esperanzas, incluso Amos estaba henchido de felicidad que su único y hermoso hijo estuviese más vivo que nunca…

Esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, Amos y Elisa le llamaron al pequeño despacho de la cabaña y se sentaron, la débil luz de las velas iluminaban sus rostros serenos.

-¿Qué pasa? - Murmuró Cedric, pensando que quizás le iban a decir que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hermione, que ella tenía que regresar a Londres algún día…

-Hijo - sonrió Elisa y le acarició su rostro y una lágrima rodó incómoda por su cara, pero que más, su adorado hijo estaba ahí, con ellos, no era un sueño.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, no - se limpió las lágrimas

-Cedric - se adelantó Amos - Cuando salimos huyendo de Londres, no pudimos cargar todas nuestras cosas, solo lo indispensable antes de que se dieran cuenta de tu presencia… pero entre las cosas preciadas que sacamos, aparte de ti, hay algo más

-¿Qué?

Amos sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelito amarrado, lo desató enfrente de él y un precioso anillo en forma de flor con un gran diamante azul en medio y rubíes rojos a los costados… era precioso y resplandecía mucho más que las luces de las velas…

-¿Y esto?

-Este anillo, a pertenecido a los Diggory desde tiempos remotos… son signo de compromiso… a quien quiera que seas tu compañera para toda la vida, se lo debes dar… yo se lo di a tu madre, ahora ella me lo ha devuelto para que te lo dé a ti…

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tal vez algún día lo necesites… el diamante azul que posee es muy especial… porque este diamante, siempre encontrará a un Diggory… cuando moriste - y su voz se quebró por un instante, reconstituyéndose - Cuando te perdimos su luz comenzó a parpadear, buscándote, y poco a poco se perdió…

-Míralo como brilla ahora… - Susurró Elisa

-Había un Diggory perdido… no lo hallaba, su brillo se había perdido… ahora, estás aquí, vuelve a brillar… y es tuyo…

-Pero…

-Te conozco hijo, a quien se lo entregues… valdrá la pena

-¿Y si me equivoco?

-Nunca… hijo… tu corazón puede más que tú mente y él nunca se equivoca. Por eso te lo damos, creo que es momento en que entregues tu corazón por completo… y que el diamante azul brille siempre…

Aquella escena tan íntima llenó de dicha a Cedric y éste se fue a su habitación, con ese tesoro en sus manos, lo contempló hasta hartarse, con los ojos grises brillando igual que el diamante azul, tan raro y tan extravagante…

Su sonrisa se amplio e hizo el intento de morderlo, pero solo por manía, e imaginaba ese hermoso anillo en el dedo, de una mano, que hacía maravillas con él, luciría sin duda, tan hermoso, tan único, como eran las hermosas manos de la mujer que amaba…

Cerró los ojos y recordó sus dedos, tan blancos, tal pulcros, con las uñas cortas y sin pintura, desnudos, no había otros anillos en ello, lo que significaba que su ex novio, porque lo consideraba ex, no le había dado nada que no significara compromiso…

-Hermione será mía para siempre - Pensó en la intimidad de su cama - solo mía…

Al día siguiente…

Era domingo, así que la librería no habría y en el campamento, no había investigaciones… muy temprano por la mañana, los dos juntos salieron de sus casas…

-¿A dónde iremos? - Preguntó Hermy mirando como Cedric aparecía con dos escobas voladoras y una cesta…

-Iremos de picnic…

-Vaya - sonrío la castaña dejando que el le tomara el rostro y le diera un beso intenso que la hizo sentir con rodillas de gelatina.

-Te amo ¿Ya te lo dije el día de hoy?

-No… aún no…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo - susurró a su oído y luego le paso la escoba

-Nunca he sido buena volando…

-Iremos despacio… se que ibas a ir por la carretera Austral… ¿Te sabes el mapa o te lo explico?

-Tu eres el bibliotecario - sonrió Hermy - Y muy sexy

Cedric se ruborizó, recordando como a Hermione le encantaba desnudarlo personalmente y contemplarlo extasiada ¡Pervertida! Pero no dudaba que eso lo excitaba más, esa mirada de lascivia de los ojos castaños de la muchacha.

-Señorita, me sorprendes… estamos en la zona norte, en la capital de esta última región Coyhaique en donde se extiende la famosa carretera austral, que accede desde el puerto Montt - Explicaba con toda la diplomacia y ella lo miraba con una mezcla de amor y de deseo - continua por la provincia de Palena, cruza la región de Aysen, hasta la villa O'Higgins, cerca del campo de Hielo sur… ¿Qué me dices de eso, bonita?

-Que si sigues hablando así te hago el amor ahora mismo… - suspiró Hermione y le dio un beso aún más urgente y apasionado en sus labios, que recibieron un mordisco y una queja por parte de Cedric

-No me quieras comer antes de tiempo - sonrió

-Lo siento, pero tu tienes la culpa ¿Tienes que ser tan sexy?

-Culpable…

-Además, ahora soy mayor que tú… tengo toda la experiencia, tu eres solo mi alumno - le acarició las mejillas arreboladas y los labios sensuales que el muchacho poseía

-Pervertidora de menores - se defendió el sin quitar su incitante sonrisa - Sátira… te has aprovechado de mi inocencia…

Hermy soltó una risita y se abrazó a él y sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima saltara por sus ojos, pero se contuvo y es que… ¡Era demasiada felicidad! Temía que eso se rompiera en algún momento.

-¿Y que más, señor bibliotecario?

-¿Tu fantasía eh? Señorita sabelotodo… me deseas con solo verme tras el mostrador, confiésalo

-¡Cedric! - Protestó Hermy - no sigas o no me contengo…

-¡Ya, ya o no llegamos! Necesitamos privacidad… Mj… Bueno, el camino de ripio…

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Ripio? Es el casquijo utilizado para pavimentar carreteras y caminos con el objeto de hacerlos más transitables…fragmentos de roca que son cortados por la mecha o barrena de un taladro de perforación… se refiere al material que queda como residuo del mineral una vez que todo el cobre ha sido lixiviado…

-¡Ya, ya, ya! - Lo calló Hermione - Amor… ¡No soporto que seas más inteligente que yo!

-Jajaja - soltó una risa Cedric besando su frente - Tal vez iremos a los ríos Baker o el Futaleufú… volando con las escobas será sencillo cruzarlos… o quizás solo visitemos los paisajes de bosques vírgenes, los glaciares, las quebradas… en esta época del año, hay pocos turistas y a los que haya, los despistamos con el poder de nuestras varitas…

-Yo quiero perderme en un bosque virgen contigo - Le dijo en tono sensual - Pues será lo único virgen que haya…

Cedric volvió a sonreír y cariñosamente alejó a Hermy a su escoba dándole una nalgada (suavecita) los dos subieron en las escobas, y emprendieron el vuelo, rumbo a su destino… en realidad no tenían ninguno… así que podían perderse toda la mañana y toda la tarde.

Sin imaginar que…

A esas alturas, Cho Chang llegaba a Santiago, la capital… suspiró y sintió un apretón en su pecho, sabía que era una locura, que se chico solo podría parecerse a Cedric, pero no ser él… pero necesitaba verlo, convencerse… porque ella lo había llorado tanto, a pesar de que en realidad, al tiempo que le gustaba Cedric le gustaba Harry… pero siempre había preferido a Cedric…

* * *

Sax hizo un video de este fic, no sé si quieren que lo comparta aquí con ustedes, pues tiene spoilers de lo que pasará en la historia en los capítulos siguientes. (: Es como un resumen de la historia. ^^


	20. Prometida

_**Cáp. 20: "Prometida"**_

Mientras Cho Chang buscaba en que irse hacia el sitio indicado, no pasó desapercibida… finalmente, su hermoso rostro (aunque la odie) salía en las revistas mágicas de moda y chismes constantemente, así que no pasó desapercibido para algunos reporteros del medio mágico que le habían reconocido.

Pero no fueron ellos los que le hablaron, mientras miraba las corridas en la terminal… Un grupo de muchachos le miraban con insistencia y ella se hizo la tonta, lo que menos deseaba era ser molestada, pero no se le hizo…

-Hola - se acercó una de las muchachas muy sonriente

-Hola - saludó escueta

-¡Cielos, si eres Cho Chang! ¡Guau! Mis compañeros te reconocieron pero les quedaba cierta duda… me llamo Kate, soy americana…

-Hola Kate…

-¡Me da gusto conocer a la modelo Chang, la que estuvo en la batalla en contra del señor tenebroso luchando al lado de Harry Potter! ¡Cielos! Conocer a dos celebridades en tan poco tiempo no es cosa de todos los días…

-¿A si?

-Hermione Granger está en Piedra del Indio ahora mismo…

-Hermione…

-¡Claro, si alcanzas a llegar no creo que la encuentres, anda mucho con ese muchacho… Diggory!

Diggory…

Cho palideció terriblemente y se apoyó contra la pared, sintió que las piernas se le ponían flácidas y la respiración estaba muy agitada, miró desesperada a Kate.

-¿Qué te pasa, te sientes bien?

-Ese muchacho… Diggory… ¿Es su nombre o apellido?

-Se llama Albert… ¡Es guapísimo! Y no quiero intrigar, pero yo sabía que Hermione tenía novio, pero claro, después de conocer a Albert en factible que prefiriera al guaperas…

Albert…

No, no podría ser él… ¡Pero sí tenía que averiguar quien era ese muchacho idéntico a Cedric! ¿Sería ese tal Albert? ¿Por qué Hermione salía con el? ¡Ella sabía que su novio era Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¡Hermione debía saber!

-¿Nos firmas unas revistas?

-Claro - sonrió Cho reponiendo la cordura - Pero necesito un favor

-¡Lo que quieras! - E hizo señas a sus amigos que se acercaron todos tímidos por la preciosa modelo que visitaba tierras chilenas

-Necesito saber como llegar más rápido a ese sitio, en donde está Hermione Granger… era mi amiga en el colegio - Mintió a sabiendas de los terribles celos que le tenía - y me dará mucho gusto saludarla y platicar con ella…

-¡Claro que si!

Ajenos a todo…

Hermione y Cedric volaban muy bajo del río Baker, casi rozando con sus pies el agua y haciendo ondas en las corrientes sin cesar… mientras iban a toda velocidad y se sujetaban apenas y por los dedos de las manos, procurando no chocar con sus escobas…

Era de las pocas veces que Hermy iba tan rápido, pero su única visión era el rostro de Cedric, no le importaba nada más… a través de sus dedos pasaban corrientes eléctricas que la hacían sentir más viva que nunca…

-¿Te está gustado? - Gritaba Cedric

-¡Voy a vomitar! - Respondió agitada

-¿Quieres que paremos?

-¡Noooo! - Gritó la castaña mientras se aferraba a la mano de Cedric, sintiéndolo tan vivo… con su piel tibia, con la sangre recorriéndolo, con el estremecimiento mutuo…

Finalmente, llegaron a una de las orillas y descendieron en un risco que poseía una vista maravillosa… Tenían todo en ese momento, naturaleza, agua natural y un clima precioso ¿Qué más podrían pedir? ¿Un beso?

Concedido

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso maravilloso… mientras Cedric acariciaba su cuello delicado y sus hombros, los dos disfrutaban de un beso cálido, intenso, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando el suave rumor del río…

-Cedric… ¡Oh Cedric! - Suspiró Hermione mientras el separaba sus labios de ella, dejándola con más ganas

-¿Estás contenta?

-¡Feliz, feliz!

-Hermione… yo también estoy feliz… feliz de haberme enamorado de ti… de que me correspondas, de que seas sólo mía… pero hay algo que me inquieta

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu novio… Ronald…

-¡Ah! El… ¡Pero no venimos a hablar de el aquí! - Bufó - Pero te diré solo algo para que estés tranquilo… le escribí una carta terminando con él… mañana se la envío - Pensando en que debía buscarla primero

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Después de haberme entregado a ti… no podría ser de nadie más… es como dice aquel pequeño poema… ¿te lo digo?

-Si… ¿Qué dice?

-Dice que… Unos quieren al mundo - y le dio un beso en su mentón - otros quieren al mar - Le dio un par de besos en las mejillas enrojecidas - pero con solo verte, yo quiero que me ames de verdad - y terminaron en un beso…

Por largo rato, permanecieron pegados por sus labios, abrazándose, acariciándose, finalmente en aquel paraíso solitario, ellos podían hacer todo lo que quisieran…

Pero se portaron bien… al menos por el momento

Porque pusieron sus manteles junto a un árbol, sacaron el vino, las viandas y comenzaron a beber mientras se daban de comer en la boca y se daban besos… o se pasaban las uvas y las fresas de boca a boca…

Finalmente, llegaron a marearse, el vino se les subió a la cabeza, y Cedric agarró valor… hizo que Hermione se pusiera en pie y ella estaba extrañada… por un momento, la embriaguéz se le bajó cuando él se puso con una rodilla al piso…

-Ced…

-Hermione… te amo - Dijo el chico con seriedad absoluta - Puede ser que parezca apresurado, pero no imagino mi vida sin ti… me dieron una segunda oportunidad, me dijeron que debo aprovecharla y ser feliz… pues bien, mi felicidad es contigo…

Hubo un silencio… los ojos de Hermione se nublaron

-Se que no será fácil… yo no puedo regresar a Londres… quiero quedarme aquí, alejado de todo, al menos por unos años… hasta que decida salir al mundo… Y quiero, de modo egoísta… que si me amas, me aceptes y te quedes conmigo… para siempre…

Para siempre…

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Hermione, miraba a Cedric, su Cedric, de rodillas, sosteniéndole la mano, hablándole con el corazón, pidiéndole que se quedara con él… teniendo por testigos toda la magia que encerraba el río Baker…

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre?

-Cedric… mis padres…

-Solo te pido unos años… unos años y luego… volver al mundo

-Cedric yo…

-¿Me aceptas Hermione? Sé que me amas… y lo se por el modo en que eres mía, en que me haces tuyo… y porque sé, que no amas a Ronald, del modo en que me amas a mí

Y era cierto… pero dolía… por Ronald

-Cedric… te amo… y si… te acepto - Murmuró sin dejar de mirar esos ojos grises tan encantadores, tan sexys, tan limpios, propios de un muchacho noble como él…

El sonrió… ¡Ah! Parecía que era como si el cielo se iluminara, sin dudarlo, sacó el anillo de sus ropas y lo levantó, ella se quedó atónita ¿Qué era todo aquello?

-Hermione… ¿Quieres ser mi prometida?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH**

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, la respiración se agitó, la sangre se le fue a los pies y se puso lívida… Prometida… su prometida… y el anillo le gritaba ¡Di que si y ponme en tu dedo con tu manicura malhecha!

-¿Y después quieres ser mi esposa?

-Si - Murmuró Hermione, dejando que Cedric deslizara el precioso anillo por su delgado dedo…

* * *

¡Suenan campanas de boda! ¡Suenan campanas de boda!

Acá va el video, recuerden, contiene bastantes Spoilers de los siguientes capítulos.

youtubepuntocomslash watch?v=R99-dTDKbM4


	21. Indagaciones

_**Cáp. 21: "Indagaciones"**_

Hacía días que no se presentaba en la tienda de bromas… permanecía encerrado en su departamento de soltero, leyendo una y otra vez esa carta, toda arrugada… mientras bebía whisky de fuego… Harry jamás había visto a Ron de ese modo…

Lo contempló largamente, sentado sobre el sofá con los ojos sobre la chimenea y la copa a medias… a petición de George y de Molly, había suspendido sus actividades para ir a ver a su amigo, al que veía por lo común los fines de semana porque uno estaba en la academia y el otro en la tienda de bromas.

-Ron - carraspeó Harry acomodándose los lentes

-Me terminó - dijo el pelirrojo en un hilo alzando levemente la carta. Harry dudó, pero se animó a tomarla y la leyó detenidamente… definitivamente, esa era Hermione, llena de tecnicismos, aunque le extrañaba que fuese tan fría, ella que siempre había estado enamorada de Ron…

¿Qué le había pasado a su amiga? ¿Qué otro nuevo interés se había cruzado por su camino? Al igual que Ron, leyó la carta una vez más y luego se la devolvió… su amigo terminó el whisky y se levanto trastabillando… acercándose a la chimenea.

-No debió irse - dijo con dificultad, ya estaba medio ebrio

-A lo mejor no lo escribió ella…

-¡Es su letra! - Dijo entre dientes arrojando la copa dentro - ¡Es que conoció a otro tipo! Yo no era suficiente para ella… nunca lo fui… siempre he sido un idiota cuando se trata de ella… ¡Jamás me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella desde siempre!

Harry no discutió eso… su relación con Ginny tampoco estaba en muy buenos términos, casi no se veían, ella estaba mas metida en el equipo de quiddicht profesional… pero sabía que se amaban… aunque… mirando a Ron así…

-Escríbele pidiendo una explicación - Masculló Harry sin dejar de pensar en Ginny ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Si Ginny le rompía el corazón? El podría ser considerado "El héroe del mundo mágico" pero era difícil encontrar a alguien que te amara de verdad y no solo por el título, por interés.

-Sabes que no me gusta escribir y no soy bueno haciéndolo…

-¿Entonces? ¿Seguirás bebiendo hasta que ella regrese?

-Iré a buscarla - Dijo el pelirrojo tomando la botella y dándole un gran trago, haciendo sus gestos posteriormente - Iré hasta la Patagonia por ella… ¡Nadie me la va a quitar!

-Ron…

-¡Tengo que hacerlo, la amo, no dejaré que nadie me la arrebate de las manos!

-Pues no irás solo - Susurró Harry

-¿Qué?

-Iré contigo Ron… pediré una prórroga en la academia y al regresar me pondré al tanto… pero tú, solo… no vas…

Ron asintió mientras seguía bebiendo, Harry no fue capaz de quitarle la botella, pues si se ponía violento no lo podría detener, lo conocía, era mas corpulento que él, sin duda, lo que menos deseaba era iniciar una pelea…

Y se quedó con él, hasta que el pelirrojo quedó profundamente dormido… suspiró y volvió a levantar la carta… la leyó dos veces más y seguía sin poder entender ¿Acaso así de repente el amor había acabado?

-¿A quien habrás conocido Hermione para dejar a Ron así nada más? ¡Es que ella lo amaba tanto! No… no me cabe en la cabeza ¿A quien, a quien conociste Hermione? Quizás deba escribirte, para pedirte yo también, una explicación…

Y mientras Harry divagaba con sus propios fantasmas tratando de arañar la verdad en la oscuridad del departamentito, aquel que fuera nido de amor de Ron y Hermy en sus escapadas a la ciudad… En el mundo mágico, en la redacción del Diario El Profeta…

La vieja Rita Skeeter rumiaba sobre las noticias, casi no le daban ninguna de importancia y estaba harta de su vida de inmundicia y mentiras, necesitaba algo… una noticia que la devolviera a la vida de las noticias y fuera la periodista que en antaño era el azote de los brujos…

Los rizos que tenía ya no eran tan definidos, ahora parecían tirabuzones deshechos, maleados en las puntas, las uñas en mal estado, algunas mordidas, otras a medio pintar… Su fiel pluma mágica daba vueltas lentamente, ansiosa por escribir y trasgiversar palabras…

Hasta que uno de sus informantes, regresó a las oscuras oficinas, llevando consigo noticias que restaban de importancia, sin embargo hubo una que si le interesó…

-¿Cho Chang renunció a terminar su último contrato? - Preguntó intrigada componiéndose su chaqueta deshilachada y los lentes que antes poseían brillos en su montura, ahora lucían obsoletos, pasados de moda…

-Si Rita, según nos comentaron, dejo la gira en Paris ¡Dejo un contrato jugoso! Según dicen… se fue a Sudamérica…

-¿Por qué Chang dejaría una gira tan exitosa?

-Tengo otro informante… dicen que la vieron tomar un vuelo muggle rumbo a Chile…

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan lejos?

-Si… es raro… sabemos que no tiene novio por el momento, así que ¿Qué interés podría tener en irse tan lejos? ¿De vacaciones? Las iba a tener después de su contrato…

-¿Qué ha dicho su agente?

-Tampoco sabe nada - aseguró mientras que Rita se acomodó las gafas y se relamió sus labios

-Huelo algo aquí… a lo mejor la insulsa esa, no sea una gran personalidad, pero nos puede dar una noticia… ¿No te parece? ¡Contacta a alguien por allá! Necesitamos saber… que hace ella…

Ajenos a todo…

Cedric y Hermione seguían en aquel paraíso oculto a las márgenes del Río Baker, permanecían abrazados, besándose (y metiéndose mano claro está) mientras bebían las últimas gotas de las dos botellas de vino francés…

Definitivamente, Cedric no se cansaba de besarla, la suavidad de sus labios, tan generosos, los movimientos tan seductores de su lengua, sus gemidos entrecortados por los besos candentes, que le indicaban que sus sentimientos por él, eran absolutamente sinceros ¡Ninguna chica podría fingir tanto!

Aparte, cuando podía, besaba su mano y miraba encantado, que el anillo Diggory lucía muy bien en su dedo, que el brillo del diamante azul, era tan intenso, más porque él estaba al lado, finalmente era un claro buscador de los Diggory…

-Eres hermosa - suspiraba él mientras mordisqueaba su oreja

-Lo soy - decía ella medio atolondrada por el vino

-Y me haces tan feliz - Suspiró atacando su cuello y buscando desatar los botones de su chamarra

-Cedric - musitó ella disfrutando de sus caricias - hace frío…

-Yo te daré calor…

Ella soltó una risita cuando él introdujo sus dedos un poco fríos dentro de su chamarra y blusa, puesto que andaban sin guantes, aunque hacía frío, los guantes estaban de más ¡Y eran estorbosos!

-¡Tienes las manos heladas!

-Por eso busco algo calientito…

-¡Cedric! - Protestó Hermione con risa - No te conocía lo mano larga… lo pulpo… ¿No me digas que así eras con tus otras novias?

El muchacho soltó una risita y le dio un apretón a Hermy… no les digo donde y le habló seductoramente al oído… no tengo que decir que aquella ya estaba como agua para el chocolate… nada más hacia falta que le metieran el… chocolatito…

-Tú eres mi segunda novia Hermione…

-MMM… no te lo creo…

-La primera fue Cho Chang… y con ella solo era en tercera base ¡Tenía 17! (ahora anda en 18) y ella 16… no pasábamos de besos y caricias mas tranquilas… antes no me había fijado en nadie más, hasta que la vi a ella… siempre vi en Cho, la clase de chica que me fascinaba…

-Pero ahora estoy yo - se arqueó Hermione contra el cuerpo de Cedric mientras este intensificaba sus caricias - y nadie más que yo, quien debe fascinarte…

-Si… solo tu Hermione… tu llevas en tu mano, la señal de mi compromiso más fiel… mi cuerpo a partir de ahora, solo será tuyo y de ninguna otra más… solo tú… para hacerme sentir tan hombre…

-Y yo - gimió la castaña - yo te prometo que mi cuerpo no volverá a ser de ninguno más… ahora solo, será siempre y eternamente tuyo, los dos… eternamente juntos Cedric…

* * *

Lo siento muuuuchooo! A mi computador se le fue el brillo así que tuve que mandarlo a arreglar, y ahora está en reparaciones, así que estoy con el de mi Mamá. (: Por eso me demoré taaanto! Y Sax ya va en el capítulo 29!

Espero que disfruten del capítulo! ^^


	22. No te ilusiones tanto

_**Cáp. 22: "No te ilusiones tanto"**_

Hermione contemplaba su anillo… ¡Estaba comprometida con Cedric! Y lo amaba locamente… desde que regresara a su cabaña, no dejaba de ver el precioso anillo, con ese diamante tan singular, azul, igual que los ojos de su amor… si, sus pupilas brillaban junto con él…

Sonrió y se abrazó a su almohada, riendo enamorada, luego puso la almohada en su cara y no lo pudo evitar… gritó, gritó todo lo que pudo procurando ahogar el grito…

**¡TE AMO CEDRIC, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO CEDRIC!**

Y Emilie que iba a tocarle en ese momento, se quedó escuchando los gritos ahogados de Hermy… alzó una ceja y se extrañó ¿Quién era Cedric? Ella había salido con Albert… ¿O tenía dos nombres? Pero sabía que había regresado sola, aún así, mejor se fue a su cabaña, pensando regresar en una media hora…

Después de que la castaña dejo de gritar y se quitó la almohada, la maldita sonrisa no se le quitaba, estaba total y absolutamente extasiada, llena de tanto amor, que jamás, jamás pensó en volver a sentir por otro…

Media hora más tarde, ella era llamada a cenar por Emilie, una vez en el comedor, Hermione no dejaba de sonreir y Emilie no pudo evitar hacerle una observación.

-Hermione…

-¿Si?

-¿Tú no tienes novio en Londres? Discúlpame que me meta, pero, tú me dijiste que tu novio es Ronald Weasley… y te veo muy entusiasmada con Albert… ¿Por qué así se llama el muchacho, no? Albert…

-Si - asintió con la sonrisa disipada - Pero ya estoy en eso… en terminar con Ron… Yo no pensaba en enamorarme de alguien más, pero… pasó…

-Lindo anillo - señaló Emilie el anillo - ¿Eso es un diamante azul? Son rarísimos y costosos… es más… parece un anillo de compromiso ¿Es tuyo o te lo dieron? No lo había visto que te lo pusieras

-Me… me lo dieron…

-¡Oh!

-Bueno, es tu vida - Dijo Emilie - Solo es una observación, no quiero que pienses que soy una metiche… sabes que no me gusta el chisme pero si es de llamar la atención.

-¡No pienso eso! Todos saben que soy novia de Ron, pero ya le escribí una carta, pero no la encontré, en cuanto la busque la envío y… espero que Ron me comprenda…

-¡Ah! Señorita Granger - de pronto la chica que se encargaba de la limpieza y de las mesas al escuchar algo sobre la carta mientras dejaba la jarra de café se volvió a ella - Envié una carta que había en su mesa…

-¿Cómo?

-Pensé que no le había dado tiempo y la envié por usted… ¿Hice mal?

-Eh… no, no - Trató de sonreír, pero la verdad era que había sentido el estómago revuelto, ya no le pasaba nada, excepto el café… ¡la carta seguramente ya la había leído Ron! Y se sentía mal por ello…

Soportó la cena porque no le quedó mas remedio que fingir delante de Emilie que estaba tranquila, pero una vez en su cuarto, se sintió como un globo, todo desinflado… se quitó el anillo y lo puso en la mesa…

Se recostó en la cama y desde ahí, lo contempló, mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, le dolía el alma ¡Imaginaba a Ron al leer su carta! Se sentía la mujer más desdichada y mala del planeta, del mundo mágico…

¿Cómo era posible pasar de la felicidad a la tristeza en un segundo? Hacía unos momentos gritaba el nombre de Cedric y le juraba amor eterno. Ahora se lamentaba el haberlo dejado, no decirle cara a cara que ya no lo quería, si no por medio de una maldita carta…

Seguro todos la tacharían de lo peor… se levantó de urgencia y comenzó a escribir una carta, pero no para Ron, si no para Harry, seguro a esas alturas ya sabía lo que pasaba y quien más para apoyarlo… No dudó y la envió de inmediato, pese a ser ya muy noche…

En cambio… en las montañas, Cedric estaba henchido de felicidad, acostado a lo largo de su cama, con esa maravillosa y sexy sonrisa que mostraba la hilerita de perlas blancas que eran sus dientes perfectos…

Con el rostro de Hermione en sus pensamientos, medio cerraba los ojos y parecía sentir el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su piel, sus manos sensuales en movimientos… sus delicados dedos portando el anillo de compromiso…

_**Alerta Cedric… debes estar muy alerta, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, por favor, no vueles, pon los pies en la tierra, por favor, sé que eres feliz ahora… ten cuidado, mucho cuidado**_

Cedric se puso alerta al escuchar la voz de Javiera en su mente que le advirtiera que debía ser mas frío… ¿Cómo podía Javi entrometerse en su mente y echarle a perder la fiesta? ¡Aquello no tenía perdón de Dios!

Sin embargo, algo le dijo que era mejor tener la mente fría ¡Esa advertencia era por algo! Pero… ¡maldición! ¿Cómo no volar cuando estaba tan enamorado y correspondido? ¿Cómo no volar cuando la mujer más increíble de la tierra lo amaba con todo su corazón? Cómo no volar cuando se sentía vivo por primera vez…

Trató de no olvidar las palabras de Javiera, no la volvió a escuchar, pero su mente lo traicionó y de nuevo, todas las imágenes de su picnic con Hermione… de lo hermosa que la veía, de los momentos tan maravillosos que habían tenido, los besos intensos y las caricias fogosas… poco a poco, la advertencia de Javiera se fue esfumando de su mente…

Cho viajaba en esos momentos… no por traslador, si no con una escoba, había decidido optar por viajar así, ya que en Santiago la habían entretenido demasiado por la prensa mágica Chilena, y si viajaba por autobús seguro la estarían molestando a cada rato.

Además kate ya le había dado toda la información, sabía donde y cómo llegar, solo necesitaba dar con Hermione y después, preguntarle sobre ese chico, ese tal Albert… el que se apellidaba Diggory… que grandes coincidencias… ¿Y porque Hermione traicionaba a su novio Ron de ese modo?

No descansaba, ya era muy noche, pero ella volaba pese al clima, pese a la lluvia, no le importaba el frío, en su mente solo se dibujaba el rostro de Cedric, los besos de Cedric, las manos, su sonrisa, su cabello… lo perfecto que era, no se podía pedir más, guapo e inteligente… y la quería…

¡Cedric la quería! Eran la pareja perfecta… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo recordó muerto… la confusión, la tragedia, el llanto… su corazón roto… Si Cedric no hubiese muerto ella se hubiera casado con el, seguramente al terminar el colegio ¡No podía dejar ir al chico perfecto!

Ninguna de sus vanas aventuras pudo superar la relación que había tenido con Cedric, ni siquiera cuando anduvo con Harry Potter, eso también le dolía… el chico la quería realmente, mas ella jamás pudo corresponderle como debía…

Y había vuelto su relación un caos, por los celos y la envidia, finalmente la traición de Marietta al **ED **dio pie a que terminaran su fatídica relación… Pero todo había sido culpa de Cedric… no debía de haber muerto, no debía haberla matado a ella también, el amor murió en su corazón… por eso es que le dolía más… No había podido amar a Harry y el odio de muchas hacia ella había sido atroz.

-Cedric - se repetía una y otra vez… deseando… deseando que estuviese vivo…

En esos momentos…

Harry terminaba con la maleta de Ron… lo miró, el pelirrojo permanecía sentado frente a la ventana, con su inseparable copa de whisky, los ojos rojos, no había dormido mucho, tenía resaca, al único que aguantaba era a Harry

Y porque el moreno no le decía mucho… lo dejaba desahogarse, por eso es que Ron lo había dejado quedar en su departamento, no como a sus padres, a quienes se negó ver, no quería que le dijesen cosas, que le dijeran que algo había echo mal como para que Hermione lo terminara, siendo una muchacha perfecta…

-¡Pero Miss Perfecta tiene a otro! - Dijo entre dientes y Harry se detuvo - ¿Por qué? - aventando la copa

Harry se hizo la misma pregunta ¿Por qué Hermione lo cambiaba por otro? No lo entendía… su amigo estaba muy mal ¿No pensó ella en él? En decírselo en persona… siguió empacando otra maleta, pues no sabía cuantos días estarían en la Patagonia…

* * *

AHHHHHH! Que ya llega Cho! Que ya llega!


	23. Encuentros desafortunados

_**Cáp. 23: "Encuentros desafortunados"**_

Cedric solo pensaba en una cosa esa mañana… ver a Hermione y plantarle el mejor beso de su vida… sin duda, se apresuró a llegar temprano a las cabañas antes que ella se marchara con sus compañeros, siempre ataviado de su gorra y de sus lentes.

Ella lo recibió con emoción, siempre era como ver salir el sol, cuando el muchacho se asomaba con toda su hermosura, y mostrando esa sensual sonrisa, se quitó las gafas y le guiñó un ojo apenas le vio, sonrojándola ¿Siempre tenía Cedric que verse tan bien todos los días?

Ni porque usaba esa gorra le opacaba su sensualidad, al contrario, los mechones de su cabello se le escurrían y ella se acercó para acomodárselos, mientras se miraban con un brillo en los ojos que era muy especial… finalmente, en el lenguaje del amor, el silencio dice más que mil palabras.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mejor que nunca amor - dijo el en un suspiro - Te extrañaré horrores el día de hoy… se que llegarán hasta la noche

-Será un día pesado

-Entonces dame un beso… así los dos, tendremos fuerzas para aguantar este suplicio ¿Qué te parece?

-Te quiero Cedric - Murmuró Hermione tomándolo de las manos y dándose un beso apasionado, mientras el palpaba en sus dedos largos y delgados el anillo de compromiso…

Sonrió de modo angelical, le dio unos besos más en la frente en la punta de la nariz y en las mejillas, finalmente en sus manos y uno más en la boca… se miraron largamente hasta que hubo un llamado para los que se iban, haciendo que los enamorados volvieran a la realidad…

-Nos vemos en la noche… sabes que te quiero - dijo Hermione

-Te espero ansioso mi vida…

Revitalizado por su ración de dulces besos, Cedric tomó su rumbo a la librería, era temprano aún, así que se prepararía una buena taza de café y limpiaría un poco mientras abría, aquel trabajo le gustaba y le provocaba satisfacciones ya que podía leer literatura muggle y entender mejor a la comunidad no mágica.

Claro, sin dejar de pensar en su mujer… en su Hermione… tan juguetona, sensual y apasionada, la extrañaría horrores a la hora del almuerzo, pero no le quedaba de otra, ella iba por los estudios, aunque… quizás no querían tocar el tema pero… el no deseaba irse de ahí… ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a quedarse con el para siempre en aquel paraíso?

Sin pensar que en ese momento… Cho Chang llegaba al campamento mágico, siendo recibida por los que quedaban resguardando el campamento que de inmediato la reconocieron, era extraño si su foto no aparecía en alguna revista mágica de moda.

-Buenos días - Saludó a los muchachos que quedaban terminando las notas de las investigaciones…

-¡Cielos! - No faltó uno que hablaba bien el idioma y se acercó de inmediato - ¡Eres Cho Chang! ¡Modelo internacional! ¡Que haces aquí! Según el diario Brujos de la Patagonia, estabas en Francia modelando la nueva colección de túnicas…

-Estaba - dijo ella asintiendo

-¿Nos das tu autógrafo? ¡Dile que nos de su autógrafo! - Y de repente se vio rodeada por todos y comenzó a firmar revistas y servilletas de papel o pergaminos. Suerte que no eran muchos así que terminó luego.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí, señorita Chang?

-Vengo a ver a Hermione Granger…

-¿La conoces?

-Es mi amiga - mintió - ¿Ella se encuentra?

-No… ahora mismo ella se fue con los investigadores y el resto de los universitarios… regresarán por la noche…

-Ah…

-Pero si necesitas algo… lo que sea…

-Bueno… Mj… - tomó su bolso y sacó una foto… no era la de la red, era una foto de Cedric que ella le había tomado una mañana en Hogsmeade, solo, con esa sonrisa tan maravillosa y encantadora, que llamaba poderosamente cual imán - ¿Han visto o conocen a este muchacho?

-¡Ah! El novio de Hermione…

A Cho se le crispó la sonrisa nerviosa y ocultó su asombro

-¿Saben donde puedo encontrar a…?

-Albert… Albert Diggory - Dijo uno de ellos - el tipo estará ahora en la librería del pueblo, ahí trabaja, pero no creo que te de muchos informes de Hermione, nosotros podemos decirte donde anda… con exactitud…

-Eh… - sus manos temblaban - ¿Este muchacho no tiene como 23 años?

-¿Albert? A duras penas tendrá 18 - sonrió otra de las chicas - Si nada más porque no nos llevamos pesado con Granger no le decimos que es una asalta cunas… claro, no le lleva más de dos años, pero en fin, el tipo es carita…

-¿Albert es hijo de Amos y Elisa Diggory?

-Sabemos que es su sobrino… porque tenían un hijo que murió en el Torneo de los Magos… lo tuvimos que investigar porque nos pareció conocido… pero no, es su sobrino huérfano del cual se hicieron cargo hace un par de años, según nos dijeron

-Aja

-Bueno… ¿Gustas tomar algo, desayunar?

-No… no, yo, iré a buscar a Albert, necesito preguntarle un par de cosas, pero tengo que regresar… para hablar con Hermione… gracias por todo y nos vemos más tarde…

-¡Adiós! ¡Regresa pronto!

Con el corazón en la mano Cho se fue al pueblo, buscando la librería, sentía que moriría ahí mismo… pero el cuento no se lo tragaba ¡Como si ser novia de Cedric no hubiese sido suficiente! Ella conocía su historia, su padre era hijo único, no tenía hermanos, su madre tenía un hermano que nunca había tenido ni adoptado hijos…

¡A otro perro con ese hueso! No podía ser que hubiese alguien idéntico a Cedric… pero lo único que la detenía, era la edad, este "Albert" tenía 18, su Cedric tendría 23… bien, obvio, con esa cara de niño bonito que poseía, seguro sería un traga años…

Caminó a prisa, con el corazón desbocado, hasta llegar al centro del pueblo, en donde divisó la librería… aspiró profundamente, el corazón le latía demasiado… lentamente se acercó aferrándose con desesperación a su maleta… ¿Por qué no la dejo en el campamento si pensaba regresar?

Se acercó a la librería… primero no quiso mirar a través de los ventanales… respiró profundamente un par de veces… luego se volvió al interior, mirando al otro lado del vidrio, buscó ávidamente… hasta que lo encontró…

Sus piernas le temblaron, sintió que se desmayaría, pero se dijo así misma que no dejaría que nada le afectara, ella no perdería el conocimiento… cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió, pero el chico ahí estaba, con una clienta…

Imposible…

¡Imposible que hubiese otro muchacho con esa misma sonrisa, con ese carisma, con ese precioso cabello castaño y esa estatura fabulosa que hasta ella misma luchaba por darle un beso!

Se aferró a la ventana… todo, todo era idéntico, sus movimientos, la curvatura de sus labios, las manías de tocarse el pelo, los gestos que hacía al explicarle algo a la chica sobre el libro, eran los mismos que él aplicaba cuando exponía un tema o se ponía serio…

Imposible otro igual…

Cuando la chica salió del establecimiento, observó que nadie más había, pues era muy temprano, por lo menos faltaba para que llegaran las de siempre, a leer su libro y a que Cedric les sirviera un cafecito o un te helado.

Ella entró lentamente a la librería, se escuchó el tintineo de las campanitas que había en la puerta señalando que alguien había entrado… Cedric estaba componiendo unos libros de espaldas, esperando que las chicas le saludaran alegremente…

Cho aguanto la respiración, dejó sus cosas y caminó otro tramo, el camino hasta él se le hacía eterno, pero no pudo avanzar más sin desfallecer y abrió sus labios… para pronunciar, el nombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra… el nombre, del hombre por quien había derramado tantas lágrimas…

**¡CEDRIC!**

Y fue automático… Cedric se volvió de inmediato… era la señal que Cho necesitaba y no le quedaba ninguna duda… ninguna…

* * *

Ahhhh! Y llegó Cho! u.u


	24. Imposible de engañar

_**Cáp. 24: "…Imposible de engañar"**_

Por un momento hubo un silencio asfixiante… las miradas estaban compenetradas una con la otra, los ojos grises de Cedric estaban opacos mirando fijamente los negros y bellos ojos de Cho… la hermosa muchacha se mantuvo fuerte y no se desmayó…

Para ella no había ninguna duda, estaba viendo al Cedric de hacía cinco años… al Cedric que la dejara con 18 años, al hermoso muchacho, inteligente y valiente que había sido su novio, que estaba ahí de pie, vivo… No, no podía ser otro, no podía haber tanta perfección en dos muchachos similares…

Cedric pensó que estaba perdido y solo le quedaba mentir, mentir como nunca a Cho… porque ella era, mas mujer, mas madura y mucho más hermosa de cómo la recordaba… con ese rostro que lo enloquecía, con aquella sonrisa tierna que le gustaba e idolatraba…

Finalmente ella fue su primera novia en serio, la primera con la que duraba tanto, a la que no pensaba dejar nunca, porque era todo lo que le gustaba en una mujer, era delicada, tierna, sensible y sentimental.

Y ahí estaba, su pasado estudiantil…

-Cedric… - Se adelantó ella en un hilo de voz

-No - negó el - No soy Cedric, soy… Albert…

-¡Oh! Cedric, nunca has sabido mentir - Negó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, acercándose lentamente

El muchacho maldijo eso, si, claro, lo sabía porque tampoco Hermione se había creído ninguna de sus palabras… trató de mantenerse firme… Pero no creía que podía resistir mucho ante los hermosos ojos brillosos de la muchacha por las lágrimas…

-Creo que se ha equivocado de persona señorita… me han dicho que me parezco mucho a…

-¡Cedric por favor! - Gimió Cho - No me quieras engañar con una historia falsa… sabes que así no nos hicimos amigos primero… nos conocimos tan bien, yo sabía tu vida, tu la mía… y éramos perfectos el uno al otro…

-Mi nombre es Albert - Casi gimió sin desgano

-Por favor Cedric - rió Cho hipando - No me quieras engañar a mí, a mi no… que lloré por ti todas las noches… que me impidió concentrarme en mis estudios, que ya no pude seguir jugando quiddicht… que me volvió la vida tan miserable… y que hasta la fecha no lo he podido superar…

-Yo no soy Cedric - insistió con voz queda

-No se qué te ha pasado - Insistía llorosa - No se porqué estás vivo, siendo que yo misma vi tu cadáver cuando apareció Harry contigo en el campo… Asistí a tus funerales, viví el dolor de tu padre, de tu madre… estuve ahí dejando mi vida y mis lágrimas… ya no pude volver a ser la de antes…

-Cho - Murmuró, doliéndose de esas palabras… claro, el que él nombrara su nombre, le confirmó una vez más, que era él…

-Cedric - rodeó ella el mostrador y al estar tan cerca de él, mirándolo, él estaba petrificado, admirando su belleza oriental, sobre todo sus ojos rasgados, su hermoso cabello largo y oscuro, sus labios generosos, aquellos que tantas veces había besado.

Ella ahogó un gemido y alargó sus manos para acariciar su rostro, era el mismo cabello, los mismos pómulos, la misma nariz, los mismos labios ¿Cómo pretender ser otra persona? Era Cedric Diggory… su eterno y gran amor… aquel que hizo que ya no pudiera nunca amar de nuevo…

-¡Cedric! - y lo abrazó con fuerzas, mientras que el estaba tan absorto por lo que estaba sucediendo, primero Hermione, la chica de la cual se había enamorado, ahora Cho, la chica de la que había estado enamorado…

Sentirla así, abrazándolo… era una sensación indescriptible, le removía viejas memorias, recordaba todo, desde que se habían conocido, las charlas interminables después de clases, las primeras cita románticas… sus primeros besos…

El baile de la copa del torneo del mago… en donde los dos fueron el centro de atención, porque lucía preciosa… su magnifico vestido estilo kimono… bailaron toda la noche hasta que se cansaron… terminaron besándose en una esquina de aquel salón improvisado de baile…

Esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida…

La última mejor noche de su vida…

Cho se separó de Cedric, éste por supuesto, no correspondió al abrazo porque estaba muy azorado, aún no se lo creía, sobre lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor… ella se limpió las lágrimas y le miró sonriente.

-Como cuando tenías 18 - Murmuró - Y tan guapo como siempre… nunca ha existido otro amor como el tuyo en mi corazón

Cedric sonrió de burla… sabía que no podía ser cierto… porque lo había visto todo a través de la ventana humana… la había espiado durante meses…

-Anduviste con Harry… el siempre gustó de ti…

-Si, lo sé… el me gustaba pero… nunca lo llegué a amar como a ti, de hecho nunca lo comprendí… fue solo un pasatiempo, como sabía que le gustaba, me aferré a él después de tu pérdida…

-Le hiciste daño…

-Es que nunca pude olvidarte - Susurró Cho y volvió a acariciar su rostro y lo delineó con sus dedos suaves - Cedric ¿Cómo es que tu estás vivo? ¡Todos te vimos muerto!

-No hablaré de eso Cho - Le dijo con voz baja

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque hay cosas que no puedo decir a nadie… jamás

-¿Ni a Hermione Granger? - Dijo entre dientes volviendo a sentir una punzada de celos

-¿Hermione?

-¿Por qué Harry y tu, a pesar de estar locos por mí, siempre terminaron refugiándose en esa mujer?

-Cho…

-¿Por qué andas con ella? ¡No creo que ella se crea tu cuento de que te llamas Albert y eres sobrino de Amos! No Cedric… ¿Por qué?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones - Susurró Cedric

-Está bien… no voy a presionarte con una situación de la cual no puedes hablar todavía… porque a pesar de todo, entiendo que ya pasaron muchos años… quiero entenderte Cedric, de verdad…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? - Preguntó de modo frío, tanto que a Cho le rompía el corazón

-No te preocupes, jamás te dañaría… me quedaré en el campamento en donde está Hermione…

-¿Qué?

-A no ser que quieras que me quede donde vives con tus "tíos" Albert… - le respondió de modo frío… Cho ya se las olía que Cedric no estaba nada contento de tenerla cerca

-¿Por qué en el campamento y no en un hotel?

Ella no le respondió lo obvio…

-Hermione Granger anda con Ronald Weasley… no sé si se le olvidó

-Ya no más - murmuró el chico - terminó con el, le envió una carta…

Cho sonrió y negó con la cabeza y los ojos de nuevo, llenos de lágrimas ¿Es que Cedric era muy ingenuo o que? ¿Por carta? ¡Y un demonio! De nuevo Hermione Granger manipulaba a su antojo a los hombres, tal y como lo hiciera con Harry… ella se lo había quitado, claro, no es que lo amara profundamente, pero…

-Cedric… me quedaré en el campamento, pero no temas, no molestaré a Hermione pero…

-¿Pero?

-No podrás seguir escondiéndote más… si te descubrí, fue en Paris, por una foto… dentro de poco todo mundo sabrá que estás vivo… necesitarás a tus amigos…

-Oficialmente estoy muerto - Masculló el muchacho - No creo que todos piensen bien de la situación… ¿No lo entiendes?

-A mi no me importa porqué estás vivo… me has dicho que no puedes decirlo… pues bien… ¡No me interesa! Solo sé, que estás vivo, que eres tú y que estás aquí… en este paraíso perdido, en donde el tesoro más preciado que tuve en mi vida, radica aquí…

-Cho…

-Ya no digas nada Cedric - le puso sus manos en su boca divina - Yo se donde estoy parada… y te prometo, te juro Cedric, que estaré a tu lado, en todas las situaciones… te lo juro…

Y porque Cho estaba segura que Ronald Weasley no se conformaría con una estúpida nota de despedida… No, seguro que el pelirrojo llegaría a reclamar a Granger y entonces, ella, tendría la oportunidad de ganarse de nuevo su corazón… el la quiso, la quiso mucho, así que no perdería mucho las esperanzas.

Porque bien dicen, donde hubo fuego…

Y ella veía fuego en los ojos de Cedric

* * *

Bueno, junto con reiterar mi antipatía hacia CHANgCHO les pido perdón por no actualizar el fic de Sax (también conocida como Isuzu por algunas) tan seguido como antes. u.u

Ahora voy a guardar todos los caps en la cuenta para poder subirlos con más frecuencia. (:

Recuerden que si quieren leer este fic al ritmo en que Sax publica, el link está en el perfil de esta cuenta. (:

Les reitero, quien les publica acá no es Sax, sino que una humilde seguidora que la ha leído desde hace años. (:

PD: Ay, nunca he sabido si Chancho es sólo una palabra que se utilice en Chile, pero para aclarar, Chancho es la palabra que usamos para los Cerdos o los Cochinitos. xD!


	25. Egoísta

_**Cáp. 25: "Egoísta"**_

No… Cho fue a dejar su maleta al campamento, en donde le dieron una tienda de campaña ¡Es que no todos los días se tiene a una modelo de cara tan preciosa como la de ella por lo que estaban de zalameros!

Posterior a eso, la mujercita se cambió, se puso muy guapa, y regresó a donde Cedric estaba para esperar a que terminara… claro, preparándose mentalmente para cuando apareciera "ella"… pero no se dejaría amedrentar ¡De algún modo tenía que tener una larga conversación con Cedric!

Tampoco es que el muchacho estuviese feliz… toda esa mañana y tarde estuvo pensativo, recordando sus días de colegio, desde el primer día, sus primeras clases, el día en que conoció a Cho… el día en que ella empezó a interesarle, el día en que su linda sonrisa hizo que supiera que sería la niña de su vida.

Su primera novia, su primer amor, su primer beso bajo aquel árbol frente al lago… los dos eran inexpertos, los dos se enredaron, los dos finalmente adquirieron experiencias… pero la muerte los separó… y ahora, la muerte… ¿Los juntaba?

_**No, me perdonas Cedric, pero no era mi intensión que te encontraras con tu pasado ¡Prometí no intervenir! Ahora tendrás que arreglártelo tu solo para resolver este conflicto… y no me refiero al amoroso, creo que ese sí lo tienes muy claro ¿No? Bueno, no es que la otra me cayera muy bien pero… ¡Diantres niño, en que líos te metes! ¡Y yo que pensé que revivirte era buena idea!**_

Cuando Cedric estaba por terminar su turno vespertino, la vio entrar, Cho era señal de elegancia… llevaba unos jeans de algodón bastante ajustados, una blusa ceñida, botas largas de tacón de stilettos, así mismo envuelta en una fina gabardina, el cabello recogido en un moño elegante echo por su misma melena larga

Bueno, así o más fashionista… Cedric no pudo evitar mirarla detenidamente. Ya no era más una niña, su niña ideal. Era una mujer, una sofisticada y elegante mujer, que había dejado mucho, a la niña que el adoraba… ella con su bolso elegante, accesorios, entró de nuevo a la librería.

-Hola - saludó ella de nuevo

-Hola - vaciló…

-Cada vez que te veo… pienso que no hay nada más hermoso que tenerte de vuelta… creo que debo dar gracias a la vida, de que estés de nuevo aquí…

Un leve sonrojo asomó sus mejillas y sonrió tímidamente

-Invítame un café - Murmuró Cho aplacando las lágrimas traicioneras ¡Su perfecto maquillaje se arruinaría! Aunque eso no le importaba mucho - Y platiquemos… por favor… - Casi suplicó y Cedric no pudo negarse, pero ahí mismo, en la pequeña cafetería de la librería.

Ella se sentó y él preparó un par de cafés, esperando que comenzara el interrogatorio, pero no, Cho en realidad no quería saber cómo es que estaba vivo… quería saber cómo había vivido después de volver a la vida…

Ya era noche sin duda…

La luna asomaba al cielo, cuando los investigadores llegaban al pueblo, cansados, esa mañana había sido muy tediosa, estar cerca de los cráteres de los volcanes, el calor, la ceniza, la humedad, el polvo, todo estaba sobre ellos… Todos estaban hambrientos, sedientes y querían un baño y una buena comilona.

Todos, excepto ella…

Ella solo quería una cosa… ir a donde Cedric, darle un beso y dejar que la bañase… y luego hacerle el amor como posesa y quizás al final cenar algo, antes de dormir… ¡Era una idea genial! Se despidió de todos y se fue de inmediato a la librería…

Se le hizo raro llegar y encontrar la luz prendida, por lo común, Cedric apagaba casi todo, dejando una pequeña luz al fondo por el cual pasaban a la biblioteca, que era donde mantenían sus idilios amorosos… pero ahora todo estaba prendido…

Aún sacudiéndose el pelo por la ceniza, arreglándose como podía y dándose cuenta que su rostro tenía motas de polvo, se sintió un poco tonta, pero ¡Venía del trabajo! Y Cedric nunca la juzgaría… estaba echa un desastre pero…

Pero al entrar, la campanilla sonó y sus ojos fueron directamente al área de cafetería, en donde vio a Cedric acompañado de una guapa mujer, ella como que camino unos cuantos pasos, al tiempo que él se ponía de pie… Estaba serio, muy serio, la miró con ansiedad…

La mujer que lo acompañaba se puso de pie, era guapa, la conocía, se le hacía conocida… pero bajo todo ese maquillaje ¿Quién? De pronto se sintió mal de estar toda sucia y empolvada, con el cabello echo un desastre y visitando así a aquel príncipe perfecto…

Cedric quería advertirle algo, decirle… pero…

-Buenas noches Hermione Granger - saludó aquella chica

-¿Quién…?

Bueno, bastó con acercarse, ver esos ojos rasgados, y ese rostro que ya lo había visto en revistas… su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Qué diablos hacía Cho Chang ahí y con Cedric? La boca se le secó y sintió que el mundo se desvanecía… frente a él estaba su antiguo amor, seguía tan hermosa o más… y ella, estaba frente a él, pero que la cenicienta, porque daba pena ajena.

-Soy Cho… Cho Chang

-Si… te reconocí

-Supe que Cedric estaba por aquí… vine para ver si era él, si estaba vivo, lo encontré Granger, vivo…

-El no es…

-¡Y no me salgas con el cuento tú también de "Albert Diggory" primo hermano casi gemelo de Cedric! Fui su novia, nos queríamos mucho, yo sabía toda su vida…

-Ok - musitó Hermione mirando a uno y a otro ¡Demonios! ¿Tenían que hacer buena pareja?

-Te ves… - quiso decir Cedric no hallando más palabras

-Terrible, lo sé - Medio sonrió, bastante incómoda… ¿Cuánto sabía Cho? ¿Qué debía decir ella? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

-Bueno…

-Me estoy quedando en tu campamento - Intervino Cho de repente - Quizás quieras regresar… necesitas un baño…

-¿Te estás quedando con nosotros?

-Si… me dieron un sitio… ¿Nos vamos? Necesitamos hablar…

Hermione estaba tan aturdida como Cedric, que ni uno ni otro podía pensar mejor, con calma, ella dilucidando ¿Qué tanto sabía Cho? Y el preguntándose ¿Qué pretendía ella para con él?

-Es que yo…

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de tu novio - le dijo muy bajo, casi imperceptible, pero Hermy leyó bien esos labios… la castaña volvió a mirar a Cedric, con ojos suplicantes, pero sabía que tenían que irse con calma, ella estaba ahí para arruinarles todo.

Hermione pasó a un costado de Cho y fue hacia Cedric… los dos se miraron ansiosamente, ella no se atrevía a tocarlo, estaba tan limpio y tan pulcro, tan perfecto caballero, sus ojos grises acuosos eran notas musicales para sus sueños…

-Cedric…

-Lo sabe todo…

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Habla con ella… no sé que pretende… me desconcierta…

-¿Aún la quieres?

-¡No! - Gimió - Claro que no… yo te amo a ti

Y él le tomó del rostro y le plantó un beso, un beso ansioso, escandaloso, voraz y nada sosegado… entrelazando sus lenguas y casi comiéndose sus bocas… demostrándole que la deseaba, que si no fuera por Cho…

La oriental, caminaba hasta la puerta, con las manos dentro de su gabardina, escuchaba los ruidos que se hacían al besarse, en ella se mezclaba la ira, el dolor y el odio… ¡Esa Hermione Granger que se entrometía de nuevo en su vida! Primero con Harry ¡Por su culpa su relación no había durado!

Ahora… ahora esa mujercita ¡Con novio a cuestas! Se besaba con Cedric… Cedric vuelto a la vida, mas maduro y hermoso que nunca ¡Y no lo dejaría ir! Hermione tendría que darle una explicación de porque teniendo un novio, aunque fuese ese tal Ronald Weasley, se metía con un chico decente como era Cedric!

No… no lo perdería una vez más, no le importaba el porqué, cómo, cuándo… porque él estaba vivo, sería suyo de nuevo, ahora era una mujer, tenía armas, las mismas que la odiosa de Hermione… y lo mejor de todo, era libre… libre para hacer feliz a Cedric… porque solo ella podía…

* * *

Ay! Es que si ustedes buscan Arpía en el diccionario, les sale la foto de Changcho! ¬¬


	26. ¿Cedric de quién será?

_**Cáp. 26: "¿Cedric de quién será?"**_

Hermione y Cho fue evidente que no llegaron exactamente en el campamento, se quedaron a unos metros cerca, porque lo que tenían que hablar, las dos se detuvieron en ese momento, cerca de un viejo árbol cubierto de fina escarcha…

Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente, Cho alzó una ceja y miró desafiante a Hermy, quien no se dejó, no se dejó opacar por la altivez de la oriental, la luz de la luna apenas y las iluminaba, pero era el escenario perfecto…

-¿Qué me dices Hermione? ¿Qué eres novia de "Albert"? - Preguntó Cho tirando el primer dardo venenoso - Yo tenía entendido que tú eras novia oficial, casi de compromiso de Ronald Weasley…

-Así era…. No lo niego Cho…

-¿Y que paso? De repente viste que Cedric esta vivo, más guapo que nunca… superando en mucho a Weasley… Se nota que sigue siendo el muchacho inocente y sin malicia… te aprovechaste de eso Hermione ¡No se porque está vivo! Porque me consta que estaba muerto ¿Por qué está vivo? ¡No me importa! El hecho es que no te vas a aprovechar de él…

-¿Qué dices? Yo no…

-No hay punto de comparación con Weasley…

-Basta Cho

-Cedric es todo lo que una mujer desea de un hombre… es atractivo, noble, tiene sentido del humor, una inocencia propia que te cautiva, es valiente y justo… quizás por eso no te culparía que te aprovecharas de él…

-Yo no me estoy aprovechando de Cedric, no se porque dices estupideces Cho

-Porque es obvio Hermione… no soy tonta… si Cedric revivió, está de la misma edad a la que murió. Conmigo siempre fue respetuoso, me adoraba, éramos la pareja perfecta, yo lo idolatraba… pensaba que con el paso de los años, el y yo terminaríamos juntos, pero la muerte nos separó

-Yo también respeto a Cedric y lo nuestro solo se dio por las circunstancias…

-Eres una zorra Hermione - Gruñó Cho tajante

Hermy reaccionó con violencia, le quiso abofetear pero Cho no era la misma tonta de antes, quizás si seguía con su lagrimeo, pero detuvo la mano de Hermione en el aire y evitó la cachetada

-No… no te ofendas por la verdad… dime una cosa Granger ¿Rompiste con Ronald antes de andar con Cedric?

Ella no respondió, estaba furiosa, ofendida, pero… Cho tenía algo de razón en sus palabras… ahora, no podía defenderse adecuadamente… pero le había dolido…

-Yo ya terminé con Ronald - dijo entre dientes

-Si… no lo dudo… pero seguro que después de encontrar a Cedric… como te dije, no hay punto de comparación

-¡No se en que piensas! Pero yo no soy una interesada, ni me fijo en la belleza externa… Cedric me cautivó, fue poco a poco, yo no tenía intensiones de enamorarme de él.

-Puede que no… pero de una vez te digo, Hermione… me quedo en el campamento… Voy a luchar por recuperar a Cedric… por tenerlo de nuevo, tú no te interpondrás en mi camino…

-El me ama…

-¿Si? Pues si tu te desenamoraste de Weasley… que el no lo haga de ti… ¡Además ya me vio! Removí sus viejos amores conmigo, seguro que no parará de recordar, lo mucho que me quería… y sabe, lo mucho que le lloré…

-Si claro, por eso luego te consolaste con Harry - Espetó Hermione recordando su fallido romance con el chico - ¡El que se enamoró de ti y tú que solo lo utilizaste porque era famoso! Así que no me vengas con tus baños de pureza, Chang

-Me gustaba Harry… era mal besador, pero me gustaba - se defendió - Sin embargo, recuerdo que tú te interpusiste también

-¿YO?

-¡Claro, tú! Siempre que lo llamabas brincaba a tu lado, al chasquido de tus dedos, siempre estaba contigo y a mí me dejaba plantada, por eso comparo a los dos, por eso siempre extrañe a Cedric, el antes muerto, que plantarme del modo en que Harry lo hacía

-Eso es muy cruel, estábamos en guerra

-No importaba eso… de igual modo, el me hubiese puesto antes que la guerra… antes que todo, porque me amaba con todo su corazón, fui su primer y único amor ¿Cómo no compararlo con Harry? Dices que le gustaba, lo sé, me daba lástima, pero jamás, jamás debí darle una oportunidad… me defraudó, te prefirió a ti

-¡Ya basta Cho! ¿Es que acaso no tienes corazón?

-Cuando maduras Hermione… el corazón muere ¿no te lo han dicho?… yo maduré cuando Cerdric murió… morí con él ¿Es que eso no fue suficiente? Nadie suplirá mi amor por él…

-Si lo amaras, Cho, lo dejarías ir…

-Si no fuese con una como tu - se acercó demasiado a ella, quedando frente a frente, claro con los tacones de Cho, ella se inclinó al rostro de Hermione en tono desafiante

-Ahora es mi novio…

-Lo veremos…

-¿Ves esto? - De pronto Hermione alzó la mano mostrando el anillo con el precioso diamante azul

-El anillo de la familia Diggory - Gimoteó Cho azorada ¿Qué hacía en el dedo huesudo y de uñas maltrechas de Hermione?

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-JA… eso no es nada… el anillo puede cambiar de dueña - Dijo en un tono indiferente, pero al verdad es que estaba verde de coraje ¡Ese anillo ella lo deseaba cuando lo había visto varias veces en casa de Cedric! ¡Y Hermione no se quedaría ni con el anillo, ni con el!

-Chang… no seas egoísta, además nadie debe saber que…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Por quien me tomas Granger? Seguiré con el cuento de que es "Albert", pero te lo digo, como a él, si logré reconocerlo en Paris, en una foto - se la mostró - Cualquier otro podrá descubrirlo…

-Y tu presencia, como modelo, reconocida en el mundo mágico, lo pone en peligro… Yo creo que tú deberías irte Chang, ya nada te ata aquí… ni él

-Sueñas querida, no me voy, no hasta saber cómo es que el…

-El no puede decir porqué está…

-¡También lo se!… Cedric me ha contado todo - Murmuró - ¿Lo ves? Unas horas conmigo y el me abre su corazón… una semana, y lo tendré de vuelta… además, yo quiero saber como es que él se pudo fijar en ti, en alguien como… tú

-Tu no entiendes nada Cho…

-Entiendo todo Hermione Granger… por eso no dejaré que te quedes con lo que fue y es mío…

-Ya no es tuyo…

-Lo veremos - respondió de último y comenzó a caminar rumbo al campamento, cuidando que los tacones no se atoraran en las piedras, mientras que Hermy, se recargaba en el árbol no pudiendo reprimir unas lágrimas

¿Es que la espectacular Cho le había ganado la batalla verbal? Había quedado como una cualquiera, sobre todo porque era cierto, no había cortado con Ron… ¡Es que ella no pensaba enamorarse perdidamente de otro! Y mucho menos que ese otro fuera Cedric

-¡Pero yo se que si elijo quedarme con Cedric será aquí, lejos del mundo mágico! Y no creo que la señorita súper fashion sea capaz de estar en un lugar en donde pasará a ser nada…

Las lágrimas la traicionaron, apretó los dientes ¡No se dejaría vencer! Ella confiaba en Cedric ¡Estaban comprometidos! Tenía el anillo Diggory en su mano… lo tenía… se limpió el rostro con rabia, y avanzó al campamento…

Descubriendo a la chica, siendo mimada por los hombres que había, claro, como era alguien importante, pues le daban todo a manos llenas, Cho estaba acostumbrada a eso y más…

-¿Cenas Hermione? - Ofreció Emilie un plato

-No tengo hambre, me voy a dormir…

-Tu amiga se queda con nosotros, ya le dieron una tienda de campaña equipada…

-¿Mi amiga?

-Dijo que era tu mejor amiga ¿Es mentira? Si quieres la desmentimos y hacemos que se vaya, no me simpatiza mucho, no se que hace aquí con todos sus finos atuendos… y esos tacones de aguja

-No es mi amiga, es conocida, pero es mejor que se quede, finalmente no la veremos mucho - Hermy pensaba que era mejor tenerla cerca y vigilarla, a que se fuera al pueblo, mucho más cerca de Cedric… no se confiaba nadita…

* * *

Ah! Ya empezaron a salir todos los trapitos sucios...! Bueno, aquí no defiendo a ninguna, porque todo lo que leo de ambas es en su mayoría verdad. xD!


	27. Hacerte el amor

_**Cáp. 27: "Hacerte el amor…"**_

Hermione no pudo dormir en el resto de la noche… varias veces fue a espiar si Cho estaba en su tienda de campaña, la cual no era cualquier cosa, tenía de todo, incluso una cómoda y elegante cama… luego ella regresaba sintiéndose idiota ¿Cómo se iba a ir Cho en busca de Cedric a media noche si no sabía donde vivía?

Esperaba que jamás la llevara a su casa… porque solo ella podía estar en su hogar, ella había llegado primero, ella había convertido en hombre a Cedric, ella le había devuelto las ganas de vivir la vida y de ser feliz ¡Cedric era suyo ahora! No… no podía dormir más…

Hermione en un acto de locura, se cambió de ropa y salió sigilosamente del campamento, lentamente, para que nadie se diese cuenta, ni Cho… tomó su escoba y emprendió el vuelo en la fría noche, temía perderse, pero había ido varias veces a la cabaña de él que se sabía el camino de memoria.

¡Por fin! La logró visualizar, en medio de la nada, la preciosa cabañita… ahogó un suspiro, un silencio, su corazón latía tan aprisa que temía delatarse, tomó nerviosamente su varita y la agitó, abriendo la puerta…

Temió que los padres de Cedric le vieran, pero se atrevió a todo, caminó lentamente hacia su habitación, era una suerte que la larga cabaña, estuviese separada las habitaciones, en un extremo, la de los padres de Cedric, y en el otro, la del muchacho en cuestión…

La puerta hizo un ligero _**¡Clic! **_Al abrirse, el corazón de la castaña galopaba frenéticamente, entró a la habitación cerrándola tras de sí, en las penumbras, divisó la dorada cabellera del hombre de sus afectos… Cedric tampoco dormía muy bien y se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido…

Abrió los ojos y a través de las penumbras descubrió a Hermione que lo miraba pegada a la puerta, su cabello marrón estaba todo recogido, por lo que su rostro le remarcaba sus ojos castaños, sus labios se movían, pero no entendía que pasaba…

-¿Hermione?

Ella se acercó a él de inmediato y no lo dejó levantarse, se inclinó y lo besó con urgencia, haciendo que él abriera su boca y ella explorara con mucha ansiedad y erotismo… Por un momento, el chico se dejó y permitió que ella lo besara de ese modo.

-¿Amor? - Volvió a preguntar Cedric cuando ella lo soltó al fin, en sus ojos veía febrilidad, veía miedo, veía una mezcla de cosas que lo hacían sentir ansiedad…

Ella simplemente le abrió la camisa del pijama de un tirón, descubriendo su pecho, lo recorrió con las manos y depositó una serie de besos en su tórax y abdomen… de tal modo que el muchacho no pudo no exhalar suspiros

-¡Hermione! - Gimió y ella regresó a su boca para besarlo - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Te amo Cedric - murmuró ella

-Y yo a ti pero…

Pero mientras ella lo besaba… ella metía la mano bajo los pantalones del pijama… haciendo que Cedric brincara al sentir invasión a su intimidad…

-¡H-Hermy! M- mis padres nos pueden escuchar…

-Entonces no grites mucho cariño - Dijo Hermione mientras lo besaba y lo manipulaba - Porque esta noche, voy a demostrarte… que puedo hacerte enloquecer de placer…

-E-entonces hay que poner un hechizo anti-ruido en la habitación - Murmuraba mientras se retorcía al sentir como las manos de Hermione lo manipulaban, pero no le decía que no, al contrario, solo abría su preciosa boca para dos cosas, para que ella lo besara y para emitir ruiditos amorosos que indicaban a Hermy ¡la estaba gozando como nunca!

Hermione tomó su varita mágica y haciendo una floritura, envió el hechizo a toda la habitación, era mejor así, si pretendía hacerle una y mil locuras a Cedric, si quería hacerlo sentir, que con ella, serían así todas las noches…

Y que bueno que puso el hechizo…

Porque ninguno se contuvo, los gritos de Cedric inundaron el lugar, acompañados por los de Hermione, los dos hicieron cosas que en su vida hubieran pensado hacer, cosas que… podrían ser perversas, pero no importaba, los dos estaban juntos, juntos y amándose.

Que bueno que nadie los escuchaba, o los padres de Cedric, pensarían que alguien estaba matando a su hijito… y en verdad, lo mataban, pero de placer, porque la muchacha le estaba haciendo cosas que ni se imaginaban…

Al terminar, los dos abrazados, entrelazados, sudorosos y exhaustos, con el pelo muy revuelto, por un momento en silencio, solo se escuchaban los jadeos de su respiración, sus cuerpos luchaban por recuperar todo el oxígeno perdido durante la actividad sostenida.

Finalmente, alzó la vista, miró a los ojos a Cedric y sonrió, el muchacho negó con la cabeza y ella se acomodó un poco más cerca de su rostro y lo acarició, mientras continuaba el silencio… hasta que soltaron una risita y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios… tan casto, tan puro y demasiado limpio.

-Hermione…

-¿Te ha gustado Cedric?

-Ha sido increíble, maravilloso… Hermione… eres increíble… pero… no entiendo este arrebato tuyo, venir hasta aquí… hacerme el amor como si fuese la última vez…

-¡NO! Eso no, eso nunca… esta no será la última vez que yo te haga el amor, que hagamos el amor…

-¿Es por Cho?

-Es por ella - Murmuró Hermione - Porque tengo miedo, miedo de lo que pueda pasar…

-Tontita - susurró Cedric - Eres más que tontita amor… Te amo y es diferente de mi amor estudiantil por Cho…

-¿No me cambiarías por ella? Es guapa, elegante…

-Porque ella ya no me importa… te quiero a ti, solo a ti… Porque esto es diferente, porque nuestro amor es más maduro, porque solo quiero estar contigo.

-Ella vino por ti…

-Quizás solo vino buscando respuestas

-No, yo se que vino por ti… además, tengo miedo, estando ella aquí, te pone en peligro, tu me has dicho que nadie puede saber por qué estás vivo…

-¿Y eso te mata, verdad?

-Si…

-¿Has investigado? - Sonrió Cedric

-Si…

-Por tu cara, sin resultado

-Pues no…

-Hermione… por favor, yo te amo, pero debes entender una cosa, no puedo hablar de ello, ni a ti ni a nadie… ¿Confía en mí? ¿Quieres? Confía… Por favor…

-Claro que confío en ti Cedric, confío y te amo, por eso vine, porque quería demostrarte que… por ti soy capaz de todo y que ninguna otra chica te amará como yo… ninguna… hace rato, te hice gritar como nunca, hice que te fueras al cielo mismo…

-No lo discuto… - sonrió

-¿Y ahora que? - Preguntó ella mientras se enredaba más en su cuerpo - ¿Qué sigue con nosotros Cedric?

-Tienes esto - levantó él su mano con el diamante azul brillando - Le besó las manos…

Volvieron a besarse, con pasión, Hermione pensaba que estar así, entre los brazos de Cedric, era lo más maravilloso del mundo, que quería estar así para siempre, compartir su vida con él ¡Pero la llegada de esa maldita chica! ¡Cho solo llegaba para arruinar todo!

Aunque luego el sentimiento de culpa la invadía, ella también había traicionado a Ron por el, por eso por otro lado no se arrepentía de que la carta se hubiese enviado… Y sabía que llegaría la hora en la que se enfrentaría a su ex - novio… ¡pero no quería pensar en eso! Solo deseaba estar con Cedric…

Finalmente, después de aquella experiencia, los arrumacos, los besos, las caricias, los dos se quedaron dormidos, juntos, entrelazados, hasta el amanecer… Claro, ella despertó primero y casi descalza se fue de la casa…

No pasó desapercibida claro, porque Amos se dio cuenta cuando salió de la cabaña amaneciendo… llegó temprano al campamento, encontrándose que Cho estaba afuera, haciendo calistenia…

-¿Saliste a hacer ejercicio tan temprano? - Preguntó Cho burlona

-No… en realidad estuve toda la noche, en casa de Cedric… haciendo el amor con él… Amanecer en sus brazos, me da fuerzas - le respondió de modo altivo, cerrando su puerta, en las narices de ella.

* * *

¡Ahí quedaste, Cho! Porque aunque no lo quieras, Cedric ya se entregó a Hermione! :P


	28. La felicidad dura poco

_**Cáp. 28: "La felicidad dura poco"**_

Cho hizo un gesto, apretó los dientes como nunca, entró de nuevo a su tienda e hizo tremenda rabieta en solitario, tiró cosas, gritó incoherencias y odió a Granger como nunca ¡Maldita mujercita! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que ella había estado toda la noche con Cedric?

-¡Pero no te vas a salir con la tuya Hermione! - Chillaba Cho - Porque él volverá a mí ¡Era el amor de mi vida! Yo me lo merezco… no se lo merece esa tipa horrenda…

Volvió a gruñir entre dientes aporreando las almohadas, llorando de rabia e impotencia ¡Pero no de daría por vencida! Ella también podía darle a Cedric, lo que Hermione, y quizás mucho mejor, seguro que la castaña esa era una insípida…

Se limpió sus lágrimas con fiereza, se sentó en el tocador, retocándose, tenía que verse muy guapa, pues iría a ver a Cedric a su trabajo y sin duda… trataría de averiguar donde vivía…

En tanto el susodicho…

Silbaba en la cocina de contento mientras se servía café y preparaba el almuerzo, su madre se apareció en la cocina y sonrió al verlo tan contento y en sus pininos de chef, decidió dejarlo continuar con su labor, hasta que llegó Amos…

-Buenos días hijo…

-Buenos días padre… ¿Café?

-Por favor - Asintió Amos sentándose en la mesa

-Preparé omelet de queso… y aquí hay unos cruasán… mamá creo que salió a respirar aire puro…

-Amaneciste muy contento…

-No lo niego - respondió Cedric mostrando un amplia sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y bebió un buen sorbo de su café ¡Estaba desvelado! Pero le valía… era un hombre muy feliz.

-Ella estuvo contigo toda la noche…

Cedric dejo su taza, bajando la cabeza, avergonzado, pero sin dejar de sonreír, sirvió el desayuno y se sentó junto a su padre, ambos se miraron con infinito amor filial…

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué?

-Se que no debí dejar que ella se quedara pero… pero es que… ¡La quiero papá!

-Yo lo sé Cedric… mira tu rostro hoy…

-Te juro que… creo que ya no puedo vivir sin ella… anoche ella y yo… fuimos tan felices… papá, me siento realizado, quiero que sea mía para siempre, que se quede conmigo, aquí, en este paraíso… amándonos… - y sus ojos se iluminaban esperanzadoramente - "Ella" solo me condiciona a que sea feliz para dejarme en paz… pues bien ¡Hermione es mí felicidad!

-Te creo hijo, pero ella no sé si esté dispuesta, temo que te rompa el corazón…

-No lo hará, me quiere, anoche me lo demostró…

-¿No me dijiste que llegó ayer tu ex novia del colegio? Es peligroso que ella esté aquí, temo por nuestra seguridad Cedric… ¡Bueno! Más por la tuya que por la mía.

-Cho es parte de mi pasado…

-Igual que Hermione…

-Si, pero no es lo mismo… yo a ella la amo, Cho me es indiferente, la quise mucho en el colegio, pero era un amor de estudiante… amo a Hermione como hombre…

-Si amas a Hermione… no me opondré, siempre y cuando ella no te haga daño… hijo, estás de regreso… vivo… ¿Sabes cuan maravilloso es? Estás aquí, con nosotros, en carne y huesos… no quiero perderte de nuevo… es un dolor… que aún, teniéndote vivo, sigue doliendo

-Me cuidaré padre, no te preocupes…

Después del desayuno, el chico se puso su gorro, unos lentes y tomando su escoba, descendió hasta el pueblo, abriendo temprano la librería, su pequeña y escandalosa clientela llegó al poco rato, como ya tenía amistad superficial con algunas muchachas, platicaban mientras hurgaban los libros.

Cho llegó a la entrada del mismo, se quitó las gafas oscuras, lo vio reír, seguía siendo tan escandalosamente guapo, estaba tan radiante, tan alegre y rabió ¡Seguro era por esa tipeja que había pasado la noche con el!

No entró luego, quería quitarse la rabia y mejor se fue a dar una vuelta en el pueblo, necesitaba calmar su coraje antes de hablar con Cedric, también esperaba tener una idea objetiva, un modo de desapartarlo de Hermione…

Finalmente vio su oportunidad…

Los reconoció de inmediato, eran ellos, salían siempre en los periódicos, en las revistas de chismes… no había duda alguna, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley… y Ron era el novio de Hermione… y si ella le había dicho que habían cortado, obvio que él no lo aceptaba…

Ella sonrió ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!

Pero… pensó en Cedric ¡Ellos aún no podía saber que él estaba vivo! Debía protegerlo, ayudarlo, así, sin duda, él le debería ese favor, así que fue al encuentro de los ahora, muchachos… trató de poner la mejor de sus sonrisas…

-¡Hola! - se paró frente a ellos…

Por un momento, los chicos parpadearon, miraron a aquella hermosa y elegante chica que les sonreía abiertamente, hasta que Harry reconoció esa hermosa cabellera, esos ojos, esos labios y su corazón vibró de amor adolescente de nuevo

-Cho…

-¿Cho Chang? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me da gusto verlos…

-Es raro encontrarte en este sitio… ¿Qué no modelas en Europa?

-Eh… si…

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué? ¿Alguna sesión de fotos?

-No… yo vine a… unos asuntos que luego les contaré, estoy en un campamento… en donde se queda Hermione Granger - Dijo despacio, mirando la reacción de Ron.

El pelirrojo endureció la mirada y apretó los dientes… Cho advirtió eso, entonces era cierto, si Ron estaba ahí, era porque no aceptaba la estúpida carta de rompimiento de Granger ¡Era su oportunidad!

-¿Ella está en este momento? - Se adelantó Ron

-No… a estas alturas, se encuentra en sus investigaciones…

-¿Con quienes?

-No lo sé, no conozco a todos…

-¿Hombres o mujeres?

-Ambos…

Ron gruñó entre dientes ¡Así que el tipejo por el cual lo había cambiado debía estar con ella en estos momentos! No supo a cual de los dos odiar más… ¡Y necesitaba otro trago! Claro, Cho supo de inmediato que él tenía resaca…

-¿Quieren ir al campamento? Puedo llevarlos ahora…

-Claro que si… dejamos las maletas en el hotel…

-¿Por qué no las llevan? Supongo que en el campamento los aceptarán con gusto, además, Hermione llega ahí… ¡Será toda una sorpresa para ella! ¡Vayan por las maletas, yo los espero aquí!

-Gracias Cho - dijo Ron y se dio la vuelta

Harry por un momento no se movió, ella lucía espectacularmente hermosa, como siempre claro, pero eso lo advirtió solo Harry, sus ojos verdes la recorrieron y se remontaron al intenso amor que sintió por ella… su primer amor… la chica por la que había estado dispuesto a todo…

Sacudió su cabeza, eso ya había pasado, además, acompañaba a su mejor amigo, al hermano de su novia, aunque esa novia, estuviera tan distante en ese momento… le hizo un gesto a Cho y se fue detrás de Ron.

De inmediato ella entró a la librería y se dirigió a Cedric, como siempre rodeado de chicas, el advirtió el arrebato de la chica y pensó que le reclamaría algo…

-Albert - le dijo seriamente - es urgente, dame un minuto

-¿Qué? - la siguió a un apartado, ante las chicas que protestaron

Cho fue rápida, demasiado, enviando un hechizo a todos los que había ahí, un mínimo de ocho chicas… parecía que el tiempo se detenía, ella se volvió a verlo, ansiosa.

-Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, el novio de Hermione Granger están aquí, a pocos metros de ti

-¿Qué dices Cho?

-Me los voy a llevar para que no te vean…

-¿A dónde te los vas a llevar?

-Al campamento - dijo sin reservas- supongo que Ron, querrá hablar con Hermione… tu serás responsable si dejas que te vean, por eso vine, porque quiero protegerte- y salió a prisa, quitando el hechizo.

* * *

Aquí sí que se va a armar. S:


	29. Malas intenciones

_**Cáp. 29: "Malas Intensiones"**_

Por supuesto que Harry y Ron fueron recibidos con beneplácito en el campamento, le ofrecieron una de las cabañas que desocuparon y que arreglaron para ellos, todos estaban felices de que las celebridades mágicas llegasen a visitarlos…

Claro que Ron lo que deseaba era ver a Hermione, pero para su mala fortuna, no podía ir al área volcánica porque había alerta de peligro y no se aceptaban visitantes, aunque fuera Ronald Weasley… en tanto, Cho dejando a los chicos que fueran envueltos en adulaciones, se apartó de ellos…

Se metió a su habitación y sacó una pequeña jaula que poseía un diminuto animalito dentro, el cual parecía estar petrificado, lo contempló y sonrió.

-¡Y pensar que cuando me lo dieron, no creí usarlo nunca! - sacó a la figurita petrificada de la jaula y lo puso sobre la mesa - tomó su varita e hizo un conjuro

Aquella figura comenzó a crecer y a adquirir vida, era una especie de quimera, en verdad aterrador, hasta Cho tembló cuando la vio, pero estaba decidida a todo… no podía tenerle miedo… por lo que le miró a los ojos, arriesgándose a que le picara los ojos…

-Busca a Hermione Granger y evita que las lechuzas le lleven mensaje alguno… mátalas…

Aquella criatura emitió un gruñido y agitó sus hediondas alas, Cho abrió por la parte trasera la tienda para que no fuese vista y la criatura voló hacia el exterior, en busca de su presa… lo que a ella le interesaba es que no la pusieran sobre aviso.

Y tenía razón…

Cedric en ese momento, escribía una nota avisando a Hermione que Ron estaba en el campamento, que era mejor que llegara a la biblioteca para que hablaran, antes de que llegara…

Puso la nota en la pata de la lechuza y dejó volar… nervioso, inquieto, eso de que Ron estuviese ahí ¿Y si la presionaba para que volvieran? No, imposible… ¡Ella era su mujer ahora! Pero la rabia y los celos lo invadían…

Ron… el ex novio, en el campamento… ¡Maldita sea!

Estuvo serio y pensativo el resto del día, al no obtener respuesta ni ver de regreso a la lechuza con algún mensaje, optó por enviar dos más, de la lechucería que había en el pueblo, era secreta claro, solo para los magos.

-Por favor Hermione… contéstame… ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¡Te lo suplico, tenemos que hablar! Si tan solo supiera donde estás, iría a buscarte en este instante…

Pero Cho logró sus propósitos y las lechuzas nunca llegaron a su destino, cerca de donde ella andaba, la bestia las atacó, destrozándolas junto con las cartas… Ella ni se imaginaba lo que pasaba, solo pensaba en regresar al campamento, bañarse e irse a buscar a su amor… solo en eso…

Cuando terminaron las investigaciones, todos regresaron, ella estaba emocionada que fuera tan temprano, porque así, podría ir a cenar algo con Cedric… ¡Y después cenarlo a el por supuesto! Por lo que iba muy contenta…

Cuando llegaron al campamento, no encontró a Cho al inicio, gruñó al pensar que estaba a lo mejor rondando a Cedric, pero se apuraría para ir a buscarlo… escuchó algunos murmullos excitados de los que llevaban sus trabajos al investigador principal, pero no se acercó, ella deseaba asearse y largarse.

Entró a su cabaña, estaba a oscuras… se extrañó, siempre dejaba una luz prendida para que se mantuviera caliente el ambiente, por el frío que imperaba. Prendió la luz y cuando se volvió, casi pega un grito de terror…

-¿?

-Hola… Hermione - Saludó Ron con una copa en la mano, la miraba con el seño fruncido, con los labios apretados, con un semblante de furia…

-R-Ron…

-El tonto y cornudo Ron - se burló el pelirrojo terminando su trago y jalando la botella para servirse otro - ¿Y que hay Hermione?

-C-cuando…

-Hoy… felices de llegar ¡Sobre todo yo! Porque mi…. Noviecita, me envía una carta diciéndome que me vaya al carajo porque ya tiene un nuevo… novio…

-Ron, por favor…

-¿Y es mejor que yo, Hermione? ¿Quién es? ¡Anda, dime! ¿Es guapo, alto, inteligente? Siempre te gustaron así… yo no sé como es que pudiste andar conmigo

-Yo te amaba ¡Te lo juro!

-¡JA! - Chistó y se puso de pie acercándose a ella, que estaba petrificada - ¿Y que? ¿Es mejor que yo en la cama? - preguntó con una burla hiriente

_**¡PLAF! **_

Ella le lanzó una bofetada a Ron, quien rechistó los dientes ¿Así que la señorita se había ofendido? La miró con odio infinito, luego, con el amor que aún le tenía, posterior, se amargó ¡Ella lo había engañado con otro! Ella… Hermione Granger.

-¿No te gustó lo que te dije? - Sonrió burlón - Mira nada más… el ofendido soy yo, pero tú me abofeteas

-Lo siento…

-¿Olvidaste mis besos Hermione, olvidaste mi pasión, mi amor por ti? ¿Olvidaste el modo en que te hacía gritar al hacerte el amor, al hacerte mía?

-Perdóname Ron - y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir

-¿Me olvidaste?

-Ron… yo…

Y de pronto el soltó la botella y le tomó el rostro, besándola a la fuerza, apoyándola sobre la pared, invadiendo de modo grotesco sus labios, bueno, no era para menos, estaba ebrio, y luego comenzó a tocarla por todos lados y ella se revolvió en sus brazos y lo apartó de ella, llorando de amargura y limpiando sus labios…

-¡AH! ¿Ya no te gusta mi saliva Hermione? - Espetó Ron - ¿Quién es ese estúpido que te apartó de mí? ¿Está aquí en el campamento? ¡Vamos ya! Dímelo que tengo poca paciencia… quiero conocerlo…

-N-No…

**-¡QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN ES CARAJO!** - De pronto la toma por los hombros y la zarandea con violencia y ella no pudo ni tomar su varita, veía los ojos inyectados de sangre de Ron, estaba tan furioso que parecía que le iba a dar un golpe

-¡Ron! - de pronto entró Harry sorprendiendo a Hermy, él se interpuso entre Ron y ella, tratando de calmarlo

-¡No defiendas a esta traidora Harry! ¡Me engañó, me cambió por otro! ¡No se merece mis lágrimas, no se merece mi dolor! ¡Eres una maldita, Hermione!

-¡Ron, por favor, solo pasó, te juro que no era intencional, pero me enamoré de él… solo pasó!

-¡Traidora! - Gritó

-Ron, amigo, estás muy borracho, por favor, no le hagas ningún show a Hermione aquí, nos van a sacar del campamento… Mañana van a poder hablar…

-Carajo - gruñó Ron y se tiró en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

Harry sacó a Hermione al patio, habían pocos afuera, pero nadie se metía, Emilie solo negó al imaginar lo que estaba pasando… la castaña se abrazó a Harry, el la consolaba, no aprobaba lo que había echo, pero la consolaba…

Hermione alzó la vista, fijándose en la tienda de Cho, ella salió y al verla sonrió levemente, en su mano, acariciaba una figurita extraña de alguna criatura… en ese momento supo que, ella los había llevado ahí, para interponerse entre ella y Cedric pero…

¿Lo sabía Cedric? No, a lo mejor no porque… ¡Seguro le hubiera mandado algún mensaje! Pero ahora no podía simplemente irse, porque Harry no la dejaría ir sola a ningún lado, seguro se le pegaría, la incertidumbre la invadió, Cho no delataría a Cedric…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Hermy?

-Solo pasó Harry - murmuró ella entre dientes - Yo no tenía intensiones de enamorarme de alguien más, solo quería investigar y al termino… regresar con él… para estar juntos para siempre… pero se desvió…

-¿Y quien es el?

-No puedo decirlo… aún…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es algo delicado - Susurró - No puedo decirlo Harry… no hasta que yo pueda… hablar con Ron…

-Está muy dolido…

-Yo lo entiendo… lo traicioné Harry… lo traicioné…

* * *

Ay, Ron! ):


	30. Fotografía

_**Cáp. 30: \"Fotografía\"**_

Cedric no pudo estar tranquilo... daba vueltas en la biblioteca, esperando a Hermione, pero ésta no llegaba... temía lo peor, temía que Ronald se pusiera agresivo y... y la lastimara. Se llenó de pánico, se aterró ¿Y si en estos momentos su mujer estaba lastimada? No lo dudó mucho, tomó su abrigo y decidió ir al campamento... Tenía que verla.

Lentamente acechó los linderos del campamento, esperaba verla por lo menos o inclusive, hablarle... Pero temía mostrarse, pues sabía con quien había llegado el ex-novio de Hermione y era demasiado peligroso... Pero en ese momento, le pareció verla, aquel chico de pelo muy negro revuelto y lentes que la abrazaba seguro era Harry

Su corazón se aceleró ¡Seguramente ya había discutido con Ronald y la estaba pasando muy mal! Deseó ir a su lado y abrazarla, besarla, darle consuelo, se maldijo y se sintió desplazado, pero ¿Como llamarle? ¿Como decirle que ahí estaba?

Por un momento... Harry dejo sola a Hermione y se metió un segundo a ver a Ron, para verificar como estaba, porque le preocupaba su grado de alcoholismo en ese momento. Cho aprovechó para acercarse y ella la miró con odio.

-¿Porque lo trajiste aquí? - Espetó Hermione

-¿Y qué querías Granger? - se cruzó ella de brazos mirándola altiva - ¿Que pusiera en riesgo a Cedric? No - Chistó - Preferí alejarlos del pueblo y ponerlo sobre aviso

-¿Cedric lo... sabe?

-¡Claro que si! Yo se lo dije... Sé que nadie debe verlo, así que opté por avisarle de inmediato... ¿Y a donde me llevaba a los chicos? Pues finalmente tienes que hablar con Ron ¿No es así? Yo estoy velando por la seguridad de mí Cedric

-¿Tu Cedric?

-Será mío ahora que esta vivo de nuevo… no me importa si tengo que refundirme en este sitio con tal de estar junto a él… ¿O tu si te sacrificarías?

Harry salió de nuevo, tomando a Hermy por el brazo, Cho se hizo a un lado y al dar un vistazo por el lugar, notó una cabeza castaña que se escondía entre la poca espesura del bosquecillo que los rodeaba... Maldijo, era Cedric.

Haciendo como si nada, dirigió sus pasos hacia el exterior, claro, los ojos de Harry le siguieron hasta que ella desapareció. El moreno estaba conmocionado de verla de nuevo, más gupa, más mujer, con esa elegancia natural... su corazón le recordó sus viejos amoríos estudiantiles.

-¡Cedric! - Llamó Cho a su alrededor - ¡Soy Cho!

El muchacho salió de entre los árboles con el ceño fruncido y ella supo enseguida porque estaba molesto, si, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de que pensara en lo que se podría hacer, ella había decidido llevar a ese par al campamento.

Pero claro, de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que metros atrás, un paparazzo que había seguido a Potter y a Weasley, se había topado con esa escena, y conociendo a Cho, por su faceta de modelo mágico profesional, así que mirando como se acercaba a aquel sujeto, les tomó algunas fotografías... Mientras que aquellos seguían con su discusión.

-De todos modos Weasley querría hablar con ella - Masculló Cho - Así que quita esa cara, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer... Pero está muy tomado, así que será hasta el día de mañana

-Así que... no han hablado...

-Discutieron, pero no es una discusión válida si estás muy borracho

-¿Porque no le dices a Hermione que estoy aquí, que quiero hablar con ella?

-Claro, pero...

-¿Que?

-Harry no la deja... Lo cual no me extraña...

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque el siempre ha tenido una fascinación por ella... ¡Por la culpa de Hermione, mi relación con Harry se terminó!

-Eso es una mentira Cho - Gruñó Cedric - Yo te vi... te seguí un tiempo... tú terminaste con Harry porque... porque te pesaba compararme con él, él no era como yo, y porque estabas equivocadamente celosa de Hermione, nunca fue de interés sentimental para Harry... es como su hermana

-Los sentimientos cambian Cedric, y ya no estás en el cielo, no eres más un ángel... estás en la tierra, a un paso del infierno - le dijo Cho entre dientes - Y me preocupé por ti, por alejarte de los problemas, pero si tu quieres que todos te vean y se vaya al carajo, haz lo que quieras - Espetó dando media vuelta y marchándose de inmediato de ese sitio, dejando solo a Cedric, quien maldijo y golpeó un árbol.

-Cho - de pronto Harry le salió al paso

-¡Harry!

-¿De donde vienes? Está muy oscuro allá

-Quería alejarme de las discusiones, Hermione está molesta por que los haya traído aquí

-¿En serio? Bueno... Creo que... dormirá en la cabaña que nos dieron. Ron está bastante borracho y ya se durmió...

-¿Hermione dormirá en tu cabaña?

-Pues... si... A no ser que le prestes un lugar en la tuya

-No creo que quiera, ya te dije que ella está...

-Si, molesta... Bueno, hablo con ella...

-Harry - Le llamó Cho de pronto

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Ginny?

-No va - negó Harry y se alejo cansadamente.

Sin imaginar nada, aquel paparazzo, se regresó a su guarida, comenzando a revelar las fotos para enviarlas a Londres, a donde Rita Skeeter... después regresaría al campamento, para seguir tomando fotos e investigar el porque de la presencia de Harry Potter en ese sitio.

Hermione mandó a Harry a dormir a su habitación para que acompañara a Ron, mientras que ella se quedaba en la habitación dado a ellos, en la soledad de su habitación, ella soltó rienda suelta a su llanto, solo esa oscuridad fue testigo mudo de su dolor....

Cedric tampoco podía dormir ¡Y pensar que una noche antes había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo! y ahora era todo incertidumbre, se maldijo... quería estar ahí, apoyarla, hacerle frente a Ronald, decirle que ninguno había sido culpable, que solo había pasado... que no era su intensión de ambos enamorarse, pero fueron las circunstancias, pero amaba a Hermione...

Tuvo un momento de locura... iría y se presentaría sin que nada ni nadie le importara, pero, luego pensaba en sus padres, en la tormenta que se desataría cuando todo mundo supiera que él era el último mago muerto en El Torneo de los Tres Magos...

Y que ahora estaba vivo ¿Y como? Porque una cosa era cierta, Cedric no sabía en realidad cuál era el poder que Javiera tenía para haberlo revivido, por sobre las leyes de la naturaleza, de Dios...

Hasta imaginaba que ese no era su verdadero nombre, no sabía en realidad que cosa era ella, pero, a pesar de eso, Javi le había pedido que no divulgara nada, que no dijese que ella era la causante de que él volviera a la vida, de que estaba muerto y ahora, respiraba y su corazón latía... por un momento, se sintió tan desdichado... que deseó estar muerto de nuevo.

_**"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas Cedric, que nada bueno te puede traer, la vida es un regalo, la obtuviste doble, y por mucho, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser feliz, y si ser feliz, implica que tengas que desafiar al mundo entero sin decir cómo es que estás vivo, es que estás preparado para tu segunda nueva vida... Pero si reniegas y tus deseos son sombríos, quiere decir que no eres el alma que pensé que eras y no te mereces el regalo, lo mejor sería que lo devuelvas ¿Y sabes como? Los volcanes... la respuesta, está en los volcanes, siempre puedes acudir a ellos"**_

Cedric se revolvió en su cama, al escuchar los lejanos pensamientos de Javiera y deseó estar con ella, porque en cierto modo, era su creadora, pese a que no sabía lo que era en realidad, deseaba inconcientemente estar en su cielo, pero añorando no mirar mas al mundo humano...

Ahora estaba ahí, mirando la realidad de su mundo... queriendo estar con Hermione... y junto con ella, escapar, escapar a las estrellas... perderse en el infinito… hastiado de todo eso… Se revolvió en su sitio, le entraba la desesperación y las ansias de ir de nuevo al campamento y encontrarse con Hermy...

* * *

NOOOOOO! Por qué tenían que llegar los Paparazzis! T-T

No se olviden que quien escribe estas notitas de comentarios aquí abajito es la republicadora del fic. (: No es Sax. (:

Antiguamente, en donde publicaba Sax (también conocida como Isuzu), le borraban los fics, y para que no los tuviera que republicar una y otra vez, decidimos crearle una cuenta acá. (: Y para que ella no tuviera que preocuparse de publicar en ambas partes, dos de sus seguidoras, Mariana y yo (Alkyon), nos hicimos cargo de republicar acá. (: Por cosas de tiempo, me hice cargo yo ahora de republicar. ^^ Sax me dio su autorización para que publicara este fic acá. (: Y ella se pasa a leer los Reviews! ^^ Así que no crean que Sax no se entera de lo que le escriben. (:

Besitos para ustedes. ^^


	31. Tenía que suceder

_**Cáp. 31: "Tenía que suceder"**_

Hermione no durmió como era obvio… se fijó su reloj a las cuatro de la mañana… se puso en pie y se vistió, salió de la cabaña, tenía que ver a Cedric, como fuera posible, esperaba que nadie le viera, comenzando con Cho…

Claro, a esas horas, tampoco Harry dormía… el notó que su amiga atravesaba el campamento, se extrañó ¿A dónde iba Hermy a esas horas? Aunque lo supuso… seguramente era a verse con el otro tipo, con el que había engañado a Ron

Se puso su abrigo y salió detrás de ella, pero Hermy iba muy a prisa, hasta que a medio camino, con escoba en mano antes de emprender el vuelo a casa de Cedric, escuchó una voz conocida de entre los árboles.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Cedric! - Saltó Hermione y saltó a sus brazos, aferrándose al chico

Ahogando un sollozo en su pecho… el muchacho la apretó con fuerza, no quería soltarla, quería darle a entender ¡Aquí estoy!

-Tranquila bonita… tranquila mi amor…

Dejó que ella se desahogara, que tirara todas esas lágrimas amargas… y al parecer, los dos habían tenido esa misma idea, de ir a buscarse mutuamente de madrugada, para evitar que alguien los siguiera…

Para fortuna de ellos, Harry no se acercó mucho y no pudo distinguir adecuadamente el rostro de aquel hombre, porque finalmente, Cedric estaba camuflajeado, así que solo Hermy lo distinguía en medio de la oscuridad…

-¿Ya estás mejor? - Le preguntó Cedric minutos más tarde y le acarició su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas

-No…

-Lo lamento pequeña, lo lamento muchísimo

-¿Por qué lo hizo Cho? ¿Por qué llevarlos al campamento? ¡Ella solo quiere separarme de ti!

-Tranquila, tranquila mi amor… yo… intenté ayudarte, te envié varios mensajes para que supieras…

-¿Me enviaste mensajes?

-Si… fueron tres…

-N-no me llegó ninguno…

-Yo no sabía a donde habían ido… si no, te hubiese ido a buscar, pero pensé que al menos, los mensajes te llegarían… hasta me extrañó que no me respondieras…

-Es que no me llegó nada tuyo Cedric…

-¡Demonios!

-Ron… Ron estaba borracho - Gimió Hermy abrazándose de nuevo a Cedric - Por un momento tuve tanto miedo de que me hiciera daño… pensé que se descontrolaría…

-Pero ¿estás bien?

-Solo me zarandeó un poco…

-¡Tal vez debería hablar con el personalmente! Explicarle…

-No… no puedes dejar que te vean…

-¡Es que temo que te haga daño Hermione! No lo soportaría… Te lo juro… si me entero que Ronald te hace algo yo…

-No, no te preocupes, Harry viene con él… el me ayudará en caso de que Ron no entienda razones…

-No se que sería capaz de hacerle si él te toca un solo cabello Hermione…

-Te quiero mucho Cedric - Murmuró ella llorando y los dos se besaron apasionadamente en medio de la tenue oscuridad… Harry se sintió incómodo espiando esa situación, pero más le incomodaba no ver el rostro del susodicho…

Solo una cosa le quedo claro al moreno… que ese enamoramiento de Hermione era en serio, que no era cosa de juego… que en verdad su amiga estaba enamorada de ese muchacho y era mutuo ¿O quien en su sano juicio se vería a esas horas? Lo sintió mucho por Ron, pero le pasaba lo mismo que a él con Ginny…

De una relación aparentemente perfecta se desmoronaba entre sus dedos, porque el amor terminaba de alguna de las dos partes… el amaba a Ginny, pero ella, al parecer, también tenía otros intereses, así que… mejor dejarla ir, lo que Ron debía hacer con Hermy, pero conocía a su amigo…

Ya no siguió espiando a Hermy, regresó al campamento, esperar hablar con ella en cuanto la sintiera regresar, tenían que hablar de ese sujeto, y si su relación era tan seria, por lo menos él debería conocerlo antes que nadie.

-¡Harry! - A su regreso, Cho lo sorprendió, ella también había ido a ver si Hermy estaba en su cabaña, pero al no verla, tenía intensiones de ir a buscarla

-Cho…

-Eh… ¿De donde vienes a estas horas?

-De ir a caminar - mintió, de cierto modo, no le latía decirle lo que había visto con Hermy y su enamorado

-Ah… bueno… yo… iba a hacer lo mismo…

-Cho… dime una cosa… ¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Tiene que ver con Hermione?

-Tiene que ver con muchas cosas… - Masculló - De echo, esto es un paraíso, quizás, solo quizás, me quede aquí… para siempre ¿Qué te parece?

-Que es una locura, eres una chica de ciudad

-¡Oh! Harry - se acercó a él, mientras éste maldecía quedarse paralizado de pronto - creo que me subestimas demasiado

Harry se visualizó en los hermosos ojos de Cho, solo sintió como sus labios buscaban los suyos, Cho le proporcionaba un beso frío y sin sentimientos, sin llanto agregado, era como para… recordar viejos tiempos… Harry dejó que ella fuera quien volviera a besarlo, pero claro que… de nuevo, ella pensaba en alguien más…

Rita estaba en su apestosa guarida…

Fría, hostil y solitaria… Cuando su joven aprendiz llegó con un sobre, era de la Patagonia. Se alegró que llegase tan rápido, pero siempre había medios para que eso sucediera.

Leyó ávidamente la nota y sonrió con algo de ironía…

**"Querida señorita Skeeter: Aquí le envío las primeras fotos tomadas a Cho Chang, la modelo internacional mágica, al parecer, tiene un romance secreto con alguien a quien no alcanzo a identificar, a lo mejor usted si, también anexo unas fotos de Harry Potter y de Ronald Weasley, éste ultimo parecía muy tomado, procuraré averiguar más y en cuanto tenga mas fotos las envío. Atte. Maurice Lawrence"**

Pero la risa se le borró cuando vio las primeras fotos… Imposible… se quedó largo rato en silencio, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, tomó su lupa y la acercó al rostro del muchacho… restregó los dientes y la sola idea se le hizo ridícula.

-No puedes ser él - pensó sin dejar de mirarlo - es solo un parecido increíble… pero nada más… de lo contrario, de lo contrario…

-¿Necesita algo más jefa? - escuchó que le llamaba su asistente

-¡ven aquí! - Gritó Rita

-¡Ordene!

-Manda a ampliar esta foto, todo lo que se pueda hasta apreciar bien los rostros - le dijo - necesito que hagas una investigación sobre el árbol genealógico de los Diggory

-¿De los Diggory?

-Si, de Amos y Elisa… averigua todo de ellos… necesito saber si tienen otro familiar, yo sabía que no, pero una nunca sabe… ¡Lo necesito en unas horas!

-¡Está bien jefa!

Cuando el asistente se fue, ella volvió a acomodarse sus gafas con sus joyas falsas, algunas ya despegadas, retomó una de las fotos, mirándola con más atención… mordiendo la punta de su pluma, pensando mil cosas… todas peligrosas…

-No puedes ser Cedric… moriste, el señor tenebroso acabó contigo… Pero te pareces tanto… no, que no sepa, Amos no tuvo más parientes, ni su esposa, Cedric era hijo único…

Se revolvió en su asiento y tomo un poco de licor de cereza que tenía a un costado, relamiéndose los labios, aquello pintaba para ser una buena historia…

-No puedes ser tú, debe haber otra explicación - murmuraba… - Pero si fueras tú… y si yo te descubriera ¿Cómo es que estás con vida? ¡Sería la noticia que me lanzara de nuevo a la fama! Mi reputación sería resarcida… ¡Tengo que averiguarlo!

* * *

Agrrrrrr! Rita malvada! Por no decir otra cosa! Debería aprender a no meter sus narices en donde no le incumbe! Bastante daño ha causado ya. ¬¬


	32. Odio por amor

_**Cáp. 32: "Odio por amor"**_

Hermione estuvo con Cedric mucho rato en medio de la oscuridad, sin dejarse de abrazar, besándose y dándose ánimos, Cedric le había dicho a Hermione que estaría pendiente que en cuanto lo necesitara, el estaría ahí sin importar las consecuencias.

Ella agradeció ese gesto… hasta que casi amaneció y tuvo que separarse de él a regañadientes, se dieron un último y amoroso beso en la aurora, se miraron con mucho amor y luego… ella regresó al campamento, a esperar hablar con Ron…

Antes que Ron despertara, Hermy se quedó afuera, en el comedor, tomando una taza de café, cuando Harry se acercó a ella, aún estaba confundido por todo lo sucedido.

-Hermione

-Harry…

-No dormiste - señaló su cara desvelada

-No pude…

-¿Te quedaste con ese tipo en el bosque?

Hermy palideció… así que… Harry la había visto, pero al parecer, no le había visto el rostro, menos mal, así se ahorraba de darles explicaciones sobre él… el rostro de Harry era sereno, aunque no en el fondo, se hallaría seguramente, dividido entre dos amigos…

-Si…

-¿Quién es?

-Todavía no puedo decirlo Harry… aún no…

-He estado pensando en algo…

-¿En que cosa?

-No puedes hablar con Ronald aquí… de por si estás en boca de todos… he preguntado de algún sitio para que los dos hablen, me han dado algunos… no quiero a Ron con nada para beber o para romper, es lo mejor…

-Bueno, creo que es buena idea…

-De los cinco sitios, creo que uno al aire libre estará bien… Cho te llevará ahí y…

-¡No quiero que Cho me lleve a ningún lado! - Gimoteó

-Ok… te adelantas sola entonces y posteriormente llevo a Ron, ya sobrio para que hable contigo… y por favor, se sincera… si ya de plano no lo quieres, termina definitivamente con él… yo la verdad, pensé que… que nosotros estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero creo que ni Ron ni tu, ni Ginny ni yo…

-Lo lamento Harry…

-Tranquila… estoy bien, me ha costado asimilarlo pero… es lo mejor, terminar por lo sano, por eso, Ron tendrá que comprender, que a la fuerza ni los zapatos…

Hermy suspiró terminando su café…

Un par de horas mas tarde, Harry le dijo donde esperaría a que el llevara a Ron, ella conocía ya el sitio, así que se adelantó, con el corazón en un hito ¿Qué pasaría cuando se vieran?

No fue fácil para Harry levantar a Ron, hacer que se bañara, que se vistiera y que tomara un café cargado… no le gustaba que Hermione esperase tanto para hablar con él, pero era mejor que su amigo fuera sobrio, con la mente despejada… Finalmente lo consiguió…

Harry se marchó con él, agradeciendo al jefe del campamento que le diera permiso a Hermione por ese día, que los dejara quedarse y que les diera todas las facilidades… Cho estaba feliz de quedarse, lo que menos quería era estar detrás de Hermione, tampoco deseaba agresiones…

La señorita Cho estaba sentada en la mesa, con un te en sus manos, cuando lo vio llegar con su cara desencajada y falta de sueño, Cedric… ¡Ya lo sospechaba! Temía que el muy idiota se apareciera ahí, poniendo en peligro su existencia…

-¡Cedric! - Gruñó - ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Hablando con Ronald… ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres interrumpirlos y presentarte como el tercero en discordia?

-N-no… es que, estoy preocupado ¿Qué tal que él la golpea o intenta otra cosa con ella?

-Ronald Weasley ante todo es un caballero… estaba un poco pasado de copas… pero hoy está sobrio, hablará con ella… y ya veremos si terminan o regresan…

-¿Si terminan o regresan? Te recuerdo que ella ya es mi novia, mí prometida… mi todo…

Aquello revolvió las tripas a Cho, tragó veneno mezclado con hiel, pero se contuvo, que se lo restregara en su cara, no se lo perdonaría nunca… pero sonrió despreocupadamente, haciendo su mejor actuación…

-Solo era un decir Cedric…

-¿Dónde están? - Se movió mirando directamente la cabaña de Hermy - ¿Siguen ahí?

-Si - mintió Cho ¿Así que Hermy no había aprovechado para correr y decirle donde hablaría con Ron? Perfecto, eso quería decir, que la odiosa Granger, la maldita rompe - relaciones, estaba demasiado atontada como para haberle avisado.

-¡A lo mejor voy! ¿Qué tal que le está haciendo daño?

-Apenas comenzaron a hablar… dales tiempo, será peor si te presentas ahora… podrías echar a perder todo… ¡Aunque si le quieres dar un susto de muerte a Ronald!

-No, eso no…

-Regresa en una hora… a lo mejor a esas alturas, podrás presentarte, si tienes tantas ganas, solo que ten en cuenta que Harry Potter está por aquí…

-Es verdad… bueno… regreso como en una hora…

Cho se cruzó de piernas… maldito Cedric, revivía y se fijaba en la primera estúpida que se le cruzaba en su camino ¿Por qué no había pensado en ella? Ella cuyo corazón se había roto para siempre cuando él murió…

Harry regresó casi unos minutos después… cuando Cho lo vio venir, algo odioso se cruzó por su mente, de todos modos… Harry no estaba tan feo… al contrario, aún conservaba esa inocencia en sus ojos verdes, se notaba que Ginny no lo había atendido muy bien…

¡Pero que se podía esperar de esa pelirroja con aires de snob! Seguramente rodeada de jugadores de quiddicht profesionales, ricos, atractivos, en un mundo superfluo ¡Si bien que ella sabía de eso! Así que de inmediato, pensó mil cosas…

Una fatal…

-Oye Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Dime Cho…

-Aquí no - Murmuró la chica - Ven, vamos a la cabaña de Hermy, hay mas privacidad que en mi tienda de campaña…

-Como quieras - masculló - pero en unas horas tengo que ir a ver que ha pasado…

-No te preocupes Harry, Ron nunca se atrevería a dañar a Hermione… sobre todo si la quiere… todo saldrá bien… ¿Vienes?

-Si - dijo el chico con desgano y ella lo tomó de la mano y se metieron a la cabaña de Hermione… nadie los vio…

Una vez adentro, Cho le dio una bebida fuerte a Harry, comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, mientras estaban bebiendo de una botella que Ron había dejado… Claro, la intensión de Cho era otra… sobre todo porque…

Porque ella se acercó a Harry y buscó sus labios, los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, lejos de los besos infantiles de otras épocas, ella se encargó de encender la pasión apagada de Harry, con un beso voraz, intenso, cargado de sexualidad…

De inmediato la ropa comenzó a caer, Cho dejo al descubierto su torso desnudo, el se engolosinó con esa figura, acarició, besó, y se perdió en ellos… más ropa seguía cayendo… los murmullos, los gemidos, los besos eran más intensos…

A pesar de que era de mañana, Cho corrió las cortinas, apagó las luces, se quedaron a oscuras… no se quedaron en el viejo sofá, ella lo condujo hacia la cama, en donde terminó de desnudar a Harry, en donde le hizo cosas que lo descontrolaron totalmente…

En donde Harry, solo era una víctima de la mala intensión de Cho, que en ese momento, abusaba de su estado, lo envolvía en placeres carnales… hacia que el chico gimiera de pasión y desfogara todas sus frustraciones con ella…

En donde, en esos momentos, arriesgándose a todo, Cedric aparecía de nuevo en el campamento, tal y como lo había dicho… no vio a nadie, sus ojos grises se fijaron en la cabaña de Hermione, en donde ella supuestamente estaba hablando con Ron…

No se aguantó más… de inmediato se dirigió a la cabaña, se detuvo en la puerta… no escuchaba nada al inicio ¿Acaso no estaban hablando o discutiendo? Quizás era el periodo de calma… pero estaba muy desesperado…

-Hermy - murmuró

Algo lo horrorizó de súbito, se imaginó a Ron, de pie, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Hermione… si, pensó que a lo mejor, lleno de ira, Ron había asesinado a Hermy… la imagen de su cadáver lo horrorizó y tomó el picaporte…

Lentamente lo giró… no tenía seguro, entreabrió la puerta… pero estaba oscuro dentro… abrió un poco más la puerta… hasta que llegaron a sus oídos, unos lamentos…

Pero no eran de llanto, no eran de dolor, no eran de muerte… eran esos mismos lamentos que se hacían cuando se tenía sexo… cuando hacían el amor… aquellos gemidos… le eran tan familiares…

Se apoyó en la puerta horrorizado, pensando lo peor… pensando que… se medio asomó y vislumbró las figuras en el ajetreo amoroso, bajo la oscuridad no se podía vislumbrar más que un trasero masculino, desvió la mirada de inmediato…

Pero Cho ya tenía planeada su siguiente estrategia… más conciente dentro del ajetreo amoroso, al sentir que la puerta se medio abría, procuró ser más funesta… y modulando la voz… emitió un nombre, el nombre que más dolor pudo causarle a Cedric…

_-¡Oh, Ron, Oh, Ronnie, extrañaba esto!_

Obvio que Harry ni en cuenta, estaba tan entrado en su labor, tan extasiado con el cuerpo de Cho, que no tomó en cuenta ninguna palabra, finalmente, medio mareado por un poco de alcohol, que no ponía atención a ninguna otra cosa…

Mientras que Cedric… no fue capaz de abrir las cortinas o prender la luz… de por si, al escuchar ese nombre… envuelto en una voz femenina muy aguda, claro, no era la voz clara de Hermy, porque la conocía, cuando hacían el amor, su voz era como esa, aguda, susurrante… chillante en ocasiones…

¿Prender la luz? ¿Para que? ¿Para verla entregándose de nuevo a Ronald? No lo soportaría… Después de que ella le había jurado amor eterno… después de que le había prometido que su cuerpo sería solo para él, enteramente…

Volvió a cerrar la puerta, con sus preciosos ojos grises brillantes, con esa voz apasionada, diciéndole cosas a su amante… "_¡Oh, Ron, Oh, Ronnie, extrañaba esto!" _simplemente ya no podría quitársela de la mente… Se sentía traicionado… estúpidamente traicionado…

No se detuvo… se encaminó al interior del bosque, desconsolado, hasta parar en un árbol, se apoyó en el, y comenzó a sollozar sin detenerse… con el corazón sangrando, herido… con el corazón destrozado por la traición…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Se sentía tan desdichado… tan solo, tan miserable… llamó, llamó con todas sus fuerzas a Javiera, pero ella nunca apareció, ni escuchó su voz ni siquiera para decirle que como era infeliz, moriría… ¿Acaso ella también se desquitaba de ese modo? ¿Dónde estaba cuando más la necesitaba?

-¡Te odio… a pesar de que nunca había odiado a nadie… te odio!


	33. La respuesta

_**Cáp. 33: "La respuesta"**_

Ajenos a todo…

Hermione miraba a Ron a los ojos… claro, ella estaba mordiéndose los labios para no soltarse a llorar, en parte, si se sentía culpable por haberlo engañado con Cedric, por no decírselo desde el principio, porque finalmente, ella no había planeado enamorarse en ese viaje, solo había sucedido…

Quiso preguntar ¿Cómo estás Ron? Pero su rostro lo decía todo, sus ojos aún enrojecidos, su semblante serio, decepcionado, lastimado, era la imagen de un hombre abatido… el la amaba, ella le había fallado pero… el corazón se mandaba solo

-Lo lamento mucho - le dijo Hermione finalizando al fin aquel abrumador silencio - No era mi intención

-¿Por qué Hermione?

-Perdóname… se que ahora es inútil que te lo pida, pero debo hacerlo… yo no vine aquí para olvidarte, es algo que pasó, simplemente pasó…

-¿Es una cara bonita verdad? - Gruñó Ron

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

El pelirrojo bufó, si, eso era lo que pensaba desde el inicio, que seguramente, Hermy se había topado con el hombre ideal… alto, delgado y guapo… y no es que el fuera horrendo del todo, era alto también, un poco corpulento, pero quizás las pecas le restaban el atractivo.

-Es o no… una cara bonita…

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy Ron? ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Porque conozco a las mujeres… porque se… que a pesar de todo, lo que más cuenta, es una cara bonita…

-Ron, te equivocas, los sentimientos…

-¡Los sentimientos cambian Hermione! O no me habrías cambiado por nadie… si me hubieses querido, si me hubieses amado… estaríamos juntos, juntos tu y yo…

-Lo lamento ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

-¿Quién es el?

-No puedo decírtelo…

-¿Por qué no? - Casi gritó Ron - ¡No me voy a sentir más humillado de lo que me sentí cuando me llegó tu carta de rompimiento!

-Ese fue otro error - Gimoteó Hermy - Debí haber hablado contigo en persona, pero fue una idiotez terminar contigo por carta…

-¡JA! Ese idiota con el que andas, te tiene sorbido el cerebro… ¿A que no? Seguro el muy imbécil te aconsejó que terminaras conmigo en una carta ¡que tontería!

-Ron, por favor - quiso acercarse

-No me toques - advirtió - No quiero perder los estribos Hermione… No quiero hacerte daño… porque yo aún te quiero mucho… trato de odiarte, pero no puedo, no puedo porque tú eres el amor de mi vida

-Perdóname Ron…

-Me fallaste Hermione… me fallaste…

-¡Perdóname!

-No puedo perdonarte aún - Gimió con los ojos rojos - Es que no puedo comprender como pudiste cambiarme en solo un mes, como es que un amor tan largo y duradero se pudo romper así como así… no puedo entender nada…

-Solo pasó…

-¡Tengo que conocerlo! - De pronto se volvió en tono violento - ¿Quién es? ¡DIMELO! Tengo que conocerlo… que verlo, que saber por quién me has cambiado…

-Te juro que por el momento no puedo…

-¿Quién será esa persona que me robó tu amor, Hermione, que no eres capaz de presentármelo? Porque aunque me dieran ganas de agarrarlo a golpes, simplemente no podría…

El llanto inundó sus ojos, el de Ron, por un momento, hubo un silencio aparatoso, esperaron a que esa primera etapa de dolor pasara, hasta que pudieran volver a hablar, claro, era evidente el tremendo dolor de Ronald.

Por otro lado…

Harry se sentía terriblemente culpable… Cho estaba por el contrario, como si nada hubiera sucedido, en cambio, él, maldecía en silencio, si de por sí su relación estaba casi rota, con esta situación, se terminaba de romper…

El no iba a hacer lo mismo que su mejor amiga, no dilataría mucho para dar fin a su relación… de inmediato, salió en busca de la lechucería, para escribirle a Ginny una nota… era mejor que los dos, se separaran definitivamente… él le había sido infiel y era mejor terminar.

Cho después de arreglarse, fue de inmediato en busca de Cedric, la librería en efecto estaba cerrada, pero ella entró usando su magia, pues sabía que Cedric probablemente estaría dentro… efectivamente, estaba en la biblioteca mágica…

Sentando, meditabundo, con los ojos hinchados, seguramente había estado llorando, ella aclaró la voz y trató de sonar despreocupada, porque según, no sabía nada…

-¿Cedric?

-¡Oh! - Murmuró Cedric - ¿Cómo entraste?

-Lo siento… es que quise venir a verte ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Lloraste? ¡Cedric! ¿Qué te sucede?

-Regresé al campamento…

-¡Ah! Ya no te vi… me… me llevé a Harry a dar una vuelta para que Granger y Weasley hablaran… confieso que Harry no quería por si se ponía violenta la situación pero, pero lo convencí de que Ron no le haría daño a Granger…

-Claro que no le haría daño - Murmuró Cedric mientras nuevamente las gruesas lágrimas se resbalaban de sus preciosos ojos grises - todo lo contrario…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Creo que se reconciliaron…

-¡NO! - Chilló Cho con voz fingida - ¿Cómo que volvieron? ¿Y tú?

-Yo ya no soy nada… no me voy a interponer en su relación… si ellos entendieron que son el uno para el otro, yo salgo sobrando… ¿Sabes? Pensé que con ella encontraba al amor de mi vida… pero siendo así, creo que no tiene mucho caso que…

-¿Qué, que estás pensando Cedric?

-Tengo que salir de aquí…

-¿Te acompaño?

-¡NO! No quiero lastimarte Cho, pero quiero estar solo… necesito aire puro… siento que me ahogo…

Cedric salió, pero Cho se quedó, se acomodó en el sillón y como estaba cansada y desvelada, dormitó, finalmente, había lanzado su ponzoña… Cedric pensaba que Hermy se había reconciliado con Ronald, el salía sobrando.

Pero lo que Cho no sabía es que Cedric tenía otros planes

_"Los volcanes tienen la respuesta"_

Se limitó a dejar un mensaje a sus padres, tomó su escoba y se dirigió al volcán mas cercano… el calor era intenso, no había nadie investigando porque estaban en otro… se sentía el borbotar de la lava ardiendo…

El sudor comenzaba a correrle por la frente… lento y seguro, se acercó a la boca del volcán, miró al fondo la lava ardiendo. No tenía miedo de echo, solo cerró los ojos y se concentró, seguía escuchando el llamado…

_"Javiera, voy a ti"_

Murmuró y se dejó caer… rápidamente, relajado, ya había llorado demasiado, esperaba dos cosas, o mágicamente aparecer en donde Javi o ser quemado al instante por la lava… Pero no pasó ni una ni otra cosa…

De pronto se vio flotando en el tiempo, en el espacio, mirando los hoyos negros y las puertas múltiples, que volaban a su alrededor, pero ni señas de Javiera… hasta que escuchó una voz que no era la de su creadora…

_"Ella no está en este mundo, está ausente, debes volver a tu mundo, niño humano"_

_-"No quiero, quiero ver a Javiera, tengo mucho dolor"_

_"Lo único que puedo hacer por ti, niño hermoso, es ponerte a dormir, hasta que ella regrese y sepa que hacer contigo"_

_-"Hazlo"_ - dijo Cedric… no sintió nada, en realidad, sus ojos se cerraron de pronto y fue envuelto en una brisa multicolor, rodeado por una burbuja, como si fuera un bello durmiente, flotando en ese mundo extraño y mágico… hasta que Javiera regresara

Sin saber que en esos momentos, Ron por fin aceptaba su verdad, que Hermy ya no era suya, que no le pertenecería jamás… que era mejor dejarla libre, claro, el seguía empeñado en saber, quién era el tipo, que le había robado el amor de Hermione…


	34. Tu reputación

_**Cáp. 34: \"Tu Reputación\"**_

De regreso al campamento, los iban callados... la prioridad de Hermy era buscar y hablar con Cedric, decirle que por fin los dos podrían estar juntos para siempre, sin remordimientos, sin preocupaciones, ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse con el... para siempre.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, porque fue requerida por el jefe de la investigación volcánica y no pudo acudir de inmediato... Ron no se quedó en el campamento, de inmediato se fue al pueblo, estaba demasiado estresado, a pesar de todo, quería conocer al tipo...

No faltó quien le diera pelos y señales del "novio" de Hermione, le señalaron la biblioteca mágica, que estaba junto con la librería, así que no dudó para ir de inmediato... Pero con la pena que estaba cerrada...

Mas no se dio por vencido, con su varita en mano, abrió el lugar, en busca de evidencia. Una vez adentro, siguió hasta dar con la puerta que lo llevaba a la biblioteca, buscó y de pronto se topó con Cho, dormida en el sillón.

-¿Chang?

-¡Ah!

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo... yo vine a hablar... con... el novio de Hermione

-¿Donde está?

-No está, se enteró que estás en el pueblo y... se fue

-Maldito cobarde

-¿Como estás?

-Mal pero... creo que entendí que ella no me ama más y...

-No, no, no Weasley... no te des por vencido... tienes que conquistarla de nuevo, perdónale su falta, pero sé que ella en el fondo, aún te ama, solo está un poco deslumbrada por... Albert...

-Albert... ¿Es atractivo?

-Si...

-Típico - bufó el pelirrojo

-Pero Ron... tú eres igual de atractivo, tienes un encanto rudo ¡No entiendo como es que Hermione te cambió por ese muchachito, además es mas joven que ella!

-¿Que?

-Albert es un muchacho joven... tiene 18

-¿18? ¿Que hace Hermione con un muchacho de 18?

-Teniendo a un hombre como tú - se acercó Cho en modo seductor - No entiendo que hace con un niño...

Cho le acarició la camisa, le sonrió de modo sugerente... sabía que Ron estaba vulnerable, que era el estado ideal que buscaba, igual que cuando con Harry... Además sabía que estaba guapísima, que era famosa, que era una tentación para cualquier hombre...

Y que no se detendría hasta tener lo que quería... Cedric

Y porque sabía, de cierta manera que Hermione tendría que llegar ahí, tarde o temprano... buscando al muchacho... Finalmente, se podría tachar de ser una verdadera bruja, porque Hermy en cuando terminó de hablar con el jefe de la investigación, corrió hasta el pueblo, buscándolo.

Se desilusionó cuando vio la librería cerrada... es más, iba a irse cuando percibió una chaqueta en una de las mesas, no se percató que era de Ron, quien la había dejado ahí, de nuevo, usando su magia, abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente...

-¡Cedric! - Gritó emocionada, pero no hubo respuesta

No se quedó en la librería, se siguió hasta la biblioteca llamándolo, pero está como siempre, medio oscura... iba a hablar de nuevo, pero escuchó algunos jadeos, y su corazón se detuvo... siguió caminando entre las penumbras ¿Quien podría estar a esas horas en la biblioteca, excepto Cedric, quizás?

Pero los jadeos eran mas intensos... si, definitivamente, era alguien haciendo el amor... estaban entre unos estantes, a oscuras obviamente, ella no entendía nada ¿Que haría? ¿Serían Emilie y algún amigo?

Su corazón palpitó con frenesí... logró dar con el lugar... pero estaba oscuro... Sin embargo, Cho esperaba eso, esperaba que ella llegara y había escuchado que alguien llamaba a Cedric, y aunque la tacharan de cualquiera, ella lograría que los dos se separaran...

Supo que ella era la que estaba a sus espaldas, la maldita víbora supo que Hermione no podía verlos en ese momento, e hizo su acometido, como Ron estaba aturdido, sobre todo cuando ella lo sedujo, cuando se le fue encima...

**-¡Oh, Cedric, eres maravilloso!** - Gimió Cho muy alto...

Hermione se paralizó... los jadeos aumentaron, ella acallaba a Ron con sus gemidos, finalmente Ron estaba (al igual que Harry) perdido por su dolor, sumergido en un pozo oscuro de deseo, queriendo olvidar el dolor de perder a la mujer amada, en los brazos de una pasión sin amor, solo por el consuelo sexual.

La castaña descubrió en la oscuridad dos cuerpos, más el de Cho, sobre uno masculino... la oriental volvió a gritar el nombre de Cedric, Ron solo emitía murmullos... Y al igual que Cedric, ella no se detuvo a investigar nada...

Un dolor punzante le atravesó el cerebro y el corazón ¿Cedric había sucumbido ante Cho finalmente? ¿Pensó acaso que ella volvería con Ron y por eso había buscado consuelo en los brazos de esa?

Salió pálida de aquel lugar... caminó sin rumbo por el pueblo, hasta que se detuvo en un lugar solitario, a llorar su pena, cual niña pequeña...  
-¿Por qué Cedric, porque no esperaste a que hablara con Ronald? ¿Por qué me traicionaste así?

Mientras que Cho terminaba con Ronald, satisfecha de lo que tenía planeado ¡Había salido a la perfección! Ahora si... Cedric sería suyo para siempre, pensando que, para cuando él estuviese listo, saldría al mundo de nuevo, ella solo tendría que aguantar unos meses, en aquel lugar...

Y mientras ella destrozaba corazones

Al otro lado del continente... Rita obtenía la información que deseaba

Su sonrisa retorcida en esos labios rojos mal pintados, con sus ojos brillantes igual que las piedras falsas de sus lentes... miró la información de los Diggory...

No, no había modo, de ningún modo, ninguna rama torcida había en el árbol familiar como para que aquello fuera coincidencia genética... Ahora bien, no descartaba la coincidencia física, finalmente, se decía que todos tenían un doble en la vida...

Y Cedric Diggory podía no ser único en el mundo...

Pero ella era una periodista, ávida de volver a su estilo de vida, odiando al mundo por desterrarla a la cloaca de la información... quizás esa noticia, podría aventarla y esperar las percepciones... Quizás, quizás aquello fuera lo que la volvería a las pasarelas...

-Pues la informaré como especulación - Murmuró Rita - Aunque lo mejor será... que yo acuda a ese sitio, a lo mejor consigo algo de información que me sirva, quizás lo vea, al doble del chico Diggory... y si es lo que me imagino, esto me lanzará a la fama...

Sonrió ante sus ideas y comenzó a hacer el artículo, lo pondría en su sección acostumbrada del periódico, mientras preparaba todo para hacer su maleta de viaje, ella iría a la Patagonia, buscaría a ese chico... y entonces, dependiendo de lo que encontrara, modificaría su versión...

De regreso a Piedra del Indio...

Harry estaba con ese sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba tranquilo ¿Como había sido posible que cometiera el error de acostarse con Cho? Sin duda, ya le había enviado una carta a Ginny informándole sobre su infidelidad y sobre su ruptura definitiva...

Finalmente ella ya no tenía hacia el los mismos sentimientos, ya casi nunca se veían y ella siempre estaba con el equipo de quiddicht... en las fiestas, en reuniones y entrenamientos. Simplemente el amor se extinguía... y lo sucedido con Cho, era la gota que bastaba

Claro, no era el único, porque a pesar de que el revolcón había estado bueno, no satisfacía por completo a Ron, pues volvía a pensar en Hermione, su tración, su amor perdido y el dolor volvía...

Pero no se atrevió a decir a Harry lo que había echo con Chang, le daba demasiada vergüenza, era demasiado perturbador, como para que su mejor amigo supiera que se había acostado con su antigua novia...

Y es que lo que Cho Chang había echo no tiene nombre... bueno, si, pero era demasiado vulgar como para mencionarlo, ya que sin pudor ni consideración, había dado su cuerpo a dos buenos amigos, con tal de destruir la relación de Granger con Cedric.

Finalmente, lo había conseguido... claro, sin saber que para esos momentos Cedric estaba lejos de ella, de Hermione y de todos, en un sueño impuesto, para evitar el dolor... Sin imaginar que todo había sido una cruel manipulación, pero que no era el único que sufría...


	35. Fuego

_**Cáp. 35: \"Fuego"**_

Cuando Hermione se limpió las lágrimas, regresó cabizbaja al campamento, encontrando cierta incomodidad porque ya estaba ahí Ron y Harry, en las mesas, sentados, con una mirada triste... Estaba a punto de huir, cuando decidió que era mejor enfrentarlos... se sentó frente a ellos, como en los viejos tiempos de estudiantes…

-Yo lo sé - Masculló - Lo eché todo a perder y quizás... quizás después de esto no volvamos a vernos…

Ron alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos en ella

-¿Porque lo dices? - Preguntó Harry

-Porque creo que no será fácil, mirarnos de frente - y enfrentó sus ojos con los de Ron - sobre todo por lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros... fuimos, amigos, novios, amantes... y ahora... todo se rompe... Al menos, no será lo mismo para Ron y para mí, porque, cada que nos viéramos, creo que recordaríamos lo que antes fuimos

-Ese estúpido rompió con todo - Masculló Ron

-No fue solo el... fui yo también... porque eso me demuestra que... finalmente mi amor por ti no era todo lo fuerte que yo hubiera pensado, que era frágil... porque se rompió, porque me equivoqué... enamorándome de alguien más...

-¿Te equivocaste? ¿Que significa eso?

-Nada - sonrió con amargura, mordiéndose los labios - Tengo que comenzar a recoger mis cosas...

-¿Porque?

-El investigador dice que este tipo de líos no se verá muy bien en mi expediente, que me va a enviar a Japón, para continuar con las investigaciones de los volcanes,

-No es justo…

-Igual terminaré mi investigación… solo será en otro lugar…

-¿Y Albert? - Gruñó Ron

-No hablaré de él…

-¿Por qué no?

-Ron - Chilló Hermy dolida - Eso es asunto mío…

-¿Terminaste con él?

-Muchachos - se levantó frotándose las sienes - lo que suceda entre Albert y yo es mi problema… Aunque ya no siguiera con él, no significaría que volvería contigo Ron, porque ya no funcionaría… ahora quiero descansar, antes de preparar todo…

Hermy al entrar a su habitación, volvió a soltar el llanto, se tumbó en la cama y echó rienda suelta a su dolor… horas más tarde, se levantaría para comenzar a hacer sus maletas… en cualquier momento le avisarían que estaba listo su transporte para irse a Japón…

La que no había perdido el tiempo y aunque había tardado horas, por fin daba con la casa de Cedric en las montañas, no dudaba que aquello era un espléndido paisaje, y ansiaba verlo, consolarlo y decirle que ella era la única que nunca lo traicionaría…

Amos Diggory se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero Cho después de saludarlos efusivamente, les dijo que no temieran, que ella no delataría jamás a Cedric, hasta que el decidiera salir al mundo, que estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

-¿Apoyarlo? - Frunció la frente el señor Diggory - ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues… es que… ¿No han hablado con el? - Murmuró Cho intrigada

-Cedric nos envió una nota… no lo hemos visto

Ella se quedo helada con esa respuesta ¿A dónde había ido Cedric? ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado señorita Chang?

-Es que… tuvo un problema con Hermione…

Amos se metió unos segundos y salió con un papel, se lo mostró a la chica y ella se llenó de angustia ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¡Nada había salido bien!

**"Padre, Madre… en estos momentos estoy pasando por una terrible pena, me iré, pero regresaré, no les puedo decir donde estaré, pero no se preocupen por mí, sean felices"**

-¿Se fue?

-¿Qué paso entre el y Hermione? ¿Terminaron?

-¿Usted lo sabía?

-Mi hijo no puede tener secretos para mí, pero es obvio que tuvo algún problema grave, como para que él se hubiese ido… El estaba muy ilusionado con ella…

-¡Hermione no lo merece! - Gritó Cho entre dientes - ¡Su novio vino a verla! ¡No habían terminado!

-¿Qué?

-¡Granger le rompió el corazón a Cedric! ¡Tengo que buscarlo, que hablar con él! ¡Lo lamento señor Diggory, pero tengo que buscar a su hijo y hacer que regrese!

Amos arrugó la nota y supo en ese momento, porque su hijo se había ido nuevamente, pero esta vez, regresaría, no sabía cuando, pero al menos seguía vivo… ahora, el y Elisa, esperarían con paciencia, su regreso… de donde sea que se hubiese ido…

Y con Cedric…

_"Un beso para despertar a un príncipe"_ - Se escuchó una voz melodiosa y algo presionó los labios del muchacho, quien abrió los ojos entre nieblas… Pero frente a él, una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello rubio que se perdía en el aire, con una vestimenta muy escasa, que apenas le cubría lo necesario, aunque con una falda larga y vaporosa…

-¿Quién?

_"Creo que te robaré Cedric Diggory, en vista de que tu guardiana no está contigo, ven a mi reino… ahí te consolaré"_ - y lo jaló de la mano, hacia una de las muchas puertas en ese mundo mágico y extraño, el parecía no poder oponerse, porque al tocar su mano, sentía mucha paz…

Cuando Cedric entró a ese mundo, el toco suelo y pareció despertarse de su letargo, estaba en un jardín vasto, llenos de árboles frutales, con viñedos, así como un clima agradable y al fondo se vislumbraban tres castillos…

-¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó Cedric

-En el mundo etéreo de los volcanes… dentro de cada volcán, hay magia, nosotros formamos parte de ella, este es mi reino, uno de los miles que hay…

-¿Dónde esta Javiera?

-Ella tiene vara alta en nuestro mundo oculto, ahora está en un viaje astral… no la verás en unos días humanos… pero no te aflijas, aquí a mi lado… encontrarás la paz…

Aquella criatura mágica, que parecía una ninfa, un hada, se acercó a él y volvió a besar sus labios, mientras acariciaba su rostro y lo delineaba, como si nunca hubiese visto algo como él.

-Eres hermoso Cedric Diggory… creo que eres una tentación tal, que sería una tarea devolverte al mundo humano… aquí, en los volcanes, en donde la magia es mas fuerte, tu podrías ser el rey…

El muchacho rió

-¿Cómo te debo llamar?

-Fuego…

-¿Fuego?

-Así me llaman todos… ¿Quieres conocer mi reino? Aquí cada quien tiene su propio reino…

Cedric miró a su alrededor, todo era tan hermoso, se respiraba tanta paz, que aceptó, tomó la mano de Fuego y de repente, se vio envuelto como en una llama, se sintió libre, y comenzaron a volar, rodeando aquellos vastos jardines, aquellos paisajes, cruzaron los tres castillos, uno de Cristal, uno de Hielo y uno de fuego…

No era un territorio hostil, ni pequeño, a Cedric por partes se le hacía como uno de esos paisajes de la Patagonia, la magia que había en el ambiente parecía envolverlo, tanto que parecía olvidarse de sus problemas, de su dolor y se centraba en todo lo que existía en aquel mundo alterno.

Porque corriendo por los prados, había caballos de fuego, que al chocar con caballos de hielo, se rompían y se formaba cristal que saltaba por todas las direcciones, formando hadas de cristal que volaban en muchas direcciones… y que de pronto, se rompían en el cielo y se transformaban en agua que caía como suave rocío.

Aterrizaron en un pastizal, y de la nada aparecieron miles de arroyos de colores, se dio cuenta que los trigales eran de oro… Fuego se acercó sinuosa a él, y le alcanzó unas frutas.

-Come, bebe Cedric… olvídate de toda la tristeza… quédate conmigo para siempre… No estarás muerto, vivirás y yo te daré todo, todo lo que tú desees… hasta descendencia… descendencia de Fuego…


	36. Cambio

_**Cáp. 36: "Cambio"**_

Fue toda una decepción… Hermione se marchó a Japón… Ron y Harry, tomaron sus maletas y regresaron a Reino Unido… Cho después de tremenda rabieta, de buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras, no lo encontró jamás…

Rita Skeeter llegó al pueblo, investigó, mostró la foto, la respuesta fue siempre la misma: _"Es Albert Diggory, era el encargado de la biblioteca, un día desapareció misteriosamente"_ inclusive, le dieron santo y seña de donde vivía… fue en vano, porque nunca encontró la cabaña de Amos.

La noticia se publicó, muchos se dieron a su búsqueda sin resultado, las fotos del rostro de "Albert" circulo por todos los periódicos mágicos, muchos que tenían alguna foto de él, las mostraron, Cho fue cuestionada, pero de su boca jamás salió una palabra, demasiado frustrada estaba…

Claro que por su parte Hermione no se iría sola al Japón… llevaba dentro de ella, el fruto de su relación con Cedric… ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Que después de todo, no se había cuidado lo suficiente… pero no lo sabría, hasta mucho tiempo después… cuando esperara lo que nunca llegó y cuando su vientre comenzara a crecer.

En el reinado de Fuego, Cedric permaneció… su mente se perdía lentamente, porque aquel lugar tan mágico hacía que no sintiera nada, ni dolor, ni pena y sus sentimientos se escondían lentamente, claro, provocado en parte por Fuego…

Si Cedric se olvidó de todo, fue por ella… le creó un mundo mágico magnífico, en donde el tenía todo lo que quería, un reino, oro, magia y pasión… Pero claro, a un costo que ni él se imaginaba… porque al cabo de un año humano…

Había habido dos nacimientos con seis meses de diferencia… el primero, en Londres… Hermione miraba a la pequeña que había salido de sus entrañas, era una cosita hermosa, tan parecida a su padre, ella la estrechó en sus brazos y no pudo evitar, llorar…

Sabía que Cedric había desaparecido, quizás para siempre, quizás había vuelto a morir, así que… el único recuerdo de su gran amor por él, era esa pequeña que dormitaba entre sus brazos…

-Bianca… así te llamarás… mi pequeña Bianca…

En el Reinado de Fuego… no todo fue alegría al nacimiento de otra pequeña seis meses después… porque cuando Fuego la concibió, su cuerpo se convirtió en una voluta de fuego y se elevó hacia el cielo a una velocidad impresionante…

Y de pronto, la claridad pareció volver a la mente de Cedric, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeñita, que brillaba incesante, que era hermosa…

-Cedric, Cedric, Cedric - apareció Javiera en ese momento - Me voy a un viaje astral y cuando regreso, me entero de que accediste a los deseos de Fuego… dejaste a Hermione Granger… ¿Ya no la amas acaso?

-Hermione…

-¿La recuerdas? ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Significa algo para ti? Recuerda Cedric… hazlo…

-Dios mío - Masculló Cedric, justo cuando la pequeñita comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué he hecho?

-Tu dolor fue tan grande que te bloqueó e hizo que cayeras en manos de Fuego…

-Fuego… ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería… sabía que tú nunca la amarías porque tu corazón pertenece a Hermione Granger… pero lo que Fuego buscaba era continuidad en su reinado… todas las criaturas que están en el mundo mágico de los volcanes, pueden vivir para siempre, excepto por una cosa… la procreación… Fuego sabía que… si procreaba, dejaba de existir… porque ella era algo puro…

-¿Y nuestra hija?

-¡No perdieron el tiempo, eh! ¡Ay Cedric! Ella es mitad humana y mitad Volcánica… su elemento será siempre el fuego… este será su reino… y el tuyo desde que aceptaste a Fuego, se que no fue por que tu lo quisieras, fue porque tu mente dejó de pensar y se entregó a la calma que le imponía este sitio…

-Hermione me… lastimó…

-Hay una cosa de ella que debería decirte pero… en vista de las circunstancias… y de acuerdo con lo que me ha dicho el Padre Destino… será mejor que me lo guarde… además… no puedes salir de aquí… no puedo sacarte Cedric…

-¿Por qué?

-Por la pequeña… son las leyes, una ley que nunca se había cumplido porque nunca nadie había llegado al nivel que eligió Fuego… quiso ser "humana" y se convirtió en estrella, estará en este cielo para siempre…

-¿Qué dice la ley?

-La ley de las criaturas de los volcanes, dice que… si alguien trae a algún humano… deberá dejarlo en su reino, un mínimo de siete años… una cosa es sacarte de un cielo por resucitarte y otra cosa, que te saque de un reino mágico encantado… estando vivo…

-Mis padres…

-No te preocupes por ellos, yo iré a verlos, han tenido que esconderse… de nuevo

-¿Por qué?

-Por culpa de Rita Skeeter, una periodista, ha estado buscándolos, segura de que tu no eres "Albert" la copia de Cedric, si no que eres Cedric… Ellos están fuertemente protegidos en otro sitio, dejaron la cabaña…

-Maldición…

-Ahora este es tu reino Cedric… en donde verás crecer a la pequeña, la cual no es cualquier cosa… ella desarrollará su inteligencia desde temprana edad, crecerá mentalmente rápido, quizás a tus ojos sea solo una niña, pero dentro de ella, su mente madurará de modo que a los cinco años, podrá pensar como adulta…

-Imposible…

-Este es su reino, tendrá que manejarlo, porque se le ha heredado, pese a su condición semihumana…

-Pero si Fuego sabía lo que pasaría…

-Cedric, hay muchos en estos mundos, que por cobardía no lo han hecho… pero ya están cansados de vivir, de vivir solos en sus reinos perfectos…

-¿Y tu Javiera?

-Cuando llegue mi momento, viviré y moriré… bueno, me convertiré en una estrella… pero no ahora, no en este momento, me gusta mi existencia así…

-¿Cómo cuidaré a mi hija?

-Nadie crece sabiendo ser padre… poco a poco, lo lograrás… estarás aquí hasta que pasen tus años… después… te llevaré a donde quieras, donde sea, piensa lo que harás después de este lugar… ¿Cómo se llamará tu hija?

-Ayleem… significa… brazas de fuego… como su madre…

-Ella sabía que nunca la amaste… pero te eligió… ahora… tu cuidarás a tu hija… porque se que la amas… finalmente es parte de ti, de tu ser…

Cedric contempló a Ayleem… la niña era preciosa, era de piel muy blanca, con el pelito en color rojo fuego, como la lava del volcán, aún no abría los ojos, pero tendría los ojos grises de su padre…

Sin imaginar que en otro lugar, una pequeña de seis meses, regordeta, sonreía a su madre mientras le hacía carantoñas, Bianca era toda Cedric, el cabello, los ojos, sus facciones, pero en femenino, era hermosa…

Por eso Hermione jamás podría olvidarlo, jamás podría dejar de amarlo pese a su engaño, pese a que no volviera a saber de él, porque finalmente, el fruto de su amor, crecía y crecía, de modo casi celestial, porque era un angelito, un ángel que llegaba a la vida de Hermy justo cuando pensó que todo había terminado…

En ocasiones, miraba el anillo de compromiso… pero la piedra no brillaba, eso significaba que no estaba en el mundo, eso significaba que quizás, había muerto… se ahogaba en sus lágrimas, pero pensaba en su hija, en su recuerdo, en ella se aferraría para salir adelante…

Para evitar que el amor de Cedric la matara…

Sin saber que en aquel mundo de los volcanes, Cedric comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había olvidado y le dolía terriblemente, pero se consolaba, tenía una hija, en un mundo del cual no podría salir… porque una vez adentro, tenía que pasar un periodo, antes que los muros mágicos lo liberaran y entonces si, entrara y saliera a su antojo… y pasaba algunas noches en vela, mirando una estrella brillante en su cielo… y lloraba por Hermione… su verdadera estrella.

* * *

Supongo que han de tener la misma cara de sorpresa que tuve yo cuando leí este capítulo. o.o


	37. Ayleem y Bianca Diggory

_**Cáp. 37: \"Ayleem y Bianca Diggory\"**_

El paso del tiempo fue lento... Cedric miraba crecer a su niña del cabello rojo fuego, en aquel reino mágico en el cual estaba atrapado. Pero no estaba solo, finalmente, cuando sus padres se enteraron de lo que pasaba con él, decidieron ir a ese reino, para estar con su hijo y su nieta, durante todo el tiempo necesario... cabe mencionar que no fue fácil que los dos brincaran en el cráter del volcán, pero por Cedric perdieron el miedo...

El resto fue demasiado fácil...

Cedric se instaló en el Castillo de Cristal, pues era dentro de lo que cabía, el más cómodo, así como sus padres, en sí, era un lugar precioso, porque parecía echo de diamante, pero no, eran los destellos a la luz del sol de la mañana de ese mundo extraño, el castillo de hielo, era para las noches calurosas, porque dentro de él, imperaba el frío y un ambiente bajo cero, también estaba echo del hielo mas puro y duro...

El castillo de fuego, en medio de los dos, resplandecía, era como un segundo sol por la noche, por el día parecía apagarse, pero no, y sin embargo, el fuego entibiaba, mas no quemaba, finalmente parecía un castillo de piedra normal envuelto en llamas, pero podían entrar y salir de su interior sin ningún problema... pues ellos ya eran parte de su magia, así como Ayleem

La educación y los cuidados iniciales de la pequeña no solo estuvieron a cargo de Cedric y sus padres, si no de muchos seres mágicos que llegaban a cuidarla, así como de sus nanas, la dama Crystal, la dama Gélida y la dama Flama, entre las tres comenzaron a instruir a Ayleem, que era como Javiera decía, su mente se desarrollaba con increíble fineza e inteligencia...

A su corta edad, Ayleem era una damita pulcra, educada y toda una soberana en su reino... y estaba muy orgullosa de su guapo y elegante padre, quien solo tenía ojos para ella, no aceptando que ninguna otra criatura perturbara su paz, finalmente, el seguía enamorado de una sola persona y la querría hasta el final de sus días.

En cambio...

Era en parte, toda ella... Bianca corría por todo el departamento, con los cabellos desparpajados, alborotados, en sus ojos grises una mirada traviesa y la sonrisa que era toda de Cedric... mirarla dolía como si le clavaran mil agujas en el corazón pero... mirarla significaba que era lo único que tenía de aquel su más grande amor, que era la prueba de que Ron no había sido nunca el indicado, que era aquel que fue un ángel y que bajo a la tierra, con quien tuvo los mejores momentos de su vida, de quien se enamoró con locura...

Pero quien también desapareció después de romperle el corazón... y al que nunca dejaría de amar

Bianca se detuvo y se limpió su boca, dejando una mancha de tinta oscura... agitando el tintero y manchando todo a su paso... era una niña traviesa... Hermy la contempló boquiabierta, porque el color de cabello, los ojos y la sonrisa, eran de Cedric, y aquella cabellera enmarañada, sin duda, era la misma que ella tuvo en su época de niña y adolescente...

Bianca era como toda una niña, le gustaban las travesuras, le gustaba el hecho de hacer cosas "mágicas" le gustaba estar sucia y decir que ella no era una princesa, que era una guerrera, sin duda, muchas veces Hermy la tuvo que rescatar de algún pequeño árbol en el cual estaba trepando, o las escaleras, era bastante difícil controlar al torbellino que era la pequeña Bibi.

Hermione vivía en un departamento mediano en los suburbios de Londres, a unos metros de una exclusiva zona residencial, se había graduado cuando su hija tenía un año, y puesto a trabajar de inmediato en el departamento de investigaciones mágicas... con Harry y con Ron no había vuelto a mencionar a Cedric ni nada que tuviera que ver con su pasado...

Ron incluso le había propuesto que se casaran por la niña, pero ella había dicho que no, que sería padre y madre, que no se casaría con él, menos si no lo amaba... Finalmente, se había ido a Rumania con su hermano Charlie y después se había traído a Romina Kjastav, ya comprometidos y puestos a casarse, lo habían echo y el trabajaba con George en la tienda de bromas...

Harry por su parte, increíblemente se había reconciliado con Ginny, pues a su regreso a Londres, habían hablado, ella le perdonó su infidelidad, porque también ella se había equivocado, se dieron una segunda maravillosa oportunidad y terminaron casándose... Así que casi todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar lentamente... Pero se produjo lo que Hermione había vaticinado, ya los tres no podían ser amigos como siempre...

Pues pese a todo, siempre quedaba algo de incomodidad... Hermy no podía estar junto a Ron, sin que no recordaran lo sucedido, Ron siempre sentiría vergüenza por haberse acostado con Cho, pero le daba pena con Harry, y éste, le había echo jurar a Ginny que a ninguno le diría con quién le había sido infiel en esa ocasión, porque ella si lo sabía, puesto que no pensaba ocultarle nada...

Cuando los siete años se cumplieron...

_**"Mi querido Cedric, ha llegado el momento de que decidas que harás, tu futuro, tu vida con esa hija tuya tan hermosa y extraña a la vez, con ese color de pelo rojo fuego, sello característico de ser parte de los soberanos de este mundo mágico volcánico, cualquiera que sea tu decisión, te apoyaré... me pesó no decirte lo de tu adorada Hermione Granger, sobre que no te había engañado y aparte, llevaba una hija tuya en las entrañas... ¡Pero que caso tenía decirte! Hubieras vivido con la culpa, con la incertidumbre, pensando en ellas y no en Ayleem, y sin poder salir... La locura se hubiese apoderado de tí, hubieras querido escapar y las criaturas al no permitirlo, te hubiesen matado, finalmente es cruel decirlo, pero siendo Ayleem una niña del fuego, tu como padre humano, no eras tan necesario y sin embargo tuviste el apoyo de las criaturas, pero ahora eres libre y todo dependerá ahora de lo que decidas"**_

Ayleem tenia ya siete años, su preciosa carita resplandecía mirando a lo lejos sus castillos, al lado de su última institutriz, Dama Crystal, quien le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero claro que ella aún no sabía nada sobre el mundo de su padre y añoraba salir para verlo, para conocerlo y estudiarlo. Pero esa decisión estaba en Cedric, porque el podría salir y si quería, podía dejarla...

Sentada en medio de aquel vasto jardín, en una elegante mesa echa de cristal, ella estaba elegantemente vestida, con el cabello bien peinado y parte de sus rulos rojos bajo un sombrero, sus manos con guantes y la pulcritud de su vestido, tomaba el te con mucha elegancia y no se ensuciaba ni echaba migajas... parecía una damita, en vez de una niña de siete años...

Cedric se sentó a la mesa, igual de elegante que ella, con ese semblante de hombre maduro, tan atractivo y acarició uno de los rizos de su hija... Ella le sonrió, pese a que poseía sus mismos ojos en ese tono gris, su rostro era casi el de Fuego...

-Cariño... se ha cumplido el periodo de mi encierro en este mundo...

-¿Iremos al tuyo, padre?

-Dejé muchas cosas pendientes en mi mundo... Necesito regresar... Tus abuelitos y yo, necesitamos regresar

-Quiero ir contigo...

-Puede ser complicado... ya te expliqué...

-Se que en tu mundo saben que estás muerto y si regresas, dirás que ya no lo estás... pero no te preocupes papito, no te estorbaré, me portaré bien, pero no quiero quedarme solita aquí, yo quiero ir a donde tú y mis abuelitos estén... no podría estar sin ti, sin ustedes...

-Te amo - sonrió Cedric enternecido y le dio un beso en la frente

-¿Me vas a llevar?

-No puedo exponerte totalmente cariño, así que no puedes estar en todos lados donde yo esté, porque la presión de los magos, los periodistas, se que será difícil para mí... y no quiero que te atosiguen, no quiero que nada malo te pase en mi estancia

-Yo me porto bien y me quedo donde tu me ordenes...

-Si el señor lo dispones - Apareció Dama Crystal - Puedo contactar con el mundo exterior, que le busquen una casa cómoda para que habite y distracciones para la niña...

-¿Distracciones?

-Si la señorita Ayleem decide quedarse en su mundo mucho tiempo, tendrá que aprender las costumbres y a usar la magia como usted señor, para no estar como una extraña total... supongo que ella podrá tener su varita como todos a los once años humanos...

-Pues...

-Conociendo a la señorita y lo mucho que lo adora, no estará en otro sitio que no sea donde esté, de todos modos, este reino es de ella, siempre estará aquí, para ella o sus descendientes, o si decide radicar aquí para siempre, como tiene sangre humana, sus condiciones, como le han dicho, son distintas a la que fue su madre... Para nosotros, claro está, Ayleem Diggory, siempre será soberana de este reino...

-Explícate Crystal - preguntó Ayleem - ¿Que tipo de distracciones?

-Colegio, señorita Ayleem... he sabido que se abrió un colegio para niños de entre 5 y 10 años para que comiencen con su entrenamiento mágico, para poder controlar su don y para que socialicen... antes los niños magos, se instruían en casa, pero ahora, con este sitio, todos pueden tener una idea mejor de como manejarse más adelante... No es que la señorita necesite eso, pero al menos, aprendería costumbres más humanas ¿No lo creen?

-Es perfecto...

-Son pocas horas, al menos en lo que el señor está ocupado por las mañanas... si me autorizan, la inscribo

-Quiero ir - dijo Ayleem autoritariamente - Quiero aprender todo del mundo de mi padre... el ha aprendido del mío, ahora debo corresponderle...

Cedric sonrió, aunque siempre le sorprendía el modo en que su hija hablaba, tan propio, tan educada desde los cuatro años, que cada día que pasaba, pensaba que era otro adulto como él, claro, no faltaba que sacara una que otra cosa infantil, finalmente, su parte humana la traicionaba, pero sin duda, siempre tendría esa madurez mágica de los seres de los volcanes.

Ayleem se sirvió otro poco de té y le sirvió a su padre, mientras bebía el suyo, con elegancia y distinción, sentada con propiedad, como si fuese una dama inglesa entrenándose para entrar en la sociedad, pero así era ella, una niña de 7 años de esas que no existen, porque era... perfecta.

En tanto, con los mortales...

-¡Hermione, mira a tu hija! - Señalaba Kay, amiga de Hermione del trabajo

-¿Que hizo ahora? - salió Hermione de su estudio para ver a Bianca quien había bajado un frasco de betún de chocolate y ahora hacía una mezcolanza en una mesa infantil, sentada en medio de un oso y dos muñecas, untaba el betún en galletas saladas y las acomodaba en los pequeños platitos que había frente a sus muñecos, ella por supuesto, lamia la cuchara de betún y tenía un bigote extenso del mismo, y a veces limpiaba la cuchara en su ropa...

Kay la miró entre divertida y apenada, ella tenía también una hija de seis años, pero no era ni la mitad de traviesa de lo que era Bianca y es que en verdad, Hermione no podía tener limpia su casa porque era un torbellino, como ahora mismo, porque la niña tenia sucio todo a su alrededor… Pese a la educación que su madre y sus abuelos intentaban darle…

* * *

Supongo que aún deben seguir en shock. o.o No saben! Yo estuve con la boca abierta no sé cuántos minutos! xD! Me sorprendió mucho el giro que dio la historia. (:


	38. Agua y aceite

_**Cáp. 38: \"Agua y Aceite"**_

Hermione apretó los dientes

-¡NO! ¡Bibi! ¡Te cambié de ropa apenas hace unos minutos! ¿Que hiciste?

-¡Estoy tomando el te con mis juguetes! - Dijo la niña como si nada

-¡Ya estás sucia!

-Solo un poquito - dijo al tiempo que tomaba la esquina de su blusa y limpiaba su boca llena de betún

-Es increíble - suspiró kay - ¿Segura que tiene 7 años y no 5?

-Esta niña es un desastre... no le gusta peinarse, adora jugar en el barro ¡Ya le he dicho que no es propio de una señorita, pero no madura! Es terrible...

-¿No eres una señorita Bibi?

-¡Soy una niña! - Chilló Bianca dejando el desastre en la mesa y yéndose a donde sus libros de colorear, acostándose con la ropa sucia en el sillón, tomando una crayola y comenzando a colorear un dibujo de una flor...

-Creo que no he sabido educarla bien ni ponerle mucha atención - suspiró Hermy a su amiga - decliné la oferta de mis padres de ayudarme o de contratar una nana a tiempo, ahora todas las que contrato se van al poco tiempo por su culpa... mírala ahora ¡Ya está grande! entiende perfectamente bien lo que debe hacer y lo que no, parece que lo hiciera a drede...

-Regáñala...

-Imposible, no puedo... porque cuando me mira con esos ojos...

-¿Que tienen sus ojos? ¡Eres su madre! Impón autoridad Hermione, por eso es que esta niña es una malcriada... oye, ni siquiera tú eras así a su edad...

-Gracias por el cumplido - chilló - Claro, no me quejo... es muy inteligente pero... su inteligencia se opaca con su desobediencia y sus niñerías... Ya ni siquiera es para que se ponga a jugar a tomar el te, sabe que odio que se ponga a hablar con sus juguetes...

-¿Ya la inscribiste a la escuela que abrió Hanna Abbout?

-Si... No quiere ir, pero ya le prometí que...

-¡Ay Hermione!

-La adoro... la adoro tanto Kay, que no me importa lo que haga... y la envío a ese colegio es porque necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo, a veces lo descuido porque siempre son quejas con ella y con las nanas...

-Por lo menos, intenta que la peinen cuando la lleven...

-¡Como si eso fuera posible!

Así o mas pobre... Pero a Cedric le habían conseguido una casa enorme en las afuera de Londres, con un automóvil clásico en color blanco, finalmente, había seres mágicos que pululaban el mundo de los humanos y producían su propia moneda de oro mágico... el que había en cuevas en los interiores de los volcanes, así que la abundancia estaba de su lado...

Aparte los Diggory no eran pobres, Amos al momento de pisar suelo, se había ido a Gringotts a checar sus cuentas, muchos se extrañaron de verlo, pues habían pasado mas de siete años cuando lo vieran por última vez, pero Amos se dedicó a decir que muy pronto sabrían que había pasado con ellos... y no dejó su nueva dirección, pero no faltó quien lo siguiera ávido de noticias.

La casa era hermosa, Ayleem se dedicó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, escogiendo su habitación y se sentó a esperar como sus damas: Crystal, Gélida y Flama, usando su magia, aparecían su ropa en el espacioso clóset, sus zapatos, todos sus guantes y sombreros... luego disfrutó de un elegante almuerzo con su guapo padre y sus abuelos, aquella escena familiar parecía feliz.

Finalmente, Amos, Elisa y Cedric se estaban preparando para lo que venía...

Los abuelos de Ayleem la disfrutaban de cierto modo, pues no eran los juegos típicos de los niños de esa edad, si no de que con ella, eran juegos de mesa, lectura de libros, crucigramas, juegos que ponían en competencia su inteligencia... pintaba y escribía poemas, en fin, parecía más una adolescente. Pero tenía que convivir con niños de su edad y adentrarse en el mundo mágico de su padre.

Hermione, preparaba la ropa que llevaría su hija, esperaba que todo estuviera lo más limpio posible, que llevara lo que la maestra había solicitado, no es que les fueran a enseñar magia, si no al contrario, querían que canalizaran su magia interna, que convivieran con otros niños y que aprendieran los conceptos sencillos y básicos, así que realmente era más para convivencia.

Bianca era la alborotadora número uno (¡Y solo Merlín sabe a quien le sacó el carácter!) porque era un torbellino que a su madre ponía de cabeza, pero esperaba que en el colegio, sentara cabeza y se comportara mejor, sobre todo si el resto de sus compañeritos eran bien portados... Y la realidad es que Bibi era inteligente, obvio, tenía de donde sacar, ya leía y escribía muy bien, adoraba los cuentos y leía todo lo que podía, su único defecto era su carácter rebelde e indomable al parecer.

En el primer día de escuela, Hermione dejó a Bianca en manos de Hanna, que fungía como la directora de ese instituto, la saludó brevemente, dejó donde localizarla y después se fue de inmediato, pues tenía que irse a trabajar... Ayleem por su parte, llegó después, en aquel elegante auto clásico y blanco, Cedric iba dentro con ella, pero no bajó, aún no deseaba ser visto porque estaba organizando todo con sus padres, pese al apellido "Diggory", nadie hizo aspavientos, finalmente, otros más se apellidaban así sin tener relación con Amos y Elisa.

Le dio un beso a su hija en la frente, mientras que Dama Crystal era la que abría la puerta y conducía a la pequeña princesita fuera del auto hacia la puerta del colegio... era de llamar la atención, sobre todo por el porte y la elegancia de la niña, no llevaba el cabello suelto para no llamar la atención por el color rojo fuego, todo estaba recogido enfundado en un sombrerito pequeño, llevaba un fino vestido de seda y sus guantecitos puestos, una preciosa mochila y su lonchera, en fin, hasta Hanna pensó que era una exageración...

Pero al menos, Cedric se había acostumbrado, porque esa disposición era por su rango, eso siempre le aseveraban las Damas de la pequeña, que una futura reina, aunque fuera semihumana, debía vestir, tal cual lo indica su rango, finalmente, Ayleem estaba más que acostumbrada... la niña fue recibida y llevada a su salón, sentado en su pupitre, justo a un lado de Bianca...

Ayleem miró todo de soslayo, de reojo, fijándose brevemente en la desfachatada posición, en los cabellos nada peinados de Bibi y su manía de masticar un chicle ¿Chicle a esa hora del día? Ella hizo un gesto y decidió que no se mezclaría con humanos extraños de costumbres raras...

La clase comenzó, la profesora comenzó a hablar sobre la magia y los conceptos, no todos ponían atención, había niños mas chicos que distraían a la otra profesora que se encargaba de los más pequeños, finalmente, pusieron a los que ya sabían leer a leer los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo... Comenzaron con Bianca, quien sorprendió a Ayleem, por su perfecta dicción, apenas y creía que una niñita como esa leyera tan bien...

Pero tampoco se dejó impresionar y durante el receso para el almuerzo, ella se sentó en una mesita, puso su mantel, a un costado su fruta, su cereal, su te y una tarta... El resto de los niños jugaban, comían, corrían y ensuciaban todo, Bianca por un momento miró a Ayleem, en medio de toda la trifulca infantil, aquella sentada con propiedad, comiendo pedacitos y despacio, sin mancharse siquiera las manos enguantadas...

Claro, se le hizo toda una exageración y una pesadita, así que ella siguió correteando en el relajo con los niños... Ayleem en ningún momento, socializó y eso lo notaron las maestras, la niña estaba en lo suyo, se portaba demasiado bien, ponía demasiada atención... no es que estuviera mal, pero así no se comportaba un niño de siete años.

Al finalizar las clases, mientras que una seguía tan limpia, la otra estaba despeinada y sucia de la ropa... porque no conforme con correr, se había arrastrado por el suelo con algunos de los juegos de la sala de juegos, así como se había trepado a una casita que había en un árbol ficticio... Claro que cada quien llevó una nota por su comportamiento en su primer día...

Cedric revisaba con su padre sobre los pormenores de su salida al mundo, sobre lo que iba a decir a todo el mundo mágico, previendo los pro y los contra de su decisión, pero no podía estar escondido todo el tiempo, no era lo mismo cuando ahora tenía una hija que era parte de su mundo, no era justo para ninguno...

Ayleem llegó y fue directo a sus brazos, los besó a todos y dijo que se prepararía para comer...Dama Crystal le dio la nota que había escrito la profesora y alzó una ceja al leerlo…

_**"Sr. Diggory, le informo a usted que la pequeña Ayleem estuvo muy bien portada el día de hoy, digamos que demasiado bien, puso mucha atención y respondió a todo... sin embargo, no convivió con los otros niños en ningún momento ni habló con ninguno, una conducta un tanto impropia para un menor, por lo que le solicitamos que converse con la niña acerca de su comportamiento, ya que el motivo de estas clases, es más de convivencia que de aprendizaje. Atte. Directora Abbout"**_

Amos se mordió los labios y bebió su te, mirando con seriedad a su hijo, quizás había estado rodeada de demasiados adultos, sin niños, porque podría ser todo lo inteligente que quiera, pero finalmente era una niña y había que ponerle límites a su "buen comportamiento"... Así que cuando Ayleem bajó, se encontró con los rostros preocupados de sus padres y abuelitos.

-¿Pasa algo papá?

-Leí el reporte que me llegó de la escuela

-¿Que reporte?

-Una nota que envió la profesora...

-Yo me porté bien - Masculló la pequeña sentándose a un costado de su padre, con propiedad, con fineza y con un rostro arrogante.

-Lo sabemos querida, lo dice la nota...

-No entiendo...

-Aquí dice que no hablaste con los niños... ni jugaste con ellos, que estabas apartada... Ayleem, debes convivir con ellos.

-Pero gritan mucho... son sucios... no me gustan

-Ayleem - Dijo Cedric - Es que no son todos como tú, los niños así son... juegan, gritan, se divierten y se ensucian... claro, unos menos que otros. Tu debes hablar con ellos, platicar, comer con ellos, mira, ninguno tiene tu nivel, no es que te rebajes, solo que los toleres y lo entiendas.

-Pero... ¿Hablar con ellos? Andan todos pegajosos... con las manos sucias...

-Así son los niños humanos normales...

-¿En serio tengo que convivir con ellos?

-Si...

-Es que no tienen modales…

-Los niños son niños querida… ¿Me prometes que harás todo lo que puedas para llevarte bien con ellos y socializar? Se que es un sacrificio grande pero…

Ayleem suspiró y asintió ¡Que remedio! Aceptar lo que su adorable padre le pedía... porque ante todo, ella era muy obediente y quería hacer todo lo que su padre le pedía… Pero la sonrisa que Cedric le regalaba, valía la pena cualquier sacrificio…

-¡Te amo, muñeca!

-Yo te amo mas, papá… de aquí al universo…


	39. El papá de Ayleem es un príncipe

_**Cáp. 39: "El papa de Ayleem es un príncipe"**_

Cuando en casa de Hermione, su pequeña aventaba su mochila y al mismo tiempo aterrizaba en los sillones y veía a su madre despedir a la amiga que se encargaría de llevarle a su hija ya que también recogía a la suya.

-¡Gracias Kay, adiós Rebecca!

Al cerrar, suspiró y abrió la nota...

**"Sra. Granger. De acuerdo al primer día y al comportamiento de su hija, fue regular, es bastante traviesa y distraída, aunque es muy inteligente y me sorprende su grado de lectura y lo bien que lee, le gustan mucho los cuentos, no dudo que posea una gran inteligencia. Lo único en contra, sería que no se comporta bien en clases, pero solo es cuestión de educarla un poco más. Atte. Directora Abbout"**

Hermy suspiro y cerró la nota... Bueno, no era nada nuevo que su niña se portara mal, de muchas guarderías la habían sacado por traviesa, metiche y busca pleitos... pero bueno, ni ella misma entendía porque su hija era tan rebelde, si la había educado lo mejor que había podido.

-¿Cómo te portaste Bianca?

-¡Bien mami! - y la pequeña brincó de donde estaba a los brazos de su madre y le sonrió… Hermy se perdió en los ojos grises de su hija y por algún motivo le dieron ganas de llorar - ¿Estás triste mami?

-No - murmuró con voz quebrada

-Yo se que no me porto bien - Murmuró la niña - pero no quiero que te pongas triste…

-Lávate las manos… vamos a comer ¿Quieres?

-Si mami - Asintió Bianca, quizás la enorme tristeza en sus ojos en ese momento, hizo que la niña se tornara dócil y aceptara la orden de su madre…

Una larga semana pasó… De nuevo en la escuela…

Ayleem suspiró al entrar, miró a todos los niños con sus charlas insulsas, con sus juegos, con sus risotadas, se sentó en su lugar designado y se volvió a mirar a la niña de los cabellos alborotados que estaba a su lado…

¿Cómo hablar con ella? Se la pasaba echada sobre el pupitre, mascando un chicle, haciendo bombas de saliva… se dio cuenta que otras niñas como ellas, se portaban bien… que si había alguna que otra manzana podrida, pues tenia a su lado una…

A la hora del almuerzo, Ayleem decidió sentarse con los demás niños ¡Era un sacrificio enorme! Los niños la miraron un poco raro, pero finalmente, comenzaron a hacer sus gracias, metiendo la mano en todo lo que ella depositaba en la mesa…

Procuraba sonreír, y preguntarle cosas, aunque se le dificultaba por sus respuestas tan tontas, según ella, pensaba por un momento que le fallaría a su padre por no poder cumplir lo prometido, sobre convivir con los niños de su edad humana.

-¿Por qué comes con guantes? - De pronto Bianca, que estaba brincoteando con un bote de jugo en la mano

-Porque así no me ensucio las manos - Respondió de modo educado

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ayleem…

-Ailim… Bien… ¿Por qué usas sombrero?

-Para que mi cabello no se alborote…

-¡Eres una engreída! - Le dijo Bibi y Ayleem se aguantó el comentario mirándola con molestia

-¿Por qué soy una engreída?

-¡Porque comes con guantes y no te quitas el sombrero! ¿Qué? ¿Tienes piojos?

-¡La piojosa eres tu! - Chilló Ayleem entre dientes

-No me caes bien, te crees mucho, siempre andas limpiecita y miras a todos de modo despreciativo… A mi me chocas…

-No tengo que caerle bien a todos - Masculló Ayleem - y mucho menos a ti, greñuda… ¿Nunca te peinas? ¡Tu cabeza debe ser un hervidero de piojos!

-¡Tonta! - Chilló Bianca y le aventó su jugo de calabaza en el pecho de Ayleem, manchando su precioso vestido color perla… y no solo eso, si no que todo le salpicó hasta los guantes…

-¡Oh!

-UUUUUUH - Chillaron los niños, mientras se reían y algunas niñas se apartaban de esas dos… Ayleem se puso roja de ira, apretó los puños y procuró aguantarse…

Bianca se inclinó hacia ella mirándola con burla y riendo descaradamente, sus ojitos grises brillaban, la travesura estaba hecha y sin duda, su nivel estaba completo…

-¡Te manche tu vestidito! - Reía Bianca…

-¡Te odio! - De pronto, Ayleem no supo de donde sacó aquel carácter, ella que nunca había sido agresiva, pero no dudó y se le fue encima a Bianca, jaloneándola por los cabellos, pero la otra que no se dejaba le quitó el sombrerito de un jalón y los cabellos rojo fuego, rizados e hidratados saltaron por todos lados.

Claro que los niños pese al extraño color de cabello de Ayleem, miraban los jaloneos que se tenían las dos niñas, de hecho, la fuerza que sacaba Ayleem era algo totalmente inusual, porque estaba lastimando con ganas a Bianca…

Pero Bibi le había desgarrado los guantes, la ropa y le echaba mas cosas en su vestido, los cereales, las frutas, chocolate, así que no había nada que las separara, los niños gritaban y hacían escándalo, hasta que aparecieron las maestras y las separaron…

Todas sucias, desenmarañadas, rasguñadas y señalando su odio mutuo, fueron llevadas a la dirección… de inmediato, la directora ordenó que llamaran a sus padres que fueran por ellas personalmente.

Cedric a pesar de que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, en cuanto recibió la nota de que algo le había pasado a su niña en el colegio, no dudó en tomar su automóvil y trasladarse a buscarla.

"Cedric, te verán"

"No importa, finalmente ya tenemos confirmado la rueda de prensa, así que en poco tiempo, sabrán de que se trata y además, me importa más lo que pasa con mi hija"

La llegada a la escuela no fue tan dramática… sobre todo porque las maestras eran jóvenes y no habían conocido nunca a Cedric Diggory, una de ellas le dijo lo sucedido y que la directora iba a hablar con él, pero el estaba demasiado ofuscado…

Solo quería rescatar a su hija…

En aquel pequeño cubículo, estaban las dos sentadas, en las esquinas, desgreñadas, sucias, maltrechas, la más afectada era Ayleem, pues en su vida había estado tan horrible como en esa ocasión, y su cabello rojo fuego rizado que parecían llamas, suelto y alborotado…

Bianca, miraba de reojo a Ayleem que permanecía sentada, rígida, con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados, apenas y respiraba, ella en cambio, estaba como siempre, desparramada en la silla, olvidando que era una niña y debía sentarse bien…

De pronto lo vio pasar…

Vio a aquel hombre alto, guapo, pasar por los ventanales del saloncito, como en cámara lenta… por un momento se imaginó que era su papá… que era aquel papá que Hermione le decía, se había ido de viaje muy lejos y no sabía si volvería… porque finalmente no tenía la seguridad que estuviese muerto…

Lo vio detenerse y suspirar, el corazón de Bibi latió con fuerza ¿Y si el fuera su papá? ¿Y si lo fuera? Tan guapo… parecía un príncipe… ¿Qué haría ella si entrara y le dijera: "Bianca, soy tu padre"? se quedó sujeta a su asiento y contuvo el aliento…

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió y aquel guapo príncipe, vestido con suma elegancia entró al aula… Pero aquel delfín, no la vio a ella ni de reojo… sus ojos fueron para la "princesita" de los cabellos rojo fuego que estaba como muda…

-¡Mi niña! - Escuchó la voz gruesa y varonil, paternal y cariñosa al extremo de Cedric - ¡Mi niña, que ha pasado!

-Estoy horrible - musitó en un hilo de voz Ayleem - quiero irme de aquí, ya no quiero estar aquí…

-Ayleem - el le tendió sus manos para abrazarla

-Estoy sucia - Y comenzó a llorar… eso le partió el corazón a Cedric, pues su hija no era de las que lloraran por tonterías, de hecho, eran contadas las veces que había llorado… y nunca por tonterías - Vas a manchar tu ropa…

-No me importa - Murmuró el en tono tan paternal y empalagoso, le dio un beso en la frente y le descubrió el rostro - ¿Estás bien?

-Me contuve para no quemar todo - Casi susurró

-Te quiero - Suspiró Cedric y la abrazó…

Bianca sintió una envidia irremediable en contra de Ayleem ¿Por qué ese guapo caballero era su papá de esa estirada y no de ella? Se quedó mirando ansiosa como él la tomaba entre sus brazos y la cargaba… Ella ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su padre, avergonzada de estar llorando por lo ocurrido.

Cedric no miró un segundo a la otra niña, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no la volteó a ver… solo quería llevarse a su hija, la conocía, odiaba estar sucia, así que era imperativo que la llevara a casa.

-¡Señor Diggory! - Lo detuvo casi en la puerta una profesora - Por favor, la directora hablará de lo sucedido

-Tengo prisa - dijo Cedric

-¡Señor Diggory! - llamó Hanna y él se volvió…

Ella quedó muda, helada, al verlo… no, no era posible, imposible, su mente se remontó al torneo de los tres magos… pero no… no podía ser él… el no… porque… porque era imposible…

-¿C-Cedric? ¿Cedric Diggory?

-Hola…

-Imposible…

-Me llevo a mi hija… nos vemos luego… eh… no te preocupes, luego te enterarás de todo…

-Pero… yo… tu… ¿Cómo es… posible? Cedric… tú… tú no… tú estás…

-Tengo que irme… - Y Cedric avanzó de inmediato con su hija en brazos, ante la envidia de Bianca… ¡Ella que pensaba que ese hombre era su padre! Pero "ailim" se lo había arrebatado vilmente, le había roto sus sueños que ese príncipe fuera por ella… pero no… no había podido ser… ese papá no era suyo, era de otra… tal vez el suyo jamás volviera…

Hanna tuvo un ataque de histeria y se la llevaron a su oficina para que tomara un calmante, en lo que Cedric en ese momento entraba al automóvil con su hija en brazos, justo cuando el auto arrancaba, Hermione llegaba casi corriendo en busca de su pequeña traviesa…

La encontró sola en aquel cubículo, de pronto su carita estaba triste y pensativa, por un momento Hermy pensó que por lo que había echo, aunque no veía a la otra niña agredida, seguramente la estaban atendiendo…

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Bianca?

Pero ella alzó la mirada… sus ojos grises estaban muy, muy tristes y su carita hermosa, compungida por el dolor y la tristeza, aquello conmocionó a Hermione…

-¿Que pasa?

-Mami… ¿Por qué mi papá no ha regresado con nosotras?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué mi papá se fue y nos dejo? ¿No me quería? ¿Cómo se llama mi papá? ¿Por qué nunca me lo has querido decir?

Hermy quedó muda… jamás había esperado que ahora Bibi le saliera con eso… y ella había jurado jamás revelar el nombre de su padre… para Harry y Ron, el padre de su hija era simplemente "Albert"

* * *

No sé si crean que voy muy rápido con la re-publicación. Generalmente subo un capítulo cada dos días. ^^ Pero no sé si esto es bueno para quienes lo leen acá en fanfiction o no.

Cualquier queja o acotación a lo que a republicar respecta, me lo hacen saber. ^^

Este capítulo en especial me da penita. ): ¡Miren que ponerse a pelear! Y Bianca que desea que Cedric sea su padre también sin siquiera saber que realmente lo es!


	40. De Diggory a Diggory

_**Cáp. 40: \"De Diggory a Diggory: El llamado de la sangre\"**_

Hermione no le respondió a su pequeña... buscó a Hanna, pero debido a la crisis, había tomado una pócima que la había echo dormir y nadie supo decirle con exactitud que había pasado, solo que después de hablar con el padre de Ayeleem se había puesto mal... ella pensó que quizás había recriminado que las niñas se hayan peleado.

Se la llevó de regreso a su apartamento, con el corazón compungido por el dolor y la soledad, con su tesoro en brazos... Esperando poder hablar con el padre de la otra niña, para disculparse con él, aunque luego se llamo tonta así misma, porque finalmente, ni el apellido o el nombre del padre había solicitado.

Cedric habia insistido en ser el mismo quien le secara los rizos rojos de su pequeña... ya estaba limpia, perfumada, con una batita hermosa en color blaco con muchos encajes y listones, parecía una muñeca francesa... un poco más relajada, había bebido un te y dejaba que su padre la mimara.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Bien papi, gracias...

-Ya no tienes que regresar a esa escuela... no quiero que nadie te lastime, finalmente, esos niños no están a tu nivel, tal vez te consiga a alguna institutriz o bien... nosotros podemos seguir enseñándote lo básico...

Ayleem alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de su padre, tan idénticos, tan grises, y el le sonrió de modo encantador y a la vez, paternal, el corazón de la niña se hinchó de felicidad... Ella también le sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y escuchando los latidos de su corazón, el la abrazó.

-Regresaré... esa niña me descontrolo, solo tengo que ser mas tolerante... no pasará de nuevo, te lo prometo, no quiero darte problemas

-Tu no me das problemas Ayleem

-Lo se, pero volveré... no me rendiré a la primera papá... y esa niña no me vencerá...

Y esa niña, en su mundo infantil, no dejaba de pensar en Cedric, apenas y probaba su plato, con el rostro de aquel hombre, recordaba todo, cuando había pasado, cuando había abrazado a Ayleem, deseaba aún, que él la hubiera abrazado a ella... Pero no, porque no era su papá... no le pertenecía

Al día siguiente, Hermione llevó a su hija temprano, pero Hanna no se habia presentado alegando sentirse mal, y es que el shock había sido demasiado, pero no decía nada, hasta ella creía que era una alucinación...

Cedric no llevó a Ayleem, pues estaban en los preparativos de la rueda de prensa que se daría, el elegante auto se detuvo y Hermy miró como aquella dama, alta, delgada, cubierta de pies a cabeza, abría la puerta para que Ayleem saliera, Bibi le dijo que ella era la niña estirada.

La dama Crystal pasó de largo, directo a la profesora, dijo unas palabras, entregó un mensaje y se retiró, Hermy salió de su estupor de ver a aquella niñita, limpiecita, con un vestido precioso y bastante elegante, con sus guantecitos puestos, hasta cuando el auto arrancó, Hermy se maldijo porque no preguntó nada a aquella dama y se preguntó si sería su madre, aunque no se parecían en nada...

Bueno, por lo menos pensó en ir al término del colegio para ver si podía hablar con ella y disculparse en nombre de Bianca, pues conocía a su hija ¿Quien más que ella para haber iniciado tal trifulca? pero al menos, la había echo prometer que no volvería a pelearse, finalmente había notado que Bibi estaba como callada, muy raro en ella, pero no le había dicho nada, por si le volvía a preguntar por su padre.

Durante el receso, Ayleem se sentó sola, ese dia no tenía ganas de que le mancharan la ropa de nuevo o algo... Fue Bianca la que se acercó a su mesita, junto con su sandwich y su jugo... Por un momento no le dijo nada, fue un silencio bastante tedioso... hasta que Bibi fue la primera que lo rompió.

-¿Como se llama tu papa? - le preguntó mientras se desparramaba en la mesa

-Cedric - Respondió Ayleem

-Cedric - respondió ensoñadoramente - Es un bonito nombre

-Si...

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Se llamaba Fuego...

-¿Fuego? Eso no es un nombre...

Ayleem se alzó de hombros y siguió con sus bocaditos de mermelada, limpiándose las comisuras bucales con delicadeza, y en sus guantes ni una migaja de tostada o de mermelada, de pronto, Bianca se volvió y le miró tan fijamente que Ayleem tuvo que hacerlo también... la tostada quedó a medias en sus dientes de Ayleem... sin masticar, mirando los ojos de Bibi... con una expresión melancólica que le recordó a algo... a alguien, el tono gris era igual al suyo, era como verse a un espejo.

Tragó con mucha dificultad la tostada y bebió un sorbo de su jugo...

-¿Como se llama tu padre, Bianca?

Ella se alzó de hombros también haciendo un puchero y un brillo de tristeza se asomó en el gris

-¿No sabes su nombre? Todos los niños tenemos un papá... tú debes tener uno

-Mi mamá dice que mi papá se fue a un largo viaje... que no me conoce... y no me quiere decir su nombre... ¡Yo a veces pienso que es un agente secreto y por eso no puedo saber su nombre! Pero mi mami nunca me dice nada de él... ni habla de él...

-¿En serio no te dice nada?

-Yo un dia le escuché decir a su amiga Kay que él quizás se había perdido en los volcanes... pero yo se que es mentira, que a lo mejor el no nos quería y por eso se fue y por eso mi mamita no me dice nada de él... ni siquiera su nombre...

Ayleem se había quedado en silencio y mirándola fijamente...

-¿Me prestas a tu papá? - De pronto le dijo Bianca con una seriedad absoluta que hasta hizo parpadear a Ayleem y luego sonrió - Bueno, ya se que eso no se puede, porque tu mamá se puede enojar...

Aquella sonrisa... la misma... su corazón comenzó a golpetear y su inteligencia comenzó a indicarle solo una cosa, una cosa que... no lo creía, pero que estaba, que no podía ser posible, pero, las pruebas, todo le indicaba una verdad, que le alborotaba su corazón.

-Mi madre está en el cielo - Masculló ella sin dejar de mirar a Bibi que estaba con los ojitos vidriosos - es una estrella

-¡Ah! - Brincó Bianca, ella sabía que cuando su madre decía que alguien estaba en el cielo, era porque estaba muerto - Lo siento mucho...

-¿Y tu mamá como se llama?

-Hermione...

-Tengo que ir al baño - dijo Ayleem y se fue al baño de niñas, miró los retretes y no había nadie, entonces se trepó a los lavabos y puso su mano en el espejo - ¡Javiera, necesito hablar contigo, por favor, muéstrate ahora! - Finalmente, como criatura del volcán, ella podía llamarla...

Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que el espejo se distorcionara y apareciera su rostro, la puerta se cerró con firmeza para evitar que alguna otra niña entrase, Ayleem estaba conmocionada que por un momento, en su mente desarrollada, formulaba toda una teoría.

-¿Cual es la urgencia niña, que prefieres hablar conmigo que con tus damas?

-¡Tu ya sabes!

-¿Yo?

-¿Bianca es mi hermana? - Preguntó directamente y Javiera soltó una risotada

-Me sorprendes Ayleem

-Dime porque ella y yo tenemos casi la misma edad... dime porque mi papá abandonó a su madre estando embarazada...

-¿Porque dices que esa niña es hermana tuya?

-Porque no es posible que haya otro par de ojos igual a los de mi papá, porque cuando se puso triste, hasta cuando se rió, es igual a cuando el lo hace... lo tengo memorizado tan bien, que nadie puede engañarme... Bianca tiene que ser hija de mi papá... Es mi hermana...

-Es una historia larga...

-Detendré el tiempo...

-Sabes que alteras el clima si lo haces y puede haber una catastrofe...

-Solo unos minutos...

-Bien - sonrió Javiera y de pronto Ayleem elevó las manos, dijo una oración y todo pareció detenerse en el aire, todo quedó estático, quieto, el mundo pareció detenerse... los ojos de Ayleem habían pasado del gris al negro absoluto, Javiera comenzó a hablarle rápidamente de los sucesos...

Casi durante diez minutos, hasta que la niña ya no pudo sostener más tiempo la magia y dejó que todo fluyera... si fuese más grande y poderosa, podría hacerlo al menos durante media hora... pero claro, no era recomendable, porque podía alterar el clima...

Cuando Javiera terminó de hablar con ella, así como el receso, aquella regresó al comedor, recogió su lonchera y siguió a la profesora al salón de clases, afuera, caía una extraña tormenta, con fuertes relámpagos, una lluvia torrencial...

Ayleem se sentó al lado de Bianca, que seguía pensativa, bastate raro en ella, seguro pensaba en aquel papá que no conocía... que era el suyo también... pero de acuerdo con lo que Javi le había contado, ella no podía decir nada aún, pero se sentía bien, tener una hermana, aunque fuera como Bianca.

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica hizo que la luz se perdiera en los salones de clases, porque finalmente era un edificio muggle en el que estaban, así que en lo que el conserje arreglaba los fusibles, los niños fueron llevados al salón de juego de nuevo, pero claro, estaban a un costado del patio, el cual era enorme, cuando Ayleem buscó a Bianca, no estaba...

-¿Donde? - Se preguntó y de repente la vio abriendo la puerta y saliendo bajo la lluvia hacia el árbol, ella corrió hacia Bianca ¿Porque era tan desobediente?

Afuera, Bibi se oculto bajo el árbol y comenzaba a jugar entre las ramas bajas, hasta que Ayleem le dio alcance dispuesta a llevarla de regreso dentro, pues una humana como ella, era peligroso que estuviera bajo la tormenta ¡Pero es que era demasiado traviesa!

-¡Bianca, vuelve adentro inmediatamente!

-¡Me gusta jugar bajo el agua!

-Te vas a resfriar - Chilló Ayleem dirigiéndose a ella, la llevaría adentro aunque fuera a rastras

-¡Yupi! - Gimió Bibi colgándose de una rama, jalándola hacia abajo y luego, para soltarla y ésta se sacudiera junto con otras... provocando que un chorro de agua que habia en la copa del árbol, les cayera encima, empapándolas por completo, Bibi reía, Ayleem tenía ganas de matarla...

-JAJAJA ¡Parecemos ratitas mojadas!

-¡Vámonos adentro! - Gruñó y la tomó de la mano jalándola con fuerza, aquella dio algo de resistencia pero la dura mirada de Ayleem hizo que desistiera

-¡Ailim, que no eres mi mamá!

-¡Es que no se puede contigo niña!


	41. Él está vivo

_**Cáp. 41: \"El está vivo...\"**_

Cuando ingresaron, la tormenta cesó repentinamente, pero las dos estaban totalmente empapadas... las profesoras pusieron los ojos en blanco, las niñas no tenían otra ropa y aún faltaba para que terminaran las clases, sin embargo, a esas horas, llegaba Hermione, había salido del trabajo más temprano y había querido ir a la escuela para esperar al padre de la niña agredida.

-¡Ay no! - suspiró al ver a su hija echa una sopa... Ayleem la miró con interés... no le pareció una mujer espectacular ni con una belleza superior ¿Que le había podido ver su padre? No es que fuera fea, pero para ella era una humana común y corriente... sin nada... llamativo - ¿Bianca, tu mojaste a tu compañerita?

-¡Yo estaba jugando solita, ella se fue a meter! - Acusó

-Te saliste del salón cuando las maestras nos dijeron que no - Refutó Ayleem

-Ahora las dos son unas sopas - dijo una profesora - Hermione, llegaste temprano

-¡Y me encuentro con esto!

-La tormenta vuelve a comenzar - dijo otra maestra - de nuevo el cielo se carga y estas criaturas...

-Eh... me llevo a la mía, vivo cerca... quizás me pueda llevar a Ayleem para secarla y darle algo limpio, creo que para cuando terminen las clases, ya la tengo de vuelta

-Pero aqui la podemos secar y...

-Yo quiero ir - dijo Ayleem - Necesito un baño tibio... ya tengo frío...

Finalmente aquella mujer era Hermione Granger, heroína del mundo mágico ¿Que no le negarían?

Ella cargó con las dos niñas hacia su departamento que quedaba a dos cuadras, al llegar, las desvistió y preparó el baño, se sorprendió al soltar el cabello de Ayleem, tan rojo como un fuego quemante, con el rostro hermoso y esos ojos grises... que pareció estar viendo los ojos de Bibi... los ojos de... él...

Ayleem la evaluaba, observó todos sus movimientos, lo que hacía, lo que decía, de pronto le parecía una mujer inteligente, demasiado, su casa rebosaba de libros, muchos, aunque la decoración no era lujosa…

cuando la sacó de la tina de baño, le puso una batita que era de Bianca, mientras que a ella Hermy le secaba los rizos uno por uno, tal como Cedric lo había echo y comenzó a sentir algo distinto dentro de ella...

Hermione le dio a beber un chocolate tibio, lo terminó de un trago mientras que la madre de Bibi seguía secando sus rizos, no supo como, pero inclinó la cabeza al pecho de esa mujer y una calidez la invadió, así como un sueño perezoso, comenzó a parpadear...

Hasta que cerró sus ojos... Hermy al ver que se había dormido, se la llevó a la cama, aunque pesaba un poco, la acomodó junto a Bianca... contempló la escena, las dos eran una bonitas muñecas, porque Bibi era adorable cuando estaba peinada...

Cuando las dejó, Bibi medio despertó y miró a Ayleem durmiendo a su lado, lentamente se jaló hacia ella y se acomodó a un costado, pues desprendía un rico calorcito, así que se quedaron dormidas, casi juntas, finalmente, las dos eran hermanas... distintas si, pero con la misma sangre paterna... a lo mejor, Ayleem decidiera prestarle a su padre un ratito.

Dama Crystal se presentó en el departamento de Hermione Granger más tarde, pues ya les habían mandado a avisar lo sucedido, cuando vio ante su puerta a aquella alta y delgada mujer, la hizo pasar, pues supo de inmediato que era por Ayleem.

-Vengo a buscar a la niña Ayleem Diggory

-¿Diggory? - Y se le heló la sangre de las venas

-Por supuesto, nos avisaron en el colegio que ella quiso venir aquí...

-Si claro... está... está dormida...

-Despiértela, tiene que regresar con su padre, está preocupado

-Su padre... el... el señor Diggory...

Dama Crystal asintió

Su ropita ya estaba seca y planchada, sobre el sillón, así que fue para despertarla, pero por un momento, las vio juntas, dormidas, como si fuesen hermanas gemelas... la pequeña aún somnolienta se despertó y Hermy la observó fijamente, de pronto, veía muchas cosas en Ayleem que eran iguales a Cedric, sobre todo, del parecido con Bianca.

-Te pondré tu ropa - dijo Dama Crystal

-No, quiero irme con esta batita...

-Déjala - murmuró Hermione - Luego me la devuelven... Eh... ¿Y como es que se llama el señor Diggory?

-Cedric - respondió Crystal y Hermione sintió que el aliento se le iba - El dará una conferencia el día de mañana en el diario El Profeta, por si el nombre se le hace conocido... bueno, gracias por todo, mañana mismo la niña devolverá la ropa que se lleva puesta.

Cuando Dama Crystal se retiró con la niña en brazos (Debía tener mucha fuerza porque la pequeña pesaba, pese a que no era gordita) ella se derrumbó en el suelo, aún sin poderlo creer, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tambaleando se puso de pie y fue hacia su habitación…

Buscó entre sus pertenencias y encontró lo que buscaba, encontró el anillo de compromiso... y la piedra brillaba con fuerza... ¿Desde cuando? No lo sabía, hacía mucho que ella no tocaba ese joyero, que no miraba ese anillo…

-Está vivo... está aquí... el... el tiene una hija - masculló - el está... está con otra mujer ¡Tienen una hija de la edad de la mía! ¡No! ¡Cedric, porque Cedric! ¿Porque? - y las lágrimas fluyeron abundantemente en sus ojos, y permaneció así, llorando, sentada en la cama contemplando el anillo - No perdiste el tiempo... te buscaste a otra, por eso jamás me buscaste a mí... tus promesas de amor fueron... fugaces, no hubo nada verdadero...

-¿Mami? - De pronto la llamó Bibi frotándose los ojos - ¿Y Ailim?

-Ya - sorbió su nariz - Ya... ya se fue

-¡Que bonito! - señaló el anillo y se acercó para verlo - ¿Es tuyo mami?

-Si...

-¿Me lo prestas?

-¡No! - saltó y lo apretó a su pecho - Es el único recuerdo de... de...

-¿De quien? ¿De mi papá?

Hermione no respondió y fue a guardar el anillo en su joyero, la piedra no cesaba de brillar aún en la oscuridad del cofrecito, luego se limpió los ojos y se volvió hacia su pequeña que volvía a tener el cabello revuelto, ella sonrió y eso le dolió a Hermy, toda Cedric... toda él...

-Esa amiguita suya - murmuró Hermione - ¿Como se llama su madre, lo sabes?

-¿La mamá de ailim? Mmm... Tiene un nombre raro, pero... su mamá está en el cielo

-¿A si?

-Solo vive con su papá... y esa señora estirada que la cuida...

Aquello intrigó demasiado a Hermione... ¿Cedric estaba solo entonces? La rabia la invadió recordando su "traición" y solo porque sabía que Cho tenia una casa de modas en Londres donde era la directora y la niña no era de rastros orientales, sabía que no era de ella... pero sin duda, el señorito no había perdido el tiempo, tenía una preciosa hija, que lo podía tener a él, para sí sola...

Luego se sintió mal, Bibi decía que la madre de Ayleem estaba muerta, pero pese a eso, no podía perdonar a Cedric, aunque lo siguiera amando con todo su ser, con todo su corazón, porque su traición, había sido imperdonable, sobre todo porque lo había echo con esa maldita lagartona.

Ayleem decidió callar su valioso secreto, porque Javi había sido muy específica, además... no podía soltarle esa noticia a su padre así de golpe, temía que su conferencia de prensa se viese afectada…

además, se percató que fuera de su casa recién adquirida, hubiese muchos fotógrafos, sobre todo porque Rita Skeeter, que aún seguía viva, levantaba de nuevo sus especulaciones y sacaba la foto de Cedric de hacía años.

Pero la casa estaba tan bien protegida por las criaturas de los volcanes, que aquellos por mas hechizos que usaran no podían pasar más allá de los portones, ni saltar ni sobrevolar porque se desviaban con suma facilidad, asi que la fortaleza Diggory, era segura.

Contempló la batita que se había llevado mientras era doblada para regresarla al dia siguiente, ella no tenía intensiones de devolverla, quería quedarse con algo de su hermana, ya que no sabía si podrían estar juntos, los conflictos de los adultos eran algo que ella no podía solucionar, sobre todo si se trata del corazón.

-¿Ayleem? - Entró Cedric a la habitación y ella se sobresaltó - ¿Pasa algo?

-Claro que no papá...

-¿Como estás?

-Bien papi...

-Dama Crystal dice que casi no conversaste en el camino de regreso ¿Sucede algo? ¿Volviste a tener problemas con esa niña con la que te peleaste?

-No - Negó - ella y yo ya hicimos las paces... aunque es muy traviesa

-Ya veo...

-Se llama Bianca y es muy bonita...

-No más que tú - dijo Cedric

_"Si supieras que es toda tu"_ - Pensó Ayleem - Mañana es el gran día ¿verdad?

-Será un día difícil, quizás no debas ir al colegio...

-Pero no quiero faltar... además, ellos aún no saben que tienes una hija, así que no me molestarán por el momento y Dama Crystal no permitirá que me hagan algo

Su padre la abrazó lo más amorosamente posible y le dio varios besos en la frente, ella sabía cuan preocupado estaba Cedric, pero no podían hacer nada, no podían borrarle la memoria a todo el mundo mágico... En ese momento apareció Javiera en el espejo y lo atravesó limpiamente, saludando a todos.

-Milagro - Masculló Cedric

-¿Como estás? ¿Nervioso?

-Un poco

-Cedric, un mensaje de última hora por parte del reino de los volcanes...

-¿Que sucede?

-Solo recordarte que no quieren que nadie sepa donde estuviste... pues lo que menos quieren es a la gente tirarse a los volcanes para accesar a su mundo, tu fuiste bienvenido, así como tus padres, porque yo los llevé, pero igual y me llamaron la atención - sonrió escuetamente - Pero dicen que si se percibe un éxodo hacia sus reinos, entonces tendrán que cerrar los portales mágicos y con la pena, aquellos que se avienten, tendrán su boleto al mundo de la muerte y no de la vida eterna.

-Ya lo tenia contemplado... no quiero que nadie esté atosigando a mi hija con estupideces... supongo que me tendrán en el ministerio, interrogando y tomando muestras... como animal de experimento, es algo que deberé soportar con valor...

-¿No te veré en algunos días?

-Claro que si me verás... todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás...

-No te preocupes papá, me portaré bien... no tendrás problemas de mí...

-¡Por supuesto que no me preocupo pequeña! Tú jamás me has dado problemas…

-Pero tarde o temprano sabrán que tienes una hija…

-Ya veremos amor, ya veremos…


	42. Soy Cedric, fui leyenda

_**Cáp. 42: \"Soy... Cedric... fui leyenda\"**_

Era una mañana lluviosa... el aire era frío y tenue, las ráfagas de viento azotaban con fuerza, alrededor del ministerio, era toda una noticia, algo increíble estaba a punto de suceder, según lo habían anunciado los señores Diggory, aunque Rita Skeeter ya había sacado varias especulaciones, desde las mas odiosas hasta las mas perversas...

Se había puesto una mesa en el centro, en donde habían cuatro lugares, tres para los Diggory y uno más para un orientador, amigo de Amos, que después de saber todos los pormenores y entender la situación, estaba ahí por si había alguna cuestión... sin duda, sabían que después de lo que dijeran, seguro irían con el Consejo de Magos, para que estudiaran lo sucedido...

Pero la mente de Cedric ya había sido bloqueada por las damas, para evitar que algún hechizo o pócima, hiciera que le se la leyeran y así supieran otro tipo de cosas que no deberían saber el mundo de los magos... La expectativa iba en aumento, hasta que comenzaron los rumores...

Finalmente aparecieron...

Primero la persona de confianza de Amos, después, los tres Diggory... Amos, Elisa y Cedric... Los que aún vivían, que habían estado en el torneo de los tres magos, que lo habían visto morir, sin duda, se quedaron helados al ver a alguien que se parecía mucho a Cedric Diggory...

Hubo rumores, se tomaron muchas fotos, los periodistas se arremolinaron frente a la mesa, la noticia corrió de tal modo que el consejo de magos fue avisado en menos de cinco minutos. Después del parafraseo, de los gritos, del asombro y de la gravedad el asunto... Hubo un silencio pesado... mucha gente se arremolinaba, entre la multitud algunas caras conocidas...

Harry llegó al instante, quedándose casi al final, porque ya había demasiada gente congregada, pese a los años, mirar a ese Cedric era... imposible... él, él lo había visto morir... era... era imposible, no era el, simplemente no era el, nadie, absolutamente nadie regresa de la muerte...

-Buenos días a todos - comenzó hablando Cedric - Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory... morí en - dijo la fecha - y reviví en - dijo la otra fecha...

-IMPOSIBLE

-ESO NO ES POSIBLE

-CEDRIC DIGGORY MURIO, YO LO VI, YO ESTUVE AHI - Gritó Harry - Y LOS MUERTOS NO REGRESAN

-Harry Potter, es un gusto saludarte ahora, dado que en Chile no pude hacerlo...

Harry se quedó helado ¿En Chile? ¿Como?

-Contaré todo desde el principio, si me permiten, posterior a eso, responderé las preguntas, los cuestionamientos y por supuesto... a los que quieran preguntarme cosas de mi pasado estudiantil...

Cedric comenzó a contar desde el inicio escolar, sus logros académicos, los nombres de sus mejores amigos, su amorío con Cho Chang, el torneo de los tres magos, los problemas cuando Harry Potter salió participante, sobre las travesías de los concursos, así mismo, cuando casi consigue la copa... cuando Harry le advirtió que era una trampa, cuando murió...

Lentamente Harry se acercaba... porque era imposible de creer

Contó de su cielo, de cuando estuvo ahí, de cuando se le dio la oportunidad de renacer... esa parte fue la difícil, puesto que a su muerte, su carne y su piel ya eran alimento de gusano, explicó algo sobre como renació con otra carne, que tomó sus facciones, que la hizo suya. Jamás mencionó a Javiera, pese a lo que muchos le preguntaban, le exigían, que dijera quién lo había revivido...

Amos intervino para hablar de cuando recibió la noticia de que Cedric vivía de nuevo, de cuando decidieron irse del país para evitar confrontaciones, omitiendo los siete años que pasaron en los volcanes, dijeron que había estado en la Antártida, y que ahora finalmente, daban la cara...

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar cuando terminaron de hablar una hora después, los ataques, los comentarios insanos de que Cedric era una aberración, que una persona muerta jamás regresa, todos los malos comentarios y los acuse de que era brujería negra, fueron negados, finalmente, Cedric sería revisado en el consejo de magos quienes verificarían que tipo de magia, lo había devuelto a la vida...

_**"Pobres mortales, jajaja, jamás averiguarán que tipo de magia usé para revivirlo, porque solo los de mi universo, al que pertenezco, podemos hacer eso, revivir a una persona, a muchas quizás, pero finalmente ninguna lo hace, solo yo y mis locos caprichos de tentar a la muerte y pasar sobre sus decisiones, nadie podrá comprobar nada, no hubo ni habrá magia negra en ello, por más pruebas que hagan, por más indagatorias que hagan, aunque quizás, para que dejen en paz a mi querido Cedric, tendré que intervenir en las conciencias testarudas de algunos"**_

Así fue, no pudieron sacar una sola palabra a los Diggory, hasta que fueron llevados después de la conferencia, ante la presencia del consejo de magos... Harry interceptó a Cedric antes de entrar, deseoso por saber la verdad, al verlo, le recordaba al muchacho de 17 años, muerto ante sus ojos.

-¿Cedric?

-Hola de nuevo, Harry... creo que tengo que agradecer que llevaras mi cuerpo a mi padre, o de lo contrario, los huesos que tengo no serían los míos...Gracias...

-¿Como es posible? - Masculló el moreno

-Lo lamento Harry, solo puedo decir, es que fui elegido, así como pudo haberlo sido otro... otro... quizás estás pensando en tus padres... pues si... hasta alguno de ellos... o Dumbledore... pero no fue decisión mía, me dieron la oportunidad, aquí estoy...

-¿Estabas en Chile?

-Si...

-¿Hermione te vio vivo? - De pronto se le vino algo a la mente, al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer, se le hizo un nudo en el corazón y tragó saliva

-Eso pregúntaselo a ella...

-¿Eras "Albert" acaso?

-¡Señores Diggory! - Los llamaron de pronto y entraron, dejando a Harry con la duda terrible, pensando mil cosas, imaginando lo impensable... sobre la hija que Hermione tenía... que... sospechaba que era de ese famoso "Albert" al que nunca habían visto...

De inmediato, dejó a alguien que siguiera los pasos de los Diggory mientras que él se iba a buscar a su amiga, llegando a los laboratorios en donde era la jefa, la encontró pensativa mirando a través de la ventana, con un semblante de melancolía... pero él no estaba para contemplaciones, necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Hermione

-Harry - Murmuró sin sorprenderse, quizás ya esperaba verlo... sostenía en sus manos el diario del profeta que mágicamente había cambiado su noticia principal a _**"¿Cedric Diggory, vivo? ¿Verdad o magia malsana?"**_

-¿Es el, en verdad?

-Si - Soslayó

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque las cosas no salieron como yo lo deseaba - Musitó - Y luego desapareció...

-Bianca es su hija...

-Pero no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá...

-¿Tu sabes cómo es eso posible? ¿Como es que está vivo?

-Me dijo que... no me lo podía decir... yo estuve averiguando pero no di con nada... solo una breve reseña sobre _"La dama que escribe el destino"_ pero luego habla sobre el "Padre Destino" y se mete en cosas enredadas... Si hay una señora del mundo celestial que puede hacer eso y está entre nosotros, nos sería difícil saber quién es...

-Hermione ¿En verdad tú crees que él sea el verdadero Cedric? Quiero decir... si no es solo parecido físicamente...

-Yo misma me hice esa pregunta por mucho tiempo, pero conviví con el y te puedo asegurar, por imposible que parezca, que él, el es Cedric Diggory...

Y de pronto Harry recordó algo más y se volvió a mirarla fijamente

-¿Cho Chang sabía de esto? ¿Por eso ella estaba ahí?

-Siempre estuvo enamorada de Cedric, lo sabes... y claro que ella fue a buscarlo, al parecer vio una foto suya, se intrigó por el parecido y viajó para buscarlo... obvio que lo encontró... pero yo ya estaba con él...

Harry pensó lo peor, entonces... ¿Entonces Chang se había acostado con él, solo por coraje de que Cedric estuviese con Hermione? vagamente recordaba aquellos momentos, que solo habían sido pasionales y nada amoroso, solo el placer físico, es más ¿Le había gustado? Ahora creía que no... Cho iba en pos de Cedric, pero al parecer, ella tampoco se había quedado con el...

-¿Y por que no lo buscas? ¿Porque no hablas con él, ahora que apareció de nuevo?

-Porque me engañó - Gruñó - Y eso no puedo perdonarlo jamás... además... el ya tiene una familia

-¿De que hablas?

-Lo siento Harry, si él no lo dice, yo tampoco... quizás es algo privado que no quiere que se sepa, pero si lo dice, ya lo sabrás...

-Insistiría en que tú debes...

-No... Eso jamás...

Harry ya no siguió discutiendo más con Hermione, porque la palabra "traición" le volvía a recordar algo que no se atrevía a decir a Hermione... que él se había acostado con Cho... la dejó en su oficina, con sus pensamientos mientras que él regresaba al ministerio de magia, en donde estaba aún, la polémica, el desacuerdo, la pesadez de la prensa para con los Diggory, los ataques histéricos de que él estuviese vivo...

Esperaba poder hablar con él, mas tranquilamente, usando sus influencias... y lo hizo horas más tarde, mientras que en una habitación apartada, estaban ellos, Cedric ya había pasado por varias pruebas, no habían detectado nada malo en él, así que la polémica continuaba.

-¿Podemos hablar? - Le preguntó de nuevo

-No te diré nada que no haya dicho ya - respondió

-No es sobre tu renacimiento - Agregó Harry - Es sobre Hermione...

Los ojos grises de Cedric se fijaron en los verdes de Harry, él advirtió una punzada de dolor, pero no desistió pese a que él desvió la mirada, centrándose en la bebida que tenía enfrente, se la habían dado y pensaba que a lo mejor tenía veritaserum, pero finalmente, el diría de nuevo todo si lo hacían hablar, estaba protegido en contra de la poción de la verdad.

-Se que Hermione y tu, se encontraron en Chile, y sabes que es cierto, porque nos viste, nosotros también fuimos, y tú debes ser el famoso "Albert", el hombre de quien Hermy se enamoró, dejando a Ron...

-No hablaré de eso...

-¿No? ¿A que le temes? ¿A reconocer que aún la amas?

-Ya pasaron siete años - Bufó

-Se que tienes una nueva familia, pero reconocí ese brillo en tus ojos... el mismo que ella tenía en Chile…

-Todo eso quedó en el pasado Harry y no quiero involucrarla…

-Tú aún la quieres…


	43. Elumbraciones

_**Cáp. 43: \"Elucubraciones\"**_

Cedric desvió la mirada y se centró de nuevo en su bebida, la bebió de golpe y se puso de pie, Harry supo al instante que no podría sacarle ninguna otra información, que él sería muy hermético para decirle algo más sobre su relación con Hermione, pero por alguna razón, calló que ella tenía una hija... una hija de él

-Oye Cedric - masculló Harry - Cuando estuviste muerto tu... tu no viste a...

-No - dijo Cedric - No vi a tus padres, ni al profesor Dumbledore... Mi cielo, era propio, era solo mío... solo hubo alguien que lo atravesó y... pero nunca vi a nadie mas

-Cedric...

-Harry, no quiero tener más problemas, en serio, ni quiero hablar más del asunto ni de ella... es demasiado doloroso y complicado...

Harry se quedó contemplando mientras Cedric se alejaba, hubiera deseado saber más de ese cielo, pero el muchacho parecía hermético en ese asunto, así mismo, el a pesar de todo, aún añoraba el recuerdo de sus padres muertos, aquellos que nunca conoció...

-Pero tienes una hija - Musitó sin ganas y sin voz cuando lo vio desaparecer en la puerta, como reaccionando...

El día sin duda fue el más pesado...

Cedric ingresó a la mansión y fue directo a la habitación de Ayleem que dormía profundamente, con todo su pelo rojo fuego suelto, el acarició un rizo y le dio un suave beso en la frente, la contempló largamente y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara de sus hermosos ojos grises...

-Si no fuera por ti y por mis padres... mi mundo fuera tan gris... solo vivo por ti, Ayleem, solo es por ti... Sin ti, no soy nada...

Y se quedó en medio de la oscuridad, contemplando a su hija dormir, envuelta en una paz envidiable, pero sabía en el fondo, que su hija era feliz y él tenía que serlo por ella, ahora menos que nunca podría sentirse infeliz de vivir, porque ella estaba de por medio, era toda su razón de ser... toda...

De igual modo estaba ella... la castaña estaba sentada sobre un sillón, con su hija en brazos, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, en lo mal que Cedric se la estaba pasando al confesar parte de su verdad que no era toda, que al parecer, seguía sin poder decir, pese a todo, el dolor que él le había causado iba más allá de sus expectativas y simplemente no podía perdonarlo...

Miró a su hija entre sus brazos, le dolió tanto al recordar la pregunta sobre su padre... porque no podía tenerlo, y ella sabía en el fondo, que Cedric era un buen padre para Ayleem... Se sintió egoísta al pensar que él solo debiera estar queriendo a Bianca... que él solo debía ser de ellas, no de Ayleem... ¡Pero que culpa tenía esa otra niña de haber nacido y de ser amada por su padre! No era su culpa que sin querer le hubiesen arrebatado el cariño de Cedric Diggory y que ella fuera la niña Diggory...

Y por supuesto que el mundo de Cedric dio un vuelco, era común ver en los alrededores el acoso de los periodistas, pero pese a todo, siempre había un colado indeseado... esa tarde no fue la excepción, mientras que Cedric tenía que ir de nuevo ante el consejo de magos, Ayleem se quedaba en la mansión con sus guardianas... Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta...

No era periodista, por lo que pudo entrar sin problemas pasando el filtro mágico que lo detectaba...

Fue recibida en la estancia, aquella mujer, guapa, sofisticada, medio alta, miraba todo con interés, pensando en todo lo que Cedric había logrado... aunque la verdad, pues nada de eso le pertenecía a él, ya que era parte del legado de Ayleem que si tenía las arcas de oro llenas...

Dama Crystal se presentó en la estancia, atrás de ella Ayleem llena de curiosidad por saber quién era esa mujer que llegaba buscando con mucho interés a Cedric, al verla lo supo de inmediato, de por si, la niña no era muy alegre con los extraños, así que al verla, hizo un gesto que no paso inadvertido por Cho Chang

-Buenas tardes, busco al señor Cedric Diggory... quiero hablar con él, fui una amiga íntima hace años...

-El señor Diggory fue al ministerio de magia señorita, si quiere, puede buscarlo allá

-¡AH! Y... ¿No puedo esperarlo aquí?

-NO - Respondió Ayleem tajante

Cho alzó una ceja y miró a aquella preciosa niña

-¿Y porque no, querida? - Preguntó Dama Crystal

-Porque no se me da la gana...

-¿Y ella quien es? - Preguntó Cho con interés

-Soy Ayleem Diggory, Cedric Diggory es mi papá...

Aquello le cayó como agua fría a Cho, quien entornó los ojos ante la chiquilla altanera y soberbia que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos... ¿Como que la hija de Cedric? ¡No podía tener menos de seis años! ¡Ni mas de ocho! ¿Como es que tuvo una hija? ¿Con quien? Si supo que Hermione se había ido sola a Japón... Aunque luego se enteraría que tenía una hija... pero... no podía ser ella...

-¿Tu madres es Hermione Granger? - Preguntó de golpe

-No señora...

-¿Y quien es tu madre?

-¡Que le importa! - Gruñó Ayleem acercándose - ¡Ya se que por su culpa, mi papá no se casó con ella!

Cho enrojeció y se enfureció ¿Como esa pequeña mocosa tan odiosa podía decirle esas cosas? ¿Como es que ella decía que por su culpa se habían separado? ¿Acaso ahora que Cedric había vuelto habría hablado con Harry o con Ron? ¿O con Hermione?

-No me respondas así... ¿Donde está tu madre?

-La madre de la señorita Ayleem está en el cielo - intervino Dama Crystal y Cho amplió su sonrisa y se volvió hacia la pequeña, dispuesta a lanzar el dardo venenoso...

-Entonces tu no existirías si yo no hubiera intervenido - Dijo Cho entre dientes - Deberías estar muy agradecida de que tu papito no se hubiera quedado con esa estúpida... Yo fui el primer amor de tu padre, así que estamos los dos predestinados...

-¡Sácala! - La señaló Ayleem, ordenando a Dama Crystal - Porque si lo hago yo, no se que podría hacerle - Chilló la pequeña y Cho solo alzó las cejas ¿Que podría hacerle esa niña?

-Como usted ordene señorita Ayleem

-¿Va a dejar que una niña le ordene lo que tiene que hacer?

-Es la dueña - Masculló Dama Crystal - Váyase por favor...

-Pero...

Ayleem estaba poniéndose furiosa... y pasó... de pronto todo a su alrededor, se levantó en llamas, el calor se intensificó, y todo pareció incendiarse, el cabello de Ayleem se convirtió en fuego puro envolviendo su rostro hermoso, Cho sintió el intenso calor, le entró pánico, se iba a quemar...

-¡Sácala! - Gritó Ayleem

Dama Crystal la tomó por el brazo, al hacerlo, Cho sintió como mil cristales se le incrustaban en su brazo, eran como filosas agujas atravesándola, el dolor la hizo doblarse y ahogar un grito, aquella mujer la condujo con facilidad al exterior de la casa y le cerró las puertas en las narices...

Cuando Dama regresó, encontró a Ayleem sentada en el suelo y con un semblante de cansancio...

-No debió explayar sus poderes señorita - Dijo Dama - Sabe que invocar al fuego sin que nada ni nadie se queme, es demasiado para usted, sus dones se desarrollarán cuando tenga los 21... Esto la agota demasiado... sobre todo al evitar que las personas o las cosas materiales se quemen...

-Tampoco podía quemarla - Parpadeó - Así no me hubiera agotado mucho... pero hubiese quemado parte de la casa y no quiero disgustar a mi papá...

-Mejor descanse - Agregó Dama y la tomó en brazos, cargándola y llevándosela a su recámara - Espero que no haga esto de nuevo...

-No dejes entrar de nuevo a esa mujer...

-Yo no, pero su padre...

-No, el tampoco la dejará... el no la quiere... no la quiere a ella... yo lo sé...

Ayleem cerró sus ojos y se durmió de inmediato, finalmente si era cierto, era muy pequeña, como criatura de los volcanes, podrían pasar mas allá de los 21 años humanos para que los desarrollara por completo, porque el dominio del fuego a su edad, era agotador... y ya había perdido parte de sus fuerzas por haber detenido el tiempo anteriormente.

Claro, Cho no perdió el tiempo, fue de inmediato a buscarlo al Ministerio de Magia, en donde él salía del Consejo de Magos, junto con sus padres... Ella corrió hacia él, le dio un abrazo, intentó besarlo, pero el no se dejó y la apartó bruscamente, lo que menos quería era verla ahí...

-No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo Cho

-¡Pero yo si! No sabes el gusto que me da que por fin hayas salido a la luz pública... Pero, yo te busqué en tu casa ¡Y esa hija tuya me corrió, me hicieron unas cosas espantosas! ¿Que clase de bruja es tu hija?

-¿Fuiste a mi casa?

-¡Pero entre tu hija y esa mujer alta y pálida me...!

-¡No quiero verte de nuevo en mi casa, no te aparezcas por ahí ni molestes a mi hija nunca más!

-¿Que te pasa Cedric? ¿Porque me hablas de ese modo? ¡Si yo siempre te he querido!

-Perdóname Cho, pero no quiero que te me acerques más...

-¿Porque? - Gimoteó

-Porque quiero cortar con todo aquello que me hizo daño

-¡Yo no te he hecho daño! Mi único delito ha sido amarte... te busqué, te encontré, estaba dispuesta a todo por tí y te desapareciste... ¡Y ahora me sales con estas tonterías! ¡Tú y yo podemos ser felices todavía Cedric!

-Ya tengo una familia...

-¡Pero no una mujer y yo puedo serlo! Puedo hasta ser una madre para esa hija tuya ¡Aprendería a respetarme!

-No me interesas como posible mujer Cho... tu tiempo pasó, éramos unos adolescentes, ahora somos adultos y tú hace mucho tiempo dejaste de interesarme como pareja... ya te dije, quiero cortar con mi pasado

-¡JA! ¿Y si fuera esa horrible de Granger? - Casi gritó - ¿Ella si es tu ideal de mujer? ¡Es una cualquiera! ¡No sabes con cuantos ha andado desde que está en Londres!

-Basta

-¡Esa estúpida no merecía tenerte! - Espetó - ¡No es digna de tí! Pero no me rendiré Cedric, porque se que me buscarás cuando entiendas, que no hay mejor mujer para tí que yo... que siempre te he amado ¡Y esa solo quería tener un hombre guapo una vez en su vida y por eso te hizo creer que te quería!

Cedric apretó los dientes y los puños para no darle un golpe, pero en ese momento, Cho Chang se le hizo la peor persona del mundo, porque aunque Hermione se acostó con Ronald (Según el) no merecía que la insultara de ese modo, finalmente, él había sido "el otro", no Ron... porque Weasley era novio de Hermione...

Y su supuesta terminación por carta, no era lo mismo que hacerlo persona a persona y... seguro que en el calor de la reconciliación, los dos habían sucumbido... si se hubiera quedado, quizás lo hubiese entendido...

Si, quizás hubiera aceptado que ella seguía sintiendo algo por Ron... y se hubiera alejado dignamente, sin protestar, finalmente, todo estaría dicho…


	44. Destinos cruzados

_**Cáp. 44: \"Destinos Cruzados"**_

Pese a los infernales días, dentro de la mansión había una calma, se podían ver desde el techo de la casa, el ir y venir constante de los reporteros, de los periodistas, de los curiosos, de aquellos magos que se decían amigos de los Diggory y que querían entrar a la mansión...

Pero tanto Amos como Elisa, no dejaban pasar a ninguno, al contrario, ellos verificaban las invitaciones de amigos y supuestos amigos, inclusive, Elisa también estaba bajo un hechizo de occlumencia para que nadie leyera su mente y otro más, para evitar comentar algo de más...

Afortunadamente en los jardines tampoco podían ni asomarse, por lo que la abuela, tomaba el te con su nieta todas las tardes, envueltas en una elegancia natural, mientras respiraban el aire de las flores, a veces Elisa leía poemas y Ayleem escuchaba atenta...

**"Y yo solo me pregunto si Bianca sería capaz de escuchar a su abuela del modo en que lo hace Ayleem, con esa voz parsimoniosa y esos poemas de Bécquer o de Neruda bebiendo ese te con soltura y sin tirar una sola migaja, en realidad, creo que la chiquita ya estaría gritando por querer ir a trepar los árboles u otra cosa... Bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso ¿Y si da la sorpresa y resulta igual que su hermana? ¡NA! Claro que no, Bianca Diggory es una niña de siete años normal... su hermana, es totalmente diferente y madura, justo su equilibrio"**

-Si quieres mañana puedes faltar a clases...

-Claro que no papá

-Es que ya veo más periodistas rodeando la escuela, alguno puede colarse y molestarte...

-No te preocupes... - Sonrió Ayleem, pero no quería perder de vista a Bianca, que últimamente, parecía mas triste de lo normal, seguramente, el recuerdo de su padre la torturaba y siempre le preguntaba a ella sobre Cedric...

Ayleem sentía que si ella faltaba, Bibi estaría más triste, porque ella era su enlace para con Cedric y le dolía el no poder decir nada todavía sobre lo que había averiguado...

No le fue difícil entrar al colegio, finalmente, Dama Crystal era una buena guarura, así que la niña entró sin problemas, Bianca, poco a poco dejaba la tristeza de unos días y volvía a estar de traviesa, aunque Ayleem trataba de corregirla parecía imposible...

-¡Oigan! - de pronto entró uno de los pequeños más hiperactivos - ¡Encontré un lugar secreto atrás del árbol, encontré un lugar secreto atrás del árbol! ¡Creo que es el escondite de un duende!

-¿En serio? ¡Que padre! - Gritó Bianca emocionada - ¡Vamos, vamos!

-No Bianca, es peligroso - le dijo Ayleem y los niños le miraron con una cara de pocos amigos incluyendo Bibi

-Oye, tú no eres mi mamá... no te metas - Le gruñó

-Es peligroso, te puedes caer, eres muy traviesa...

-¡No me caes bien! - Gritó Bianca - ¡Eres una estirada chocante!

Ayleem se enrojeció y le dieron ganas de darle un jalón de pelo, pero se quedó quieta, mirando como Bianca se iba con los niños, mientras que uno que otro se burlaba de ella... Rabió y se sentó en su silla, diciéndose así misma que no le importaba si su hermana se lastimaba ¡Se lo merecería por estar de traviesa!

Pero cuando las clases comenzaron... los otros niños regresaron pálidos, silenciosos, pero Bianca no regresó... y como las maestras ni preguntaron por ella, es más, ni cuenta se habían dado que esa niña no estaba, quizás pensaron que no había ido...

Pero al cabo de un par de horas que no volvía, Ayleem aprovechó el taller de pintura para ir junto a aquel niño que los había incitado a la travesura, de pronto sentía una horrible sensación en el pecho ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado a Bianca?

-¿Donde está Bibi? - Le preguntó quedito

El niño que seguía pálido no respondió y sintió que algo muy, muy malo había pasado

-¿Donde está Bianca? ¡Dímelo ahora Mark, o le digo a la maestra y no te irá bien!

Mark se volvió a ver a todos lados, lo notó temblar, los otros niños que lo habían acompañado, le miraron con ojos llenos de miedo y temor... entonces Ayleem supo que sus presentimientos no estaban herrados.

-¡Dímelo donde esta Bianca! - Gritó quedito

-Ella... ella se cayó - gimoteó

-¿Donde, donde?

-A-atrás del árbol... en el hoyo del duende... nos asomamos y ella resbaló... no... no salió

Ayleem palideció al mismo modo de Mark, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón de inmediato... en el patio se dirigió a la parte posterior del árbol y lo vio, era un hoyo lo bastante grande como para que cupiera un hombre adulto, se inclinó y trató de alumbrar la entrada.

-¡Bianca, Bianca! - le gritó un par de veces, pero nada, no visualizaba nada... ya tenía varias horas dentro de esa cavidad ¿Estaría herida?

No lo dudó, se arrastró dentro del hueco, emitiendo una luz para iluminar la oscuridad, se arrastró durante algunos minutos ¿Tan profundo era? No le importó mancharse ni la ropa, ni sus guantes, su sombrero se había quedado en la entrada y ahora lucía toda su extensa cabellera desparramada.

de pronto, llegó a una hondonada, hacía frío, demasiado, aumentó su temperatura y trató de resbalarse en la hondonada para llegar más abajo - ¡Bianca, Bianca! - Gritó y escuchó una vocecita en el fondo, se asomó y la vio, estaba en un bordecito, sujeta a una raíz.

-¿Ailim? ¡Ayúdame!

Ayleem se arrastró hacia Bianca y se estremeció, la caída sería irremediable, ella alargó la mano para sujetarla, antes que su traviesa hermana perdiera las fuerzas, justo cuando sujetó su brazo, los piecitos de Bibi perdieron fuerza y ella resbaló, Ayleem se aferró a su brazo y las dos cayeron...

Pero Ayleem era muy habilidosa y en la caída se puso bajo ella, pues sabía que Bianca podría salir más lastimada... y como fue, el golpe fue seco, Ayleem sufrió la dura caída, con Bianca encima que finalmente si tuvo algunos raspones. Por un momento, hubo un silencio...

-¿Ailim? - Gimió Bibi

Entre las penumbras tocó el pelo ensortijado de la niña, ella tuvo muchas ganas de llorar, no sabían donde estaban y hacía mucho frío, sus manitas comenzaron a buscar el rostro de Ayleem, sintió su tibia respiración y cuando ésta gimió, se sintió aliviada.

-Está frío - Musitó la pequeña y haciendo un esfuerzo se encendió...

Bianca se quedó asombrada al verla encendida, era como una lamparita. El cabello rojo fuego brillaba como nunca, su cuerpo irradiaba un calor muy especial, su piel se notaba ligeramente hiperemia…

Aunque ella sentía la espalda molida y como que un bracito lo tenía roto, procuró enviar calor, pues si no, tanto ella como su hermana, por el frío intenso de aquella catacumba, podrían perecer... Y solo le quedaba tratar de llamar a sus damas con debilidad...

Claro que cuando en el colegio se dieron cuenta de sus ausencias, comenzaron a buscarlas, pero los niños que sabían, estaban más asustados porque los fueran a regañar...

El problema era que no había rastros de ellas, y Hanna que estaba más espantada porque dos niñas importantes le hacían falta... ¿Que les iba a decir a los padres?

Dama Crystal llegó al ministerio de magia, buscando a Cedric...

-¿Crystal?

-¡Señor! - Urgió - Es Ayleem

-¿Que le pasa?

-¡Intentó comunicarse mentalmente conmigo... algo pasó!

-¿Que te dijo?

-Solo alcanzó a decirme que estaban heridas... que necesitaban ayuda...

-¿Heridas?

-Supongo que está con otra niña... o algo ¡Pero está mal! Lo presiento porque ya no puedo comunicarme con ella...

Cedric de inmediato salió del ministerio ¡Tenía que encontrar a su hija! Llegó al colegio en menos de una hora, mirando de frente a Hanna, quien estaba pálida, y más se puso al tener a Cedric en sus narices…

-¿Qué noticias hay?

-L-los niños hablaron - musitó con dificultad - Bianca se perdió primero, se cayó al hoyo y…

-¡No me interesa esa Bianca! ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hija Ayleem?

-Parece que se fue tras ella…creemos que se cayó por el pozo… el cual debió abrirse después de la tormenta…

-Esa niña Bianca ¿es con la que se ha peleado? - Preguntó Cedric molesto

-Si…

-¡Buscaré a mi hija y cuando la encuentre no volverá aquí y no se juntará más con esa otra criatura que lo único que ha hecho es fastidiar a mi hija desde el principio!

-¡Pero Cedric! - Quiso protestar Hanna, pero ya él, se iba al patio, finalmente vio que el hoyo estaba rodeado por las profesoras y esperaban a algunos aurores para que les ayudaran a rescatarlas…

Cedric se quitó la capa y solo con su varita hizo a un lado a todos, pese a que le decían cosas, que no lo hiciera, que esperara ayuda… pero él no podía esperar a que su hija se comunicara con ellos ¡Podía estar lastimada!

Apenas había ingresado casi a rastras por el hoyo, cuando uno de los aurores les dijo que aquello era unos túneles que desembocaban en las afueras, que buscarían esa salida y como entrar para buscar a las niñas…

En ese momento, Hermione ya había sido avisada…

Dentro del hoyo, ya habían pasado un par de horas, de alguna extraña razón, hacía frío y no calor, por lo que Ayleem pese a su debilidad, irradiaba todo el calor que podía, para Bianca sobre todo, pero poco a poco, parecía extinguirse…

-¡Ailim, tengo miedo!

-Debes salir… buscar ayuda - dijo Ayleem

-¡Tengo miedo! - comenzaba a llorar

-No seas miedosa - Masculló Ayleem - Me estoy cansando de iluminar y de darnos calor… me voy a apagar y las dos moriremos…

-¡No quiero, no quiero!

-Bianca… Bibi… si lo haces… si sales a buscar ayuda… yo… yo te digo quién es tu papá…

-¿Tu?

-Si…

-¿Por qué sabes tu quien es mi papito?

-Yo lo sé… te lo juro… por favor… Bianca, trata de subir y de buscar ayuda… estoy lastimada… y duele…

-¡Pero está muy oscuro!

Ayleem hizo un esfuerzo y se arrancó un mechón de pelo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se lo alcanzó, éste no le quemó las manos a Bibi, pero si iluminaba…

-Mi pelo se irá extinguiendo conforme pasa el tiempo… por favor Bibi, sal… busca la salida… por favor…

-Si…

Bianca asintió y se fue con el mechón de pelo en su mano, caminando con lentitud, buscando con miedo, como salir de aquel lugar, como encontrar a alguien que le ayudara ¡Pero quiso ser valiente! Además, también estaba aquello de que le diría quién era su padre… ¿O era el ver a Ayleem muy lastimada?


	45. Finalmente te encontré

_**Cáp. 45: "Finalmente… te encontré"**_

Cedric se arrastró por el hoyo, no le importaba más que encontrar a su pequeña… en aquel pozo profundo se sentía un frío intenso y le preocupaba que esas bajas temperaturas le afectaran a su niña ¡Pero apenas la encontrara no pondría un pie en esa escuela!

_-¡Lumus!_ - Utilizó su varita, aquello estaba muy oscuro, se deslizaba con cuidado, el suelo pedregoso estaba resbaloso, trataba de agarrarse de las estalactitas formadas, pero con una mano era casi imposible.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que el suelo se acababa, que terminaba en una cornisa, con un terraplén de tierra mojada… la iluminó con la luz de su varita mágica y descubrió en una raíz un lazo… no era de su hija, pero seguro era de la otra niña.

-Se cayeron - Murmuró apretando los dientes - ¡Tengo que bajar!

Lentamente, comenzó a bajar, buscando desesperado la manera de no caerse, pues debía evitar lastimarse si quería rescatar a su princesa… buscó por los rebordes mientras resbalaba, en medio de la cegadora oscuridad…

No supo si se alejaba, pero iba de un lado a otro mientras bajaba, a veces se le iban los pies y resbalaba por un costado… Finalmente, después de luchar constantemente, llegó a lo que parecía el final de aquella pendiente.

No tenía muchas fuerzas para gritar… sentía los músculos engarrotados, el frío le calaba los huesos… Ayleem seguro estaba sufriendo… Comenzó a buscar algún camino, todo eran laberintos de piedra…

Y es que las niñas al resbalarse se habían ido milagrosamente por un conducto natural echo de tierra y fueron llevadas por un talud de tierra hacia otro lado, de no haber sido por eso, se hubieran dado contra las rocas…

Bianca caminaba llorosa, iluminándose con el mechón de pelo de Ayleem, que lentamente se iba consumiendo ¿Y cuando se quedara a oscuras? Y es que no avanzaba mucho

Y su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad cuando la última hebra de cabello se consumió y la oscuridad y el frío la invadió… las lágrimas le saltaron y se quedó quieta, sollozando… Cedric ya estaba cerca y escuchó esos gemidos…

-¡Ayleem! - Pensó y apuró el paso, la garganta le dolía, por eso no gritó su nombre, caminó apuradamente - _¡Lumus Máxima!_ - Agitó su varita y la luz se intensificó…

Bianca estaba aterrada, sin moverse, cuando de pronto al fondo vio la luz… se quedó quieta, llorando abundantemente, no supo que era, hasta que medio distinguió una figura… era un hombre, alto, delgado, de inmediato… sus ilusiones afloraron

-¡Papá! - Gimió añorándolo - ¡Mi papá vino a rescatarme!

Cedric alcanzó a ver la figura de una niña, pensó que era Ayleem, y avanzó a prisa, justo cuando aquella niña corrió hacia el y la iluminó con la varita… No… no era Ayleem… seguro era esa otra niña que no conocía, la tal Bianca, por la que su hija estaba en ese sitio en ese momento, ignorando el porqué…

-El papá de ailim - Gimió la niña más decepcionada

-¿Dónde está Ayleem?

Bianca miró la dura mirada de Cedric para con ella, a diferencia de cuando miraba a Ayleem, no pudo evitar llorar aún más, mezclando sus lágrimas con toda la tierra que tenía en el rostro… Cedric se enterneció… no podía enojarse con una niña… trató de mantener la mente fría…

-¿Dónde esta mi hija Ayleem?

-Se quedó… por allá - señaló la oscuridad

-Tenemos que ir por ella - le tomó de la mano mientras seguía avanzando, no podía dejar pasar un solo minuto

-¡Hace mucho frío y está muy oscuro!

-Tengo que ir por mi hija y no puedo dejarte sola…

-¡Estoy muy cansada!

Cedric la cargó un momento, pero no era fácil, bajita la mano, Bianca pensaba unos 20 kilos así que él hizo un esfuerzo para llevarla en brazos mientras llegaban a donde Ayleem… Claro que para Bibi, estar en brazos de Cedric, era algo maravilloso, algo que no entendía ¿Por qué lo sentía como suyo?

Unos momentos más, devisó una débil luz, un escaso calorcito, supo de inmediato que era Ayleem, ella se estaba apagando como una estrella fugaz, dejó a Bianca en el suelo y fue hacia su hija, a quien levantó en brazos, ella medio sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás Ayleem?

-Me duele mi bracito… ya debía haberse curado pero… me sigue doliendo…

-Es que tu magia está muy débil Ayleem… deja de brillar…

-No puedo… es algo natural papito… es por el frío que hace…

-Pero te vas a desgastar…

-¡No puedo! - Musitó con voz ronca

-¡Tranquila! Saldremos de aquí amor…

-¡B-Bianca!

-Aquí viene, no te preocupes por ella - la acomodó en sus brazos y se volvió a ver a Bianca - No te separes de mí, tendremos que buscar otra salida… no podremos subir por la cornisa…

-Si pap… si señor…

Bianca se aferró a la camisa de Cedric mientras que avanzaban, el iluminaba el camino, procuraba ser cuidadoso y el caminar era lento, aparte de que la oscuridad y el frío era intenso…

Sin imaginar que los aurores y los magos que buscaban el modo de rescatarlos, habían dado con la entrada en un lote baldío, al parecer había sido escondite de magos tenebrosos y estaba oculto mágicamente…

Hermione ya estaba ahí y hacían todo lo posible para contenerla, pues era obvio que ella deseaba entrar y buscar, rescatar a su hija personalmente, de ese lado, no estaban las maestras ni la directora, por ello, no sabía que Cedric había entrado del otro lado en pos de las niñas… bueno, sobre todo de su hija.

Echa un mar de lágrimas, ya sabía que Bianca había sido la primera en desaparecer, por andar de traviesa con los otros niños… y luego, que otra niña había ido a buscarla y también había desaparecido ¿Por qué su hija era tan incorregible?

Los aurores lograron derribar la barrera mágica y la pared que mantenía cerrada la salida o entrada de aquel laberinto bajo la tierra, dejando que la luz se filtrara…

Después de tanto caminar entre los laberintos de roca, con Ayleem en brazos y jalando a la otra niña, era obvio que el cansancio comenzaba a agotar a Cedric… hasta que finalmente vio una luz en el fondo…

_"Espero que sea la salida"_ - Pensó Cedric, haciendo un último esfuerzo, mientras con un brazo sostenía a Ayleem, con el otro cargó a Bianca, claro, las niñas eran grandes y pesadas, pero era para avanzar más…

Solo unos metros más…

-¡Alguien viene! - Gritó uno de los aurores dispuesto a entrar a los pasadizos en pos de las niñas

Hermione lo hizo a un lado mirando dentro del mismo… la luz que entraba hizo que vislumbrara a un hombre que venia cargando algo, unas muñecas… su corazón vibró de angustia y de alegría a la vez ¡Seguro era su hija!

Y de pronto…

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la luz iluminó por completo a aquel hombre que quizás parecía un sol… que era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo… pero que ya no era de ella

Cedric Diggory, con un rostro de dolor, por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía… salía con las dos niñas en brazos… Por un momento, un silencio… cuando la luz del sol dejo de molestarle, sus ojos grises se fijaron en los castaños que lo miraban boquiabierto

Por fin…

Los dos… frente a frente…

En medio de un silencio que el resto de los presentes pareció entender porque nadie dijo nada… aparte que el que salía de las catacumbas era aquel que había regresado de la muerte…

Por un momento… solo por uno, las miradas se entrecruzaron… los ojos grises, los ojos castaños… los labios de los dos temblaron, pero no salió de sus labios una sola palabra. Hermione sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sobre todo porque iba cargando a Bianca…

Hasta que la pequeña salió de su ensueño paternal y al volver el rostro, miró a su madre con el rostro pálido y desencajado… y se sintió muy culpable.

-¡Mamita! - Chilló y alzó los brazos

Hermione, nerviosa, buscó a su hija y la cargó como pudo, evitando mirar más de la cuenta a Cedric… desviando la mirada, pues él, a pesar de la suciedad en su ropa, en su rostro, seguía siendo un hombre que podía poner de rodillas a cualquiera… ella quiso concentrarse en su hija, pero era imposible, no podía moverse ni decirle una sola palabra.

-¡Señor! - Apareció Dama Crystal - ¡Que bueno que la encontró! Perdí todo contacto con ella y temí lo peor

-No está bien - le dijo Cedric - perdió mucha energía por mantener el calor a ella y a la otra niña…

-¡Oh!

-¿P-papi? - Ayleem que ya estaba como desmayada, medio abrió los ojos - ¿Y Bi-Bianca? - Gimió…

Hermione escuchó

-¿Cómo está Bi-bi…?

-¡Ya basta Ayleem! - dijo el entre dientes y con mucho coraje - ¡No volverás a juntarte con esa niña que solo te ha traído problemas! ¡En cuanto te pongas bien, no regresarás a ese colegio, nos iremos de aquí!

-¡Pa…papi!

-¡Ella es una mala influencia! - Dijo furioso, pensando que si esa niña, era hija de Hermione Granger, entonces o era de Ron Weasley o de cualquier otro de tantos que según Cho, había tenido, pues ni siquiera había visto detenidamente a la pequeña - ¡Así que no volverás a juntarte con ella! ¡Casi mueres por ella, por el amor de Dios!

Y diciendo esto, avanzando, a prisa, sin dejar que nadie le tocara o le ofreciera ayuda, solo deseaba huir de ese sitio y de la bola de periodistas palurdos que se habían congregado alrededor del sitio… Dama iba apartando a todos, apenada por no haber podido ayudar a Ayleem, pero sin la conexión mental que tenía con ella, era como si fuese ciega.

Hermione lentamente se movió de su lugar, mirando la espalda de Cedric perderse en la multitud con su muñeca pelirroja en brazos, la cual se veía bastante mal… pero más mal se sentía ella de que no se diera cuenta, que Bianca era tan hija suya como Ayleem

-¡Yo pensaba cuando lo vi que él era mi papá! - Gimió Bianca en sus brazos - ¡Yo quería que él lo fuera, pero ahora por mi culpa se lastimó Ayleem!

-¡Claro que no Bianca!

-¡Es cierto, es cierto! - Lloriqueó - ¡Ella me dijo que no fuera, yo le grité y me caí! Ella me fue a rescatar… y ahora su papá me odia porque su hija se lastimó…

-Suficiente Bianca - dijo ella entre dientes y sin fuerzas, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería - Tenemos que ir a casa, tienes que lavarte, cambiarte y luego… luego tu y yo platicaremos…

Y haciendo un esfuerzo, evitando llorar delante de los presentes, alegó que Bianca estaba bien y la llevaría a su departamento… aunque cuando llegó a su departamento, se soltó… sin remedio…


	46. Esta es la verdad

_**Cáp. 46: "Esta es la verdad…"**_

Cuando Hermione terminó de desahogar su pena, se miró al espejo y contempló su imagen… con los ojos hinchados, se limpió el rostro y recordó a su hija… fue a su recámara y la encontró llorando atrás de la cama…

-¿Bianca?

La pequeña tenía su rostro aún sucio, bañado en lágrimas, con su precioso cabello castaño todo revuelto. Le partió su corazón saber que su hija estaba sufriendo por todo, por su travesura, por caerle mal a su propio padre, por todo…

-¿Mi amor?

-Me siento muy mal… mami…

-Lo sé corazón… yo también…

-Yo soy muy traviesa ¿verdad? Y por eso es que mi papá no está conmigo…

-Bianca… sabes que yo te quiero mucho… Que he sido tu padre y madre… ¿No te conformas solo con eso? ¿No me quieres a mí lo suficiente?

-Te quiero mucho mami, con todo mi corazón… Pero… es que yo… me siento mal porque en el fondo, yo sueño con mi papá… porque tu nunca me has dicho como es… ni su nombre… a lo mejor por eso yo quiero verlo…

-Lo siento mucho Bianca… lo siento mucho - y la abrazó con fuerza

-Y tengo miedo por ailim… ¿Crees que ella estará bien? Te juro que no la odio…

Hermione lo pensó un segundo y se puso de pie, limpiando sus lágrimas, la de su hija y decidida a todo por que ella fuera feliz… aunque eso le costara la verdad…

-Está bien Bibi, escúchame bien… te bañarás… dejarás que te peine para que te veas muy bonita… porque eres preciosa… iremos a ver como está Ayleem… y… veremos a tu papá…

Los ojos de Bianca brillaron y se paró de prisa, mirando a su madre con mucha ansiedad… Si… Hermione no tenía más remedio porque ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar eso a su hija? Tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad

-¡Me voy a bañar! - Chilló la niña y se metió al baño…

Mientras eso sucedía, en la mansión Cedric, Ayleem ya estaba mejor, la Dama de fuego, la había ayudado a elevar su temperatura y después de que le hubiesen curado su bracito, la habían aseado y ahora dormía, mientras que Cedric, permanecía a su lado, sentado, pero sin dejar de pensar…

Volver a ver el rostro de Hermione… más maduro, más mujer, más hermosa que nunca… ¡Como hubiese deseado abrazarla en ese momento! sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos y besarla… sobre todo eso… besarla…

Pero Hermione lo había traicionado… le había regalado unos besos y unas caricias que nunca fueron sinceras, porque al momento de que Ronald se presentaba, ella se arrojó a sus brazos dándole todo lo que a él le había dado… ahora tenía todo de él… hasta una hija… un dolor horrible, una punzada sintió en su pecho…

-¿Papi? - Ayleem entreabrió los ojos…

-Descansa cariño…

-¿Bianca?

-Con su madre - Carraspeó - Ya no te preocupes por ella, seguro entre su madre y su padre la estarán consolando por sus travesuras malogradas

-Ella… ella no tiene papá - Gimió Ayleem

-Su padre es Ronald Weasley - Espetó

-N-no… el no es su papá…

Entonces Cedric pensó que seguro alguno otro era el padre de aquella criatura… seguro que Ayleem lo sabía, por la seguridad que encerraba en sus palabras.

-Señor - Entró de pronto una de las Damas - Sus padres le hablan por la chimenea…

-Si, gracias… Ayleem, descansa cariño, aún no estás bien

Ella ya no podía hacer mucho, sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo de sueño y de cansancio, por lo que los cerró y volvió a dormirse profundamente…

Regresando con Hermione…

Bianca tenía puesto su mejor vestido, el cabello estaba bien peinado, con un bonito listón rojo entre su cabello, su rostro limpio, denotaba más sus facciones, sus ojos grises, más brillantes desde que tenía la ilusión de que conocería a su padre, después de visitar a Ayleem.

Con esa preciosa sonrisa, esos dientes blancos y bien cuidados, Bibi era una monada cuando se lo proponía… Claro que Hermione se había puesto guapa… como nunca… se había esmerado en ponerse tacones y vestido, dejando a un lado los jeans y las camisetas…

Haciendo todo lo posible por controlar los nervios, tomó su bolso, a su hija y se encaminó a la mansión… al llegar, vio a un montón de personas a su alrededor, periodistas y pseudo amigos que querían hablar con los Diggory.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente afuera? - Preguntó Hermy

-Somos todos los que queremos entrar a la mansión - le dijo una ex alumna de Hufflepuff - pero no cualquiera pasa, sobre todo cuando no son bienvenidos… Muchos buscan el modo de entrar, pero no han encontrado nada…

-¿Y tu porque sigues aquí?

-¡Por curiosa! - sonrió esa mujer

Hermione tomó fuerte a su hija y se encaminó hacia la entrada, afortunadamente, aunque habían algunos, ella pudo llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre… esperó pacientemente a que alguien respondiera, mientras los otros le miraban curiosos…

Dama Crystal abrió la puerta y le miró largamente

-Soy Hermione Granger… ella es mi hija Bianca Granger… queremos ver al señor Diggory y a su hija

-Pasen - dijo Dama Crystal ante la sorpresa de todos los que lo rodeaban y de Hermione misma

-¿Por qué nosotras si podemos pasar? - Preguntó Hermy una vez adentro - Bianca es la niña traviesa que…

-Son órdenes de la señorita Ayleem - dijo Dama - Ella ha sido clara con esta situación, por si ustedes se presentaban, que les permitiera la entrada…

-Pero…

-Ella sabe todo - le dijo con frialdad

-¿Qué sabe todo?

-Si… solo ella, el señor no sabe nada aún…

-¿Cómo es eso posible? - Murmuró Hermione - ¿Qué es todo lo que sabe?

-Sabe quién es Bianca, sabe quién es usted, sabe lo que significó para el señor… pero creo que eso es algo que no le corresponde a ella o a mí, decir… solo a usted, supongo que si está aquí, es porque ha llegado el momento…

-Entonces ella no odia a Bianca porque…

-No señora, al contrario, a ella le dio gusto saber lo que es la señorita Bianca… Cuando esté en condiciones, ya podrá hablar con ella…

-¿Está muy mal?

-Solo necesita mucho reposo - la guió hacia el tercer piso - Suba usted, la tercera puerta a la derecha… el señor Diggory también está ahí…

-Gracias - suspiró Hermione y subió las escaleras decidida, tomando con fuerza la mano de su hija, llegó al pasillo del tercer piso y avanzó lentamente, hasta que de pronto vio salir a Cedric de la habitación, pese al cansancio de su rostro, lucía tan guapo y espectacular.

Claro que al verlas, Cedric se quedó quieto y algo absorto ¿Qué hacía Hermione ahí en su casa y como había podido entrar? Si corazón casi se detiene…

-Buenas tardes Cedric - saludó Hermione nerviosa

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bianca quería ver a Ayleem, está preocupada por ella… - Masculló mientras que Bianca se escondía atrás de su madre, llena de vergüenza.

-Mi hija está mejor, ahora mismo está intentando descansar…

-Ayleem Diggory - Dijo Hermione mirando la puerta entreabierta… mirando la roja cabellera de la niña que parecía estar encendida y sobresalía de entre las sábanas

-¿Qué quieres Hermione?

-Nada… solo lo que te dije… Bianca… quería saber como está Ayleem

-¡Ya te dije que mi hija está bien! Estuviese mejor si esa hija tuya no la metiera en problemas… ¿Por qué no le dices a su padre que la eduque si tú no puedes hacerlo?

-¡Perfecto! - Sonrió ella con amargura - ¿Y como vas hacerlo? - Le soltó la pregunta mirándolo retadoramente - ¿Sabes? Es que no creo que la misma técnica que usas con Ayleem, le funcione a Bianca…

Por un momento hubo un silencio… Bianca que no entendía mucho, se asomó mirando a Cedric… quien sintió un temblor cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la niña… ¡Demonios! Reconocía ese color característico de los ojos…

Los mismos de Elisa, su madre, quien se los había heredado a su padre, los que él había sacado, los que Ayleem tenía… los que Bianca poseía… ella medio sonrió y pudo ver el rostro de su madre Elisa reflejado en la niña

Porque Amos decía que Cedric era la versión varonil de su esposa… luego entonces… Bianca se apartó de su madre, mostrando toda su espesa cabellera castaña… y en un momento, ella corrió hacia dentro en busca de Ayleem…

-Imposible - Masculló Cedric

-Si es toda tú…

-No, no es cierto… tú… tú me engañaste… con Ronald…

-¿Qué? - Chilló Hermione - ¿Qué yo te engañé con Ron? ¡Tú me engañaste acostándote con Cho Chang!

Hubo otro silencio y los dos fruncieron el entrecejo…

-Basta de calumnias Hermione…

-¡Basta tú! ¡Yo te amaba Cedric! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con ella? ¡Yo te vi!

-¡Pues yo también te vi en la cama con Ronald Weasley!

Otro silencio…

-¡Ay ya! - de pronto apareció ella… Javiera con una mueca de fastidio - ¡Los dos fueron engañados por la bruja esa llamada Cho Chang, ella se acostó con tus amigos, Granger! ¡Y si! ¡Esa niña es tu hija Cedric! Y Ayleem ya lo sabe -Se volvió hacia el - ¡Lo siento mucho, yo estaba en mi viaje, cuando regresé era demasiado tarde! Tú ya no estabas en este mundo… Flama se había apoderado de tu mente… ¡Cuando te liberaste, no podía decirte nada, porque no podrías salir de ahí en algunos años! ¡Y ya lo dije! - terminó casi sin aliento

-¿Qué haces aquí Javiera? ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? No entiendo ¿Cómo que Cho fue la que…?

-¡No lo repetiré dos veces!

-¡Demonios! - Gruñó Hermione - ¡Esa maldita!

-Cho… ella nos… nos separó - musitó Cedric

-¡Tengo algo que hacer! - Gritó Hermione furiosa al tiempo que su hija se asomaba curiosa

-¿Mami?

-¡Bianca, tengo que salir unas horas, pero no te preocupes, tu padre va a cuidarte y a conocerte, pórtate bien!

-¿Mi papá?

-Cedric Diggory es tu padre… Ayleem tu hermana, aunque no es hija mía… te prometo que volveré pronto - le dio un beso en la mejilla - Cuando regrese tu y yo hablaremos - Gruñó Hermy a Cedric - Y te encargo a mi más grande tesoro, que deberá ser el tuyo - Y sin darle tiempo de nada, ella salió casi corriendo, tenía asuntos que arreglar.


	47. Ni las manos metiste

_**Cáp. 47: "Ni las manos metiste"**_

Los enormes ojos de Bianca contemplaron extasiados el rostro de Cedric… este se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña… Ella no podía creer lo que su mamá le había dicho… que ese guapo príncipe era su padre también…

Por unos minutos, Cedric contempló el hermoso rostro de la pequeña, se atrevió a rozar sus manos en su carita, marcando sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios… aquella muñequita de carne y hueso, era producto de su amor y su pasión por Hermione…

Aquella muñequita viviente que llevaba su sangre, que era más parecida a él que Ayleem, en verdad era una niña tan bonita, los ojitos de Bibi se llenaron de lágrimas haciendo que brillaran de modo especial…

-Si eres mi papá - Murmuró la nena - ¿Verdad que si me vas a querer? Te prometo no ser tan traviesa y portarme tan bien como ailim… seré como ella es si quieres…

Cedric limpió las lágrimas de Bibi, mientras analizaba el rostro de su hija, su casi copia fiel… si, era indudable, no podía dudar más de las palabras de Hermione, de las de Javiera…

-No tienes que ser con Ayleem - Le sonrió con voz ronca y enternecida - Pero si ser menos traviesa… ella se lastimó por ayudarte…

-Se que la quieres mucho… y no se porque no estás con mi mami… pero… por favor… quiéreme como quieres a ailim y me portaré muy bien…

-Yo se que sí lo harás…

-¡Y eso no se a quien lo heredó! - Suspiró Javi - Porque tanto tú como Hermione, han sido mas niños buenos…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? - Murmuró Cedric a Javi metiendo los dedos entre la espesa cabellera de su niña

-Pasarías siete año encerrado… ¿Qué caso tenía? Claro que te lo iba a decir, pero han estado pasando tantas cosas en tu vida, que supuse que estarías más presionado…

-Mi hija… - Murmuraba mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Además… tu adoras a Ayleem… se que resulta cruel decirlo, pero si no te hubieras ido a buscarme, ella no existiera… y ella te adora, no creo que quieras hacerla sentir que nunca hubiera nacido.

-¡Claro que no!

-Ya tienes dos hijas Cedric… disfrutaste a una… ahora te toca conocer a la otra… Además, todavía tienes que hablar con Hermione en cuanto regrese, tendrán cosas que aclarar…

-No se si tendrá remedio…

-¡Tonterías! Aún la amas… ella te ama… pero finalmente, esa es tu decisión… ahora te dejo, necesitas intimidad con tu hija…

Javiera desapareció y Cedric dedicó una débil sonrisa a Bianca, quien ajena a la charla que el sostuviera con Javiera, en su mente quería fijar la imagen paternal, quería grabar esa sonrisa, esos gestos, todas esas cosas maravillosas que su padre hacía… seguía pareciéndole increíble que fuera precisamente él…

-¡Papá! - Explotó Bianca al fin y se abrazó a su cuello, sintiéndolo suyo… por fin, el padre que en sus tiernos sueños quería…

El la sujetó fuerte por su cuello y espalda, aquella cosita, aquella pequeña mujercita, emanaba el mismo calor quizás que Ayleem, su aroma a chicle, su dulce vocecita añorando un padre, la voz de la sangre que llamaba a gritos y que él, se había echo sordo…

Pero que ya no podía más… estaba ahí, era su hija, ahora tenía dos princesas… ¿Qué iba hacer? Dos nenas a quienes adorar, idolatrar y cumplir sus más locos deseos… ni en sus sueños más inusitados, él hubiese podido imaginar tamaña aventura…

Estaba muerto… ella lo volvió a la vida, le dio un gran amor, le dio pasión y sufrimiento, le dio siete años de incertidumbre en un reino mágico con su familia cuando pensó que había sido un error seguir vivo… pero ahora, era recompensado…

Tomó a Bianca en sus brazos y se metió a la recámara de Ayleem, en donde ella aún dormía tranquilamente, el se sentó y la acomodó en su regazo… mientras intentaban conocerse…

Y sobre todo, mientras la madre, hacia escalas antes de su destino final… y no fue nada agradable, sobre todo cuando acorraló primero a Harry exigiéndole la verdad…

Sí… el moreno tuvo que confesar que había sucumbido a la pasión insana de Cho, que se lo había confesado a Ginny y los dos se habían perdonado, así que él, quería olvidar aquello que ni siquiera le había gustado…

Hizo otra escala, a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley…

Ron enrojecido, con la vergüenza en el rostro, admitió lo de esa media mañana en la biblioteca, le confesó que solo había sido un modo de desahogarse, pero ni el se imaginaba que unas horas antes, ella se hubiera acostado con Harry…

Se avergonzó más al saber que Cho era una mujer sin escrúpulos y que les había arruinado la vida, que era por demás una cualquiera que se había acostado con los amigos con tal de realizar sus sucios planes.

Y finalmente… Hermione hizo su escala final… esa mañana ni siquiera le habían cansado los tacones o la ropa que llevaba puesta, de dos piezas, corta y un poco pegada, ni el pelo que comenzaba a alborotarse.

Llegó a conocida agencia de modelos mágicas y sin tener cita previa, entró al edificio, enterándose que su flamante directora estaba ahí, atendiendo unos asuntos…

-¡CHO CHANG! - Gritó Hermione frente a su oficina

-¡Señora Granger! - La reconoció la secretaria - usted no tiene cita y ella está muy ocu…

-¡HABLARE CON ELLA, OCUPADA O NO! - volvió a gritar

-¿Qué pasa? - salió Cho con aquel andar cadencioso y se paró en seco al ver a Hermione a un par de metros…

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA! - Le gritó y no se como… pero de pronto, ella dio un salto con esas zapatillas de aguja que casi no se ponía y le proporcionó dos bofetadas y la tiró al suelo llena de rabia y de odio…

Le dio otras bofetadas más fuertes, le azotó la cabeza en el suelo y la zarandeó por los cabellos, estaba totalmente poseída por el demonio de la furia y venganza, casi arrastrándola por el muy bien pulido piso, en el cual se resbalaba muy bonito...

-¿QUE TE PASA MALDITA LOCA? ¡AUXILIOOOOO!

-YA SE QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON RON Y CON HARRY, ERES UNA PUTA DESGRACIADA, UNA SUCIA, TU NO SABES AMAR CHANG, SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA MUSTIA

-¡NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS!

-¡CLARO QUE SI! YA HABLE CON CEDRIC, YA SE CUAL FUE TU SUCIO PLAN, PRIMERO TE ACUESTAS CON HARRY Y EL PIENSA QUE SOY YO CON RONALD Y LUEGO TE ACUESTAS CON RON PARA QUE YO CREA QUE ERES TU CON CEDRIC… ¡ERES UNA ASQUEROSA PUERCA!

-PUES TU NO ERES MUY SANTA, TE ACOSTABAS CON EL Y AUN NO TERMINABAS CON RONALD…

-¡SI! PERO HAY DE PUTAS A PUTAS Y HASTA ENTRE ELLAS, HAY CLASES… Y TU ERES DE LAS MAS BAJAS Y VILES, MI QUERIDA ZORRA - Y claro que mientras le gritaba no le soltaba el pelo y la zarandeaba y le daba bofetones, más que Hermy estaba sobre ella y no la dejaba ni mover, sin importar si se les veían los calzones o no… ella era una gata y Cho, su pequeña rata.

-¡SOCORRO, QUÍTENMELA DE ENCIMA! - gritaba pidiendo ayuda - ¡ESTO TE COSTARA CARO, TE ENVIARE A LA PRISION!

-¡HAZLO, HAZLO! Y TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERARA DE TUS PUERQUEZAS, DE LO SUCIA, TRAMPOSA, VIL, MANIPULADORA, ZORRA Y PUTA QUE ERES, PORQUE YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE DECIRLE AL MUNDO ENTERO LO QUE EN REALIDAD ES LA DUEÑA DE ESTA CASA DE MODAS…

-¡NO TE LO CREO!

-PRUÉBAME QUERIDA, HAZLO Y LO VERAS, Y TU REPUTACION, SERA DESTRUIDA JUNTO CON TU MALDITO IMPERIO DE MUJERES IDIOTAS Y SIN CEREBRO IGUAL QUE TU

-TE ODIO…

-¡NO TANTO COMO YO!

No fue necesario que las separaran, Hermione ya le tenía dicho casi todo… Bueno, casi todo, porque los ánimos aún estaban caldeados y la castaña aún tenía cosas que decirle…

-AHORA BIEN, MI QUERIDA ZORRA… TE ADVIERTO SOLO UNA COSA… ALEJATE DE CEDRIC DIGGORY… DE SU HIJA Y DE LA MIA… QUE ES HIJA DE CEDRIC TAMBIEN

Claro que aquella noticia le cayó como bomba, aunque en el fondo, Cho tenía esa terrible sospecha, de que la niña fuera de Cedric, como no era pelirroja ni pecosa ni nada…

-Y dices que yo soy la zorra… ¡Yo no me embaracé para atraparlo Granger!

-PERO NO ME ACOSTE CON TODOS LOS QUE ME ENCONTRABA - Y diciendo esto y la volvió a tomar por el pelo y la azotó contra la pared mientras destilaba todo su bendito odio - ASI QUE LO DIGO POR ULTIMA VEZ… ZORRITA… SI TE ACERCAS A MI HOMBRE, A NUESTRAS HIJAS… TE VA A COSTAR MUY, MUY CARO… NO SOY TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO SUPONES…

-S-suéltame… salvaje

-ESTO NO SERIA NADA CON LO QUE TE HARÍA SI OSAS ATRAVESARTE SIQUIERA FRENTE A MI MARIDO… ¿LO OYES?

-¿Y que te hace suponer que después de tantos años el quiere contigo de nuevo? - Chilló Cho tratando de quitársela de encima - ¿Solo porque tuviste una hija de él?

-NO IDIOTA… TE LO VOY A DECIR, DE MUERZUELA A MUJERZUELA COMO TE DIGO Y ME DICES… TU ERES UNA PUTA VULGAR Y BARATA, PORQUE TE ACUESTAS CON CUANTO TIPO PARA TUS PROPOSITOS SUCIOS Y RUINES… Y YO, SOY UNA PUTA EXCLUSIVA, PORQUE SOLO LE DOY MI CUERPO A UNA SOLA PERSONA… A CEDRIC…

-¡Tienes una boca muy sucia Granger!

-Y CON ESTA BOQUITA, LE HAGO MARAVILLAS A CEDRIC… MIENTRAS QUE CON LA SUYA ME PIDE MÁS… ASI QUE… YA LO PERDISTE, ACEPTALO, EL ES MI HOMBRE… PARA SIEMPRE…

-¡NO LO MERECES!

-¡Estúpida! - Bramó Hermione y se apartó… solo para poder rematar de un puñetazo a Cho en la cara (Así como el que le diera a Draco en su tercer año)

_**¡ZOCK!**_

Y claro que Cho cayó noqueada al piso, mientras que los chismositos, que no habían perdido detalle y escuchado todo, se quedaron inmóviles y sin hacer nada… ¿Sería cierto lo que Granger había dicho de su jefa?

Aunque no lo quisieran creer… sabían que Hermione Granger, era de las que nunca mentían… Así que tampoco movieron un dedo para detenerla… ella salió dejando a Cho con la nariz rota y medio desmayada…

Afuera, respiró con fuerza y sonrió, se compuso su blusa, su falda, sus zapatos de tacón de aguja seguían completos, así que decidió caminar un poco, para que el aire le diera en su rostro… y después, buscó a prisa un vehículo que la llevara a la mansión Diggory

¡Era súper urgente que hablara con Cedric!

Y claro que tenía que ver a su hija… esperaba que Cedric no la hubiera decepcionado… ¡Claro que no! Aunque Bibi era traviesa, con esa carita y esa sonrisa, podía derretir a cualquiera…

El tiempo para llegar a la mansión le pareció largo, pero al fin llegaron y entró de inmediato, finalmente ella podía pasar el filtro mágico sin que fuera rechazada… Su corazón latía a prisa, la adrenalina por lo ocurrido le recorría todo su cuerpo… ¡Necesitaba hablar con Cedric ya!

_**Nota de Sax:**__ Pido perdón, por la boquita de camionero ebrio de Hermione Granger... sé que perdió la elegancia inglesa que los caracteriza..._ _¡Pero cuando hay que defender lo que nos pertenece, hay que hacerlo!_


	48. Pasión y amor

_**Cáp. 48: \"Pasión… Y amor\"**_

_****¡Lo siento, tuve que hacer este capítulo medio decente! ¡Pero disfrútenlo!_

Hermione subió a las escaleras hasta llegar a donde Cedric, él estaba en la puerta de la habitación de las niñas, mirándolas dormir con tranquilidad, juntas, como hermanas que eran... Después de la charla con Bibi... Cedric comenzaba a quererla... porque finalmente, era el producto de su amor por Hermione...

Ella se detuvo a medias, lo observó detenidamente, su porte y su elegancia era indudable, era todo un Lord Inglés, verlo ahí, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón, con esa camisa de mangas largas arremangadas, dejando ver el vello dorado de sus brazos...

Hermione tragó saliva, y sintió que algo le gritaba por dentro... Avanzó y el sonido de los tacones hizo que Cedric se volviera... ¡Uh! De nuevo, se detuvo a medio paso, aquella pose y aquella mirada que la podía poner de rodillas... Controló sus nervios y se acercó decidida...

-¿Hablaste con Bibi?

-Si - Asintió - Creo que no tendré problemas con ella... ya soy su padre

Hermione se mostraba seria, pero en el fondo brincaba de satisfacción, ella sabía que Bianca no podía ser tan indiferente a Cedric, aunque su otra hija era un encanto, la pequeña Bibi, podía robarle el corazón a cualquiera, hasta a él...

-Necesitamos hablar... - dijo ella - ¿Hay una recámara en donde podamos hablar lejos de las niñas?

-Eh... mi habitación es la del fondo - Señaló extrañado

-¿Alguien puede encargarse de las niñas?

-Si... Dama... ¿Dama? - La llamó Cedric y ella apareció de repente

-Pierda cuidado señor...

Hermione no esperó más y se adelantó a Cedric, caminando aprisa hasta esa habitación, él solo le miraba mientras la seguía, de pronto sus ojos se centraban en sus caderas y ese contoneo... Se notaba que la maternidad le había asentado, porque ese cuerpo que tenía se notaba más maduro que hacía siete años.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, ella se le puso seguro, para que nadie entrara, Cedric se quedó a una distancia prudente, pensando que en cualquier momento estallaría, pero ni modos, estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus gritos y reclamos...

-Fui a hablar con Harry y con Ronald - Comenzó a decir Hermione mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la blusa... Cedric alzó una ceja - Me confirmaron lo que dijo Javiera

Mientras hablaba, se quitaba la blusa quedándose en sostén, después siguió con el botón de la falda y el cierre, Cedric parpadeó un momento, mirando como Hermione se estaba desvistiendo...

-Finalmente le reclamé a esa perdida lo que nos hizo, la muy estúpida ni lo negó - Masculló mientras aventaba su falda... él se dio cuenta que era un bonito coordinado el sostén y las bragas, pero volvió a alzar una ceja cuando el sostén voló del cuerpo de Hermy

Cedric se quedó absorto al contemplar su torso desnudo... ¿Era su idea o sus senos estaban mas crecidos? No los recordaba de ese tamaño... ¿Y porque Hermione se estaba desvistiendo delante de él? No podía ni moverse, solo la contemplaba extasiado.

Y se puso más rojo al ver como ella comenzaba a bajarse las bragas...

-¡Hermione! - Chilló

Pero ella ya se había quitado las bragas...

Ella se quedó frente a él, solo con los tacones puestos... mientras que Cedric de la impresión, se sentó en una silla y se quedó estático, contemplando a Hermy en plenitud... ella caminó lentamente hacia él y los ojos grises de Cedric la recorrieron ampliamente.

-Cho no volverá a meterse con nosotros, se lo dejé en claro - Masculló mientras acariciaba el rostro de Cedric - Así que ahora... - Y se inclinó para besarlo...

¡Por fin!

Los dos se enfrascaron en una lucha con sus labios, dándose un beso intenso, ella se sentó sobre él, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar la camisa, él se dejaba llevar por sus labios, por su aroma, por sus manos, básicamente, le estaba comiendo la boca... La camisa de Cedric voló también por los aires y las manos de Hermione recorrieron esos pectorales

Se reconocieron de nuevo, ambos se dieron besos por todo su rostro, ella atacó el cuello de Cedric y se encendía de pasión, se siguió por los huecos de la clavícula, siguiendo por los pectorales... el abdomen y luego regresó a su boca, volviéndose a enfrascar en su desbordante pasión

Claro que Cedric no se quedaba atrás, pues comenzaba a recorrer la larga espalda desnuda de la chica, también mordisqueaba su piel y recorría sus pechos con singular alegría... Hermy metía sus manos entre su espesa cabellera, gozaba sintiéndolo suyo, hasta que cambió de posición y bajo sus manos hasta su pantalón y los desabotonó, bajando la cremallera

Cedric intentó protestar, pero se detuvo cuando ella introdujo sus manos dentro del pantalón, recordando perfectamente lo que ella podía hacerle... y si abrió la boca, fue para exhalar un gemido ardoroso, Hermy sonrió al ver que estaba gozándola como nunca, siguió manipulando, acariciándolo, mientras besaba su boca y se mordían sus labios

Hasta que Cedric estuvo a punto, y Hermione volvió a aprovecharse de él... y lo hizo suyo... Mj... por así decirlo, porque básicamente era ella quien le hacía el amor... quien se movía frenéticamente sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar al igual que ella, al final... ella quedó exhausta sobre sus hombros mientras sonreía satisfecha... había tenido a Cedric de nuevo... y él, había cedido sin protestar

-¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios! - Gimió Cedric sintiendo la gloria en salva sea la parte... esa mujer aprovechada solo sonrió porque...

Eso significaba que seguía siendo suyo...

-Creí que hablaríamos - Murmuró Cedric con voz entrecortada y ya casi poniendo sus preciosos ojos grises en blanco

-Para hablar... te hubiera llevado a... la sala... Yo... yo quería... tenerte de nuevo... entre mis brazos

-Estás hermosa... - Le dijo mordiéndole el hombro

-Jamás he sido de otro hombre después de ti Cedric... Así que esto es como si fuera nuestra primera vez ¿Eh?

-Estuviste intensa...

-Fueron siete años de no tenerte...

-Pero yo... yo si te fallé... tuve otra hija...

-Está bien, está bien... Te perdono, no me importa, porque ahora eres para siempre, entera y solamente mío

-Que posesiva...

Ella se levantó de sobre las piernas de Cedric y le dio un beso en los labios mientras le sonreía con suma coquetería y con ese brillo de seducción en sus ojos, se quitó los tacones y le miró con aire coqueto y complaciente... el estaba extasiado con esa mujer.

-Iré al tocador a asearme - sonrió Hermione - Espérame en la cama, cariño...

-¿Quieres más? ¿No hablaremos?

-Cedric - se acercó de nuevo y le dijo a su oído suavemente, con toda la calma del mundo, con toda la decencia y la dignidad de una mujer como ella (Y con todo el respeto que me merecen los que leen este fic) pero le terminó de decir... - ¡Amor, lo siento mucho, pero voy a joder contigo hasta que ya no podamos más! ¿Que? ¡Son siete años! me debes 2,135 noches... ve haciendo cuentas...

Se dio la vuelta, mostrándole la larga curvatura de su espalda, así como su trasero, Cedric no pudo desviar la mirada y la observó hasta que ella dio con el baño y se metió... Sonrió ampliamente y se terminó de quitar los pantalones que los tenia a medias, se puso de pie y sintió un calambre en su trasero ¡Es que aparte de estar sentado incómodo, tenerla sobre él, en esa posición, era excitante cierto, pero finalmente medio incómoda!

Recordó lo último, lo de que se lo iba a echar hasta el cansancio y soltó una dulce carcajada ¡Vaya! Se había desatado el monstruo Granger... Esa madraza había olvidado hasta que tenía una hija a la que atender, pero intentaba pensar en que después de tantos años, volvían a ser pareja, porque el amor entre ellos nunca había acabado...

**MMMMM!**

Cuando ella salió del baño, Cedric estaba en la cama recostado, desnudo, como una estatua de David, mostrando su perfecta piel cremosa y suave, y sus atributos nada despreciables... el suave vello dorado de... todas partes de su anatomía la incitaba a mas lujuria, más ideas pecaminosas y más entregas mutuas...

Como una felina, se subió sobre la cama y fue lentamente hacia él, a gatas, besuqueando desde los dedos de los pies, sus largas, larguísimas piernas, pasando por... el orgullo de la familia... siguiendo por el vientre, el abdomen, el pecho, deteniéndose en las tetillas, hasta que él se quejó por una mordida... siguió por su cuello, hasta llegar a su rostro...

-_**GRRRR**_ - Le dijo a su oído con un sonido gutural y al estilo felino - Estás para comerte... como siempre...

Cedric soltó otra encantadora sonrisa y la atrapó por la cintura sometiéndola y pegándola a todo su cuerpo, sintiendo los dos, las claras curvaturas y los apéndices agradecidos por la presencia femenina, el beso no se hizo esperar, voraz, intenso, casi, casi sacrílego... En los ojos de Hermione vio que era cierto, que aquello que le había dicho iba en serio... Ella no dejaría que él dejara esa cama, si no la dejaba enteramente satisfecha.

¡Pues que remedio!

El procuraría cumplirle en todo lo que pudiera, porque parecía que ella iba dispuesta a comérselo todito, sin dejar nada de él y de su preciosa anatomía... Pues bueno, sin duda, él tendría que hacer lo mismo y si Hermy quería perderse en los laberintos de pasión y lujuria, le cumpliría y si tanto era su deseo de gritar ¡Pues que lo hiciera con provecho! Aparte que cuando ella se ponía intensa, le decía alguna que otra obscenidad.

Pero ella era la vulgar, porque de la santa boca preciosa de él, hermosa con sonrisa retorcida sexy, no salía ninguna indecencia, solo las más aceptables por la respetable lengua inglesa... Claro que a Cedric lo enloquecía que ella le dijera todas esas cochinadas... MJ... Así que no objetaba que ella comenzara a decirle: _"cosita preciosa, dame todo"_pero en lenguaje más corriente...

¡Houston, la hemos perdido!

Y era cierto... pasaron toda la noche en aquella recámara, haciendo el amor como posesos, aquella maratón amorosa, en su vida lo hubieran imaginado, porque al finalizar aquel idilio, ninguno era virgen por ninguna parte... si me entienden... Mj... Pero estaban satisfechos, Cedric por supuesto, el más cansado, porque la Granger a duras penas le daba unos minutos de tregua para que se repusiera...

Con la respiración agitada, pidiendo descanso y ya con una Hermione despeinada, pálida y sudorosa, los dos se mantuvieron abrazados... al parecer (¡Y por fin!) habían satisfecho sus instintos y por lo menos ahora solo se abrazaban y escuchaban sus respiraciones y sus latientes, vivos y ardientes corazones.

-De ahora en adelante... solo serás mío - dijo Hermy - Y ninguna idiota con ojos rasgados te arrebatará de mi lado, porque ya le rompí la cara una vez... A la segunda le arranco los ojos y la lengua... para que no te vea, ni te hable con su lengua viperina...

-No seas tan salvaje amor...

-Por defender a mis hijas y a ti de esa mujer o cualquier otra, soy capaz de todo...

-¿Tus hijas? - Sonrió Cedric con ternura y buscó sus ojos...

-Solo mías... solo tuyas...

-Te amo Hermione... siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré...

-Serás mío para toda la vida - Sonrió Hermione y los dos se quedaron un momento, con sus rostros juntos y con una sonrisa por demás... dulce y amorosa.

* * *

_**Nota de Sax:**__ ¡Esta historia está a punto de terminar y les agradecería que me dieran alguna opción de pareja para nuevo fic ¡Excepto los famosos Sevmiones o como le digan, jamás haría algo entre Snape y la castaña ¿Qué les pasa?_

Nota de la republicadora: Sax ya encontró una pareja de la cual hacer otro fic: Jasmione (Jasper Cullen/Hermione Granger). Aunque supongo que más ideas nunca están de más. ^^


	49. Una familia feliz

_**Cáp. 49: \"Una Familia Feliz\"**_

En la otra recámara, con las niñas... Ayleem abría los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Bianca, que se había despertado de mucho antes y la observaba... los ojos grises brillaban intensamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida... pues la mirada de Ayleem era penetrante y seria...

-Eres mi hermana - Murmuró Bianca

-Si - afirmó Ayleem

-Pero mi mamá no es tu mamá... ¿Entonces como...?

-Bianca... hay cosas que hacen los adultos que los niños no entendemos, así que cuando seas más grande, papá te lo explicará ¿Quieres?

-¿No te enojas porque ahora nuestro papá va a quererme a mí también?

-No...

-¿Tu me quieres?

Ayleem suspiró y alargó su mano acariciando su pelo...

-Aunque eres muy traviesa... si te quiero... eres mi hermana

-¿Y vas a querer a mi mami?

-Si Bibi, claro que si...

Bianca esbozó una enorme sonrisa y de repente se acordó de una cosa ¿En donde estaba su mamá y en donde estaba su nuevo papá? Se incorporó de la cama y miró a todos lados buscándolos... Ayleem también se levantó y se quedó mirando a su hermana.

-¿Que pasa Bibi?

-¿Y mi mamá? ¿Y nuestro papá?

-A lo mejor están hablando cosas de adultos, no te preocupes Bianca, en cualquier momento, vendrán a vernos... Aunque creo que lo mejor es que nos levantemos, nos vistamos y vayamos a desayunar...

-Yo no traje otra ropa - Señaló Bianca su ropa arrugada

-Te presto - sonrió Ayleem bajando de la cama y yendo a su clóset abriéndolo

-¡Guau! - Brincó Bibi y sus ojos brillaron al ver que habían pasillos llenos de ropa y zapatos por doquier y se perdió entre tanta tela

-Elige lo que quieras... - Señaló Bianca al tiempo que entraba Dama Crystal para preparar los baños y para que las niñas se asearan... pues ya era muy tarde... De hecho, en toda la tarde y noche, Hermione y Cedric se olvidaron que tenían un par de hermosas hijas.

Las niñas se pusieron bonitas, bajaron a desayunar, Ayleem hacía todo para entretener a Bianca, quien era la más desesperada por ver a su papá y a su madre de nuevo, pero Ayleem sabía que los dos, necesitaban platicar sobre lo sucedido y un poco de privacidad... De todos modos, en cuanto ellos se desocuparan, seguramente después hablarían con ellas.

Hermione apareció justo cuando estaban a mitad del desayuno, con los ojos desvelados, pero llenos de amor y sonrió al mirar el cuadro, las dos hermanas, juntas, con Bianca mirando de reojo a Ayleem tratando de imitar su indudable fineza al desayunar... ¡Claro! Desastre total... las tostadas se le partían y siempre terminaba tirando parte de su jugo, sin duda... le costaría trabajo, pero Bibi terminaría siendo toda una damita.

-¡Mami! - Brinco Bianca al ver a su madre en la puerta del elegante comedor, recién bañada y con una pijama que no era de ella, porque le quedaba larga por todos lados, sin duda, tanto ella como Bianca, no habían llevado más mudas de ropa... Suerte que Bibi era casi de la misma talla de Ayleem, quizás un poco más gordita.

-¡Hola corazón! - Se inclinó para abrazar a su niña que ya corría a sus brazos y se prendaba de ella

-¡Tardaron muchísimo!

-¡Lo sé amor! Pero ya estamos aquí...

-¿Y mi papi?

-En seguida viene - le dio un beso en la frente y sus ojos buscaron a Ayleem que parecía ajena a todo ese cuadro maternal... Hermy intuía que no es que ella fuera indiferente, que esa niña era muy diferente a su hija, ya lo había notado alguna vez, así que le pidió a Bibi que se fuera a sentar y ella se puso a un lado de Ayleem.

Por un momento no dijo nada, dejó que siguiera desayunando y se sirvió un poco de jugo y de Te... Pasados unos largos minutos, decidió que era tiempo de entablar una conversación con ella, pues sin duda, serían una familia y tenía que saber el sentir de la niña.

-Ayleem... ¿A ti no te molesta que Cedric y yo, seamos pareja de nuevo?

Ella sorbió un poco de su jugo y le miró con esos ojos grises tan idénticos a los de su amado Cedric

-No - negó - Yo se que mi papá nunca dejó de quererla - Respondió y Hermione se quedó absorta

-Lo digo porque pues... tu madre...

-Ella sabía su destino al concebirme... así que nunca la tendría conmigo, no se que es tener una madre realmente porque mi abuela Elisa la ha sustituido en lo que puede... Y no me molesta siempre y cuando mi padre jamás se arrepienta de haberme tenido

-Claro que no, el te adora...

-Es suficiente para mí...

-Gracias por aceptarme Ayleem...

-Usted me cae bien, no es pretenciosa como la otra que vino... usted si quiere a mi padre... y supongo que después de que se la pasaron juntos anoche, seguramente ya fabricaron otro bebé... Espero que sea niño y se parezca mucho a mi papá...

-¿Van a tener otro bebe? - Chilló Bibi interrumpiendo la charla

-¡Todavía no! - Se sonrojó Hermione... no había pensado en ello, ni quiso hacer cuentas sobre sus días fértiles, porque después de la nochecita, con chanza y había pegado alguno.

Ayleem soltó una inusual risa y Hermione hizo algo que le nació de su corazón de pollo... abrazó a Ayleem pegándola en su pecho y dándole un beso en la frente... Cedric divisó esto desde lo lejos y sonrió complacido... Hermy sería una buena mamá para ella...

-Te voy a querer mucho, ya lo verás... por cierto ¿Que otra mujer pretenciosa? ¿Una oriental?

-Si... es odiosa, lo supe en cuanto la ví... es guapa y todo, pero nada más...

-Debió ser Chang - Pensó Hermione y luego se volvió hacia el rostro de Ayleem - ¡Serás una verdadera hija para mí! Como te dije, te voy a querer tanto como a Bianca.

De la risa a Ayleem casi se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero se contuvo, no quería mostrar debilidad delante de Bianca, pero era indudable, que sintió en su pecho una cosa bien bonita, algo que le indicaba que con Hermione, se llevaría muy bien y que sería una hija más para ella... Por lo menos sabría lo que era tener una madre, aunque fuera humana.

-¿De que hablan? - Entró Cedric llegando al comedor

-¡Papi! - Brincó de nuevo Bianca rompiendo el encanto maternal de Hermy hacia Ayleem - ¡Que mama y tu van a tener otro bebe!

-¿Que?

Hermione le miró y lo negó con la cabeza, mientras que su traviesa hija brincaba a los brazos del padre.

-Bianca - Le dijo Cedric a Bibi - Ayer tus abuelitos no pudieron llegar... pero ahora mismo están viniendo para que conocer a su nueva nieta... para conocerte a ti...

-¿Y si no les gusto?

Su recién encontrado padre le dirigió una de las sonrisas más hermosas que una se pudiera imaginar, cargada de ternura exquisita y de sofisticación paternal... sin duda, cualquiera se embelezaría al verlo, tanto que hasta la propia Bibi se sintió cohibida y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y es que... ¡Su padre era un verdadero ángel! ya que su sonrisa era celestial...

-Claro que le vas a gustar...

-Es que como Ayleem es bien portada, sabe comer y yo... soy muy desobediente...

-¿Pero no más, verdad?

-No...

-Ya verás que ellos te van a querer... porque les va a dar mucho gusto saber que su único hijo, ya tiene dos preciosas princesas a las cuales va a adorar con todo su corazón...

-¡Y a nuestro nuevo hermanito! ¡Ailim quiere que sea niño y que se parezca a ti!

-Bianca - Sonrió Hermione con una advertencia en la voz

-¡Pero yo si quiero otro hermanito mami!

-Haremos la lucha - respondió Hermione mirando fijamente a Cedric y la pasión se encendió en ella nuevamente ¡Joder! ¿Es que no podía dejar de ser sexy? ¿Tenía que estar con ese fuego presente y esas ganas de hacerle el amor nuevamente? ¿Tenía que estar tan bueno?

-Claro que sí - Afirmó Cedric acercándose a Hermy y dándole un beso en los labios - Haremos el intento... - Y luego se acercó a Ayleem y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Como estás princesa?

-Mejor papá, gracias...

-Siento no haberte podido ver anoche pero...

-No te preocupes, estabas ocupado

-¡Fabricando un hermanito! - Apuntó Bianca a la que no se le iba una

-¡Bianca! - Gimieron los tres

-No creo que tengas ningún problema para llevarte bien con Hermione

-Me cae bien - sonrió Ayleem - No te preocupes, creo de hecho que tenemos una cosa en común... los libros y la inteligencia - Y luego hizo algo que nunca se esperaban, una broma - ¿No será señora Hermione que le cambiaron a Bianca en el hospital? ¡Porque, no se parece a usted en nada y mucho menos a mi papá, porque mis abuelitos dicen que no fue tan travieso de pequeño!

-¡Ailim! - Chilló Bianca enrojecida - ¡Ya no te quiero! ¿Como dices esas cosas?

Ayleem sonrió triunfal ante el berrinche de su hermana

-No me llames señora... dime Hermione - Le dijo Hermy - a lo mejor con el tiempo, me puedas decir... Mamá...

-Eso espero... solo tengo que acostumbrarme...

Finalmente, el encuentro con sus abuelitos fue todo un éxito... Por supuesto que la niña era indudablemente un encanto, preciosa, de inmediato supieron que no había engaño, que era una Diggory y pese a todo, no le guardaron rencor a Granger, fueron bien recibidas y finalmente, iban a tener por fin una familia grande... ¡Sobre todo pensando en que Bibi insistía en que Ayleem había dicho que sus padres estaban fabricando un hermanito!

¡Así o mas ocurrentes!

No paso más de un día en que Hermione se mudó a la mansión de Cedric... Claro, la casa era lo de menos, ella estaba encantada por compartir el lecho con Cedric, hacer el amor con él por las noches, era algo casi pecaminoso, porque eran muy intensos... ¡Eso si! Siempre y cuando las niñas no se pusieran de necias con querer dormir con papá y mamá...

Algo nuevo para Ayleem, porque ella nunca lo hacía, pero Bianca la arrastraba desde su recámara hasta la de sus padres y se recostaban entre los dos... Hermione siempre quería tener a Ayleem de su lado, quería darle el calor maternal y que por fin le dijera mamá... Bianca era feliz con Cedric a su lado.

Obviamente, el ministerio de magia no descubrió nada anómalo en Cedric, que no había magia insana, es más no había nada, poco a poco, pese a la molestia de muchos, porque no él no confesaba su verdad, lo dejarían en paz lentamente... a él y a todos los Diggory.

Efectivamente, no perdieron el tiempo... en menos de dos años, Hermione tenía un bebé en sus brazos, un precioso niño que era el vivo retrato de Cedric, al parecer, esos ojos grises, era un sello inconfundible de la familia Diggory, y el cabello castaño dorado.

Lentamente, los periodistas apostados en las afueras, dejaron libre, finalmente, nunca habían logrado sacar una sola declaración de los Diggory más de lo que ellos habían dicho, así que a partir de ese momento, siempre quedaría de la incertidumbre de porque Cedric Diggory, estaba vivo.

Si una leyenda era la del niño que vivió, que era Harry Potter... Pues comenzaba otra, la del muchacho que volvió a la vida, después de declararlo muerto por una maldición imperdonable... Pero siempre sería un misterio para todo el mundo mágico...

-No he vuelto a ver a Javiera - Le dijo una mañana Hermione a Cedric - ¿Tú si?

-Cuando nació Axel - Suspiró Cedric - Me felicitó por mi nuevo hijo...

-¿La volveremos a ver?

-Quizás...

-¿Ella tuvo que ver con tu renacimiento?

Cedric sonrió y le besó los labios con fuerza y con pasión, le sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó con intensidad.

-Te lo diré cuando estemos juntos en la eternidad - Le dijo - Finalmente, hasta para mí, siempre será un misterio lo que me sucedió

-Te amo Cedric... como nunca pensé que amaría jamás a ningún hombre

-Confieso que jamás esperé enamorarme de ti... no estabas en mis planes, pero te metiste en mi corazón y me ganaste... por eso, ahora soy tuyo... para siempre

-Oye ¿Y crees que algún día pueda conocer el reino de Ayleem?

-Claro que si... porque estando ella, puede protegerte de la cláusula del reino de fuego, en el que hay que quedarse siete años...

-Bueno... me quedaría siete años o más, siempre y cuando... sea contigo

-Lo se… pero creo que a Ayleem le está gustando demasiado la vida en el mundo de los humanos… Además no se te despega mucho, creo que pasaste a ser definitivamente, su ideal de madre

-¿Y que me dices de Bianca?

-¡Que no tiene remedio mi pobre niña! ¡Pero no me preocupo, no faltará quien quiera casarse con ella algún día!

Los dos se enfundaron en un abrazo... un abrazo eterno... Si Solo era un Deseo simple... ser feliz para siempre, se le había cumplido... Así, por lo menos, Javiera lo había dejado en paz... porque por fin, el deseo de ella, al volverlo a la vida, se había conseguido, que ese hermoso muchacho de ojos grises, viviera y lo hiciera feliz.

Y así sería...

* * *

Nota de la republicadora: Este es el penúltimo capítulo, por eso subiré inmediatamente el siguiente. (:

Fue un verdadero gusto re-publicar este fic para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo lo amé mucho. (:

PS: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sax, así que re-publico hoy el final en su honor. :D


	50. Desde nuestro cielo

_**Cáp. 50: \"Desde nuestro cielo...\"**_

_"El cielo tocó tu puerta hoy, el blanco inundó tu habitación y no te quieres ir… de aquí y quiero llorar… por ti"_

**Muchisisísimos años después…**

-Tardaste mucho - Sonrió Cedric a Hermione al verla aparecer en aquel su paraíso personal, su cielo… Envuelta en un aura dorada y con una vestimenta formal en tonos blancos.

-Recuerda que tenía que dejar muchas cosas en orden...Tú te me adelantes en el camino amor… Pero finalmente… hasta la muerte tendría que juntarnos de nuevo.

-MMM ¡Que rejuvenecida te ves! - Se acercó Cedric a Hermione y la abrazó - Escogí retroceder a la edad en que morí la primera vez

-Igual que tú... quise llegar aquí a la edad en que te conocí…

-¿Mas vieja que yo?

-¡Solo por unos años! - Sonrió la castaña - Además, tu ya estabas muerto… me llevabas tres años…

-Y luego se revertió…

-Ahora estaremos así eternamente

-¿Te gusta tu nuevo y definitivo hogar?

-Te confieso... tenía miedo de morir, al principio no quería dejar a nuestros hijos, nuestros nietos, nuestros bisnietos pero... ya te extrañaba ¡Se supone que yo debía venir primero! Cuando te fuiste primero, no me puse tan triste, porque sabía que tú y yo, nos volveríamos a ver… Ya estoy aquí

-Claro que tenía que dejarlos primero... Yo debía venir aquí, a nuestro cielo, para preparar todo, para cuando llegaras

_"Hoy lloro y te escribo está canción, te fuiste sin decirme adiós y me he quedado aquí… sin ti. Y quiero llorar… por ti"_

-¿Como estarán nuestros hijos?

-Tranquilos... sabes que Ayleem puede comunicarse conmigo en ocasiones... Todos estaban concientes de que esto pasaría, pero al mismo tiempo saben que estamos juntos y desde aquí podemos verlos...

-¿En serio?

-Mira - le tomó la mano y la jaló hacia una fuentecita - Asómate...

-¡Ah!

-Desde aquí siempre podremos ver a nuestros hijos, nuestros nietos, nuestros bisnietos y tataranietos… y cuando les toque subir, los visitaremos en su cielo… ellos en el nuestro… Así que no tenemos porque estar tristes mi amor…

-Si… eso sí lo se…

_"Si escuchas mi voz, cuida de mí… Si escuchas mi voz, cuida de mí"_

Hermione se asomó a la fuente y miró a sus hijos... Ayleem, Bianca y Axel ya eran adultos responsables, los tres estaban casados y tenían hijos… y hasta nietos…

Porque Hermy y Cedric habían dejado el mundo siendo ya muy ancianos… Cedric se había adelantado como él decían, un par de años antes… Hermione se quedaba para sus últimas instrucciones, pero no había aguantado mucho sin su amado…

Decidió dormir para siempre en el mundo humano una bella mañana de primavera, tenía que hacerlo y reunirse con su adorable Cedric en el cielo dispuesto para ellos… Bianca fue la que más lloró, pero sabía que se iba a un lugar mucho mejor…

Ayleem no, porque ya su padre le había dicho, que esperaba a Hermione con ansias… Axel, por su condición de varón, reprimía sus sentimientos, claro, de igual modo, estaba tranquilo, sus padres por fin se reunirían.

Y los nietos, los bisnietos… todos reunidos, honrando su memoria.

Mirando más atrás en el pasado…

Para Hermione había sido una sorpresa cuando Ayleem había quedado prendada de un hijo de Ronald Weasley que se llamaba Hugo, que era menor que ella... Lo había conocido en una fiesta cuando éste solo tenía 16 años… ella 20 casi 21…

Pero cuando se aferró a que lo quería a él, pese a que le llevaba como cuatro años, ella lo esperó hasta que saliera de Hogwarts y terminara la academia... Obviamente, Hugo Weasley estaba prendado por una de las hermanas Diggory... la exótica Ayleem con ese cabello rojo fuego, esa mirada impresionante y esos labios seductores... No dudó siquiera en aceptarla...

¡Y menos porque esa misma noche en que ella lo conociera, no dudara en quitarle su pureza al muchacho! Que sea por demás, no se parecía en nada a Ronald, era alto, delgado y fornido, guapo… Después de esa noche, él no tuvo más ojos que para la (Lagartona, según la madre de Hugo) chica de cabellos rojo fuergo, Ayleem.

Se casaron pese a todo, aunque hubo una que otra incomodidad por las familias, los años ya había pasado y el rencor había terminado, pues todos eran felices y en paz... Ayleem y Hugo tuvieron tres preciosos hijos y de uno de ellos nacería el próximo que gobernaría el solitario reino de fuego de Ayleem...

Porque así estaba escrito…

Bianca también había encontrado una media naranja… parecía que todo estaba predestinado… ¿Su esposo? Lorcan Scamander-Lovegood… obvio, uno de los hijos gemelos de Rolf y Luna… Se habían conocido cuando él y su hermano Lysander habían dejado libres una manada de criaturas mágicas de tres patas, quedando Bianca en medio de la estampida…

Lorcan la rescató, ella casi lo desgreña, luego la besó a la fuerza, le pegó más fuerte… y finalmente sucumbió ante Lorcan y su rara y excéntrica familia… Finalmente… Lorcan y Bianca terminaron viviendo en la Patagonia, en donde realizaban investigaciones y cuidaban a las criaturas mágicas…

Claro que para Hermione y Cedric, regresar a Chile, siempre era un placer y privilegio… porque estar en el lugar en donde ellos se encontraron, era algo muy romántico y aparte, así convivían con una turba de niños rubio-castaños que eran más que traviesos…

Axel que siempre fue el bebe de la familia, sobre protegido por aquel grupo de asfixiantes mujeres Diggory… Gustaba de escapar con su padre e ir a acampar… esto mismo pensaba hacerlo con su hijo, ya que aquellos días, a solas con su padre, eran extraordinarios, siempre hablando de padre a hijo… y con los innumerables consejos sobre como ser feliz…

¿Su destino?

En un viaje a la Patagonia, mientras iba de visita a su hermana Bianca, había conocido a una bruja chilena… y claro, se la llevó a Londres, para no regresarla jamás… ¡Bueno! De vez en cuando, para visitar a la familia de la susodicha…

_"Tus manos burlaban el dolor. Pañuelos bailaban con el sol. Que bonito es recordarte así. Y lloro un día más por ti"_

Hermione alzó la vista de la fuente y sus ojos se centraron solamente en él… en el hombre de sus sueños, aquel que le había robado el corazón… Del que menos pensaba enamorarse…

-Te amo… - Dijo ella, cuya voz parecía escucharse más celestial que nunca

-Yo también mi bello ángel… Fuiste quien me enseño a amar de nuevo, con quien he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, con quien compartiré esta nueva aventura llamada "Eternidad"

-Nunca me arrepentí de enamorarme de ti… por sobre encima de todas las cosas… yo siempre te quise… a pesar de todo… a pesar de todos… tuvimos y tenemos una familia maravillosa…

-La que me sorprendió fue Ayleem…

-¿Por lo de Hugo Weasley?

-Creo que pasaron los años y nunca me acostumbré… claro, de cierto modo jamás tuvimos mucho contacto con ellos, solo lo necesario… supongo que en el fondo, Ron aún seguía sintiendo algo por ti…

-Quizás… ¡Pero no pensaré en ello! No quiero indagar el pasado y buscar en su mente porque no me interesa… Se que Ayleem adora a Hugo, desde el inicio, lo eligió, aunque fuera menor que ella… ¿Eso es un defecto de familia, acaso?

-¡Quizás! - Sonrió Cedric iluminando su rostro

-Lo importante es que son felices… con sus problemas y todo, pero nada que no puedan resolver…

-Bueno - se sentaron en una banca y Hermione se acurrucó junto a Cedric pegando su rostro al pecho - Eso es verdad, ellos no tendrán que separarse un solo día…

-Y nosotros tampoco mi vida…

_"Si escuchas mi voz, cuida de mí… Si escuchas mi voz, cuida de mí… Siento que estás aquí… No quiero estar sin ti"_

-Oye Cedric… por cierto… Ahora sí puedes decirme quién es Javiera

-**MMMMM…**

-¡Dime! - sonrió acurrucada en su pecho…

-¿De verdad es que no lo sabes?

-No…

-¿La famosa sabelotodo no lo sabe?

-¡No!

Cedric lanzó una risa elegante, sexy y magnifica, besó la frente de Hermione y suspiró mirando al horizonte de su cielo amplio… mientras sonreía y la abrazaba, estarían así, eternamente, visitando otros cielos, haciendo que en el suyo aparecieran todas las cosas que quisieran…

Escuchando los coros celestiales, mirando al sol directamente descender a la tierra, volar por las estrellas y quizás visitar la que era de Fuego… Volar en un viaje astral y estar en otros mundos… había tantas cosas por hacer…

-¡Cedric!

-Te lo voy a decir…

-¡Amor, ya!

**-Ella es…**

"_Si escuchas mi voz, cuida de mí… Si escuchas mi voz, cuida de mí…"_

**"La dama que escribe el destino… sería lo más optimo, la que puede estar en todas partes y en ninguna, la que funciona con el corazón y la que puede trazar la línea de vida, con libertad de muchos personajes…**

**El nombre no es bonito, de echo no es mi verdadero nombre "Javiera" fue un nombre común, incomprensible y hasta feo, para no llamar mucho la atención, era equis, aunque es muy común en un país como Chile, según dicen por ahí…**

**No soy única, somos muchos los que visitamos los cielos de otros como Cedric… que murieron en circunstancias horrorosas e injustas y los volvemos a la vida, para que puedan vivirla de nuevo, para que puedan gozar y sufrir…**

**Y no solo con los que fueron buenos, también bajamos a los infiernos y traemos de regreso a aquellos que descendieron al averno por sus pecados… pero es que todos tienen su segunda oportunidad…**

**Claro, a veces hay quienes los hilan a su antojo, habemos quienes los dejamos ser, como era su naturaleza, pero todo se vale, si les damos la vida, quizás tenemos algo de libertad de guiar su destino, de vivir una vida a través de ellos, de sus sueños…**

**Y como he dicho, no soy única, como yo, hay muchos, que estamos en todas partes, no en un sitio específico, si no más bien, en distintos lugares, en todas partes del cielo, del mundo…**

**Pero llegando a toda la curiosidad que los envuelve, aquella que Hermione jamás podría determinar, por su inexistente realidad, a la que mi pluma le da vida y eternidad…**

**¿Quién soy yo?**

**¡Es fácil! Simplemente la escritora de esta ficción que puede hacer de estos personajes un sin fin de cosas… sufrir, llorar, amar, morir y revivir y como ahora… En su final feliz, en el que Hermione y Cedric, vivirán eternamente en un cielo, en su cielo, en nuestro cielo… y que como dije, no soy única, habemos muchos haciendo lo mismo todos los días...**

**Y quizás… no fue Solo un Deseo mío… con ayuda de otra entidad de mi mismo mundo, del mundo de la fantasía que nos envuelve, que me instó a despertar a la vida a Cedric, con ayuda de mi pluma… Quizás es un Deseo de todos, de que algunos… jamás debían haber muerto…**

**Por eso visité su cielo, lo traje a la tierra y le encontré el amor… el cual, lo tendrá eternamente…**

**Así que yo… soy simplemente yo… Sax…"**

**Bienvenidos a mi cielo, a mi mundo y a mis pensamientos por siempre…**

FIN?


End file.
